


Love Unexpected

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 97,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul is a dangerous place for wolf human hybrids, extermination orders have been carried out on their species for over a decade. Amidst this life and death reality exist two hybrid pack leaders- one from the streets and the other hidden among the highest rungs of society. When they are forced to work together their lives will change forever – for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snow. It reminded him of blood, of gunshots, of sorrow. At least when it was snowing heavily, the wind blowing, the world silent and waiting. As the years passed he tried to disassociate the snow more and more from his past, but even as a twenty two year old he found himself watching the snow fall amidst vivid mental images. Screams, growls. Gunshots. And the feeling of the cold winter wind when you ran full speed, full speed in wolf form, trying to escape what was killing everything you had ever known and loved.

Luhan took a deep breath and began walking. He had to get to class, regardless of memories. His Father would want him to live in the now, not in the bloody and horrible past. And horrible it was. Fifteen years ago the government’s crackdown on human wolf hybrids came full force, destroying most of the packs in Korea. Those who were not killed or captured were forced into hiding in order to survive. Luhan was one of the latter, his parents were of the former.

Escaping with a few of the juvenile members of his pack along with his Aunt, he ended up in Seoul. Pretend to be human-or so his Aunt told him. It was hard, but easier than it would be for most he supposed. At least he had resources, a lot of resources. The Eastern Dawn pack had been known to certain humans for a long time. They had connections, powerful connections via hybrids that had long ago entered the human world. So when Luhan, the remainder of the Eastern Dawn pack and his Aunt showed up in Seoul they were given fake identity papers and money. Enough money to make more money, which they did. In fact they were very well off, even by human standards.

The snow was falling heavier, and the silence seemed to be more deafening than before. Luhan saw his Father’s face flash in his mind. His Father was the Alpha of the Eastern Dawn pack, a proud and wise man who led the pack well. He was his Father’s only child, born late in his Father’s life. He was seven when it happened – but it was like yesterday. His Father’s majestic white fur soaked with blood from the bullets. His Mother fallen only a moment later. Both murdered as the snow came down, heavier and heavier. Running, so much running.

The pack was his now – what was left of it. He was the Alpha of the Eastern Dawn wolves. There were only a handful of them left now, all except his Aunt were younger than thirty. He would protect what was left and the only way to protect was to pretend he was what he was not. He masqueraded as human, a “normal” university student, a “normal” young man. How far from the truth that was.

He picked up his pace, pulling up his jacket collar against the wind. It was time to stop the memories, he had a class to attend.

***

Minseok watched the man with curiosity. He was definitely a hybrid, he could smell him. Of course his sense of smell was stronger than most hybrids, he realized that when he was always the first to spot another of his own kind. It interested Minseok, but not enough to induce fear. He had met a few hybrids outside of his pack before. It happened, especially when the lot of them were living as they were, hidden in plain sight.

Living in the less savory parts of Seoul had conditioned Minseok to observe first, which had usually served him well when other wolves were about. But this wolf felt less threatening and…well, more wrapped up in being human than the others. Granted Minseok was playing the role as well – any wolf that wanted to survive had to either masquerade as human or go into isolation in the wilderness.

It was an interesting sight, this blonde haired boy trekking across the snowy campus. He was dressed well, and mingled well with the other passing students. No wonder he could attend school, he was conditioned perfectly to not let anyone know his true form. But Minseok knew, he could smell it. Was that part of what made him “special”?

Memories flashed before Minseok, only briefly but enough to shake his emotional state.

“You have something the others do not. Something that saved you.”

It was the lab. That damn lab. That place that he was taken to when his pack was captured. That place where he had barely escaped from so many years ago. That place where his parents and most of his pack presumably died. That place where they cut him and poked him and…..

Minseok bit his lower lip. Not now, he repeated in his head. Time to get down to business. He shook off his memories and started walking towards his fellow hybrid. If he was lucky the boy would never even know what happened. If he was lucky his behavior was not reckless. If he was lucky….hell, maybe he was being reckless.

***

He felt it. It happened so fast, but he felt it. Luhan jerked backwards as his wallet was snatched from his back pocket. The school courtyard was busy now, even with the snow, so it was a few seconds before Luhan could tell who had so unceremoniously stolen his wallet. But he saw him – the brunette man walking away at a leisurely pace. And he was sure he was a hybrid. He could smell him.

Luhan’s instincts took over and he dashed for the brunette man, surprising a group of girls who were walking behind him. With a muttered apology cast over his shoulder he tried to catch the thief, but the thief was not ready to be caught. He started to run, leaving Luhan to trail after him with determination.

The man was fast, leading Luhan across the campus. While running Luhan had to remind himself not to utilize the speed he could summon, the speed that would reveal his true nature. It was weaving through the school walkways, to the street, and into the neighborhood around the school. It was a chase that made Luhan’s eyes burn with the cold air. It was a chase that had his blood pumping unlike it had in years.

**

Minseok was reckless. Yep. He had done something stupid that was for sure. The man was chasing him now, having almost immediately realized the theft of his wallet. Damn it, why had he done it? There was little to consider now except escape. If only he had chosen a target that could not run as fast as he could, if only he had ignored the man.

Minseok turned down an alley, he had to try to plan an escape that did not give the man any clue of where Minseok lived. Of course Minseok’s home was far enough away from the campus that normally he would not worry that any one of his targets could chase him back there- but this was a different situation. He was being chased by a hybrid like himself, which meant their stamina exceeded that of a normal human.

His situation was made even more apparent when his face met the pavement, hard.

“Give it back” It was more of a growl than words.

Minseok struggled, managing to flip himself over. His show of strength was only momentary as he was pinned down by the man on top of him. He was strong, an alpha for sure Minseok thought. He chanced a glance at his face. It was slightly contorted in anger, but could not hide his baby face. His blonde hair was messy, his upturned nose and dark brown eyes were wrinkled with anger. He was cute.

It seemed like minutes passed like this but it was only seconds. Minseok struggled, managing to move the man off of him enough to crawl on back towards the alley wall. But this guy was a fighter, Minseok realized, as he launched himself at him again. Funny, he seemed too pretty to be a fighter.

Without words Minseok grabbed the wallet he had stolen and threw it, watching the man dash towards it. He was done with this, done with his own stupidity. He stood and ran, cursing his recklessness as he heard the man yell after him. The words were clear “Who are you? I know what you are!”

That was the problem, Minseok thought, the problem he had just created for himself.

***

“So you met another hybrid? And….”

Luhan sighed. “And I think we need to figure out where he came from. We haven’t seen any hybrids close to this area in months.”

It was hard. Sometimes his second in command could be so oblivious. Of course if another hybrid was in the area they needed to investigate. But to Yixing, the innocent but kind second in command of the Eastern Dawn pack, another hybrid meant little – at least it meant little unless they caused problems for the pack. But to Luhan the simple act of pick pocketing meant more than petty crime, it was an invitation.

“Of course Lu Ge, we should.” Yixing nodded, continuing to create the caffeinated masterpiece he had started almost five minutes before. Luhan was thankful his best friend and second in command was so skilled in being a barista – it made letting him manage the café he owned that much easier.

“So we need to figure out where he came from and if he belongs to a pack. I am thinking that-“

“We need more cream.”

Luhan rolled his eyes, casting a stern glance at Baekhyun who had just emerged from the back room.

Baekhyun got the message loud and clear, lowering his head.

“What’s up boss?” He asked. It was hard, no matter how much they tried, to completely forget their true nature. When the alpha scolded him- even with body language, Baekhyun would comply (at least most of the time).

“I met a hybrid today. I think we need to track him down.” Luhan replied. If Yixing’s actions sometimes left him at a loss, Baekhyun’s often left him annoyed. Affectionately annoyed, but still annoyed.

“A hybrid? Where?” Baekhyun’s curiosity was sparked. It was not usual for the Eastern Dawn to meet a new hybrid. Their kind was rare after the government purge and even rarer was a hybrid in Seoul that was not made known to the esteemed Eastern Dawn Pack, once the pride of the hybrids in Korea.

“At school. He is a pickpocket apparently. A good one. I only noticed because I could smell him.” Luhan took a drink of his cappuccino. The café was slow today, the snow keeping the customers at bay. It was a good thing, all of the customers were seated far from the counter, allowing them to have a quiet conversation about their true nature. Of course they had to be guarded with their words, but Luhan knew the customers in the shop were regulars and of no threat.

Luhan took another sip of the warm concoction. It had been about five years since he had opened up the Café Angel, using the money he had accumulated with help from his father’s old friends. It had been a blessing to own the place- it gave his fellow pack members a place to work (while not attending college) and it acted as a de facto social place for them, albeit without anyone knowing what they really were.

“A thief? That is gutsy” Baekhyun replied, leaning down to check the coolers under the counter for supplies.

“If he can control himself it really isn’t. It may be the only way he can live. Remember, everyone is not as lucky as we are.” Luhan reminded him. It was true, the Eastern Dawn pack had been extremely lucky – at least those who escaped the purge. They were able to purchase papers and assume identities that made them as human as they could be, at least under intense inspection. Other hybrids, without the financial means, were far worse off. They could never join society due to their lack of paperwork backing up their humanity, and thus had to live on the fringes of a society that presumably hated them.

“Well, I mean, couldn’t he get a job doing something where they don’t ask about papers and stuff? I mean…”

“I think we need to find him to figure out why he is doing what he does.” Luhan cut off Baek’s words, resolute to figure out who the brunette, the strong brunette with the interesting smell came from.

“Yeah, Okay. Whatever you say boss”

Luhan nodded. He needed to know. Really. For logistical reasons. Not because of the smell that enticed him, the feeling of the others strong arms fighting with him. Not because of a need he could not explain. Not because in twenty two years he had never met another one of his kind that made him feel empty, oddly empty. Definitely not because of that.

***

“Are you okay?” Suho was busy inspecting Minseok from head to toe with his eyes, concern lighting up his face. Minseok nodded. He grabbed the beer that Tao offered him, plopping down on the ratty sofa. It was good to be home, especially after such an incident.

“So he is a wolf?” Suho asked, plopping down next to Minseok.

“Yeah.” Minseok took a drink, savoring the taste of the beverage, “Looks like a well off one too. Must have been one of the lucky ones.”

“Must be nice” Kyungsoo remarked, taking a seat next to Suho.

Their home. The Cloud Mountain Pack had a long and difficult decade prior and this is where they had ended up. During the beginning of the purge they had been taken by government agents. The majority of the elders had been killed immediately, the juveniles were kept for study. That is how Minseok had spent many years – locked in a lab. It was an ugly and terrible time which ended when he was able to see an opportunity to escape, which he promptly took. Suho had been with him and they had ran away from that terrible place. They ended up in Seoul, with the streets as their home. It had taken them a long time to scrounge up enough for a broken down place to sleep – their current digs, as ratty as they were, were much better than where they began their lives among humanity.

“Wonder what that is like…” Tao said, sitting on the tattered leather chair that made up the rest of their living room furniture.

“No point in thinking about it, now is there.” Minseok was their leader, even if his alpha status was not yet confirmed, he had to keep them in line – and their spirits up.

“What are we thinking about? Is it…..me?!”

And so the energy entered the small flat. Chanyeol had arrived, and with him the bustling energy of a hybrid that could never really sit still. It was a dichotomy, really. Chanyeol had been practically raised in the lab, his background was far more painful than he ever let on. Yet he was always the first to laugh, the first to smile and the first to bring up the spirits of everyone else.

“No!” Kyungsoo gave the newcomer a strong pair of side eyes, returning his focus to Minseok “Hyung, you are really okay, right?”

Minseok nodded. If anything was a blessing it was his pack. They truly cared for him and looked up to him, even if his alpha status had yet to be confirmed. It was an oddity, most wolves already had gone through their first heat or confirmed their alpha status by the time they reached Minseok’s age. But nothing had happened to him. His status as pack leader was confirmed due to his age and the fact his Uncle had led the Cloud Mountain pack before the purge- the proud but small pack that lived on Mount Hall on Jeju Island. The small pack that was now only five.

After Chanyeol raised an eyebrow to question the concern for Minseok and was filled in on the day’s events he launched into a riotous announcement-

“New, perfect target!” As Chanyeol began his story Suho shook his head. Among everyone in the pack he had the hardest time going along with their criminal activities. But he also knew there was no other way for them to really survive- they had to hide their true nature while never being able to merge completely into human society given their lack of identification.

“Don’t worry Suho hyung- this is a slam dunk! He is beyond interested in me. In fact he wanted to buy me a car as long as I went out with him. Our prayers are answered!” Chanyeol’s words spilled out. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, cracking it with the same goofy smile on his face.

“Do you know anything about him?” Minseok asked, sipping his own beverage.

“Of course. I checked it all out.” Chanyeol launched into an explanation of the copious (though Minseok thought it was rather brief) amount of research he had conducted on his newest target. Chanyeol was a good conman – his cheery nature as infective to the point he was a natural at the game of dating and taking people for everything they had. Still, a man that offered a car for the first date was extremely suspicious.

“I will go with you - as backup” Minseok stated, not trusting whoever this great rich guy was. He would tag along on the date, without letting his presence be known to the man. He had to make sure his pack member was safe, it was his duty.

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea, Minseok could tell, but he acquiesced. Minseok was the leader after all – his word was as close to law as the ragtag misfits who lived on the outskirts of society had.

***

“So this amazing rich guy wants to go to a café on the first date?” Minseok raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol, who was busy fixing the collar of his shirt.

“Yep. Remember hyung, he is a big fish. We need whatever he can give us.”

Minseok nodded, “Just be careful, I will be watching. I’ll go in first, come in a few minutes after me.”

“Got it.”

Minseok walked the couple of blocks to the café, admiring the scenery. This was a nicer part of Seoul, he was glad he dressed well so he could fit in. He could make out the café sidewalk sign from a block away (he was always told his eyesight was better than most hybrids). Americano- his favorite- was a special for the day. At least something about this was going right so far.

Angel Café. Interesting. He put his hands in his pockets as he entered the café. It smelled of coffee beans and baked goods. The walls were part exposed brick, part signage, part a muted green. Booths lined the far wall with tables of dark cherry stain scattered about. It was homey, nice. Maybe this was a good place for a date. And then it hit him. The smell. Oh god, the smell. Why didn’t he notice it earlier? Was it because of how busy the area was? Oh god. He froze.

Luhan was busy at the cash register, counting the afternoon’s earnings. When the bells on the door rang he looked up, expecting a regular. He couldn’t move. The brunette, the pickpocket, had just walked into his café. Time stopped.  
***

Minseok felt like his heart stopped. They stared at each other for a moment, and then the blonde man put the cash he was holding back in the register and made a movement to step out from the counter. Without a thought Minseok turned quickly, resolute to leave the café. Before he could retreat out the door his arm was caught and he was whirled around.

Luhan paused, soaking in the man he had just halted. Luhan thought he had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Like a cat, which was weird for a hybrid. They were like dogs after all.

“What is your name?” He asked, his voice low and husky, unintentionally.

Minseok jerked his arm free, turning around and stalking out of the place. Luhan could only stare after him, the scent of the hybrid surrounding him.

“Lu Ge…”

It was Yixing. Luhan turned around, “It was him.” He looked back at the door, considering his next course of action. Should he run after him or let him go?

“Leave it Ge.”

Yixing’s words made him stop. He should let it go for now.

***

“Hyung!” Chanyeol could not understand what had his pack leader retreating from the café so quickly.

“Let’s go Chanyeol. This isn’t the place” Minseok stalked past Chanyeol, his stride steady and purposeful.

“What happened? Did you meet him?”

“What does he look like?” Minseok spun around, ready to hear it out.

“Um…tall, dark hair-“

“No, I didn’t meet him, but I met someone we need to avoid. Let’s go.”

“Why?” Chanyeol was not ready to give up the golden opportunity of a very rich, very easy target that had fallen in his lap.

“They are wolves.” Minseok said, Chanyeol trailing after him. He was smart enough to back off with those words. It was vicious world they existed in and a rich date was not worth a fight with another pack. Still, Chanyeol could not help but notice how quiet Minseok was on the walk back to their flat.

***

Sehun was still in high school. After school he often dropped by the university his fellow pack members attended, always ready and eager to attend dance practice with them. It was an unofficial bit of after school activities, but something he enjoyed thoroughly. Jongin and Luhan had been enrolled in dance at university for some time and Sehun had often thought of doing the same – if he could shake of his lazy tendencies that is. Still, he had some time to consider it, albeit a short time as he was in his last year of high school.

The track ended.

“You need to work on the third movement.” Luhan remarked, handing a towel to Sehun.

It was difficult. The dance and Luhan. Sehun had been merely a pup when he had come to Seoul with Luhan and the remainder of the Eastern Dawn pack. From his youth Luhan had been the leader, the person to look up to. The hyung that encouraged him, the hyung that indulged him with bubble tea. The hyung who, fortunately or unfortunately had made Sehun think about love.

When Sehun had his first heat seven months ago he had wanted Luhan to be the one, but it hadn’t happened like that. In fact it had not happened at all for Sehun. Instead he had been sequestered in the pack’s mansion, with the matriarch (and only elder of the pack that was left) keeping guard over him. It was disappointing that he was not the mate of the leader, especially when his feelings for the leader only seemed to grow. Still he held a sliver of hope his leader would see him that way, at least once.

“I will hyung.” Sehun smiled, hoping he was not being obvious.

“Good.” Luhan sat down on the hardwood floor, Jongin and Sehun following. Luhan grabbed the nearest water bottle and drank down half of it.

“Hyung…what is this about a new wolf pack?” Jongin asked, between his own gulps of water.

“Not pack. A wolf. I don’t know yet” Luhan wiped a towel across his forehead, “There is a wolf I ran into. He came into the café yesterday.”

“Yixing says you can’t shut up about him.” Jongin smiled that toothy grin, that grin that made more than one female student at the university swoon.

“Ha. No- I just want to know who he is. We haven’t met a new wolf in months.”

“Is he…an alpha or…?” Sehun asked cautiously, hoping that his queries meaning was not obvious.

“Neither. At least I couldn’t tell. Seems he is young.” Luhan answered.

Sehun sighed in relief internally…until Jongin opened his mouth.

“Yixing said you like his smell.”

“It is strong, I can’t help it.”

It was subtle, but Sehun caught it. A slight tint of pink was evident on his pack leader’s cheeks.

“I need to go. “Sehun stood up “Homework.”

Luhan and Jongin, oblivious, nodded and watched the maknae of the pack leave. Kids.

***

A few days passed without further sightings of the mysterious wolf. Luhan focused on school, trying not to think of the hybrid. Of course he was not exactly upset to be given a reason to seek the man out. The reason came in the form of Jongin.

It was a slightly busy day at the café, and Luhan was thankful for the work to take his mind away from upcoming midterms. He worked at his café during breaks and after school, helping out Yixing and Baekhyun. Both did not attend college, happy with their jobs at Angel Café.

“Hyung! I saw another one!” Jongin’s words spilled out. He had burst into the café, taken note of all of the customers and dragged Luhan into the back office so they could talk.

“Saw another…?” Luhan had always respected Jongin for being a steadfast, if sometimes quiet member of the pack. He was loyal and was honest.

“Hybrid! He was outside of the university! He looked like a little owl- big eyes and small lips and he was standing there watching people. I tried to follow him but he was too quick! Do you think…?”

Luhan was all ears at this point. Another hybrid in the area?

“Jongin, thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me more reason find them. We need to figure out who they are.” Luhan stated, his eyes flashing with his resolution.

“You’re welcome hyung. I think…”Jongin answered, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

***

Beeping. Dripping. Heavy metal blocking all methods of escape. The pain of needles becoming a regular feeling only to be replaced by other pains. A surgery. Cutting. Scars. His lower body numb. Sores. Pain all over.

Blurry days. Dizziness. Howls. Shifting back and forth- biting against the cage. Words that were meant to make him smaller, make him less of a being, make him realize what he was. His insides felt like they were being ripped out, his eyes were burning. Days in small cages, days in places where he could barely breathe.

He hated bright lights. He hated white lab coats. He hated the sound of typing, the sound of a pencil on paper.

It was coming at him quickly.

“Shhhhhhh, puppy, don’t whine. Your Papa didn’t whine”

And laughter, more laughter.

His leg was numb. Why could he not feel his legs?

“Special little puppy” A pain on his ear. A pain on his cheek. A pain spreading throughout his body. He collapsed, whimpering.

He tried to move, the doctors face hanging over him as a blurry mess. If only he could fight back, if only he could find the strength….

“Hyung! Hyung!”

The pain, the numbness faded away into darkness. A sudden reality hit him as he sat up, eyes wide. It was a dream, a horrible dream.

“Hyung…” It was softly spoken. It was one of the only other hybrids that could understand what he tortured him in his dreams.

Minseok rubbed his eyes, or at least tried to. He realized at that point he had shifted. He shifted back to his human form, pulling his blankets over him to hide his nakedness.

“You were dreaming.” Suho’s kind eyes stared at him. He was sitting at the edge of Minseok’s bed, concern written all over his face.

It took a minute for Minseok to gather his thoughts enough to respond. “Thanks. I….the lab…”

“I know” Suho hugged his pack leader, taking a liberty he knew he was allowed. They had both faced the sort of pain and suffering neither would forget in this lifetime – it was important they had each other.

“Thanks.” Minseok whispered, relaxing into Suho’s embrace, thankful he had someone who understood.

***

She was an old wolf by any standards. An old human as well. She was the only pack elder to escape the purge on the Eastern Dawn pack and she was the foundation that kept the pack as one. She had pups once, but they had long since gone to other packs. She had discovered most of them died during the purge, the others were unaccounted for. So Ra is her name, or Auntie as most of the Eastern Dawn pack called her.

Luhan considered her his best advisor – she had experience and she was the calming figure that kept the pack going. While he led, she advised. So when Luhan was at a loss when it came to his desire to track down the newly discovered wolves he paid Auntie a visit.

A visit to So Ra was easy. She lived with the rest of the pack in a white stucco mansion in Seoul. The money the group had made over the years (with a generous foundation from Luhan’s Father’s friends) had given them more than enough resources to live well and under the radar at the same time.

Luhan found So Ra in her usual spot, sitting on the back balcony with a book on fashion. She was, despite her age, a very trendy person.

“Ahh My Leader.” So Ra remarked upon seeing Luhan. She was always one to boost him up, but never shy to tell him when he was being stupid either.

“Aunt” Luhan bent down and pecked her cheek, showing his affection for the woman.

“What brings you here?” She asked, putting her book aside.

“I met a wolf. Jongin met another.” Luhan paused. He had sat down in a white wicker chair to the left of So Ra. It gave the older woman a view of his side profile. She immediately noticed how tense his shoulders looked. She reached out a hand and rubbed his shoulder, without speaking she urged him to keep talking.

“I think we need to track them down. I….I….” Luhan would always tell his Aunt what he could not tell the other pack members – for several reasons. He was their leader, which gave his words more weight. He had to be careful when he spoke. But also he had to, in his mind, completely justify his actions to the pack. With his aunt he could talk things out, without solid reason behind his words. In other words, she listened and he could speak freely. “His smell…”

So Ra nodded, continuing to rub the younger’s shoulder. “Is he an omega?”

“No….he is nothing right now…” Luhan answered.

“Go find him.”

Luhan’s face visibly brightened. So Ra felt like giggling at the sight but kept a straight face. Sometimes the pack leader, for all of his youth, was so transparent with his feelings.

“Seriously Luhan, go. Or you will never stop asking what if.”

Luhan had his answer. In the morning, he would find him. In the morning come hell or high water.

***

Minseok had not been able to fall back asleep after his nightmare. Suho had stayed with him for a time before Minseok sent him back to bed, reassuring his second in charge that he was in fact okay. It was not exactly true- the nightmares were so strong when they came he never really could fall back asleep. He tried reading, but it bored him. He went into the living room and tried to watch t.v. but the few channels they received presented him with infomercials and reruns of shows he would rather forget than watch again.

Finally, boredom and the desire to stay awake drove him towards a walk. The sun was beginning to rise. Minseok liked this time of day – when everything was new and full of promise. Nothing was set in stone at dawn break. Anything could happen.

He walked to the corner store and bought an Americano, savoring it as he walked back to the flat. As he approached the flat he hummed a song, feeling like today may be a better day despite the nightmares he faced last night. Then it came full force. The smell.

He rounded the corner with trepidation. He knew what he was facing, but he could not back down. Not with his pack asleep.

The blonde man stood, his hands at his side. He looked calm, determined. He was standing at the bottom of the steps that led to the Cloud Mountain pack’s flat, staring towards Minseok.

Minseok tensed. It was never good if another wolf found your den.

“What do you want?” He practically growled. He threw his coffee to the side of the street and stalked towards the blonde man. If he wanted a fight he was happy to oblige, especially if it insured the safety of his own pack.

“You” It was a whisper from the blonde man’s lips, a fire burning in his eyes. "I want you."

***

Tao was trained for situations like this. He had taken up martial arts once he moved to Seoul and had enough money (through pickpocketing) to afford lessons. Not only did he have the honed skills of a hybrid, he had the learned abilities of a martial artist. When Suho woke him up to tell him there was a wolf outside, confronting their pack leader, he took the challenge readily. Perhaps too readily.

As Tao shuffled down the stone steps which led from the pack’s flat to the street he was followed by the rest of the Cloud Mountain gang- Suho (who was ready to reason everything out, of course), Kyungsoo (who had an evil glint in his eyes that spoke volumes regarding his feelings surrounding the situation), and Chanyeol (whose usual smiling face had taken a serious turn). Tao, meanwhile, was bent on kicking some ass. Whatever wolf dared show up at their doorstep was asking for it-

“Stop!”

And so they did. It was Minseok who spoke the words. Well shouted them actually. It was an order, and they followed – because when their leader shouted he meant it. Tao, shifted his weight staring down at the blonde wolf who was facing his leader. He wasn’t a big thing, in fact he was kind of dainty. Easy to take down if need be.

“Why are you here?” Minseok demanded, facing Luhan unafraid, resolute to ignore the heated words spoken by the blonde man.

“Who are you?” Luhan asked, standing his ground. Luhan wanted him, but a fight would ensue if he pressed it too hard.

“I asked you first” Minseok growled.

“Join my pack”

Luhan had not come alone. He would be stupid to have done so. His backup – Jongdae and Sehun, became wide eyed at their leader’s comments. No one said anything about these wolves joining their pack?! Was it not enough their leader had said something about “wanting” the other wolf?! Now this!

“You cannot be serious” Minseok spat out with a smirk on his face.

Luhan noticed his chubby cheeks puffed out more with a smile. Why was he noticing thi-

“You have ten seconds to get the hell out of here.” Minseok growled.

Luhan turned, eyeing the four hybrids gathered on the steps. He had noticed them emerging form the flat but this was the first time he had a good look at them. They were a ragtag bunch that was for sure.

“Tao…back off” Minseok ordered. “And we are not joining you.”

“Minseok hyung...”Tao started, only to be cut off by the leader.

“Tao- shut it.”

So his name was Minseok. Luhan liked it. But why should it matter if he liked it? Luhan tried to focus, asking the question, “Why not?”

“Why should we?” Minseok challenged.

“Judging by your pack I would say you could benefit by merging with the East-“

“Because you are a bunch of well off, more human than wolf fucks? Because you go to university? Because you found money to make you human?” Minseok’s outburst shut Luhan up in an instant, “Did you even see the purge?! Do you know what it feels like to be in a lab for years? Do you?”

Suho took a step forward, if to protect his leader with a simple step towards him. He knew the pain, the pain they had both gone through. He remained silent and stayed put as Minseok continued.

“Take your papers and get the hell out of my neighborhood human. I don’t have time for you.” Minseok stared at Luhan, his eyes burning with anger.

As Minseok raged Jongdae and Sehun emerged from hiding to stand behind their leader. It was getting tense, and they would not back down if this turned into a fight. The four members of the Cloud Mountain Pack stayed on the steps, staring down with fire in their eyes. The tension could be cut with a knife. Finally Luhan spoke.

“My name is Luhan. I am the leader of the Eastern Dawn Pack. If you won’t join us, don’t fuck with us. If you do fuck with us I will rip you to shreds. All of you.” He glanced from Minseok to his comrades staring down at the situation.

“Understood. I hope to never see you again, LuHAN” Minseok emphasized the last syllable of his name, which annoyed Luhan more than all of the other words the other wolf had previously spoken.

“Ge..”Sehun whispered, urging Luhan to leave.

“The offer stands Minseok, but beware if it is not accepted.” Luhan spoke firmly, staring Minseok down.

It was a tense moment as Luhan spun around and left, letting his words hang in the air. Minseok watched them go, cursing their names with every step they took.

***

It had been a strange morning. After the wolves left their territory Minseok had been more on edge than normal (and he was normally a very cautious leader). Tao had basically begged to go out for a walk. He hated being cooped up for too long, the fresh air did him good.

It was logical to him – the streets were his home even if he had a flat to go back to. He assumed it came from his childhood. He had little memories of his time as a young pup. Minseok and the Cloud Mountain gang had found him on the streets (well, the slums to be honest) of Seoul. He could not remember his parents. He could not remember a family before the Cloud Mountain pack. He had lived on the streets as a beggar child, but a disciplined beggar. The rambling city streets were his home.

And his past served him well. He was the last one of the pack to shift if trouble faced them- which explained how long he was able to survive alone. His true nature was only evident when his anger was absolute- which became far less frequent due to his martial arts training.

He sauntered down the street, far from the packs neighborhood. He loved long walks alone, long walks where he could enjoy the sunshine (and oftentimes some admiring glances from girls and boys alike). He rounded a corner, smiling to himself as he remembered how a woman of about twenty had dropped her coffee when he had helped her with her shopping bag ten minutes ago. It was nice to be attractive, even if everything else in life sucked. Then he heard it.

Loud. There were curse words, and the sound of fists hitting flesh. Tao knew better than to get involved in human conflict. It was dangerous for his kind to make themselves known by interfering in petty human arguments. But this was different. He smelled a hybrid. And so he found himself at the entrance to a school yard, his sense tingling as he watched a crowd of high school students closing in on something. What that something was…

“You f-ing-” Smack. The crowd stepped back.

Tao pushed closer, his nose urging him to find the fellow hybrid. He knew the scent. It had been there that morning. If he had sense he would turn and run, but something else took over. Was another hybrid being abused? He would never stand for it.

***

Sehun had made a mistake. Well, he had made a lot of mistakes in his lifetime but this one seemed to have the most immediate consequences. The fist met his face with fury. He was pretty sure he felt a bone break, which meant the world was on fire. Who in the hell could break his beautiful face? And then…well...the fire took over. He always prided himself in resisting the urge to shift, but this was too much.

“Stop!”

And then hands were on his shoulder. Was it…his vision was blurry from the punch and from his current state. He was ready to shift, he would shift- then he could smell the other wolf. He could feel himself being pulled into a standing position. He was being dragged away.

“Who the hell are you?!”

Sehun and whoever was dragging him along was stopped. But it was only momentary. Even with blurry vision Sehun could make out his fellow hybrid pushing a path out of the schoolyard. He followed, finding the entire scenario enticing and dangerous. Damnit, why are you like this Sehun! He thought to himself, while cursing the soon to be bruise on his face.

***

“Shot!”

Minseok was happy to oblige. Of course he would stop himself before intoxication took over, but it was a special day. It was Kyungsoo’s birthday. The sole omega of the Cloud Mountain pack was turning twenty years old today, a reason to celebrate.

“Hyung…I…”Kyungsoo was already wobbly. His small frame wavering as he sat in the cheap red plastic chair at the street diner.

“Take it easy Soo” Minseok smiled, reaching a hand over to ruffle Kyungsoo’s hair. He had a lot of affection for Kyungsoo. He had been with them since the day they had escaped the lab. Running away, through the forest, they found him. Suho, Chanyeol, and Minseok were so focused on escape they barely noticed the little one doubled over, sobbing.

Kyungsoo was the runt of his pack. From all accounts (and the glimpses of scars the rest of the Cloud Mountain pack had gotten over the years) his childhood was less than ideal. He had been kicked out of a pack, which presumably had died in the purge, due to his small size. It may have saved him in the end, but his existence from that point onward was full of hardship. Somehow he survived on his own in the wilderness, a pup, and malnourished but hanging on. When Minseok and the others found him it was an easy decision to take him with them. After all, they were all escaping something-why not do it together.

“You have grown up well, Kyungsoo-ah” Minseok smiled, taking another shot of Soju. He had a high tolerance, so he was okay with a few more drinks.

“Yaaaassssss, you ddiiididdiid” Suho, on the other hand, was not the best of drinkers. Minseok knew it was about time to take his two pack members home. Tao it seemed was still out and about, which was of little surprise given his love of rambling around town. Chanyeol, upset his con of Mr. Rich guy had failed had found a new target that he was currently wining and dining. Hence only the three of them were celebrating Kyungsoo’s birthday.

“Come on kids- let’s go. Hyung picks up the tab.”

“I love you hyung” Kyungsoo muttered, trying to stand up only to sway into Minseok. It was going to be fun getting these two home, Minseok thought. Maybe it was time to call Tao.

***

It was a quiet night. The streetlights were the only company. Well, of course the other person swinging languidly alongside him was company as well.

“Where are you from?” Sehun asked after what seemed like hours of silence. Maybe it was just a couple hours?

“Seoul. At least that is where I remember being from. Where are you from?” Tao answered. He was used to quiet, and honestly it did not bother him. He was more focused on getting the other man away from his fellow students and more importantly away from shifting without thinking.

They had walked for an hour, then they sat at a deserted playground, both of them staring at the setting sun. Then they moved to the swings and started an hour of moving slowly back and forth- Sehun digging the toe of his shoe in the sand in a figure eight pattern, Tao starring off in the distance. A comfortable silence.

“The east, or so they tell me” Sehun answered. His voice was shaky “Thanks for…back there.”

“Yeah. No problem. What were you fighting about?” Tao answered. It was blaring all over his thoughts that Sehun was, in fact, a part of the pack who had stared them down only that morning. Yet he could not think of leaving a hybrid in the situation he found Sehun in. Solidarity meant something to him.

“Uh, I don’t remember.” Or he could tell the truth, but the truth was kind of embarrassing because it would give away everything Sehun didn’t want given away, “Uhm, My name is Sehun”

“Tao”

“I…um…don’t hate your pack or anything.” Sehun didn’t, really. He would always follow what his pack leader told him (well mostly) but he did not hold anything personal against the pack itself. He did have some feelings of dislike towards their leader, but his feelings had a lot to do with Luhan’s recent fascination with the man.

“I know.”

“You haven’t…” It was another question after minutes of silence.

“No” Tao knew where this was going. They were both juveniles, which meant they were in the stage of their lives when their status as Alphas or Omegas were determined. Sehun had went through his first heat, but Tao…Sehun had a feeling Tao was yet to experience any sort of change marking his fate. Despite living as humans their designation in the pack was still important given their true nature.

“I have. So, I don’t know if this is weird or anything, but can we be fri-“

The ringtone was loud. It was some R&B song Sehun had never before heard. Tao picked up the phone quickly, retrieving it from his pocket with ease.

“Hyung?”

Sehun looked away, trying not to be obvious as he listened. He wondered if it was Tao’s pack leader, Minseek or whatever his name was. Sehun didn’t think much of the guy, if that morning had been any indication. I mean, who wore an outfit like that when going out for coffee? It was too casual, jeans and a ratting t-shirt, certainly not like something Luhan would have worn.

“Yeah, I will be right there.”

Tao hung up and stood. “Sorry Sehun, I have to go. Will you be alright getting home? Or do you want to walk with me?”

Sehun felt something he normally only felt in the presence of his pack leader, his cheeks were hot, “Um, I’ll be okay Tao.” He spoke his name. God, did he speak his name?! What was wrong with him? He was usually so cool and collected and..

“Okay. Bye” Tao walked off.

Sehun let out a heavy breath he had not realized he was holding in.

“Sehun?!”

“Yeah!” Sehun wanted to smack his own face- it was far too eager of a response.

“We can be friends.” Tao said, smiling and turning back around, walking off into the darkness quickly after his words.

Sehun smiled, tracing a figure eight in the sand more vigorously and far more happily than before. Not because of his new friend of anything. Nope.

***

With Tao’s help Minseok had been able to get Suho and Kyungsoo back to the flat with minimal problems. Of course there had been plenty of drunken ramblings, which was to be expected given their inebriation.

Minseok had considered the confrontation which occurred earlier in the morning before giving in to the outing. But he felt confident, for some reason that Luhan would stay away. At least if the Cloud Mountain pack did the same. What the feeling was…well, instinct Minseok guessed. So he was extremely relieved his instinct proved correct as they had no other sighting of the other wolves during their outing. But of course Tao had a smell on him which Minseok could not help noticing. But it was not strong enough to cause immediate alarm. Plus Tao was trustworthy- Minseok would ask him about it in the morning.

As dawn broke Minseok went outside for a breath of fresh air. He was sick and tired of nightmares, hence a second night with little sleep. He decided to go the convenience store on the corner for his coffee, but halted suddenly when he heard it.

A knock on a hollow door. Not worrisome in and of itself. But then…

“Hello. Sorry to bother you so early in the day, we are from the Seoul Metropolitan Police. There have been reports of Wolf Human hybrids in this area. Do you have any information, any suspicious incidents you would like to report?”

Minseok froze. Never before had they been in this neighborhood, never before had-

It was so sudden he could not react. A hand was placed over his mouth. He was pulled into the alley, a hand grasping his waist as he was pushed face first into the brick wall.

“Shhhhhhhh! Be quiet unless you want to die.”  
***

Minseok was fast. He managed to free his pinned arm and reciprocate the face-to-the-brick wall technique that had been used on him – all while remaining relatively silent. He kept his grip on the man’s neck. Even without seeing his face he had recognized the smell, it was one of the wolves that had shown up earlier that morning with Luhen or Luhian or whatever his name was.

The two hybrids remained in that tense position for what seemed like twenty minutes, long enough for the police to make their way down the street and away from their immediate vicinity. When the coast was clear Minseok released him.

“Why are you here?” He asked, glaring at the man who was now rubbing his neck. His face was scratched up and bleeding too from the rough shove against the brick. He wasn’t a particularly strong looking wolf, it surprised Minseok he had enough strength to push him against the alley wall to be honest.

“Nice to see you too. Luhan sent me.”

Of course he did, Minseok thought. Of course the arrogant bastard sent his people to lurk around the neighborhood. Hell, he was probably the one who sent the cops too.

“Leave.”

“He knew the police were asking around so he asked me to follow them and make sure you guys were okay- if they came into your neighborhood and all.” The man answered, apparently not hearing Minseok’s order to get the hell out, “Seems there are some problems anymore. Someone has the Cops attention and…well, you know that is not good for any of us. Jongdae by the way” The man held out a hand. He sure was a talker, Minseok thought.

Not bothering to shake the offered hand Minseok bit his bottom lip. So now Mr. Better-than-you wolf was sending his people to check up on Minseok’s pack? The nerve of some people.

“As you can see, we are alright.” Minseok spat out. HE left the alleyway and stalked back to the pack’s flat, leaving Jongdae to trail after him.

“Well, yeah, I see that. But do you have any idea what set the cops off? Have you guys heard of anything or anyone in the neighborhood?”

“Nope. Tell your leader if he is so powerful that he can keep tabs on the Cops he can figure it out for himself.”

“Geez….why in the heck does he like you again?” Jongdae muttered under his breath, getting sick of the one sided conversation he had been having with this stubborn baby faced wolf.

“What?” Minseok whirled around. He thought he had heard the man’s words correctly and he did not like it. They had reached the stone steps leading up to the Cloud Mountain Pack’s flat.

“Nothing. Um, can I come in and clean up my face? I mean you slammed me against a wall and all…” Jongdae smiled, pointing at his scraped face.

“You pushed me against a wall first!” Minseok responded.

“Hyung! I-“

Minseok groaned. Of course Tao had to make an appearance at that moment.

“Tao, help him clean up.” Minseok started up the steps, ignoring Tao’s look of confusion. Jongdae trailed after him.

“Um, sure hyung. We are just going to let him in?”

Minseok just nodded. Jongdae stepping into their house was the least of his worries at this point, unfortunately.

***

Jongdae was actually a pretty nice guy…well, wolf. He liked to talk and loved to laugh. He seemed amicable enough and he immediately got on with everyone he met. At least such is how Minseok saw him. It was already late morning and Jongdae was still at the flat.

Jongdae had cleaned up his face, but in the process he had begun a serious discussion with Tao about the merits of Naruto. Their conversation had only become more intense with Suho waking up (without a hangover, which surprised Minseok) and joining in, which took a turn towards Mangas and then there was no getting them to shut up.

“So you have no idea what set the cops off?” He finally decided it was time for Tao and Suho’s new buddy to answer a few questions and then get the hell out -even if he was a nice guy.

“No. Luhan Hyung thought maybe you guys had some idea or did something…”

“We wouldn’t do anything to draw attention to ourselves!” Tao cut in.

Like it was planned Chanyeol took that opportunity to burst into the flat- home after a long day and night of playing with his latest con victim.

“Hyung! I did it. Completely took him for everything he was worth! Even left him tied to a bed! I was able- wait, who is this guy?” Chanyeol stopped mid-sentence and stared at Jongdae.

“Yeah, don’t draw attention to yourselves” Jongdae muttered. He stood and extended a hand to the newcomer “Jongdae. You must be…Chanyeol”

Chanyeol looked from Jongdae to Minseok back to Jongdae. What was going on?

***

He twirled the pencil through his fingers absentmindedly. The noise of students chatting, a businessman on his phone talking up his latest deal, a couple arguing over something petty in hushed tones all faded to the background. He was too preoccupied- with chubby cheeks and that anger that flashed in those big eyes. In the words “Take your papers and get the hell out of my neighborhood human”

“Lu Ge”

Luhan snapped out of it. He was sitting alone at a corner table at Angle Café, one of his textbooks open in front of him. It had been a long time since he had stopped reading or studying.

“Yeah Yixing?”

“He’s here.” Yixing motioned over his shoulder. Luhan craned his neck to see the older man standing at the counter. Yixing gave his pack leader a friendly smile before going back to work.

Luhan muttered a thank you before motioning for the older man to come over to the table. He greeted Luhan with a handshake before sitting down.

“How have you been?” Luhan asked.

“Alive. I would ask how you have been but it seems your request kind of answered that for me.”

“Yeah- were you able to find anything out?” Luhan asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

The older gentleman nodded, retrieving a packet from his worn coat. He plopped it down on the table, pushing it towards Luhan.

“There is a lot and it isn’t the most pleasant thing to read. I don’t think he is a threat though. Seems they have been around for a while, honestly I am surprised you hadn’t met him sooner.” The old man answered, “Which leads me to my own question. Can I meet him?”

Luhan hadn’t expected that. He had known the old wolf since he had arrived in Seoul. The man was less a hybrid and more a man, an old soul that had lived in the city for an undetermined amount of time. He was a strong lone wolf who had connections Luhan could never begin to fully understand. He was the best person to ask for information because he could always get it (how was a question Luhan never really wanted answered).

“Yeah, I mean if you really want to meet him I would have thought you would have already. I am not sure you should be asking me for permission.”

The old man smiled slightly, flashing an odd expression. “True. But since you are the one asking about him I figured you had some kind of plan.”

Luhan felt a knot in his stomach at the words. What was his plan? He stammered “Well, I do, but he isn’t really cooperating right now so do what you want.”

The old man chuckled. So that was it. He had figured as much.

“I will. Take it easy little one” The old man stood and gave a slight bow before leaving. Luhan watched him go, eying the packet sitting on the table with a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

***

Sehun found himself back on a certain swing set, tracing figure eights in the sand with his shoes again. Why was he here again? Stupid hulking hybrid Tao and his stupid face which made him think maybe he would come back to this place. Stupid guy that said he would be friends but decided to not give Sehun his number even if Sehun never asked for it. Stupid guy with the stupid pack leader who had that stupid gummy smile and stupid fashion sense and stupi-

“Sehun!”

“Tao!” Sehun practically leapt from the swing before catching himself. Act calm Sehun, act calm. He plopped back down and tried to look disinterested, “What are you doing here?”

“I was out for a walk. What are you doing here?” Tao smiled. Why did he kind of look like a cat? Sehun wondered. Cats were yucky, horrible things, how could a hybrid look like one of tho-oh yeah, Tao had asked a question.

“You know. Just hanging out. I was really busy before and thought I could take a few minutes to just sit and chill.” Sehun brushed a hand through his hair, trying to look casual about it.

“Oh. Well, good thing I ran into you.”

“Really?!” Sehun blurted, “I mean, yeah. What a coincidence.”

Tao smirked, “Jongdae was over at our place this morning. He forgot this.” Tao handed him a dragon ball card. Sehun did not look amused.

“Oh, yeah. Wait- why was he over?”

“I guess your fearless leader sent him or something. I like him, Jongdae hyung I mean. He is a really nice guy.”

“Yeah. He’s great” Sehun hoped the sarcasm had not been too obvious. He liked Jongdae but there was something about the way Tao was praising him made Sehun feel funny.

“Sehun, we should go get something to eat. I know our leaders are not exactly friends but it is nice to meet other hybrids after so many years. I don’t know if this is weird for you or anything, but since we agreed to be friends I thought I would ask.”

“Yeah- we should totally get something to eat. Great idea” Sehun stood up.

Tao smiled again, he threw an arm over Sehun’s shoulders, “Let’s go Hun-ah”.

Sehun thought maybe, just maybe, his heart did a little leap at the pet name. But that was impossible. Right? He liked Luhan after all, not this stupid face cat guy with the stupid leader and the stupid pack and the-

“I think we are going to be good friends Hun-ah”

“Me too.” Sehun knew he could not punch himself in the face at the moment, but he promised he would as soon as he got home. Hard.

***

So Ra stood at the entrance to the Eastern Dawn Pack’s library. It was all dark wood and leather, a very masculine place. So Ra had redecorated a majority of the estate’s rooms when the pack had moved in, but she had given this one to the pack leader to do with as he wanted. His Father had a library when they had lived in the forest, in their far less extravagant home. It was his room, his sanctum, and So Ra had a feeling his son would appreciate something similar. He did, spending a lot of time in the room when he was home.

She smiled wistfully while looking at the figure seated in one of the oversized chairs. He was engrossed in a document, his head bent down in concentration. He looked a lot like his Father, but there was a lot of his Mother there too. In his delicately upturned nose and his cheekbones So Ra saw his Mother.

So Ra stared for a few moments more before entering the room, hesitant to interfere. But something told her the Pack leader had more than a few things on his mind and might welcome a chat with the pack elder.

When Luhan heard her enter he lifted his gaze. It was then she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Lu, what is it?” She asked, kneeling down in front of him and taking his head in her hands out of concern, much like a Mother would do with their small child.

“Aunt…I…” Luhan gently took her hands from his face. So Ra glanced at the document he had been reading. So that was it.

“Did you get his entire profile?” She asked, knowing it had to do with Luhan’s latest obsession.

“It is so terrible what they did to him…” Luhan felt another tear make its way down his cheek. He was usually a lot stronger than this. He wasn’t to cry easily, but Minseok’s file would be hard for anyone to take with a smile.

“Stop reading it. “ So Ra took the document from Luhan, “You don’t need to know all the details Luhan.”

Luhan just sat, looking at the paper the pack elder had confiscated.

“Seems your meeting did not go as planned?”

Luhan nodded, “They won’t join us and I am pretty sure he hates me”

“Luhan, realize that they have been on their own for some time. It won’t be easy.”

“Then why won’t I feel better until they join the pack? Why does it matter so much to me?”

So Ra smiled sadly. She could tell him outright, but he needed to figure it out for himself.

“I don’t know. That is something you need to discover for yourself.”

Luhan hated her answer. A lot.

***

A few days passed, then a week from when the Eastern Dawn pack had shown up at the Cloud Mountain Pack’s doorstep. The police hadn’t shown up in the neighborhood again and Minseok was starting to believe everything was getting back to normal. Well, as normal as five wolf human hybrids hiding their identity could be. The peace was short-lived.

It started out as a rough pounding on the door to their flat. Then it was a shout like “Yah!”

Things got worse with Chanyeol whispering “It’s him”

“Who?” Minseok asked, his brows scrunched in confusion.

“That guy, the last one I conned.”

“How does he know where we live?!” Minseok asked, angry Chanyeol could be so stupid.

“I don’t know!” Chanyeol exclaimed, throwing his hands up to emphasize his surprise.

And the final straw was delivered with the person on the other side of the door letting out a string of expletives alongside the words “You wolf bastard! I called the cops and don’t think I am going to let this go you freak!”

Everyone froze, all eyes darting to Chanyeol.

“He knows! How in the hell does he KNOW!” Minseok felt like killing Chanyeol right then and there. This was not good, not good at all. Now what were they going to do.

***

Wolves generally did not have hallucinations. At least not normally. Luhan wondered how he had ended up hallucinating, because that had to be the only rational explanation for Minseok walking into the Angel Café and stalking straight over to him.

“We need to talk”

Luhan was not sure if he should try to pass his hand through the obviously fake Minseok or just stay silent.

“Minseok hyung! What brings you here?” Jongdae greeted the newcomer, putting down the coffee pot he was holding mid pour.

So Jongdae saw him too? Then…

“Hi Jongdae. I need to talk to Luhan.” Minseok said quickly, turning back to Luhan, “Can we talk here or…”

So he was real.

“Uh, we can go in the back.” Luhan motioned for Minseok to follow. Now that he knew he wasn’t hallucinating he was filled with anticipation – why would the one wolf who seemed to completely hate his guts come waltzing into his café?

Once the two men were seated in the back office Minseok blurted it out:

“I need your help.”

Luhan was not sure he was hearing things correctly. His help?

“But you hate me?”

“Yeah, well I still kind of do but I don’t’ have a choice unfortunately. The cops found out about us and we can’t go home. So….since you guys already know about us and because you made that stupid offer…”

“Are you going to join our pack?!” Luhan tried not to sound too excited but failed.

“No, I don’t want to join your pack. But we need a place to stay.”

Luhan considered Minseok’s request for a moment. Of course he wouldn’t join the Eastern Dawn pack so easily. But this was a step in the right direction. Over the last week it had not become lost on him that two members of his own pack had been ranting and raving about certain members of the Cloud Mountain Pack – it couldn’t have happened in a more perfect way if he had planned it himself. Well, there was the whole Minseok still hated him bit, but they could work on that.

“You can move in with us.”

“Huh? With you? Um, I was wondering if you knew of a place where we could stay safely, not necessarily…” Minseok was shocked Luhan never even asked the reason why they needed a place to stay.

“Yeah, it is safe at our house. You won’t find a place that is safer for a hybrid in all of Seoul.” Luhan answered firmly. He could be confident and imposing when he set his mind to it, and this was one of those times.

Minseok stared into those dark eyes. He did not register any kind of deceit. What he did register was not in his eyes, but was with his nose- how powerfully he could smell Luhan’s scent. He tried to ignore it, but it had become apparent since he had first met the pack leader of the Eastern Dawn pack that his scent was stronger than the other wolves he had encountered – for good or bad.

“You like my smell.” Luhan said, staring back at Minseok just as intensely, “I like how your scent too.”

Minseok felt a heat creep up his neck. What was going on?! He broke eye contact and cleared his throat.

“No, I don’t like your scent. But I do need a place to stay so I will accept your offer on a couple of conditions.”

“Like?”

“You will stop asking us to join your pack. You will realize I am the leader of the Cloud Mountain Pack and you won’t try to tell my pack members what to do. You will stop staring at me like that.” Minseok said firmly.

“Done.” Luhan averted his gaze so he would not “stare like that”.

“And you won’t ask about our past or what we do for a living.”

“Done.”

“One more thing”

“Tell that pup Sehun to stop calling Tao in the middle of the night to talk about dramas. It is annoying.”

“Done- since they live together they can just talk in their rooms. Now I have one condition for you.”

Minseok was not sure he was ready to hear this condition.

“You’ll try not to hate me until you get to know me.”

Yep, Minseok was not too fond of this condition but in his current circumstance he did not really have a choice.

“Done.”

“Great, you guys can move in now if you want. I’ll call Sehun and Jongin to help.” Luhan smiled. Minseok groaned internally. This was certainly going to be an experience that is for sure.

***

“Hyung…have you ever been in a house this huge in your life! And owned by a wolf to boot!”

Minseok shook his head. Tao had not been able to shut up about the house since they had gotten there with their meager belongings. It was getting annoying. Sure the house was huge – okay it was fucking ginormous – but that was obvious. He didn’t need the pup telling him that. Luckily he was saved from more oooohs and ahhhhhs when Sehun showed up, still in his school uniform.

“Tao! I mean…hey Tao.”

If that kid could be more obvious. Minseok shook his head. It was kind of cute.

“Sehun! We are going to be roomies!” Tao ran over to Sehun and the two of them went off together, chatting merrily. Minseok was relieved, he felt like for the first time since that knock on their door he could breath.

Minseok had been given a room in the eastern wing of the cavernous house. It was a nice size room, white with bold primary colored accents. In fact all of his pack with the exception of Tao had been given their own rooms. It was something else to think of how much money the place cost, sitting with enough room for seven people with the addition of five more. He had guessed by the way Luhan dressed, by the way he had melded into society enough to become a student that he had financial resources. But this was kind of ridiculous. How could a hybrid accumulate so much wealth at such a young age?

“My Father had a lot of friends.” Luhan said, approaching Minseok and answering like he could read his mind. Minseok was standing on the landing on the third floor, taking in the sight of the gardens that sprawled over the back part of the estate.

“Must be nice” Minseok muttered.

Luhan just nodded. He knew Minseok was coming from a far less wealthy, far less secure past.

“Well it is your home too.” Quickly realizing he had made a mistake with his words due to Minseok’s eyebrow raise he corrected, “For now anyway.”

“Yeah, for now. Until this whole thing dies down.” Minseok confirmed.

“Well, for now make yourself at home. I thought it might be a good idea if everyone had dinner together tonight, you know to get to know each other and all. See you at eight?”

Minseok nodded. A dinner with both packs? This was sure to be interesting…

***

Kyungsoo was not thrilled to be in their new home. He had a definite distaste for those who had it easy in life, especially if they were of a hybrid nature. The cloud mountain pack had struggled for too long on the streets for this to be comfortable or normal or anything to be happy about – knowing that the Eastern Dawn pack had lived in such luxury. It was a little frustrating to tell the truth.

Kyungsoo sighed. He had just organized his new room, the first room that belonged to him alone in his life. Now he was not sure what to do. Normally he would go out and pickpocket, maybe steal something from a store. But Minseok had ordered them all to stop all illegal activities for now. It was too dangerous with the police looking for them. Now he had free time - what to do. Finally, after some minutes of boredom he decided he might as well just take a shower and lay down for a nap. Maybe he could watch a movie on his phone.

Kyungsoo took off his shirt, throwing it on the bed. He walked towards the big armoire at the corner of the room to retrieve a fresh change of clothes when he heard a gasp.

“Oh my god…”

Kyungsoo whirled around. Shit, he had forgotten to close the door. Standing in the doorway was one of the Eastern Dawn pack members. A Jong-something. He had seen him once before when he was prowling around near the University, but they had never formally met. And now he was gaping at Kyungsoo, shock on his face.

“Who did that to you?!”

Kyungsoo did not have to ask what he meant. Instead he went to the door and slammed it without a word. It was the scars. Hee had seen the scars that crisscrossed Kyungsoo’s back. Deep and wide, they were there to always remind Kyungsoo of where he had come from. And he did not feel like explaining it to the rich kid. Not now, not ever.

***

“Take it back!”

“You take it back!”

Snarls, more snarls. Then some crashing. A vase knocked over, shattering into jagged pieces of blue and white porcelain.

“Break it up!” Yixing dashed into the sitting room to find two wolves preparing to tear each other’s necks out. He could see one of them was Baekhyun, he would know one of the Eastern Dawn pack’s omegas anywhere. He also knew Baekhyun was probably the only omega he had ever met that would fight anyone – alpha or not.

The two fighting wolves did not listen to Yixing’s words and continued biting and clawing at each other. Baekhyun had the larger wolf pinned down on the floor when Minseok burst into the room shouting, Luhan hot on his tail doing the same.

With both pack leaders present the wolves broke off their fight. It was one thing for Yixing to tell them to stop, an entirely different situation when their pack leaders did so. Both creatures shifted back to human form.

“What in the hell is going on here?” Minseok demanded, looking from Chanyeol to Baekhyun and back to Chanyeol.

“He made fun of my height!” Baekhyun whined.

“And that is a reason to kill him?” Luhan asked, pissed off that it had not even been six hours with the new pack in the house and a fight had already erupted.

“He said I look like a big eared freak.” Chanyeol chimed in, sending death glares at Baekhyun.

“If you don’t stop it I will kill both of you” Luhan practically growled the words.

“Don’t tell my pack what to do” Minseok glared at Luhan.

Luhan narrowed his eyes “Then keep your pack in line.”

“I could say the same to you” Minseok spat back.

The two leaders stared each other down, the air tense. No one else dared to move, instead just waiting to see what happened between the two strong willed hyungs.

“You must be Minseok.” The possibility of a fight was killed by the fortunate arrival of an older female entering the room. “I am So Ra, the elder of the Eastern Dawn pack. It is so nice to meet you.”

Minseok eyed the woman’s outstretched hand, looking from her hand back to her face. She was a stylish woman. She was far from a young woman but there was a youthfulness that painted her face, a spark that lit up her facial expression. More importantly she looked kind. He took her hand, returning the greeting.

“I see some of you have been playing. I hope we can all get along in the future.” So Ra looked over at Baekhyun and Chanyeol (who was hilariously covering his nakedness with a throw pillow, his face bright red as he nodded in greeting).

“Good. Now let’s go have dinner.” So Ra smiled sweetly. This was certainly going to be interesting.

***

Dinner was, indeed, interesting. Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept giving each other the evil eye from across the table (where they had been seated as far away from each other as possible). Luhan noticed that Jongin spent most of dinner staring at the little omega, Kyungsoo. He would have to ask him about it later, there was sure to be a story here. Jongdae and Suho would not shut up about anime, which had the rest of the group groaning. Minseok thought it was the most he had seen his second in command talk in a while.

Sehun and Tao kept feeding each other, with the younger blushing furiously and then trying to play it off like the air conditioning was not turned up enough. Yixing launched into a story about the secret life of plants and how they could actually talk to each other, which is why he thought be a vegetarian was a fabulous idea – but it was all a sad thought since he couldn’t resist meat due to his wolf nature.

So Ra tried to guide the dinner conversation, asking the new comers questions that had nothing to do with their past and everything to do with their personalities (you like the hot weather? Oh, so do I. What do you think about gardening? What television shows do you watch?). Meanwhile Minseok and Luhan stayed unusually quiet, that is until Luhan blurted out an invitation.

“Minseok, would you have a drink with me in the library after dinner?”

Minseok was prepared to turn the invitation down, that is until Luhan spoke the words “I need to talk to you about the police and their interest in your pack. I received some news.” Hell, now he couldn’t say no.

***

Luhan’s “news” was less news than a reason to get Minseok to have a drink with him. It seemed Luhan had some sort of connection with an “in” at the police force. He heard that there were wolves in Minseok’s old neighborhood that were causing trouble, which is something Minseok had guessed given the fact the police had been around. Luhan had no other information – such as what they had done or who they were.

“I don’t see how there could be wolves I did not sense. At least not near our flat.” Minseok remarked, taking another drink of his brandy. He had to admit that expensive alcohol was far tastier than the cheap soju he was used to.

“That is the question.” Luhan finished his own drink, pouring another after he had refilled Minseok’s glass.

When Luhan was filling his cup, his face still in concentration, Minseok caught his smell much stronger than before. It was heady and intoxicating and- oh god, what was happening. His head felt light. He had a very high alcohol tolerance, he couldn’t be drunk, could he?

“Something is going on and I mean to find out what. In the meantime I guess we should all lay low” Luhan put the decanter back on the side table and sat down. Swirling the amber liquid in his glass he looked at Minseok. It was amazing, sitting here with him. He took a deep breath, drinking in Minseok’s scent. It was something he could not explain, how much it attracted him. Which is why he needed to ask the next question.

“Minseok, how old are you?”

“Twenty two.”

“You have to be joking? So am I!” Luhan smiled. But then it just made everything more confusing. How could he be twenty two and still not a confirmed Alpha or Omega?

“Congratulations on being my age.” Minseok retorted. He could certainly be snarky when he wanted to be.

“I should say the same to you. So….you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but umm…you have never gone through the change, have you?” Luhan’s eyes were wide, anticipating the answer.

Minseok could not believe Luhan would ask him that.

“No, I haven’t. And if you want to start discussing how that makes me a freak at my age then I suggest you shut the hell up. I came from a lab- remember? We don’t all have such a rich past, “Minseok gestured to the room around him, anger lighting up his eyes, “Thanks for the drink.”

Luhan could only stare after Minseok as the man slammed his glass down and stormed out of the library. Luhan suddenly had a headache. This was not going to be easy, that is for sure.

***

It had been a few days since Luhan had so off handedly questioned Minseok’s alpha status. The two had largely avoided each other, that is until Luhan had enough and cornered Minseok outside his room.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you about it. Forgive me?”

Big pleading eyes, check. Sincerity…well, Minseok thought maybe Luhan looked sincere. Oh, and that scent, so close and inviting.

“Please, I am really sorry.” Luhan said, hoping it would be enough. He had felt like going crazy over the last few days, getting off to such a bad start with his new houseguest.

“Don’t do it again pretty boy. I forgive you.” Minseok couldn’t believe what had just come out of his mouth. Pretty boy? That scent was doing things to his head.

Luhan smiled widely. Pretty boy?! Minseok could have sworn he jumped up and down slightly too.

“Thanks. I have a present for you.” Luhan announced, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it proudly to Minseok.

It took Minseok only a few seconds to identify the documents. Papers. Identification papers. Luhan must have used whatever resources he had to purchase them.

“I don’t want these.” Minseok handed them back, “And if this is a way to impress me you failed.”

One time Luhan had seen Sehun punch himself in the face. Luhan never understood it until now. As Minseok stormed off, mad again, Luhan had a burning desire to punch himself in the face. Hard.

***

“Hyuuunnnnggg, I am bored!” Tao whined, trying to look cute so his pack leader would give in. All he wanted is to be out of the house for a bit.

“Hyung, I think it would be safe for us to at least take a walk. The other pack has been going to work and school and-“Suho, a voice of reason, spoke up from where he was standing next to Tao.

“We aren’t the other pack” Minseok snapped. He immediately felt sorry for doing it. He was taking his anger at Luhan out on his own pack members, which wasn’t fair. “Fine, take a walk. But be careful.”

“We will! Suho Hyung, let’s go!” Tao jumped up and down in excitement. Finally they would get a chance to be out of the house. As spacious of an abode as it was, it was still inside and far away from the rambling streets that Tao loved.

Suho mouthed the words thank you to Minseok as he was dragged behind the giant maknae. Time to take a walk.

***

Being a lookout was the worst. Suho hated it. Anytime he went along on one the pack’s jobs he was usually stuck the lookout job; largely because he was a piss poor pickpocket, he could not shoplift to save his soul, burglary was impossible for him (too clumsy), and his only real skill was being observant. He hated it.

Of course it was the way the Cloud Mountain pack had survived on the streets and how they had eventually afforded the flat they had to leave (thanks to that bastard Chanyeol). But still, Suho hated that the criminal lifestyle was the only thing they had to fall back on. Living with the Eastern Dawn pack had made that hatred only grow – they were hybrids with jobs. They went to school, had driver’s licenses. All because they had papers that told the world they were in fact human.

Suho heard a noise. He looked down the street, seeing nothing he went back to watching the front of the store. The walk that he had went on with Tao was supposed to be for fresh air only, but old habits were hard to break. Tao had spotted a Gucci knock off bag in a store that he wanted – which meant he would steal it. Suho tried to lecture him the fact they had a place to live, and hence they had no reason to be thieves but there was no reasoning with Tao where fashion was concerned. And that is how he ended up in this situation, eyes scanning the area for the police or any other immediate threats.

It seemed to be taking Tao a lot longer than normal. Suho sighed heavily. He wished he could see inside of the store. And then it happened - so quickly he was not really sure where the person had come from. Well, it wasn’t a person – a hybrid to be exact.

Suho’s back hit the building wall. He tried to recover (summoning the strength that all hybrids possessed) in order to push the unidentified person off of him. It was swift- a bite to the shoulder and Suho was dropping in pain. He stared up and saw a man with ruffled hair that was dyed purple. He was dressed in leather, a dark glint in his eyes.

The man easily picked Suho up by the throat and threw him back into the wall. Suho hurt all over, but he managed to counterattack. He lunged for the man’s midsection, hitting with a thud. The man took the blow well, grabbing Suho again and punching him in the stomach. His fist did the trick and Suho gasped for air, falling to his knees in pain.

At that moment Tao appeared. So did a few more hybrids, who started the attack on Suho anew. Fists flew. Tao managed to subdue the first attacker with strong kicks and a rage that could not be contained. Blood splattered on the pavement as one of the newcomers landed punch after punch to Suho’s face.

Tao turned towards the two hybrids attacking Suho and mustered as much fighting strength as he possessed, throwing one then the other off of his hyung. But these hybrids were different somehow. Not only did the lack any discernable wolf scent until they were practically on top of you, they also seemed to have a stamina that any hybrid Tao met before did not possess. This was not good. They were stronger, better.

Tao threw another punch, and then a high kick. One of the attackers landed hard on the pavement. Suho tried to stand, but gurgled, his mouth bloody.

Sirens sounded- a break in the tense fighting commenced. Tao was surprised when the three hybrids perked their heads up at the noise. They quickly stood and ran, leaving a bloody and battered Suho and bruised Tao watching them flee.

“Hyung, we have to go” Tao whispered, tears in his eyes upon seeing Suho’s condition. He felt like it was all his fault. How could he be so stupid! He slung Suho’s arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up. Time to get home, and fast.

***

“Oh my god! Suho!” Jongdae came running, a feeling of dread taking over his entire body at the sight of the battered man. Suho was leaning against Tao, who was also bleeding from cuts on his face and arms. But Suho, god he was bloody and broken beyond recognition.

“Luhan! Minseok!” Tao called out, setting Suho down on the sofa. He had made it back to the house in record time, fearing for his hyung’s life the entire time.

Minseok came running at Tao’s shout. He had a feeling something was wrong. Terribly wrong. And unfortunately he was right. His heart sunk at the sight of his pack member- injured and weak.

“What happened?!” Minseok rushed to Suho’s side, taking stock of the damage.

“Hyung…they attacked us. Three of them. I went into a store-“

“Fuck Tao, were you shoplifting!” Minseok felt like ripping out the pup’s throat, his anger boiling.

“I….it is all my fault” Tao started crying harder, hanging his head in shame.

“Damnit. Get him upstairs Jongdae” Minseok felt like throwing up. Why was everything so wrong anymore?

***

Both packs met that night to discuss what had happened. Suho was in bed, recovering. Jongdae had refused to leave his side. In a way it was comforting knowing someone else cared so much for the second in command of the Cloud Mountain Pack, Minseok thought.

Tao had been crying and apologizing since he had arrived home, leaving Minseok to eventually tell the pup it was alright, he did not blame him despite his previous harsher sentiments. He didn’t blame him in all actuality, he blamed himself. If he had not told them it was okay to go for a walk, if-

“Don’t blame yourself.”

After the meeting Minseok had gone out to the back gardens for some fresh air. The packs had decided it was best to keep their guard up, listen for any information on the new pack, and leave it at that. Going out to search for them, especially when the new pack was rambling around so far from the house, would be reckless and possibly lead the hybrid strangers to their home.

Minseok sighed. “It is my fault.”

Luhan stood beside Minseok, staring at the small pond that was holding the burdened gaze of the leader of the Cloud Mountain pack. “No, it isn’t. You didn’t know.”

“But if I had done more – if I had told them no, if-“

“You can’t change the past, Minseok.” Luhan’s voice was low, comforting. Minseok felt the tears coming. He didn’t want to cry in front of Luhan but his emotions said otherwise.

“I….do you have identification papers for everyone?” Minseok whispered.

Luhan was honestly surprised Minseok was bringing that up now. But in a way it made sense. If Minseok was blaming himself for their lifestyle, a way to be more human would give his pack a way out of a life of petty crime. They could get jobs, go to school.

“Yeah, I do. Just say the word.”

“Please.” Minseok whispered, the tears starting to flow.

Luhan nodded. Without another word he pulled Minseok to him, holding him in a tight embrace. Minseok did not move, did not struggle to get away as he normally would. Instead he buried his face in Luhan’s shoulder, weeping silently for all of the things he blamed himself for. For once it felt good to have a shoulder to cry on.

***

Sehun had spent the last few hours trying to get Tao to unfurl himself from the weepy ball that he had thrown himself on his bed. It was a hopeless task.

“Tao, everyone knows it is not your fault. Seriously. And plus, you need to treat those cuts on your face.”

“Hunn-ah, It IS my fault”

“Jesus Christ Tao!” Sehun finally launched himself on Tao, prying his head up and his hands away from his face. It did the trick- Tao looked up at Sehun in surprise.

“Let me see those cuts. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Sehun started examining Tao’s face tenderly, moving to his neck and finally his arms. Tao had strong arms, nice arms. Sehun could not help but admire them even at that moment.

“Take your shirt off.” Sehun ordered. Tao just stared at him in shock. “I said take your shirt off. I need to see if you are injured anywhere else.”

“My…shirt.”

“Yeah. And if you don’t do it right now I will do it myself.” Sehun looked at Tao, crossing his arms to show he meant business.

Tao’s tears dried, a blush crept over his face. He looked down at his t-shirt, bloody from the fight.

“Do you want me to undress you?” Sehun asked, a newfound confidence boosting his words.

“Undress me?” Tao gulped. What was he feeling all of a sudden? What was this warmth that was spreading through his body? Damnit, he was supposed to be immersed in a fit of self-pity, not feeling bashful.

“I kind of want to.” Sehun blurted out. Now was not the time to be saying things he usually thought about in the dead of night, when Tao was sleeping in the bed across the room from him. It was a painful string of thoughts that had intruded his devotion to Luhan; a painful string of thoughts that he had a hard time reconciling. But after seeing Tao crying, Tao with cuts on his face, Sehun’s mind was made up. He needed to see what this was and if undressing Tao was the key then he would…enjoy it. He was done being bashful, at least until Tao was acting like his normal self.

“You…want to… undress me?” Tao said slowly.

“Yeah.”

“But I am just a horrible, no good wolf.” Tao pushed Sehun from him and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him with a click. Tao’s loud weeping resuming when the door was shut. He had to continue this pity party! Oh, and he was not exactly comfortable with what Sehun’s words had done to his cock…

“Aish… Men” Sehun laid back on the bed, guessing it would be a long night of waiting for Tao to get the hell out of the bathroom.

***

“What do you like to do?”

It was a simple question that provoked a lot of thought. A few weeks had passed since Suho and Tao had been attacked and the general craziness had died down. Tao had finally stopped crying while Suho was on the mend. More importantly the Cloud Mountain Pack were now documented humans, thanks to Luhan.

Minseok and Luhan’s relationship had thawed little by little, but they were far from best friends. Minseok usually tried to avoid Luhan if he could help it- still unsure of what his scent and his words and actions did to him. Because they definitely did something.

Minseok and the rest of the pack had been adjusting day by day to their new reality. With identification papers they could get jobs, go to school, and even learn to drive. Sometimes Minseok thought accepting Luhan’s offers of human legitimacy made him a hypocrite, but his doubts were quelled as soon as he bore witness to a beaming Kyungsoo announce his new job as a baker (one of his hobbies) at the Angel Café. And then there was Chanyeol, who became a host at a nightclub (his dream job). And then there was his own situation – and Luhan’s loaded question. What did he like to do?

One night he made up his mind. He liked to learn. He had always liked to read, to gobble up any information he could get his hands on. And one thing he liked learning about more than anything was history. It was the foundation of decision making- what came before- and it fascinated him.

“It’s Minseok” He knocked on Luhan’s door, knowing the other man was still up. He had learned over the last month that Luhan slept about as much as he did.

Luhan opened the door “Come in”

Minseok had trouble moving for a moment. And that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact Luhan was leaning against the door, shirtless, wearing only navy blue pajama bottoms that hung a little too low for Minseok’s comfort. Happy trails indeed.

He managed to compose himself, avert his eyes from Luhan’s abdominal region, and sit down in one of the burnt orange chairs that made up the sitting room in Luhan’s chambers.

“You asked me what I want to do- I want to go to school.”

“That is great news!” Luhan clapped and smiled. Minseok had long ago noticed that when Luhan is happy his face contorts into something that is far from the staid, handsome image that is projected during his more serious times. Lately Minseok had begun finding that facial expression endearing, which was a very conscious problem that bugged him.

“I want to study history. If I can, I mean.”

“Of course! You can come with me tomorrow and enroll. The spring semester will start up in two weeks. According to any computer system worth referencing you were a stellar high school student. You will have zero problem attending university.”

“Really?! That is great” Minseok smiled that gummy, crooked smile. Luhan couldn’t help but stare. He liked that smile. Only Minseok could smile like that.

Minseok noticed Luhan’s eyes focusing on his lips. That is when the reality of the situation hit him- a half-naked Luhan and a seductive look and not to mention that scent that was invading his thoughts and-

“Good night!” Minseok abruptly stood and made a beeline for the door.

Luhan watched him go, smiling. It seemed like Minseok was starting to notice things. Things that Luhan had noticed himself over the last month. Like how much he wanted to see Minseok under him, how much he wanted to kiss his small mouth, how much he wanted to see what Minseok looked like shirtless, moaning his name.

Keep it cool Luhan, he told himself, one step at a time. Patience wins the game.

***

The University was anything but the bustling place it turned into when the semester started. It was still winter break with most students having returned home for the vacation. Minseok had tried to look halfway decent for his visit to his future school (his first school ever to be exact). Tao had teased him about taking so much time getting ready, while Suho had given him a cheesy thumbs up. Kyungsoo had asked him to find out about culinary arts classes while Chanyeol was still sleeping off a hangover he had picked up from last night’s festivities. And Minseok, well he had butterflies in his stomach as he approached the enrollment office with Luhan.

“Don’t worry” Luhan smiled at him, grabbing his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, “You are just going to drop off your transcripts. Don’t sweat it.”

Minseok smiled back at him, until he caught himself. He yanked his hand away from Luhan’s and mumbled a thanks.

Thirty minutes later his transcripts and registration were things of the past and he was sitting in the Angel Café across from Luhan, sipping an Americano.

“Jongin-ah, we need more flour.”

Minseok could hear Kyungsoo ordering the younger about from the kitchen. Kyungsoo had seemed taken by the Eastern Dawn’s youngest alpha. The two were inseparable anymore, watching movies and baking and playing video games and generally being glued to each other at all times.

“When Kyungsoo goes into heat I think we are going to have some news.” Luhan muttered.

Minseok nodded, “I am guessing so.” He did not hate the idea of the sole omega of his pack mating with someone from Luhan’s pack. In the times before the purge a pack leader would have had been more protective of their omegas, but that was when hybrids were more numerous and pack laws dominated everything. After the purge it was less stringent, and it was all about survival of individual packs- not the social order of the species itself. Plus if Kyungsoo wanted to mate with Jongin Minseok would be the last one to tell him no, even if that meant his own pack was devoid of a hybrid to carry young.

“So, how did you guys all end up working here?” Minseok asked. He had never before questioned it, but he had noted the staff at the Angel Café seemed to consist of the Eastern Dawn pack only.

“I own it.” Luhan took another drink of his coffee.

“I should have known.” Minseok had tried to give up on understanding exactly how Luhan came by so much money or how much he owned, but it still floored him at times. “What else do you own?”

“Hmmm” Luhan seemed deep in thought, “Well, the house of course. The café. Oh, and then there is the university.”

“You own the university!”

Luhan laughed, “No! I was kidding. But there is a hotel.”

“Wait! You own a hotel and you had us move in with you?” Minseok couldn’t believe it. That tricky bastard.

“Yeah. I wanted you to live with me.” Luhan said, his gaze steady and heated.

Minseok averted his gaze. “Jerk.” He muttered.

“What did you call me?!”

“Nothing, Luhan.” Minseok drank the rest of his coffee with one gulp, “I need to run out and get Suho his medicine. Thanks for the coffee. See you later.”

Minseok waved to Kyungsoo and Jongin as he made a hasty exit. Luhan was doing something to him, something he was not so sure he liked. Minseok was not ready for feelings that made his insides feel the way they did around Luhan, not when he had a pack to lead.

***

“Jongdae?!” Suho was sitting up in his bed, reading a manga. His constant companion since his injuries, Jongdae, had excused himself to go to the bathroom. That was a half an hour ago. Suho was getting just a tad bit worried. Okay, a lot worried, hence calling out for his friend.

“Suho…you need to go away.” It was Jongdae. His voice was shaky, he sounded ill.

“What? Are you okay?!” Suho had been laying around for the last few weeks, recovering from the vicious fight with the mysterious hybrids. In that time Jongdae had been around, nursing him, cheering him on almost constantly. The two had become closer with each passing day. They shared their love of anime, their love of mocking people behind their backs, their love of variety shows, and their love of taking the high road when people got petty (even when they could be far pettier). And never once had Jongdae told him to go away. Hell- he was in the bathroom adjoining Suho’s bedroom! What right did he have to tell him to leave?!

“Are you okay?” Suho yelled. No response.

Suho got out of bed and knocked on the door. There was no response so he tried the handle. It was locked.

“Suho, please.” It was more of a whine. “Go..away”

“Are you okay? Do you have food poisoning or something?”

“Nooooooo…Suho, just go”

What was wrong with his friend’s voice? It was all low and husky and…..ohhhhhhhh. The smell hit him. It was so strong he wanted to shift immediately. It was sweet, seductive and he would do anything to have it. And he was not alone.

The door to Suho’s room burst open, a very hung-over Chanyeol standing in the doorway. Without another thought Suho launched himself at Chanyeol. Jongdae was his, and he would protect that with his entire being, injured or not.

***

Minseok arrived back at the house to find Chanyeol sitting on the front lawn, an ice pack on his face.

“What in the hell happened?” Minseok asked, surveying his injured pack member with visible concern.

“Jongdae is in heat.” So Ra answered for Chanyeol as she stepped out of the front door, wrapping her cashmere shawl tightly around her shoulders.

Minseok’s mouth made a perfect O. Of course he had seen this before-Kyungsoo was an omega after all. And when that happened the rest of the pack went a little crazy- okay a lot crazy. But Minseok had yet to go through any change, so it had never affected him - or Tao (who had yet to confirm his status), giving them the unique role of keeping the horny alphas away from the omega. It required a lot of force, a stun gun, and lots of deadbolts. Minseok prided himself in how well he had protected Kyungsoo (who had often voiced his desire to NOT mate with anyone in his pack) during the two times that had happened. But now, now was different. Jongdae was not in his pack.

“Suho is with him, we should let them be.” So Ra sat down next to Chanyeol, rubbing his back to comfort him.

“What does your pack usually do at times like this?” Minseok asked.

“We stay at the hotel.” So Ra replied.

Of course the Eastern Dawn pack didn’t need stun guns and punches and deadbolts- they had a freaking hotel.

“I already called Luhan about it. We should let the others know and then leave ourselves.” So Ra stated.

Minseok nodded.

After calling the rest of the hybrids So Ra took Minseok aside.

“You may not know, but if you do I am not telling you to insult your intelligence. When one member of the pack goes into heat, the others are not long to follow.”

Minseok had not actually known this. He had been too young when he lived with the Cloud Mountain pack – at least in all of its glory when it consisted of several alphas and omegas- to notice the pack’s sexual goings on. In the lab nothing was explained when it came to wolf behavior and after the lab he was with juveniles and then only one omega emerged among them.

“What do we do?” He asked her honestly, not sure.

So Ra had a strong desire to pinch the honest expression, the chubby cheeks that looked at her so earnestly. But that would be out of line. As an elder she had more sense than that. Instead she gracefully answered the wolf’s question:

“The president’s suite at the hotel is equipped for this. But basically we let nature take its course.”

“What do you mean by letting nature take its course?” Minseok was not sure this was a good thing, at least not without an explanation.

“Minseok-ah, wolves mate. The suite is equipped to hold the omegas in isolation, but I am not one to stop them if they want an alpha and that alpha is willing. It is their choice.”

“Won’t all of the alphas fight?”

“In a group this size you would be surprised.” So Ra said, leaving Minseok with those words to ponder.

And ponder he did. What bothered him more than anything was a thought that crept up on him- what if Luhan went after one of the omegas? What if Luhan mated? He felt a pain in his chest at the thought, causing even more inner turmoil. Why did it matter if Luhan mated? It wasn’t like he liked him or anything.

Minseok sighed heavily. Time to go check out the hotel.

***

The Hotel Eastern Sun was impressive. Impressive enough to further Minseok’s annoyance that Luhan had the Cloud Mountain pack move in with him and not into the hotel. It was a selfish act, really.

The Presidential suite at the hotel was on the top floor- Minseok had always thought rooms at the top floor were called penthouses, but what did he know.

“Do you like it?” Luhan asked after giving Minseok the grand tour. Luhan watched Minseok’s expressions closely, wondering if this additional show of wealth would cause a kick in the shins or worse- a verbal bout leaving him feeling like he messed up yet again.

“It is..nice” Minseok answered, walking towards the floor to ceiling windows that gave a to die for view of the city of Seoul.

“Thanks.” Luhan admired the view himself. It had been awhile since he had been here- after all it was far more profitable for guests to occupy the five thousand dollar a night suite than for the pack to crash here.

“Why don’t you work here instead of the café?” Minseok asked.

“I am not really a suit and tie kind of guy.” Luhan brushed a hand through his unruly blonde hair. “I have good people that run this.”

“You are young to have all of this” Minseok gestured with his hand, describing “all of this” with a sweep of his hand.

“I don’t deserve it.” Luhan answered. It had been a few hours since the rest of the pack had gone to their rooms, under the close supervision of So Ra. The woman was a lifesaver. She had the omegas (and Tao) in individual rooms, which were locked from the outside yet completely accessible from her own chambers. The alphas were given one large room – with the master suite cleverly reserved for the leaders. Of course Minseok didn’t know that detail yet, or he would probably be busy throwing Luhan through the window.

“Why?” Minseok asked. It was an honest question. Even after a month he knew little to nothing about Luhan’s childhood. Mostly because he told himself he could care less where the spoiled wolf came from.

“Because my father is the one who made it all. Earned the respect- I just walked into it” Luhan’s words were honest, full of sadness and longing.

“So you are a spoiled rich kid?” Minseok handled sorrow with humor, even if he half meant his words.

“Pretty much.” Luhan answered, “Well, spoiled rich wolf.”

Minseok chuckled. “How did he make so much money?”

“Honestly I am not entirely sure. But there was a large bank account and plenty of connections waiting here when So Ra brought me into Seoul. To me, my Father was a leader, an Alpha, a person of respect that led us in our forest home. We didn’t live like this… when I was growing up. When I got here I had money…I just made more of it.”

After some moments of silence the pair made their way to the suite’s balcony. The overhang offering fresh air and a closer look at the nightscape, which was dancing alive with neon lights. Luhan grabbed some brandy, handing Minseok a drink. It was quiet for some time, both men admiring the city view before them.

“I barely remember my Father.” It was spoken in almost a whisper- a small but welcome confession to cut the silence of the night.

Minseok had no idea why he said it. This was personal- and Luhan was the last person he wanted to share personal, deep dark thoughts with. Maybe it was the brandy, the night air, or something else- but he felt like talking.

“What do you remember? What was he like?” Luhan asked. This was the first time Minseok had mentioned his past- well other than when he was yelling at Luhan for not knowing what coming from a lab felt like. Luhan knew he should tread carefully, but he also wanted to know. After reading a portion of Minseok’s profile he had burned to know more. But his desire for Minseok’s personal history was rooted in something other than simple curiosity; Luhan wanted to know how wronged Minseok had been. Luhan wanted to understand how to protect him.

“He was grey, like rain clouds. When he shifted he was huge…or at least that is what I remember.” Minseok spoke sadly. “He used to tell me that Mount Halla had been our home for centuries; that we were there to protect it.”

“You are from Jeju Island?” Luhan asked. Of course he knew that Minseok was from Mount Halla, but he couldn’t let Minseok know that he had read a good number of government documents outlining this fact.

“Yeah. Mount Halla. It is beautiful there. At least what I remember of it.”

“It is.”

Minseok felt a slight pang of jealousy nearing that Luhan visited his home territory. But then again Minseok had no means to go back, he should curb his jealousy.

“He was well respected. He wasn’t the leader…his brother was leader of the pack. But Father was still so proud…”

“What was the leader like?”

“Larger, fiercer, and far angrier than my father.” Minseok flashed back to those times- when everything- even in a pack setting - were not fully of love and sunshine. It hurt seeing his Father attacked. It hur-

“My Father used to say that little wolves who did not listen to their parents were eaten by a giant cat.” Luhan said, trying to at least lighten the mood a little. The purge had ripped everyone apart- large or small the packs had fallen. The pain was there, and the pain before the purge was present as well.

Luhan realized this. The wolf packs had always lived by a brutal code – a broken relic that was destroyed by the purge. For better or worse. Sometimes after So Ra indulged in a story of old Luhan thought it was for the better the wolves had changed – at least towards their pack members.

“Never heard that before.” Minseok cocked his head at Luhan’s story, curious.

“Yep, a giant cat would get you at night. I used to have nightmares” Luhan smiled, then downed the rest of his brandy. “I still hate cats to this day. Tricky little beasts.”

“You would.” Minseok smiled the gummy smile that took Luhan’s breath away. Minseok recalled his own pack legends “I remember a very old wolf in our pack. He told stories of wolf gods. Of how wolves used to be the kings of the land but humans came. Humans that were inferior because they lost their wolf powers.”

“Don’t tell that to a human.” Luhan smiled.

“I won’t.” Minseok nodded. After a few seconds he spoke again, his tone far more serious “Where would we be if the purge had never happened…?”

Luhan kept quiet, thinking about it. If the purge had never happened his parents would still be alive. The Eastern Dawn pack would still be flourishing – one of the largest packs in Korea and probably the most esteemed. If the purge had never happened he would be learning how to lead from his Father. And he would not be here with Minseok-which made him feel a certain way.

Minseok broke the heavy silence first “I shouldn’t ask questions like this. The past is the past, right.”

Luhan nodded wistfully. It was, for better or for worse.

“So, are we taking bets on how annoying Suho and Jongdae’s pups will be?” Minseok shifted the conversation to something more light hearted. Plus he honestly wanted to know Luhan’s take on the situation. After all their packs were bordering on family now, whether the two leaders liked it or not.

“If we keep them away from anime…maybe bearable?”

“Ha! Yeah, I know. It will be nice though - if there are pups.”

“Yeah. They will probably be cute- until they develop Jongdae’s snarkiness that is.” Luhan smiled thinking about tiny pups in the house. It felt like a bright light among everything – a new generation of wolves that did not have to witness their pack’s slaughter via the purge.

“And Suho’s self-righteousness.” Minseok added, shivering. It was still mid-winter in Korea and the cold air got to him despite the light jacket he had thrown on.

“Time to go in, leader” Luhan grinned, “We can’t have a frozen Minseokkie”

Minseok smiled back at Luhan until he caught himself. Did Luhan just call him Minseokkie?

***

Sehun was reading a fashion magazine. Well, not just any fashion magazine. It was Vogue, thank you very much. He flipped the pages idly, hoping the heat would come and he could get it over with. By over with, he internally reminded himself he did not want to be mated. If Luhan wanted to fawn over Minseok with the stupid hair and stupid face then he would just stay single thank you very much. Even if he wanted to take Tao’s shirt off.

Sehun’s phone rang, playing the latest hit from Justin Bieber.

“Hello?”

“Sehun-ah, it’s Tao. I thought you might be bored so I called.”

“Yeah, I am kind of bored.” Sehun leaned back on his bead, crossing one leg over the other he began twirling his hair absentmindedly. “But not really. So what are you doing?”

Tao had been put into his own chambers as his status was yet to be determined. He had whined about it, but So Ra was a force to be reckoned with

“Nothing! I hate sitting alone. I am so bored Sehun-ah. You know I hate being bored!”

Sehun giggled, “Yeah, I know. So, I was reading Vogue-“

“This month’s or last?”

“This month’s, what do you take me for?!” Some days Sehun could not comprehend where Tao was coming from.

“Sorry. So what is the latest?”

“Boring. Denim suits are back apparently. Anja Rubik’s on the cover. She says zero things about Miranda Kerr in her interview so I skipped it.”

“You and Miranda. Geez, I almost think you like her.”

Sehun giggled on the phone.

“Not exactly. I mean, she is cute but I kind o-“

A few seconds passed in silence.

“Hun-ah? Hello?”

Silence. Tao checked his phone, the call had been ended. He tried calling again but there was no answer. Geez- he thought the Miranda Kerr question wasn’t that shocking.

***

Knitting was therapeutic to Kyungsoo. Even more so given his current circumstance. He balked at being locked up on a room like a criminal – all because he could maybe, potentially go into heat. Minseok and Tao had protected him just fine before. These precautions seemed too extreme- hell, a stun gun would be far better than being stuck here.

He reached the end of one chain and considered the next color he should add to the afghan. He had a lovely baby blue that would complement the blood red yarn he had knitted perfectly. He picked up the yarn and began untwining the end, then his phone rang – his ringtone “Billionaire” startled him, causing him to drop the yarn.

“Yeah?” He answered far more tersely than he had intended.

“Kyungsoo? Hi!”

Kyungsoo’s face lit up. It was Jongin-ah!

“How are you?” Kyungsoo asked, picking up the ball of yarn as he balanced the phone.

“Good. We just got done playing a video game.”

“Don’t sit too close to the television or you will strain your eyes!” Kyungsoo scolded.

“I know hyung. What are you doing?”

“Knit- I mean, I was just reading War and Peace and some Notes from Underground.”

“Again?” Jongin always felt stupid when he heard about Kyungsoo’s hobbies. Who read Russian novels for fun?

“Yeah, I can’t help it.”

“I guess not. Hyung, I was thinking- when this is all over we should really go to this neat place I found. You get to paint and glaze your own pottery. We could make a Kyungsoo and Jongin rules vase!”

Silence.

“Kyungsoo?!”

“That’s a great idea. I got to go Jongin. Have a great night.” Click.

Jongin was confused how their call ended so quickly. He went back to playing video games with Chanyeol and Yixing, but was a tad bit worried what had happened to his hyung. That was until the intercom crackled.

“Jongin, this is So Ra. Please come see me when you have a moment.”

Chanyeol and Yixing practically dropped their controllers, staring with envy at Jongin. He blushed furiously. So…what was this all about?

***

When Minseok had realized he was sharing a room with Luhan he wanted to protest. His objections were quickly shot down however.

“I hate reasoning it out, but it is true. You are safe here, you aren’t an Omega.”

Minseok nodded. It was true after all, he had not gone through a change. But he wasn’t an Alpha either, which played in the back of his mind. What if…

“If anything changes I will call So Ra.” Luhan said, trying to put Minseok’s mind at rest.

“Okay. Well, you will sleep on the floor, right?” Minseok eyed up the king size bed. He was still hesitant to sleep on it with Luhan.

“Are you afraid I like you?” Luhan teased.

It had hung over them since they became more comfortable with each other. But it was a question that was far from being answered.

“No. You shouldn’t, because I don’t’ like you.” Minseok stated. It was partially true. He still disliked what Luhan represented. The other side of Minseok’s answer, which remained unspoken, was what Luhan did to him. He struggled to keep separate the irrational, less disciplined thoughts from his more principled feelings on the other man.

“You kill me with your words” Luhan clutched his chest and fell on the bed in mock pain.

“Good” Minseok sat on the edge of the bed, taking his socks off. “If you touch me I will rip your throat out.”

“Yes sir” Luhan answered. He picked up a remote and pushed a button, all of the lights except the lamps on the side tables turned off.

“Really?!” Minseok side eyed him.

“Do you like sleeping in the light?” Luhan countered.

Minseok rolled his eyes. He laid down on the edge of the bed, resolute to be nowhere near the leader of the Eastern Dawn pack. Luhan shook his head and smiled. He laid down on his side, sleep soon overtaking him.

***

It was a low and throaty sound.

Luhan was deep in sleep, his mind wandering over his house and So Ra redecorating it in bright pink and atrocious Hello Kitty decor. He hated his dreams sometimes. The noise woke him up. He squinted, trying to find his bearings.

That is right- he was in the hotel. The side lamp was on, casting shadows on the wall. It was the noise again. And then the smell. God the smell. He needed it, wanted it.

It was a strangled sound of passion. A moaning. And the scent – so sweet and inviting and intoxicating, god the scent…

Luhan turned over to see Minseok next to him, writhing. His face was flush, his lips moist and parted, his eyes practically glowing. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all of his life.

“Mine” He spoke it without thinking, without considering the meaning. Something he had never felt before had been awoken up deep within himself. A burning need that had to be sated. The only thing that mattered, “You are mine.” It was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that hit him was the sensation that his entire body was on fire. His skin, his insides feel like something set them aflame. Minseok tries to focus his eyes in the low light. He must be sick, that’s it. He strained to sit up and then noticed something else. The smell, his smell.

It was so strong he felt like vomiting. It was not his usual scent, far from it. It was something else entirely and it was disgustingly strong. Before he could consider the implications he made his third discovery in the form of his back arching, a pain shooting down into his spine. He’s wet, oh god, he’s wet there. No, not now.

Minseok tried to stand, very aware that Luhan was lying in bed next to him. But he couldn’t make it off the bed by sheer will alone. Because a more primal part of his mind had taken over and that primal part of his mind was telling him that Luhan smelled so damned good. And Minseok was wet, wanting. And damn – if he thought Luhan’s scent was something else before now it was so overpowering he could’t seem to move. And that was when Luhan woke up.

Minseok heard Luhan say the word “mine” and it terrifies him. His body writhed wantonly. But it couldn’t be Luhan, anyone but Luhan. He tried to stand again but this time it was not his own weakness holding him back, it was Luhan.

His hands were pinned above his head , Luhan holding him down. It scared him, but he jerked his hips up regardless, grinding against the other man– his body was not exactly cooperating with his mind at the moment. He managed to speak “Noo, I..Luhan, no”

Luhan had a glint in his eyes that Minseok had never seen before.

“You want me” Luhan said hungrily, before lowering his head to Minseok’s neck.

And damn if he isn't right. Minseok does want him, his body wants him. He needs to be dominated and the only one he could even consider being dominated by at the moment is the blonde haired pack leader that is currently lying on top of him.

“No….I….not” Minseok writhes more, trying to sync his thoughts and actions, but damn is it ever difficult with Luhan’s mouth starting to administer to his neck, sucking and biting along the line of his jaw and then lower.

Luhan seems not to hear his words, lowering his mouth to plant seductive kisses on his collar bone.

“I need you” Luhan growled, low and throaty.

If Minseok thought he could reason away the situation, get up and get away, those three words had destroyed any thought of doing so. The heat was building up in him, driving him towards a need he never knew existed. He needed Luhan now, he needed him inside of him. Now. They needed each other.

He bucked up once more, grinding as Luhan shifted his weight so he was fully on top of him. Luhan’s mouth detached from his neck and met his own lips. It was a hungry and desperate kiss, both men feeling an urgency that drove them to assault each other’s mouths in a furious dance of tongues and swallowed moans.

Minseok felt Luhan’s hands at his waist, snaking under his t-shirt as he tried to undress him without breaking the kiss. Minseok, his hands now free, reciprocated the action. After some struggling both were shirtless.

Minseok whined, his glassy and wrecked gaze pleading for more. Luhan answered him by starting a delicious trail of seduction, swirling tongue and nips down Minseok’s chest, to his stomach, finally ending at his waistband.

“Luhan, plea-“He was immediately silenced when the other man started palming his hard cock through his pants. Minseok bucked, his desire burning with each thrust against the other man’s hand.

“I have wanted you since the first time I saw you” Luhan groaned, continuing to administer to Minseok’s cock, “You are so beautiful Minseok”

The way he said his name, oh god. Minseok needed him now. He surprised himself by his actions, pushing Luhan and flipping them over so he was on top of the other man. “Shut up and fuck me”

He could feel Luhan’s hard cock, he started to grind, causing Luhan to moan.

“Still trying to be in charge?” Luhan whispered, curbing his moans. Luhan returned the favor by flipping Minseok off of him, pushing him down hard on the bed. It was a second and he was unbuttoning Minseok’s pants. “You’re mine now”

Minseok’s cock sprang free of his pants. Luhan licked his lips. Pre-cum was leaking from Minseok’s red member, swollen with his desire.

Minseok never thought something could feel so good. Luhan took his cock in his mouth, slowly, languidly licking the tip before starting a bobbing action. Minseok bucked up with every suck, his mind a mess as he fucked into Luhan’s mouth.

“So pretty” Luhan hummed, “Minseok”

“Ah. Fuck” Minseok gasped as Luhan swallowed his cock to the hilt.

He felt Luhan’s fingers spreading his legs wider, pushing him open as he kept up his bobbing motion.

Minseok grabbed Luhan’s head, twining his fingers through blonde locks as he moaned.

With a smacking noise Minseok’s cock fell back against his stomach, leaving him panting and whining.

“Not yet “ Luhan answered, looking into Minseok’s eyes as he pushed his legs up further and inserted a finger into his twitching hole.

That was it. Minseok thought he had died. And then it became like torture. Luhan moved his finger slowly in and out, “God, you are so fucking wet.”

He added a second finger, and then his lips were sucking the tip of Minseok’s cock again. Minseok thought he would come right then and there, but he had to wait. He needed to feel Luhan’s cock inside of him.

“Luhan, fuck me. Please.”

“I like it when you beg” Luhan made eye contact again, smiling as he pushed his fingers in particularly hard, hitting Minseok’s prostate in the process.

“Fuck me. Oh, god Lu, fuck me” If he wanted begging he would get it. He was rewarded with another finger, and a faster pace that hit the spot that had him seeing starts with every thrust. He was so close…

Luhan suddenly removed his fingers, sitting back on his legs he unbuttoned his pants. Minseok felt empty, so empty. He groaned, annoyed at the loss of contact. But if Luhan was undressing better things were coming. He sat up and helped Luhan with his pants. And then oh god- He was big.

Luhan pushed Minseok back into the bed, arranging his legs just so.

“Tell me you want me. Tell me you want to be my mate.”

Minseok, for all of his thirst, all of his burning and heated desire, knew he spoke the words with a knowledge that had less to do with his need and more to do with what he could not admit to himself before. He wanted Luhan. If it had to be someone it could only be Luhan. He hated him at first, hell – he still did sometimes. But he was attracted to him, attracted to him in a way that he had never been attracted to another wolf before.

“I want to be your mate”

It was no more than a second after he spoke that Luhan pushed in hard, burying his cock in Minseok’s twitching hole. Minseok’s back arched, his vision went hazy. And then Luhan began to move.

It was slow at first, a painfully slow pace that had Minseok begging for more. He wanted it hard, he wanted it rough. He wanted the aggression of an alpha – a pack leader- played out in bed. He wanted to feel dominated, he wanted to feel full.

He tried to speed up the pace on his own, thrusting his hips up to fill himself more.

“So needy” Luhan groaned, throwing his head back as he began to pick up the pace. His thrusts became faster, deeper.

Minseok urged him to go faster, to fuck harder. He met his thrusts with the movement of his own hips, begging for more.

He screamed out – in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as Luhan lifted him – flipping their positions so Minseok was riding him.

“Fuck as hard as you want Minseok. I want to see you cum.”

It was all the invitation he needed to begin riding Luhan’s dick at a furious pace. Luhan gripped his waist, keeping his balance as he rode his cock.

It was too much, Minseok’s cock trapped between them as he fucked up and down harder. He threw his head back, wrecked and panting.

“I am going to cum”

“Say my name when you cum. Say it” Luhan gripped harder, guiding Minseok’s movements as he felt his own orgasm nearing. The knot was building. Oh god, it would be huge.

“Luhan” Minseok moaned.

It was too much for the alpha. His mouth found the space between Minseok’s neck and shoulder and he bit down, marking his mate. His teeth broke flesh, fulfilling the age old actions of wolves- now everyone would know. Minseok was his and his alone.

Minseok came at that moment, strings of white painting both of their stomachs. It was only a moment later that Luhan pushed the knot inside, his own release shaking him as he cried out.

Minseok felt like he was being ripped apart. The knot was huge, pushed inside furiously as Luhan pushed him back down on the bed and began thrusting into him from on top.

“Shhhh” Luhan tried to sooth Minseok, knowing he was in pain. He had never mated before but he had enough knowledge of the sexual lives of wolves to know the knot was painful for the omegas, especially if it was large.

Luhan held onto him as he slowed his thrusts, settling the knot in as he continued to cum, shaking in exhaustion and desire.

Both men were breathing heavily, sweaty and spent. As their orgasms dies down, Luhan kissed Minseok gently on the lips, smiling at him.

“Thank you, god thank you” Luhan whispered.

Minseok felt tears in his eyes, his body still painful but feeling slightly refreshed now that his need had been satisfied (at least for now).

“Should I say thank you?”

“You can say whatever you want. I think we are going to be here for a while, the knot was big.”

“You just have to find any reason to keep me around, don’t you?” Minseok joked, letting one of his gummy smiles flash.

“Hmmmmmmm” Luhan smiled, going back to kissing his mate. He was not entirely sure but he did not ever remember being as happy as he was in that moment.

***

Well that was disappointing. He had spent a night in a hotel, perfectly not okay with nothing to do but moan and look like a fool by himself, and look at Vogue magazine in between a desire for sex. He would not be mated, that was his prerogative and damn if he would not stick to it. Oh- and then there was what happened after So Ra let them all out of their individual rooms, certain the heat had passed for the pack members.

“Where is Minseok hyung?” Chanyeol asked, looking around.

The pack, or the ones that were not otherwise occupied were sitting in the dining room of the suite, with So Ra at the head of the table doling out breakfast.

Chanyeol’s question had everyone looking around. The group at the table was smaller than that which had entered the hotel the night before. Chanyeol was there, Yixing, and Baekhyun (who was complaining of a killer headache and how much he hated going through heat with nothing to do but sweat and throw up and sleep. When Chanyeol questioned why he didn’t take a mate if his heat was so bad he acted affronted by the suggestion).

Tao was there as well–smiling proudly. He was an alpha, he picked up the scent of the omegas the night before. Sehun sat idly at the table, looking bored and annoyed.

That left Jongin and Kyungsoo missing – but anyone would have seen that coming. But Luhan…and Minseok?!

“He is with Luhan” So Ra said casually, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world two pack leaders were holed up together.

“Do you mean….?” Chanyeol’s face turned pale.

“Minseok hyung is an omega?!” Tao asked, his own shock evident.

“It would appear so” So Ra answered just as casually, passing a plate of eggs to Yixing.

“Go, Lu Ge!” Yixing shouted.

Everyone grew silent at his words, staring at him.

“I mean, um, Minseok is an omega?!” Yixing tried to correct himself.

Sehun stood up, disgusted at the conversation.

“I’m going to my room, I lost my appetite.”

“Hun-ah, can I come?” Tao asked, worried about his friends sudden annoyance.

“No!” Sehun stalked off, leaving a hurt looking Tao behind.

“Be patient with him, he is so young” So Ra smiled at Tao and patted him on the shoulder.

Tao nodded, not entirely convinced patience was the best tactic when it came to Oh Sehun.

“Does that mean Minseok isn’t your leader anymore?” Baekhyun asked, taking a bite of bacon.

“Yah! Minseok is always our leader!” Chanyeol yelled, insulted anyone could even say something like that.

“Well he is an omega – unless you are an idiot you would know omegas don’t lead packs.” Baekhyun retorted.

“I should throw this plate at you-“Chanyeol stood up, ready to wipe the smirk off of Baekhyun’s face with violence.

“I should throw a plate at both of you.”

Everyone’s heads jerked towards the entrance to the dining room. Luhan, messy hair, rumpled pajamas, and a flushed face was standing in the entry way.

“Lu ge!” Baekhyun remarked in surprise.

“The one and only.” Luhan smiled before walking over to the table, “We have to eat after all. Can I get a plate to go?”

“Ewww” Tao whispered, very aware of why he needed a plate to go. It was like his parents were mating or something.

“Oh, and Minseok is in charge of his pack until he says he doesn’t want to be. I hope that is understood.” Luhan stated, his expression turning more serious.

“An omega in charge of a pack?! And I had thought I had heard everything.” Baekhyun muttered.

“Chanyeol?” Luhan asked, grabbing the food that So Ra had quickly gotten together for him.

“Yeah Luhan hyung?”

“You have my permission to throw a plate at Baekhyun.” Luhan smiled that angelic smile, “See you guys later, I’m a little busy right now.”

“Ewww” Tao cringed again.

Chanyeol picked up a plate and grinned from ear to ear “Well if he says so”.

Baekhyun dove under the table. Yixing laughed.

So Ra smiled. It was nice to have everyone together – even if it involved plate throwing from time to time.

***

It was unbelievable, Sehun thought, that two people could have that kind of stamina. It was late in the afternoon, two days since the pack had gone to the hotel. The rest of the pack had returned home. They had walked into a giggling Jongdae and Suho, which had caused a lot of eye rolling and scoffs – but then again they had to put up with a sickeningly sweet Kyungsoo and Jongin on the ride home so their patience had already been tested.

Luhan and Minseok – well they were still at the hotel. In fact they had only been glimpsed individually, here and there, as they left their room for food or some other necessity. It was disgusting, Sehun thought, that Luhan would not only mate with that short unfashionable weirdo but that he would do so for days on end.

“Hun-ah, do you want to go for a walk?” Tao asked his friend, rubbing his back.

Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Where?”

“I thought we could go to the movies. Or maybe the playground?” Tao said. He had been very aware of Sehun’s dark mood since it was revealed that Luhan and Minseok had mated. He would be stupid to not connect the dots. Sehun was jealous of Minseok. It bothered Tao a little, but he had yet to fully explore why he felt disturbed by it.

“Fine, but you are buying me bubble tea.”

“Of course Hun-ah!” Tao grinned, pulling his friend towards the front door.

***

“Well, I am not sure what we do now.”

Suho sighed heavily. It was unexpected news – that the pack leader he had followed since his youth was an Omega. By all sense, all laws that dictated hybrids for years, Minseok could no longer be their leader. But that truth was painful.

“Luhan hyung said he was still the leader…so, not sure what that is worth.” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. As soon as they were back at the house he had pulled Kyungsoo and Suho away from their mates (with a lot of trouble) to discuss the recent development.

“The way I see it we have a choice. We keep following Minseok hyung as our leader or we join the Eastern Dawn pack.” Kyungsoo spoke quietly.

“Don’t you think he would want us to join packs anyway? I mean, half of us are shagging them anyway.” Chanyeol had a way with words.

Suho shot him a terse look. “That may be, but we are a pack. We can’t just give that up so easily.”

“Minseok seemed to.” Chanyeol responded. It was a low blow, but it was mostly true. If Minseok mated with Luhan he had given up any kind of separate identity. He was bonded to Luhan, to another pack now.

“Why is this so confusing?” Suho sighed.

“Because life is like that” Kyungsoo answered, “I vote we wait to decide anything until Minseok gets back. We don’t know if he already has all of this figured out.”

“But that would mean we still follow him.” Chanyeol was on fire with his comments. He would be lying if he said his pack leader’s recent actions had not angered him a bit. After being so strict with his pack, after being so resolute he would never join the Eastern Dawn pack he had given in as soon as heat had hit him.

“Well, I do still follow him.” Kyungsoo answered, shooting Chanyeol a death glare.

“Well I am not so sure that I do.” Chanyeol answered.

“Just…let’s wait for everyone to be back together. Following him or not- I think we should vote.” Suho held his hands up in mock surrender.

“You would.” Chanyeol shook his head. Sometimes his pack could be so soft, “Fine. We’ll wait for the lovebirds to get back.”

***

Said lovebirds were busy watching television.

“I would seriously smack her” Luhan remarked, taking another handful of popcorn while shaking his head at the drama playing across the screen.

Minseok nodded.

It had been a dizzying couple of days- full of learning experiences. Like how Luhan didn’t need a lot of sleep. Oh, and how he could go from having sex to being turned on once again in a matter of minutes. About how much he liked sex in the shower. Not to mention the dirty talk.

But Minseok had learned things about himself as well – like how much he wanted to jump Luhan when the other one woke up with ruffled hair and puffy cheeks. Of how he liked to be fucked into the mattress, feeling Luhan’s strong arms at his side. How much he liked being kissed on his neck, how much he liked it when he fell asleep with Luhan’s body pressed against him.

“I used to feel like doing that to you” Minseok took a handful of popcorn himself, motioning at the screen as the heroine of the show slapped her rival in the face.

“Used to?” Luhan grinned at him.

“Well, I still do. But I kind of hate you and like you now. More like, but still hate”

Luhan laughed, that long and hysterical laugh Minseok had become accustomed to.

“Don’t laugh! It’s true” Minseok shook his head, “You just don’t want to believe it.”

“Oh, I believe it. After all, you are the only one I have ever met that hated me from day one – and made me feel it every second of every day since I met you- painfully.” Luhan put a hand on his chest in mock pain.

“I think that means you really like me” Minseok grinned.

“Are you seriously asking me that? I am pretty sure we have had sex a dozen times if not more.”

“Sex does not equal love.” Minseok answered, turning pale as he realized he had used the L word.

Luhan looked at him with wide eyes. Before he could say anything a loud buzzer sounded. Someone was at the door of the suite.

“Who could that be?” Luhan grumbled, getting off of the sofa to answer the door. Minseok followed him, curious.

The buzzer sounded a couple of more times.

“Coming!” Luhan hurried his pace, still more than a little annoyed someone was interrupting his time with Minseok.

When he opened the door he was met with a disheveled Chanyeol, who basically pushed his way inside.

“Chanyeol? What is wro-“

“They have Sehun and Tao. The rogue hybrids – they took them!” The words spilled out, the urgency in Chanyeol’s tone loud and clear.

“Oh shit” Luhan looked at Minseok, seeing his expression mirrored. This was not good, not good at all.

“How?!” Minseok demanded, his blood running cold as he thought of the two younger wolves being taken by those monsters.

“I am not sure how, but they got them – look” Chanyeol shoved his cell phone towards Luhan and Minseok. It was a video, “They said they would let them go if you go there Minseok hyung”

Now Luhan’s blood ran cold. He unconsciously pushed Minseok behind him, as if to protect him.

“What do they want?”

“I don’t know hyung.” Chanyeol pushed play.

The video was of Sehun and Tao, bloody and bruised, tied up. There was one wolf that stood in near them, speaking to the camera.

“Send Minseok and I will let you have your pups. If you want them alive” He kicked Sehun in the stomach “You better show up Minseok-ah”

Minseok paled. He had never seen the man before, what in the hell did they want him for?

“I’ll go.” Minseok stated.

“No hyung!” Chanyeol cried. Even if Minseok had disappointed him, he didn’t want to see anything happen to him.

“I’ll go and you are not going to stop me” Minseok said again, pushing his way past Luhan and Chanyeol.

Suddenly Luhan wasn’t so happy. In fact he wanted to cry as he rushed after his mate – who was ready to sacrifice himself for the younger members of the pack. Is this what love felt like?

***

“You are not going!”

“Do you really want me to tear your fucking throat out?!”

Kyungsoo smiled. Despite the glaring fact the leader of the Cloud Mountain pack was now a confirmed Omega- mated to another pack leader to boot- he was as fiery as ever. He was his usual self when he was faced with a dominance act from Luhan.

Luhan and Minseok had arrived aback at the house with Chanyeol, who had gone to fetch them in person given the nature of what was going on. Suho had called Chanyeol and he had practically ran to the hotel to notify the leaders. Currently the entire pack was seated in the mansion’s library, mulling over their options.

“Go ahead! You are not going!” Luhan glared at his lover in anger. How could someone so attractive be so fucking stupid!

“Couldn’t Minseok Ge lure them out?” Yixing suggested, a thoughtful expression playing across his face.

“No!” Luhan shouted. Yixing frowned with his Ge’s strong response.

“Lu” So Ra, always the voice of reason, tugged at her pack leader’s arm to get him to stand down from his stare off with Minseok.

“We could be backup and-“

“I am going and that is final” Minseok, frustration and rage painting his expression, stalked out of the room. His pack followed, leaving the Eastern Dawn pack to watch them go.

“Follow him” So Ra urged, her hand still gripping Luhan’s bicep “But let him go. Trust me”

Luhan jerked his arm away. So Ra’s hurt face registered with him, but his mate being thrown into a den of hybrids stung more.

“Follow them” Luhan ordered, with no choice at the moment but to go along with his mate’s plan.

And so the Eastern Dawn pack stood, ready to back up their fellow pack.

***

Sehun was crying. Not like he wanted to admit it or anything. He turned his head towards the concrete floor, cursing his life.

“Hun-ah” It was a hoarse whisper. “Don’t cry”

Tao hurt all over. The hybrids had jumped the two of them when they were walking from the bubble tea shop where they had spent the evening. It was so quick. He had tried to fight back, tried to protect the Omega, but he was bested by the lot of them. They came on so strong and fast Tao fell under their aggression. His heart had felt like it was torn in two when he saw Sehun being dragged away, bleeding.

“We are going to die” Sehun whispered, he believed it.

“Hyungs will rescue us” Tao wanted to comfort him, even if his only means to do so at the moment were words.

“No” Sehun was sure of it. After witnessing the strength that was this pack – 11 strong – he feared for his own pack and the Cloud Mountain pack. This group of wolves was freakishly strong. They fought ruthlessly. They scared the shit out of him – and kicked the shit out of him since he had been captured.

“They will Hun-ah. I promise” Tao whispered. He regretted how little he could protect his friend.

Sehun’s answer was a muffled sob. It ripped Tao’s heart out.

***

Luhan could not believe what he was seeing. He blinked once, twice, but he was sure of what had darted around the corner. It was that old lone wolf. The man who had so helpfully insured the Eastern Dawn Pack’s survival in the city. What was he doing here?

The Eastern Dawn Pack had followed the Cloud Mountain Pack to the place that had been designated through text message. They prowled behind the others. Luhan had wanted nothing more than to rush forward and push Minseok behind him, to protect his mate at all costs. Jongin had been on fire too – so much so Yixing had grabbed his hand and not let go to dissuade the younger wolf from rushing towards Kyungsoo and an imagined fate.

The designated meeting place was a rundown warehouse. All dust, chain link fences, and nondescript unused inventory scattered around the forlorn place. When they had reached the building, Luhan had barely held back – Minseok, without a look behind him, had entered the fence surrounding the building alone. The message had clearly stated Minseok had to come alone, which is why he had journeyed forth without the rest of his pack.

The air was still, heavy and humid. Minseok’s eyes adjusted to the darkness as he stared at the broken windows of the warehouse. He couldn’t make anything out. He picked up the scent of Tao and Sehun, but no one else. It did not really surprise him – Suho had said the wolves were almost unnoticeable until they were on top of you.

“You wanted me, I’m here” Minseok called out, looking around for any sign of life – human or wolf.

“You’re not alone though” A voice answered.

Sehun’s scent was much closer now, Minseok was sure of it. Whoever had spoken must have the young wolf with him.

“Then who is with me? Huh? I don’t see anyone?” Minseok shouted, whirling about with his hands spread wide, challenging them to see the hidden packs.

“You really think we are idiots.”

And then Minseok saw him. He was skinny, sauntered. His face was as pretty as any female’s. And he was holding…a cat?! But Sehun and Tao were nowhere to be seen.

“Pleased to meet you, Minseok.” The man smiled, a devastatingly sweet smile.

Minseok froze, not sure what the next, best course of action should be. And then another form stepped out of the shadows. He was handsome, chiseled. He wore an expensive suit, and when he smiled his dimples flashed. His black hair was slicked back- he looked like something out of a plastic mold.

Before Minseok could adjust to the newcomer another appeared. His hair was lavender, his face angular and small.

“Who are you?” Minseok yelled.

“What a great question, young wolf.” And yet another stepped from the darkness. With angled bangs and a killer smile he stared at Minseok with hunger in his eyes.

“So, do you think we could tear him apart before his pack steps out of the shadows?” A tall, brunette man stepped from the shadows, resting his shoulder on the man with the angled bangs.

“Well, not sure. I mean, if we didn’t wouldn’t we be sorry- very sorry.” The man holding the cat asked.

“Well…maybe. Maybe not. I would think we could just thank god we had the opportunity as presented by these young-ins” The handsome man grinned, unbuttoning his cuffs.

Minseok took a deep breath. The hybrids knew exactly where his pack members were, that was obvious. They still had Sehun and Tao, which meant his actions were of the utmost importance.

“They will stand down – just give them back” Minseok spoke carefully, trying to project a confidence he did not currently possess.

“Fine, come here first.” The man with the cat beckoned, smiling.

Minseok tensed, “Let me see them first.”

“Maybe they are not as stupid as we thought.” The lavender haired man nodded.

Sehun and Tao were dragged into the light, held tight by a hulking man.

“Now come here little wolf” The man with the cat spoke, gesturing Minseok forward.

He stepped forward, once, then twice.

***

Luhan had enough. This was not going to happen. Come hell or high water he would not see his mate killed in front of his eyes. He ran forward, yelling for the others to do the same.

They rushed into the warehouse yard in a fury, some of them shifting in the process. Blood would be spilt, but god damnit Minseok would not die.

The rage that drove him into the courtyard had him seeing red- blurry vision that made him only want to protect his mate and pack. Fuck everything else.

“STOP!’ It was louder than the snarls, the growls, and the impact of one wolf on another. And damn did it do the trick.

The wolves, all of them, halted. Some slinking back, some finding their mates and taking on a protective stance. All of them disengaging from the fight.

Luhan reached Minseok and, against the other’s wishes, had practically encased him in his embrace. When Luhan heard the words he recognized the voice, all too well. Apparently others did too, because they froze as well.

Luhan saw him then – the lone wolf. He was standing at the entrance to the yard, he had shifted into wolf form. He was a hulking creature, as Luhan had always guessed he would be. A dark, midnight black canine, he was imposing to the other, smaller wolves.

It was their nature to give into the more dominant of their breed. Usually they would fight if that dominant had not proven himself, but it was some strange instinct that made them freeze to hear what this imposing wolf had to say. Something about his stature, his words…

Minseok strained around Luhan to catch a glimpse of the newcomer, the one that demanded so much attention. He saw nothing, only felt Luhan’s grasp tighten on him. It made sense when he could smell the newcomer approaching them. But that smell, Minseok recognized that scent from somewhere..

“Why are you here?” Luhan asked, grasping Minseok.

“I can’t let you kids have all the glory, right?”

Luhan felt dread overcome him. It was something about how the old lone wolf looked at the moment.

“That pretty little thing has a bounty on his head like you would not believe” The old wolf spoke, gesturing towards Minseok he neared where Luhan was holding his mate .It was threatening. It was ugly. It was a death sentence.

Minseok had enough of being protected, enough of the situation. He managed to summon enough strength to break free of Luhan. In a moment he was on the black wolf- shifting into his wolf form. He bit hard, tearing a piece of flesh from the old wolf.

All hell broke loose. The fighting began anew.

Sehun and Tao, who were being held by the hulking blonde man, were doomed. That is until Tao used his legs to land a kick to the wolf – knocking him down.

“Hun-ah, RUN!”

Sehun did just that, stumbling until he was behind the line where his pack was busy holding through violence. Tao hit the pavement seconds after him, and the two began working on freeing their ties.

Luhan had lunged forward, shifting, as Minseok hit the older wolf. He had to protect his mate at all cost. Luhan bit onto the old wolf, grasping onto his scruff with a viciousness he had never before displayed.

Kyungsoo had been thrown to the ground by the lavender haired wolf. He was seconds from having his throat ripped out when Jongin launched into the wolf, hard.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had found themselves backed into a corner, which they decided to get out of through a mixture of running and pushing. When they found themselves on the other side of the wolf (who had so unusually been holding a cat in human form) Chanyeol did the unthinkable. He grabbed the feline that had presumably joined in on the fight.

“Get the fuck away or the cat dies”

“You bastard!” The cat loving wolf launched himself at Chanyeol and his threat, knocking the cat away. “Run Heebum!”

Claws and more claws. Luhan tried to bite down harder, to claw the old wolf away, but he had more power. He managed to push Luhan away and launch himself onto Minseok. It happened so quickly, but it was vicious. A bite to the chest that started gushing blood.

Luhan was there, on top of the old wolf, tearing him apart. When Minseok began bleeding, began gushing blood, there was nothing left to do. He ripped and tore at the old wolf, a super strength possessing him as he avenged his mate. He ignored everything else going on around him, ignored the noise of fighting.

“Luu..”

But he heard it- finally. The old wolf slumped to the ground and he heard it. Minseok, gargling.

“Luuu”

Luhan was at his side in a second, shifting back into human form he picked him up from the pavement. Minseok was covered in blood, pale and writhing in pain.

“We have to go” Luhan yelled as he dashed out of the courtyard. The Eastern Dawn and Cloud Mountain packs quickly followed – easily escaping the other hybrids, who were busy tending to the fallen older wolf. A loyalty towards the fallen elder displayed that spoke volumes of these strange hybrids relationship to the supposedly lone wolf.

***

Luhan thought he would throw up. He felt sick. His own injuries did not matter. What mattered was Minseok, bleeding, passing out from the pain.

“He is going to be okay, Luhan.” So Ra tried to assure the leader of the Eastern Dawn pack, but she knew it was to no avail.

The pack had come back – bloody and bruised- but alive. Sehun and Tao had been injured severely and were both being cared for by a doctor they could trust. But they would both live. The rest of the pack had tended their own wounds, discussing the fight with great detail as they cycled through bandages and gauze.

Minseok had a chunk torn from him, exposed flesh and blood presenting an ugly sight. The doctor had patched him up, stopping the bleeding he informed Luhan and So Ra that Minseok would live, he would mend– but it may take a few weeks. The physician’s words meant little to Luhan. His mate was injured and he was torn apart inside. He had failed to protect him, failed to keep him safe.

So Ra had tried to comfort the pack leader, but she knew her words were just that. Words. She had been alive long enough, seen enough fights, to know that an alpha with an injured mate would not easily concede that they were of no fault when their omega was injured.

Finally So Ra had given up with the comforting words, she left Luhan to keep watch at Minseok’s bedside. Deciding to return to the spacious living room, where the rest of the pack was busy healing, she made a side trip to the kitchen to grab the boys some snacks. On her way there she was stopped by the doctor.

He pulled her aside. With a low voice he reported, “I don’t think the rest of them can handle it at the moment...”

So Ra nodded, waiting for the news.

“Minseok is pregnant.”

So Ra was not necessarily surprised.

“Are the pups okay?”

“Yeah. They are. I plan to speak to Luhan tomorrow.”

“Good” So Ra nodded. She would be lying if she did admit that she felt excitement at the news, “Thank you.”

“The pups though, they…are different.”

“How so?” So Ra asked quietly, not sure that the answer to her question would be welcome.

“They have a heartbeat that is slower than most hybrids, and it is present at a far earlier stage than most hybrids”

So Ra swallowed. “And…?” She knew his words were loaded. He had been their packs doctor since they ended up in Seoul and before that he was the de facto traveling doctor for their pack. He had seen many a wolf pregnancy and many a pup. He was a trusted, well versed man when it came to hybrids.

“More like a human, to tell you the truth. But they seem healthy, at least at this stage.”

“Right. Thanks” So Ra smiled sweetly.

Things were getting interesting, So Ra thought. Pups that were more like a human? She grabbed snacks for the pack, trying to reason out if such news was good or bad.

***

Minseok blinked, straining his eyes he tried to make out his surroundings. He remembered a fight and Luhan and….

He felt a weight on his leg. He was lying down on a bed. He focused his vision and realized he was in bed – in his room at the mansion.

He propped himself up on one arm, staring at the source of the pressure on his leg. It was Luhan, fast asleep and snoring lightly. It made Minseok smile for more than one reason. Firstly it meant Luhan was alive – the fight had not killed him. Second it meant that the first person Minseok had the pleasure to talk to post-unconsciousness was the idiot that had started the whole thing.

With a jerk of Minseok’s leg Luhan bolted up, shock on his face mixed with a sleepy confusion that was more than a little attractive (even if Minseok was not in the mood to admit it).

“Yah! What were you doing back there starting a fight?!” Minseok’s voice was hoarse, his words fell out quickly but with a rough edge.

Luhan thought he was dreaming.

“Whhaaat?” He asked, not expecting a scolding the first second Minseok woke up.

“I could have handled that you idiot!” Minseok jerked his leg again, practically pushing Luhan away from him.

“You could have died!” Luhan blurted out, not ready to back down from this impromptu argument, “I was trying to save you!”

“And die in the process? Have our packs killed?” Minseok turned over dramatically, wincing in pain as the pain from his injury made itself known.

“Minseokie!” Luhan whined, “I-“

“Go! I don’t want to see you right now.”

“I was trying to protect you!” Luhan felt his anger rise. How could he be scolded so unmercifully for saving his lover’s life?!

“And I need you to protect me?” Minseok raised an eyebrow, staring Luhan down.

“You are the person that stepped into a warehouse of wolves ALONE!” Luhan shouted.

“Yeah, and I had it handled until you had to start a brawl!” Minseok threw a pillow towards Luhan, his anger getting the best of him.

Luhan caught the plush projectile, grabbing it in a death grip.

“Are you seriously yelling at me for saving you?!”

“I DON’T NEED TO BE SAVED LUHAN! GET THE FUCK OUT!”

Luhan was dejected, looking like a lost puppy as he pleaded with his eyes. It was to no avail, however, as Minseok refused to look at him. His petty anger got the better of him.

“Fine. You don’t need me. I get it. Well…you can take the mate thing and throw it out the FUCKING window!” Luhan shouted back, storming out of the room with a door slam to announce his exit. As soon as he was in the hallway he regretted what he said.

Minseok regretted it too, because his heart felt like it had ripped in two.

A few minutes later when Luhan tried to reenter the room and apologize on his hands and knees he found the door locked. A day ago he would have pounded at the door until Minseok opened it. Today, however, he was tired. He was hurt. And he was happy that Minseok was alive. He would fix this mess one way or another, but not that second. Especially not that second. Because a limping Sehun was making his way down the hall, his face strained in pain as he limped towards his leader.

“Hyung..” Sehun whimpered, “I am sorry.”

Luhan nodded, not finding the words to express his forgiveness. He met the pup in a hug, holding his youngest pack member tightly. They all needed to heal from this and it would be foolish to not recognize it would take some time.

***

“Nothing. We couldn’t pick up a scent and that old bastard is nowhere to be found either” Yixing reported his findings to Luhan. It had been a day since the scuffle with the other wolves. Luhan had directed Yixing along with the other alphas to partake in recon work around the scene of the scuffle. After all they had made more than one comment about Minseok being a target- he needed to know how much danger they were in. Lovers quarrel or not – harsh words or not- he couldn’t see Minseok hurt.

Luhan ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The old wolf was usually a phone call away – but with the recent turn of events it was no surprise the lone wolf was not taking his calls. And the other wolves, it would be stupid if they had remained near the scene of the crime.

“Should we leave here? Go into hiding?” Yixing asked, wide eyed and curious at how his pack leader would address the growing danger.

Luhan sighed. The last thing he wanted was to have his pack in danger. The problem was a lack of places of refuge, at least nowhere as well equipped as their current home. The security system, the resources they had in Seoul, would be forfeited if they decided to hightail it to another locale.

“We have to be on guard, we have to find them. But we are not leaving.”

Yixing nodded. He would follow his leader, even if he had a less than warm and fuzzy feeling about the situation.

“What about school? What about the café?”

“Keep running it. We will keep attending. But Minseok is not leaving this house.”

“Good luck with that” Yixing mumbled under his breath, nodding sheepishly when Luhan shot him an annoyed look.

***

Minseok placed a hand on his abdomen. So when would he be able to notice it, he wondered. When would he show? How many pups would he have…would they look like Luhan, would they look like him, or a perfect mixture of their features – both wolf and human? Would they be annoying jerks like their Father or…

“You are pregnant.” The physician had announced, his face alight with the news.

Minseok felt a bit like throwing up. He was not sure if that was the pregnancy or the news of the pregnancy that made him nauseous. After all he was not speaking to his mate at the moment, so this bit of news complicated things.

“Don’t tell Luhan.” Minseok had asked the doctor, “Let me tell him”

The physician had consented, after a quick check in with So Ra (which left Minseok a bit offended, but he quickly brushed it off). Luhan would find out about the pregnancy when he told him – and he planned to tell him as soon as the desire to punch him in the face subsided.

For now he had a pack to face, lovers quarrel or not. It had been a day since Luhan had spoken such bitter words- longer than that since his Omega status had been confirmed. He had yet to truly face his pack. To chat with them. To understand their problems, their worries, and their state of mind given recent developments.

Minseok pushed the pregnancy from his mind. He looked in the mirror. He looked tired, haggard. But alive. He tried to give himself a smile, but it was all weakness and uncertainty. With that he left his room and made his way to the home’s large eastern sitting room.

The Cloud Mountain pack was waiting for him there. The sitting room was decorated much like the rest of the home- minimalism met with bold and powerful colors gave the room an airy but grounded feeling. The four men who were waiting for Minseok in the room looked lost, looked out of sorts, looked like they needed this discussion as much as Minseok did.

Chanyeol had a sour look on his face, his uncomfortable demeanor immediately evident. Suho was tired, he could tell right way. Tao had bandages on his forehead and arm, he was in a sad state as he hung his head low. Kyungsoo sat with his knees up, hugged to his chest. He looked like a lost puppy. This was not going to be easy.

Minseok tried to muster all the confidence he possessed as he entered the room, taking a seat in one of the mustard patterned chairs. Silence hung in the air. He shifted in his chair, wringing his hands without an idea of how to start. And then it came simply, honestly.

“I am sorry” Minseok spoke the words after what seemed like hours of silence, the pack lost in their own thoughts.

“For what?” Suho asked, his eyes alight. Minseok knew his second in command would bet the one who stood behind him, the one who would question his actions the least.

“For everything,” Minseok answered, “For being an Omega. For letting you down. For letting Tao be captured. For being injured. For ever-“

“Hyung- stop it!” Tao cried out, his emotions taking charge “It is my fault I was captured!”

“Yeah, it is his fault!” Chanyeol’s anger had boiled over and he was ready to express his frustrations “He wandered around when he knew there was danger. And what ABOUT you? You were shacked up with that blonde rich kid!”

Minseok felt the tears coming and they were more than warranted. Yet the anger came too. The anger over his own actions. Over being so foolish as to ever get involved with the Eastern Dawn Pack. His anger over the fact he had essentially abandoned his pack while he spent time with Luhan at the hotel. His anger over everything.

“Chanyeol…”Kyungsoo shot him a dirty look.

“No, he is right.” Minseok answered tearfully, “I let you guys down. Which is why I understand if you don’t want to be part of the pack anymore.”

“Hyung!” Tao and Kyungsoo answered in unison.

“No, hear me. I cannot admit that I led this pack well. We suffered, we had to live on the streets. We didn’t have enough to eat most of the time,” Minseok looked at the floor, memories flashing in his mind, “We were weak and I tried to pretend we were strong. We lost our flat. We lost our livelihood. I did shack up with the rich kid. I am an Omega, I am mated, and I let you down. Leave. I understand”

Chanyeol, who was so embroiled in his anger, felt his fire thaw with his leader’s words. Even if they were simple words of admitted failure they meant something- especially given the pack’s history. Still, this was not something to forgive easily.

“Why? Why should we follow you?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes wide.

“I..” Minseok paused, “I love you guys. I am not sure you should follow me though…but I truly love all of you.”

More silence.

“Hyung, I don’t want to leave” Suho said it first, “Omega or not I will follow you.”

“Hyuuunnngggg” Tao whined, tears flowing freely, “I can’t leave. How could I leave?”

Kyungsoo simply nodded, while Chanyeol sighed.

Chanyeol was the hold out, the impassioned one. But he even felt his resolve slipping. They had too much history…there was too much honesty in Minseok’s words.

“Leader” Chanyeol whispered, bowing his head to Minseok. It was an epiphany if you will, how he came to understand. It was the tears of the man who led them for years that pushed his mind towards that concept called loyalty. It was the tears that made him think again of why his anger existed to begin with.

Minseok lost it, practically sobbing. He loved his pack. He loved his pack more because they had decided to stay together.

***

A late winter snow fell over Seoul, blanketing the grounds of the Eastern Dawn Pack’s estate in a veil of glistening promise. Luhan needed that promise, especially given the fact his mate had slammed a door in Luhan’s face twice that day.

The first time it had been simple- Luhan had knocked and not getting a response he had entered the room. And then Minseok backed him out of the room and slammed the door.

The second time Luhan had come bearing food. Minseok took the food and slammed the door again.

Luhan zero, Minseok two. This was not the way things were supposed to happen.

“Maybe you should apologize..” Yixing muttered, sick of seeing his pack leader sulk about the house.

Luhan shot him a glare that was worthy of any drama mother in law.

“What would Hyung have to apologize for?” Sehun asked. He was seated with a blanket over his lap, reclining in one of the overstuffed chairs in the largest living room of the estate. Tao was next to him, well as next to him as he could be (he was sitting in the adjoining chair).

“I would say there is something to be sorry for….Minseok Ge doesn’t get this mad for nothing.” Tao replied.

Sehun scrunched up his face in annoyance and looked at Luhan, “Well then did you do anything hyung?”

“He is mad I started the fight.” Luhan muttered.

Sehun scoffed. Tao punched him lightly in the arm in warning.

“You kind of did” Yixing. Leave it to Yixing to side with the enemy. Well, not exactly the enemy – but the dire opposite of what Luhan wanted to admit.

“So you think I should just apologize to him, even if I didn’t do anything wrong?” Luhan asked. Seriously, this relationship stuff was harder than he had ever thought it would be.

“Maybe? I mean if that will solve everything.” Yixing suggested.

Luhan considered his second in command’s advice. Would it really be that easy?

***

Minseok was sick and tired -of flipping channels. Granted he was not exactly in the best physical condition either, his injuries from the fight had left him tired and in need of rest. But being cooped up still drove him a bit nuts. He had already flipped through a variety show (hated the guests), a drama (hated the actors), a talk show (hated the topic) and the news (hated current events). In frustration he tossed the remote control to the floor, deciding to lay in silence and stare at the ceiling instead.

Yep, that is what he needed. A good long stare at the ceiling.

He sighed. This was not exactly what he needed. And then his door opened. He was ready to push Luhan out again. Instead of his mate, the person standing in the middle of his room -tears streaming down his cheeks - was Tao.

“Tao, what’s wrong?”

“Sehun said I was” Tao was choking back a sob, “He said I was stupid and ugly and he didn’t want to be my friend anymore and…”

Minseok was used to Tao’s teenage girl like dramatics. For all of Tao’s ability to be mature at certain times (and outwardly confident and proud) he also had his more vulnerable side, a side he rarely showed except to those very close to him. People like Minseok.

Minseok stood, walking over to Tao he grabbed the hulking Maknae in a hug.

“Tao, I am sure he didn’t mean it.”

“He did!” More sobbing.

Minseok patted Tao’s back, trying to sooth the boy. Before Minseok could indulge in another round of  
“Calm down, that blonde haired brat was talking without thinking. He likes you” his door opened again.

“Hyung!” The door shut with a thud. “Hyung! I hit Jongin and he is crying!”

Minseok suddenly had a very, very intense headache. He broke from his embrace with Tao to face a flustered Kyungsoo.

“Why did you hit Jongin?” Minseok was not exactly sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“He said I was cute…like one of those troll dolls. Those things are hideous hyung. Couldn’t he have just called me ugly?!”

“Kyungsoo-ah, is he hurt?” Minseok questioned. The omega of the Cloud Mountain Pack was far from weak – in fact his punch was worse than most of the alphas of the pack.

“No..hyung…” Kyungsoo’s eyes were becoming watery.

Minseok needed a drink. Too bad he couldn’t have one in his current condition. Before Minseok could fully detach from Tao, who was now hanging off his arm still crying and make his way to Kyungsoo the door opened again.

“Hyung! Jongdae told me to get out!” Suho was frazzled, far more than Minseok had remembered seeing him in the past. At least not unless the pack was in the middle of something highly illegal.

“Seriously?!” Minseok had a headache, a really bad headache.

When Chanyeol entered the room shortly after, complaining of Yixing and Baekhyun cheating at rock, paper, scissors like the most deplorable wolves ever Minseok had enough. What the hell was going on? It was time to go see that blond haired rich boy jerk – and tell him to get his pack in order.

***

Four hours ago

The kitchen of the mansion was expansive. It had to be- the place was built to house enough people (or wolves) to require an impressive cooking space. As large as the room was it still felt cramped with twelve people lounging about. Some of them were sipping cola, while Luhan had a beer in his hand. He had decided an apology would not be that easy – because when he had tried it he met the slam of a door for the third time that day.

“So….you want us to flush him out?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at Luhan. He had to admit he did not hate the leader of the Eastern Dawn but he could also freely admit he would take Minseok over him any day.

“Are you guys seriously happy with your leaders fighting?” Luhan questioned.

“Well, it is kind of between you two. Why should we get involved?” Baekhyun asked. Luhan cursed him under his breath. Of course one of his omegas would say something like that, the disloyal bastard.

“If you want to see Minseok storm out of here and get hurt, or you like the idea of your pack leader in pain” Luhan winced at how cheesy his words were, but he still meant it, “Than you shouldn’t help.”

“Okay. Baek, you want to go play a game?” Chanyeol was done.

“Baekhyun!” It was So Ra that sternly stopped the omega from leaving with the Cloud Mountain Pack’s alpha. She turned towards the group, “I wouldn’t ask you to do this normally, but at this point we need to be united.”

“Maybe Minseok hyung could just not be so emotional.” Jongdae replied. It was a split second before Luhan was in his face, practically growling.

“Don’t talk about him that way” Luhan spat out.

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Okay boys- time to get this patched up. Or I am seriously moving out.” Jongdae shook his head at Luhan’s aggression. Mating had certainly changed things that was for sure.

***

Minseok had left his weepy, needy, unbearably whiny pack behind. They were probably all sitting around his room trading stories of how terrible their lives were. And it was all thanks to that stupid pretty boy’s pack, with their money and their words and their general stupidity. Luhan would hear about this.

Minseok pushed the door to the library open and stalked in, his anger boiling up and clouding his usually keen sense. He never even noticed the white flowers placed around the room. He had failed to notice that the lighting was from the room’s strategically placed lamps and not the overhead chandelier. He had missed it all as he approached the oversized mahogany desk.

“Control your pack!” He practically screamed, staring at Luhan.

Luhan stared up at Minseok, his face calm and serene despite his mate’s anger.

“Are you not even listening to me?!” Minseok asked after a moment of silence.

“I love you.”

Minseok froze. Luhan, wide eyed and honest, spoke three words and then remained silent. His face was pained, the weight of his words hung in the air between the two of them. Minseok wanted to run away. He wanted to forget it. He wanted to forget how much he had been thinking over the last day of what could have happened if he had never decided to pickpocket a handsome blonde man.

If he had never met Luhan he would be back at his flat- or (because of Chanyeol) – chasing down a new, equally shady place to live. If he had never met Luhan he would not be feeling like he wanted to cry. If he had never met Luhan he would not know what it meant to be mated, he would not know how it felt to have another life burgeoning inside. He would not know how it felt to have your heart seize at the whisper of three words.

“Minseok, I love you” Luhan stood, walking around the desk he stood to face his mate.

Minseok swallowed. Why could Luhan do this to him? How could he melt all of his anger, melt all of his resolve to remain hostile and full of regret for allowing such a fight to happen. How could he-

“I love you, and that is not going to change. Please. I am sorry, but I can’t see you hurt. I can never see you hurt.” Luhan held up his hand, reaching to caress Minseok’s face. He was fully expecting Minseok to jerk away from his touch, dismiss his caresses and words. But it was the opposite of his expectations.

Minseok held his head down. Luhan moved closer, sensing the other’s thawing façade.

Minseok’s shoulders began to shake, he was crying. Luhan had no other thought, no other thoughts of conversation and debate and reasoning. He just wanted to hold his lover, to comfort him.

Minseok melted into Luhan’s arms, crying softly. After a few moments he spoke.

“Why do you make me do this?”

“Do what?” Luhan asked, stroking Minseok’s hair as he held him close to his chest.

“Feel like I am sorry for everything. Make me feel like it is my fault.”

Luhan pushed Minseok from him lightly, grasping Minseok’s face in his hands he stared into his large eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

“It is not your fault. I…shouldn’t have started it. But I felt like I would die right then and there if you were hurt. I…love you so much.” It was honest and it was god damn true.

Minseok couldn’t find the words to respond, couldn’t find the words to communicate how guilty he had felt about what had happened. About Tao and Sehun. About seeing blood, about the way the street lights pushed flashes of their injured packs slinking back home. He couldn’t find the words, so he found the actions instead. His lips found Luhan’s, his tears mixing with the sweet feeling of belonging – of making up – of forgiveness.

***

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Do you want me to throw an ice chunk at your head?” Minseok responded, staring at Luhan in annoyance. It had been two days since they had made up. The pack was still largely home bound – school and work taking a backseat as the pack’s determined their next move. Granted they were feeling cooped up…but a snowman?

“Come on Minseokkie! It will be fun,” Luhan smiled. It had been like heaven since they had made up. Minseok spent the night in Luhan’s room, then the next night. They had drifted between intense love making and less intense play. They ate every meal together, they indulged in frivolity and were generally happy (with a lot of playful judgment from their packs).

Minseok, however, could not help but feel some anxiety. He had yet to tell Luhan about his pregnancy. So Ra had brought it up with Minseok more than once, asking when he would make the announcement. Minseok wanted the moment to be special, to be memorable. Most importantly he wanted to be fully healed from his injuries before telling Luhan he was carrying pups – he was certain Luhan would decide he had to stay in bed for the next several months if he found out he was pregnant and still hurt from the fight. Minseok’s injuries were healing quickly, but he was still sporting a bandage on his shoulder. In a few more days he told himself…in a few more days he would let Luhan know.

“Minseokkie!” Luhan whined, grabbing his hand and trying to drag him towards the door.

“Fine” Minseok conceded “Let’s build a snowman”

***

The mansion had impressive grounds, a refuge in the bustling metropolis that was Seoul. Luhan had been more than happy to discover this place alongside So Ra, even more joyful when it was confirmed as his home.

When he was sad the gardens were a comfort. When he was happy the paths that wound around the grounds were a place to mindlessly wander, letting his joy mix with the landscape he loved. It was a unique brand of happiness to be able to share this place with his mate.

“The best place to build a snowman is near the greenhouse” Luhan announced. He held onto Minseok’s hand tightly. The ground was slippery with the recent snow; Minseok was still injured and Luhan did not want to see him fall down and further his injuries.

Minseok let himself be dragged (well, carefully dragged) through the grounds towards the large open space near the greenhouse. Months ago this would have seemed like a dream; the only gardens he could afford to be near were the few plants that Kyungsoo grew outside their flat’s door or a flower market or a nearby park. Certainly nothing like this.

“I think we should build a snow wolf” Luhan chuckled, continuing to lead Minseok.

“So original, Lu” Minseok laughed.

“Well, we are not human, right?!” Luhan smiled. The walked in happy silence until the smell hit them.

It was sudden, but it was not foreign. The wind was blowing and the scent was carried on the wind. Minseok and Luhan froze simultaneously. Luhan pushed Minseok behind him, alarmed at what the wind carried.

It was the lone wolf. Luhan would know him anywhere. And it was not a good sign he was so close. The old man had never before wandered onto the grounds of the house. So Ra had made sure of it – to keep everyone away except for the pack. It was dangerous to let other wolves outside of the pack know where they lived.

What flashed in Luhan’s mind was his last meeting with the old wolf – or more accurately their fight. Minseok had attacked him, as had Luhan. And the wolf had said something about Minseok having a bounty on his head…

Luhan emitted a growl, ready to shift as the old man emerged from a copse of trees lying on the far side of the garden.

“What are you doing here?!” Luhan demanded, ready for a fight. He was so busy being defensive he failed to notice that Minseok had stopped gripping his arm tightly. In fact, he couldn’t feel Minseok grabbing onto him at all.

“Why don’t you ask him?” The wolf answered, his expression staid and unmoving.

Luhan knew it was a mind trick. It had to be. What would Minseok know about the old man? Luhan looked behind him for a split second; Minseok was standing frozen – pale. And a word to destroy all preconceived notions…

“Father….” Minseok whispered, staring at the lone wolf like he had seen a ghost. Now Minseok knew where he recognized that scent from. It was from sixteen years ago, from a life that had come before the lab, before the pain. A life that somehow had morphed into an attack, had morphed into his parent coming for him like he was nothing more than prey to be hunted. A life that had drudged up a ghost he thought had long ago left this earth. “Father…”

***

It would be an understatement to say that time froze. Well, not an understatement but an outright lie. Time went backwards, at least for Minseok. Images of a childhood before the purge flashed in his mind. Images of his parents played across his vision, painting a far off memory of life before pain became a daily occurrence. But how…how was his Father alive?

Minseok felt Luhan grip onto his arm, alarmed at his reaction. It was for naught, he could care less at the moment what his mate was doing. He cou-ld care less what anyone was doing...

“We need to talk.” The lone wolf stared at his son, his gaze unwavering and his expression masked in stony resolve.

“How…” Minseok felt like his cheeks were burning. It was cold outside, the snow could attest to that, but his body felt like it was on fire, “Are you…a….li…ve?”

The older man stood, not reacting to the words. He answered simply. “I was given a chance.”

“Is Mom alive?” Minseok dreaded asking the question.

The lone wolf hung his head, the first sign of weakness he had given his son. “No” It was barely above a whisper.

“Then why are you?” Minseok asked. And it was an honest question.

“That is why we need to talk.” Minseok’s father had lifted his head, his momentary lapse of resolve fading as his unreadable stance returned.

“Min-“Luhan was pleading with him at this point, but it was a muffled sound in Minseok’s mind.

“Say it.” Minseok stiffened his posture unconsciously, now was not the time to show any weakness “Whatever you have to say just say it.”

He watched his Father quirk an eyebrow, tilt his head. Yes, this was the Father he remembered. Caring but clever. Tricky and brutally honest at the same time.

“You know you are a fugitive. That should come as no surprise”

Minseok didn’t bother to nod in agreement. It was a fact- he had escaped from a government lab, of course he was wanted.

“But you don’t know why, after everything, you are still at the top of their list, do you?”

As Minseok’s father stepped forward Luhan stepped back, pushing Minseok behind him.

“Ah – your mate is quite the fighter” Minseok’s father smiled, “Good. You will need it”

The old man paused for a moment, seemingly admiring the way Minseok looked over Luhan’s shoulder, all while trying to appear stronger and taller than he was.

“Son, they are after you because you are special. They say you are more human than wolf…”

Minseok did not feel like humoring a man that had been a looming figure for him, a man that he had thought long gone. But most importantly a man that seemed threatening in his actions at the moment.

“What does that have to do with you?” Minseok asked, trying to understand his father’s intent.

“I want to protect you. I want you to be my son again. I want to keep it all away from us…because I couldn’t before” The old man had tears in his eyes.

Minseok was surprisingly unmoved by the words. He was suspicious.

“How did you escape?” He asked.

“I fought my way out.” The old man paused, turning his attention towards the blonde man that was shielding his son “Ask Luhan…I have been here for years.”

Minseok braced for the response he was afraid of. He was afraid of the fact that his Father had been alive and well. Alive and well as he had done his best to lead the stragglers of their former pack – through poverty and hardship.

“It is true, but I don’t understand it. How is he your father?” Luhan whispered.

“I don’t know why he is here...” Minseok grasped onto Luhan’s shoulders tightly, afraid of the way reality had taken a turn towards the absurd.

***

It was a long and sordid tale. An escape from a lab. Running to Seoul with the belief everyone in his pack was dead. A life built up from the gutters, a life spent among seedy characters and blackmail and connections. Minseok’s Father was always charismatic (if not exactly strong, if not exactly a leader of the pack), his skills served him well when he entered the human world and forged networks that opened everything up to him.

Then there was the information, slowly trickling in, of what the government intended for hybrids. How Minseok was of interest to them due to his more human tendencies. Oh, and then there was the request from the leaders of one of the few great packs still left in Korea – find this man and tell me about him; that is how Minseok’s father located his long lost son.

Or at least that is the story he told.

Minseok was skeptical to say the least. The trio of wolves had left the estate and retreated to the Angel Café. Their relocation was driven by a mixture of Luhan and Minseok’s uneasiness of having the lone wolf about (no matter his identity) and the desire to have a place away from the pack to discuss what the hell was happening.

Luhan took a sip of his cappuccino, swallowing harder than necessary (the whole situation had his blood boiling, his mind thrown into unease) he asked point blank “Why would you hurt our pack members to get to your son?”

The lone wolf showed no emotion, “Because I needed him away from the pack.”

Minseok hated the answer. Why? Why would his Father of all people need to see him after so long – but only when he was separated from the pack, albeit much smaller, that he had once belonged to?

“Because I wanted him to know I am here, and ready to protect him without dragging in all of the other pups” The lone wolf said, confidently justifying his actions.

“Which ended up in a fight!” Luhan couldn’t help it, the words came out.

“That you started!” Minseok muttered, noticing that his Father nodded in agreement.

Luhan shot Minseok an annoyed look. Despite the fact they had made up, he was not ready to admit fault for the fight that had occurred at the warehouse.

Minseok’s father chuckled, “I knew you two would be perfect for each other.”

“Says who?!” Minseok blurted out, side eyeing his mate.

“I would guess the pups you are carrying around would agree” His Father answered.

Minseok’s face turned bright red. Luhan looked confused.

“Pups?” Luhan raised an eyebrow “I don’t know why you attacked us, or why you thought waltzing into our home was a good idea. I get you want to see your son, I do.” Luhan took a deep breath “But we need to let this all sink in – especially before you start hurling comments about pups”

“Sorry. But I can’t help it. You cannot ignore the fact you are going to be a Father in a few months”

Minseok, facing his long lost father, wanted nothing more than to shut up said long lost Father. Because he had just ruined everything.

“I am not going to be a Fathe-“Before Luhan could fully unfurl the insults, the remarks about how silly it was, he shut up. Minseok was grasping his arm.

“Lu, we need to go.”

“Tell me we are going to be safe. Promise you will call off your attacks” Luhan stared Minseok’s Father in the eyes. He needed that promise to walk out of the café. He needed that promise to allow his pack to go back to everyday life.

“I promise – as long as you two promise to see me again. Soon.”

Luhan stiffened. “Fine. But we meet alone.”

“Later then. I will leave first.” The old wolf stood, with barely another glance he stalked out of the café.

Luhan watched him go, his confidence born of how long he had known the lone wolf. Until the fight he had never betrayed Luhan or the Eastern Dawn Pack. Luhan seriously hoped he could still trust the man, at least half as much as he had in the past. After the bell on the door rang, signaling the man’s exit, Luhan turned to his mate.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Luhan, we need to talk.”

Luhan hated those words, but he had little choice. He nodded, ready for whatever was to come next.

***

“I am pregnant” Simple. The Truth. Minseok was sitting on the edge of the desk in the office of the Angel Café. His posture was far more relaxed than his mind could ever claim to be- at least at the moment.

Luhan blinked once. Twice. The office of the Angel Café seemed to close in one him.

“With my pups?”

“You idiot! Of course they are your pups!” Minseok gave his mate a deathly serious stare. After the shock of seeing his father he was ready to retreat back into the world that Luhan and him and built around them…he would deal with his Dad later. He had promised to call off all attacks and Minseok desperately wanted to believe him that was true. So he took the leap and let the blonde pretty boy know that he had a family of his own. He had expected Luhan to throw a fit, to be angry he was not informed immediately – instead he was faced with Luhan staring at him, a hungry look on his face. Life was full of surprises.

“I fucking love you.” Luhan whispered, standing up quickly. Without warning Luhan was leaning in to give his mate a long and less than chaste kiss. It was time to celebrate.

***

Magic Eye puzzles were confusing. No matter how much he stared at them he could not see the picture. Why could everyone and their wolf brother make out the image except for him?!

Sehun threw the poster towards the corner of this room in frustration.

“Hun-ah, what is wrong?”

Sehun crossed his arms and pouted. Did that hulking martial artist seriously want to know what is wrong? Seriously?!

“I don’t know Tao. Maybe I am on my period” Sehun answered sarcastically.

“Really?” Tao asked, all wide eyes.

“No!” Sehun scrunched his face up in further annoyance. Tao had entered the room a moment before, coming back from practicing his wushu in the cold and brutal landscape of the gardens. Tao claimed the winter workout made him feel more alive – had his blood pumping in a way the summer heat could not deliver. The idea of working out in the cold made Sehun feel like burrowing under three down comforters while making out with a space heater.

“Is it that poster?” Tao asked, walking to the corner of the room to fetch the source of Sehun’s annoyance.

“So observant” Sehun muttered.

Tao picked up the magic eye poster, carefully spreading it out he walked over to Sehun.

“Just cross your eyes and stare.” Tao smiled, holding up the poster for Sehun to see.

Sehun was done, so done with that blasted thing. But maybe not. He crossed his eyes for a moment, ready to tell Tao to leave.

“A butterfly!” Sehun leapt up, pumping his fists in the air.

“That’s right, Hunn-ah” Tao grinned at his roommate’s happy dance.

To Tao’s surprise his smile was met with a bear hug - with a very crumpled magic eye poster breaking the space between him and Sehun.

***

“Well- I would assume they like the color blue!”

“Because you like it?” Minseok was done. Completely done.

Since he had told his mate of his pregnancy a few hours before he had been bombarded by all sorts of subjective reasoning. The pups must like soccer, because Luhan did. They would enjoy dance and history due to their parents. Maybe they should be named after the last elders of both packs? Oh, wait! It may be a good idea to get them accustomed to dental bones – after all that was how the Eastern Dawn Pack handled teething.

Then there was the nursery scheme, blue and yellow of course. But what if they had girls? Then what? Well maybe So Ra could teach them what they needed to know. Oh, and if they had all boys then they maybe would have a tiny sports team. On the weekends they could go camping and jump in the lake and look at the moon kno-

“Yep” Luhan grinned at his mate, pulling him by the wrist into the baby section of the department store. He was obsessed Minseok thought.

“Luhan, let’s do this later.” Minseok pleaded. Today had been too much, he did not need to shop for his pup’s entire life at the moment.

“Are you okay?!” Luhan asked, concern lighting up his face, “Are you sick?! Do you need to see a doctor?”

And so it started.

“You weren’t asking me that when we you had me pushed up against the wall of your office” Minseok had his own ammunition that he hoped lasted long enough to get through the day.

Luhan blushed, “Well, that was different.” He slung an arm over Minseok’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Let’s go tell the pack the good news, Minseokkie.”

Minseok wanted to punch him in the gut, tell him to shut up. But at the same time he was happier than he had been in a while. Even if his Father had walked back into his life with questionable motives. Even if his life had been chaos for the last few months. Somehow a smiling, goofy, unreasonable blonde man made it better.

“You like me, hmmm” Luhan smirked, noticing his mate’s pensive descent.

“Hmmm. Maybe” Minseok answered, hiding his own smile as he looked at the overly waxed floor of the shop.

Life was funny sometimes.

***

Luhan was beaming. He seemed to have grown a few inches, or maybe he had just focused all of his pride on his tiptoes. He threw an arm around Minseok, which was promptly (and expectantly) shrugged off. But it didn’t really matter to Luhan, he was still happy.

Sehun felt a little like throwing up to be honest. He looked at all of the other wolves – now thrown into disarray at the announcement, and felt like he had taken the low and petty road with his reaction. But he couldn’t help it. He had taken his pack leader’s mating with that underdressed ruffian rather well, he thought. And he had been understanding that Luhan no longer had time for him now that he was busy with his mate. But this…well this was too much. So he wouldn’t be the baby of the pack anymore?! He was miffed to say the least.

“I am going to be an Uncle!” Chanyeol shouted, “Congrats! Time for cigars!”

So Ra shot the over exuberant Chanyeol a look telling him that in no uncertain terms there would be zero cigar smoking at the Eastern Dawn Estate.

“So cool, Lu Ge” Yixing clapped a hand on his friend’s back.

“Pups!” Jongdae seemed especially happy to hear the news. He stood up and gave Minseok and Luhan a bear hug. “Congrats you two!”

Suho gave his own congratulatory message, smiling at Minseok. The two of them had been through a lot. Minseok could tell his second in command was particularly happy at the news, which spoke volumes of their close friendship.

“Does that mean we have to puppy-proof the house?” Tao asked, wide eyed.

“Of course it does!” Baekhyun delivered a smack to the back of Tao’s head, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Congrats Hyung.” Kyungsoo shyly gave Minseok a hug, “When are you due?”

“Well, the doctor says it should be late summer.” Minseok placed a hand on his stomach without thinking about it. He did that a lot now, ever since he had received the news he was pregnant.

“Which means none of you should bother Minseok…” Luhan gave them all a stare down.

“Shut up Lu, I am fine.”

Luhan bit his lip and whispered “I just want you to be okay, Minseokkie”

Minseok knew that Luhan would take the news and turn it into a twenty four seven reason to keep Minseok from doing anything but laying around. Luhan was like that- he was intense when it came to his mate. Minseok didn’t want that kind of attention, he was pregnant, not dying.

“I know, “Minseok responded in hushed tones. He knew to pick his battles, especially if they were better played out behind closed doors.

Sehun watched the interaction, the whispers, the hand that found Minseok’s and gripped it tightly.

“I need to go study. Congrats.” Sehun mumbled, standing up and practically running from the room. The rest of the pack watched him go, but within a few seconds returned to their puppy talk without a second thought for the maknae.

***

“That went well”

“Hmmmmmm” Luhan mumbled into Minseok’s neck.

After they had told the packs the news they had excused themselves to their room. Well, Luhan’s room, but as of late it belonged to the both of them.

“Sehun seemed upset.” Minseok muttered. The two of them were sitting back on the large four poster bed. Luhan had his arms around Minseok, back hugging him as they reclined against the headboard.

Luhan was busy placing soft kisses on his mate’s neck, he ignored the comment as his lips continued their path.

“Luhan, you should probably talk to him.”

“Hmmmm.”

Minseok jerked up into a sitting position, staring back at his surprised mate.

“Really, talk to him. We don’t need Sehun upset right now.”

“Since when did you care so much for my pack?” Luhan asked.

“Since when anything your pack does leads to my pack doing something- stupid or otherwise.”

Luhan nodded. He guessed he had to talk to Sehun, but he would do that later. For now he was otherwise occupied.

“Alright, I will talk to him.” Luhan pulled Minseok back into his embrace, “But I have other things I want to do right now.”

Minseok felt the heat rise in his chest. He could not deny it – no matter how exasperating Luhan could be he never failed to have an effect on him…or his dick.

***

“I thought he had passed away….” Suho took a drink of his brandy, trying to dull the shock.

“So did I.” Minseok shook his head, “But it is him…there is no doubt in my mind.”

Suho nodded. So Minseok’s Father was alive. It was a shock. Suho still remembered when the Cloud Mountain Pack had been taken – well massacred- by government agents. His parents had been killed in front of his eyes, brutally torn apart by bullets and finished with a large knife. So had been the fate of so many, painting Mount Halla red with their blood.

Suho had never even considered the fact that one of the elder members of the pack had survived the purge. Hell, he considered it a miracle that he had been able to escape the lab with Minseok. Having anyone else from the pack survive the ordeal was something the seemed ludicrous.

“What do you think he wants?” Minseok asked. He had tried to reason it out. He heard from Luhan that the man, his Father, had been in Seoul before the Eastern Dawn Pack; that meant he had gotten out of the lab almost as soon as he had arrived. Minseok had heard about how his Father was the one with the inside into everything, the information man that Luhan and the pack could trust. It was a far cry from the image Minseok had of his Father- a large and scary wolf with no place in the world of humans.

“Minseok…I am not sure if this is a good thing.” Suho reasoned out. Minseok’s Father had already lured the pack into a dangerous situation – when Sehun and Tao were taken. Such behavior did not bode well for the man’s motivation.

“I know.” Minseok sighed heavily, “Suho – if anything happens keep the pack in order. Please.”

“Nothing is going to happen hyung” Suho tried to reassure his leader, but his words could not hide his own apprehension.

***

Sehun was busy flipping through the latest Cosmopolitan Magazine, thoroughly annoyed with the publication and with life in general. Who cared about fifteen ways to get a guy? Angry page turning commenced. And then came a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Sehun did not need to turn around to see who had entered the room he shared with Tao. It was Luhan, he could smell him. He could also smell Minseok, which meant Luhan must be coming straight from a rendezvous with his mate.

“We need to talk Sehun-ah” Luhan sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Why?”

“Because it is obvious you are angry about the news.”

Sehun answered with a snort, “Angry? No. Why would you think that?”

“Because you left the room to study. And it is winter break so you don’t have school right now. And you are not studying – you are reading your trashy magazines.”

“This is not a trashy magazine!” Sehun finally turned to Luhan, clutching his Cosmopolitan protectively.

“Fine. But Sehun, don’t be angry. Your hyung is happy Sehun-Ah. And you will always be our Maknae.”

“Maybe that is the problem.” Sehun said under his breath.

“What do you want me to do?” Luhan cried, throwing his hands up. Sometimes kids could be so annoying.

“Nothing! I just want you to be happy!” Sehun stood up and marched out of the room, tossing his beloved highbrow magazine on the floor as he left.

Luhan watched him go, then noticed the discarded magazine laying on the floor- opened to an article entitled “Ten things to drive your lover wild”. Luhan picked up the publication, curious. Maybe Sehun’s reading habits were more useful than he initially thought.

It was fifteen minutes later when Luhan decided it was time to return to his room – ten new and amazing lessons learned.

***

So Ra and the Lone wolf had a mutually beneficial relationship. While So Ra was the elder of a very (well, the only) wealthy wolf pack in Korea, the Lone Wolf was always ready and willing to trade information. Usually for money, but not always. Over the years they had forged an alliance – give and take.

When So Ra saw the Lone Wolf enter the estate grounds the other day she had been a little more than curious. When she heard the conversation that Luhan and Minseok had with the old wolf she sensed dread. So he was Minseok’s Father?

So Ra’s instincts were usually spot on, otherwise she would never have survived as long as she did. Her instincts told her to go find the Lone Wolf and make an attempt, albeit a veiled one, to grasp the situation. That is the reason she found herself at the Lone Wolf’s tiny rooftop apartment, knocking on the flat door with a gloved hand.

There was no answer, So Ra knocked again. Then she heard it.

“I tried, I did.”

It was the old man, his voice coming from below. So Ra crept until she could make out his form at the bottom of the long set of stairs leading up to the apartment, a phone to his ear. She kept quiet, curious.

“Listen. I have another way but I am not sure he will go along with it.”

Silence.

“Give me time. I need some time. You can’t expect him to just welcome me with open arms. Damnit- the kid thought I was dead.”

It had to be about Minseok, So Ra was certain.

It was a second and the old man was up the stairs. His conversation seemed to end abruptly, if So Ra did not possess a speed above that of a human she would have never had the chance to return to the front door to cover up her eavesdropping.

“So Ra?” The old man questioned at the site of his visitor.

“Sung Woo.” So Ra smiled, trying to remain calm, “I brought you some food.”

So Ra held up the wrapped bundle as evidence of the intent of her visit.

Sung Woo nodded, letting the old omega into his flat, ready for a meal with an old friend. Even if he had a sneaking suspicion the elder of the Eastern Dawn Pack paid him a visit for reasons that did not involve food.

***

The playground was deserted, the cold proving too much for the neighborhood kids. For Sehun though it was the right temperature. Cold and desolate and a chill that seemed to take the edge off of his anger. His problem was that he wasn’t exactly sure why he was as angry as he was. He was fully aware that he had a crush on Luhan for years – that was not a secret. But he had thought he had been able to cope, at least reasonably well, with the fact that Luhan had found a mate. So why did it matter so much to him that Luhan’s mate was pregnant? It shouldn’t, it was a logical sequence of events after all.

Yet Sehun felt like punching something.

So something showed up.

“Hun-ah!” Tao was walking across the playground, a yellow scarf with a black skull pattern clutched in his hands, “You are going to catch a cold!”

Sehun pretended like he did not see the tall man fast approaching. But just like that, reality was on him, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“Why are you here?!” Sehun asked, gritting his teeth.

“Because you are.” Tao answered, making sure the scarf was tucked into Sehun’s jacket before he sat on the adjoining swing.

They swung slowly in silence.

“Why are you upset Hun-ah?” Tao asked quietly, letting minutes pass before he spoke.

Sehun sighed. He didn’t’ offer an answer.

Another few minutes passed.

“Look, Sehun, just tell me what is wrong.” Tao was worried for his friend.

“Nothing.” Sehun answered, refusing to admit anything verbally.

His lack of a confession had an impact on Tao. Sehun braced himself as he saw a side of Tao emerge that was usually reserved for fights.

Tao sprung up from the swing and walked to face Sehun, grabbing onto the chain of his swing to stop Sehun from moving.

“Hun-ah!” Tao’s words were angry and heated, “You need to let it go. You need to grow up!”

“Says the guy who cries every other day!” Sehun spat the words out.

Tao looked hurt, but his strong resolve was not broken. Sehun seemed to shrink in the face of Tao’s demeanor.

“Luhan and Minseok are together, and that is final! If you want to be a mopey idiot for the rest of your life go ahead!”

Sehun swallowed. Something about the way Tao looked, anger and frustration painting his expression, did something to Sehun. Something in his chest. And his groin. Something he didn’t want to admit.

“You aren’t even listening to me! You don’t even care what your best friend has to sa-“

Tao never finished his rant. His words were silenced by Sehun’s lips, the younger man jumping up from his swing and capturing Tao’s mouth in his own. Sometimes silence was truly golden, Tao thought, as he eased into the kiss, forgetting everything he had to say.

***

The brisk wind felt good. It whipped across the soccer field, the wide open space offering the least protection from the cool air. The remnants of snow piled haphazardly on the sidelines solidified the late winter atmosphere. Minseok ran down the field with all of his might, intent on stealing the ball from Chanyeol. It was exhilarating – playing a game of soccer with his pack.

“Hyung!” Tao cried as he managed to steal the ball from a tired Kyungsoo and make a pass towards Minseok.

Minseok received the soccer ball with ease, turning to run down field towards the goal. It was funny how something so simple as playing soccer had so much of an effect on his mood. It had been a long few days (weeks, really); with his Father’s arrival the pack had begun to resume their normal lives – hinged on the promise that no more attacks would be launched towards them.

The ball landed in the goal, flying past a cringing Suho.

“That almost hit me in the face!” Suho threw his hands up.

“Sorry” Minseok smiled, not actually caring one bit. The ball was far from Suho, the haphazard goalie was just being dramatic.

“Okay, we need to switch team members up” Kyungsoo finally arrived where the group was standing. Kyungsoo was not exactly an athletic wolf, the running involved in playing soccer was a bit beyond his abilities (or any athletic goals he ever held for himself). “You guys are too good.”

“Yah! We can beat them!” Chanyeol turned towards the smaller man, shooting him a scowl.

“I think we should just stop.” Suho sat down, hands on his head, “I am so tired.”

“I agree.” Kyungsoo weighed in.

“So do I!”

The group turned towards the newcomer. It would be a lie to say they didn’t know he was coming. Well, at least Minseok knew he was coming but he had ignored it.

Luhan was marching down the field, face red and eyes wide.

“Minseok, you shouldn’t be doing something so dangerous in your condition.” Luhan practically pounced on his mate, wrapping his arms protectively around his midsection.

Chanyeol groaned. He had seen enough of an overprotective Luhan lately to last a lifetime. Suho even shook his head. He was certain he would never be that clingy to Jongdae, even if Jongdae was carrying his pups (which he was not, regretfully).

Minseok felt the familiar fire creeping up from his chest into his face.

“I was playing soccer, Lu! I am not fucking sky diving!” Minseok remained in his lovers embrace, but stiffened his posture. He was sick of being treated like a porcelain tea cup, ready to break at any moment.

“But what if you fell down hard? Or something worse…?” Luhan queried, tightening his embrace.

“Luhan, you have to let me live my life...”

“I have to protect you, Min” Luhan breathed. “I have to keep you safe. I hate thinking what could happen to you…”

And that did it. Minseok snapped. Because the last thing he liked to think about was being a helpless creature, always having to be protected.

Minseok jerked hard, sending Luhan crashing back, hitting the still frozen ground hard. Luhan’s eyes were wide as he took in the back profile of Minseok, stalking down the field.

“Minseokie?!” Luhan called, springing to his feet to give chase.

Minseok whirled around, fury on his face. His pack stayed still, watching the lovers quarrel with more interest than they probably should have shown.

“Damnit Lu! I am not dying! I am not breakable! Give me some space! What are you going to do when I start university?”

“Wait, you are going to go to school?” Luhan looked sincerely surprised, “But Min…”

“And stop calling me Minseokkie, or…I…” Minseok swallowed hard, choking on the words he did not exactly mean but needed to say none the less, “Or I am going to move out.”

That shut up the pretty rich boy. And the pack. Minseok turned and stalked off, letting his words hang over the wolves standing frozen on the soccer field.

***

The movie theater was far from packed. It was a matinee showing of the cheesiest romantic comedy that had been released that year. It annoyed Minseok more. After storming away from his annoying mate he had wandered around for a bit, finally wandering into the darkened movie house.

Minseok needed a place to think, to be alone, and hopefully to forget that stupid jerk face that he had fallen in love with. And here he was, watching two people indulge in gags and stupid bickering amidst a love line that Minseok could have written drunk. Aish.

There was another person in the theater, sitting in the front. Minseok had paid him little attention. That is until the man had turned slightly, allowing Minseok a look at his side profile. He recognized him. He sense him, he had just driven off recognition amidst his own contemplation.

“Dad” It was a whisper, but if the man was truly Minseok’s Father he would hear it. Any wolf would.

The man stood up and walked towards Minseok’s seat, at the far back of the theater.

“Minseok-ah?”

“Why are you here?” Minseok asked, genuinely curious why his Father would be watching such a terrible movie in the early afternoon.

“I needed some place to think” Like father like son, “Why are you here?”

“Well, I needed some alone time”

“Is Luhan getting to you?” His Father asked. He remained standing. In the dark Minseok could not exactly make out his facial expression, but he sensed the older man’s apprehension over sitting near his son.

“You, um, you can sit down if you want to.” Minseok found the words difficult to speak. It was strange, this feeling. This man was his father so he felt some sort of obligation to be close to him, even if he barely remembered him. His memories of certain events were crystal clear, but his memories of how much he cared for his father were locked in a haze. He felt responsibility towards filial behavior but had nothing to back it up, at least nothing he could feel with absolute clarity.

Sung Woo sat, consciously sitting one chair away from his son. He knew this relationship was not exactly full of confidence at this point, he didn’t want to push his luck.

“You know he is a good kid.” Sung Woo spoke carefully, “He has had a lot of responsibility since he was young.”

Minseok huffed. So his Dad was on Luhan’s side? Well, it could almost be a reasonable thing, after all his Father seemed to have spent more years as an acquaintance of Luhan than he had spent living as Minseok’s dad. Which honestly did nothing to calm Minseok’s racing mind.

“Yeah, and he sure likes to show it.” Minseok muttered.

“He loves you” Sung Woo chanced a glance at his son, “But he is a needy person. He has always guarded his pack fiercely. He loves too much.”

“Unlike you.” Minseok wasn’t even aware he had said it until it was too late.

Sung Woo tensed. “How so?”

“You were free this whole time and never looked for me? I mean, you couldn’t find me with all of your connections?” Minseok was hurt by this fact, even if his Father had promised he had searched for him. He felt like it was an embellished truth (if a man who was so connected could not find him who could) and in his current mood he had no problem voicing it.

“I tried” Sung Woo sighed heavily, “Don’t take your anger at your mate out on me.”

Minseok looked straight ahead, not ready to admit anything.

“Do you know how I met your Mother?”

Minseok didn’t. Honestly he had no idea how his Mother and Father had met. Life in the pack was such a distant memory, his time with them so short. He had never had a chance to sit around on a hot summer night, hearing his parents recall the stories of their youth. He shook his head, still not looking at his father.

“She was such a beautiful woman...” Sung Woo said, his words drawing him back through the decades, “I met her at the red moon gathering. Do you know what that is?”

“Was that when the unmated wolves of the province gathered?”

“Yeah” Something about how Minseok recalled this detail made Sung Woo’s chest swell in pride. His son was a wolf after all. “She was small, with eyes that could captivate anyone from a hundred yards away.”

It was silent for many moments, neither man speaking.

“You have her eyes in fact. Honest, fiery but calm eyes…a beautiful contradiction” Sung Woo smiled “She was so sure that she would never be mated, much less to anyone that was outside of her pack. And then we caught each other’s scent on the wind. She smelled like honeysuckle, like lilacs, like a beautiful flower that lingers in the night breeze. I loved her. From then on I loved her.”

“How did she die?” Minseok dreaded the answer but he needed to know. He had always assumed all of the adults of the Cloud Mountain pack had been killed the day that the purge reached them. If not the day of shortly after, when they were dragged off to that horrible government lab.

“I don’t know” Sung Woo felt tears springing up, his cheeks were hot with memories and grief, “I never saw her after the purge.”

Minseok didn’t know what to say. He remembered his mother, what pup could forget their mother? The woman that nursed them, held them, loved them. At least every pup had a mother that hopefully did all of those things, Minseok knew others were not as lucky as him. He remembered her scent the most, a comforting smell that put his mind at ease, a scent that signaled he was safe and the world could not harm him.

Sung Woo chocked on a sob, stiffening his back he held a hand to his mouth. He would not break down in front of his son.

“My greatest regret is that I could not protect her…or you.”

It was the first time Minseok had truly considered his father’s regret, his feelings towards his family – hell, his packs, slaughter. It was painful to consider, because it added on to a grief that Minseok tried to keep buried. He had always attempted to be strong for the remaining Cloud Mountain pack, he was their leader after all. He had long ago given up crying over his past. Long ago he had given up considering things like how his Mother felt or how his Father felt during the purge.

“Minseok” Sung Woo’s voice was raspy, full of the sorrow that had bubbled up in him as he thought back to the decade before, “Just know that I love you.”

Minseok remained still, staring at the floor. The horrible movie playing on the screen. The darkness blanketing the reality of the moment in a way that was welcome by both men. They didn’t want to see the pain in each other’s faces. They didn’t want to feel like kindred souls as they confessed their burdens. They weren’t close enough to share their hurt, their suffering, and their struggles.

Sung Woo stood. Before he left he placed a hand on Minseok’s shoulder, patting his son’s shoulder once and then twice before he took his leave.

Minseok remained in the theater for many minutes after his father left; his mind swimming with feelings of regret, of love, of memories. Of the smell of honeysuckle. Of what it felt like to have parents. He found himself placing a hand on his abdomen as he recalled a time gone by.

***

Sehun was done. Completely and totally done. Or at least he was pretending like it. He pulled the covers tightly over his head, faking a snore.

“Sehun-ah?” Tao whispered.

Sehun was sure his roommate, his best friend, that guy he had kissed yesterday was staring at him. But he would not give in. Nope, he would not give up. He was asleep damnit!

Tao sighed, then sat on his own bed. Or at least that is how Sehun assumed he moved given the slight creak of the bed springs.

Sehun tensed. It was too difficult to avoid someone who you shared a room with. Since the kiss the day before Sehun had been carefully strategizing the best ways to avoid his roommate.

It wasn’t a horrible kiss, or an unwelcome one necessarily. Tao had seemed to enjoy it, his hand finding the small of Sehun’s back as he pulled him closer. Their lips were joined for what seemed like an hour, but was much less time if Sehun had to judge by the clock he spotted as he ran away from the playground. Yep, he ran away.

As Sehun’s face grew hot, as he felt a tug in his stomach, as blood rushed to somewhere blood did not usually rush to (well, unless it was a year ago and he was eying up that picture of Luhan taken in front of that brick wall full of graffiti and edgy promise) he panicked. He had broken their lip lock and promptly ran for his life. He heard Tao call after him, but he kept going. Sehun was pretty sure he had never ran so fast in his short life. Romantic confusion was a great motivator.

So now Sehun was busy pretending to be asleep. He had pretended to be sick earlier in the day – or at least give some kind of impression of why he was in the bathroom for two hours as Tao hung out in the room. Oh, and then he kept getting phone calls whenever Tao approached him. It was too bad the phone never rang, he was hoping Tao bought that he had his ringtone on silent. Or something. Aish.

“Sehun…I know you are awake.” Tao whispered.

Sehun shut his eyes tighter.

“If you want me to forget what happened yesterday just tell me.”

Sehun felt like screaming. So the kiss was so easy Tao could just forget it?

“Hun-ah, if you want to go back to before please just let me know.”

Sehun gripped the blanket tighter, his blood boiling. So Mr. martial arts super wolf was so unfazed he could just go back to before?

“Hun-ah, I have kissed people before. You don’t have to worry, it isn’t like it means anything.”

Tao’s expression was priceless. His eyes were as wide as an owls as his roommate threw off his covers, springing to his feet in one swift motion.

“It meant nothing to you?!” Sehun yelled, his face flushed, “You kissed other people?!”

Tao was not sure how to respond, so he did what he did best.

“Yeah- and why are you avoiding me?!” Tao jumped off his bed and ran to the bathroom door.

Sehun should have known. He should have expected it. He heard the bathrooms door’s lock click, followed by a sob. It was going to be a long night in the Sehun/Tao room.

***

The low lamp light was what welcomed Minseok. The house was sleeping by the time he had found his way back to the estate. It was a long time before he had felt like he could return home, like he could think straight. His anger at Luhan was justified, his mate was being overprotective. Yet his anger could have taken a better route than a threat of leaving. And his Father’s words had helped him realize that more than he cared to admit.

Luhan was sleeping, lying on his side with the blanket scrunched up at his side. The sight made Minseok smile. His mate always looked so innocent, so childlike, when he slept. Not wanting to wake him Minseok carefully grabbed his pajamas, changing into the white t-shirt and grey sweat pants in the bathroom.

As Minseok went to turn off the bathroom light he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked tired, he looked exhausted to be honest. But what he focused on was his eyes. Were they really like his mother’s? How could he forget how she looked? How could his memories focus on things like how soft her fur was when, as a pup, when he cuddled into her side? How could he recall her scent, her words, but not her eyes?

It was a few minutes before Minseok made his way to his mate’s side, slipping under the bit of blanket that Luhan did not have grasped tightly around him. It was a few minutes before Minseok could let his thoughts go. It was a few minutes before Minseok could relegate fractured memories to the reality of a home, a mate, and pups of his own.

***

“I am pretty sure that when you tell someone you are giving them space you aren’t supposed to secretly follow them around like some psycho.” Jongdae shook his head. That was all he could do. His pack leader had turned into little more than an obsessed stalker and quite frankly it was pathetic.

Luhan made a low sound, almost like a pup’s whine. Minseok had returned to him the night before – he had been so ecstatic to see his mate when he woke up in the morning that he had practically jumped him. Held him, promised to never let him go.

Minseok had pried Luhan off of him and so had begun a very serious talk. About boundaries. About love, about how Minseok, despite being pregnant, needed to live his life. Luhan had realized he had made a mistake being so overprotective, but it was in his nature to try to control the situation. He had apologized and the two of them had awesome make up sex, collapsing into a short nap as they recovered from their lovemaking.

And then they two of them had to put their resolve into practice. And the results were less than what they had hoped. Luhan had failed miserably at giving Minseok space. First Minseok decided to take a walk, so Luhan followed him from afar while attempting to conceal his presence. It failed. Then Minseok just left, telling Luhan not to follow. So of course Luhan was all ready to put on a trench coat and go stalking after his mate. He reasoned Minseok was given space if he didn’t know he was being followed, right? Wrong, at least according to Jongdae.

“It’s hard” Luhan whined, putting his head in his hands he sighed.

“I am sure it is, but it isn’t as hard as having Minseok leave completely because you piss him off, right Ge?”

Luhan knew that Jongdae was right, that he was being an immature freak, being very unfair to Minseok. But he couldn’t help it. What if Minseok’s Father had lied? What if Minseok was attacked when he was alone? It was Luhan’s duty to protect his mate and his pups.

“How about we go out and do something, take your mind off becoming a stalker?”

“Like what?” Luhan asked, still pouting.

“There is a shop-“

“I am not going shopping for Japanese figurines, Jongdae” Luhan knew where this was going and he didn’t like it.

“Fine. How about we go get a drink or something?”

“Fine. But only a couple.”

Jongdae smiled and nodded, “Sure Ge. I’ll go get Baekhyun and Yixing.”

It was a date.

***

Tao had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor, his cheeks tear stained and his heart heavy. Sehun had fallen asleep leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, resolute to wait out his roommate’s self-imposed isolation.

That is how So Ra found them. She had decided to check up on the younger members of the pack after lunch time had come and gone with no sign of them.

It was quite the site, these two. It made her smile, even if she shouldn’t have. It was their worst kept secret that they liked each other and So Ra had long ago sensed that they were having a hell of a time communicating the fact their feelings were mutual. Oh, to be young and in love again.

“Sehun-ah, Tao-ah, wake up”

Both boys remained sleeping, so So Ra took the next step.

She walked over the nightstand near Sehun’s bed and turned the alarm clock to the current time and let the machine’s shrill noise wake up the sleeping pups.

Sehun bolted up, followed by Tao, confusion painting their faces.

“Sehun-ah, Tao-ah, are you guys hungry?” So Ra asked.

Tao nodded eagerly before he remembered that he was supposed to be avoiding Sehun, who subsequently seemed to do the same. The boys gave each other dark looks, made humorous by their current state of mussed hair and wrinkled clothing. Not to mention one just woke up from the bathroom floor and the other was trying to stretch out the kinks from sleeping against a wall.

“Great, come on then.” So Ra stood her ground. She suspected these two would go back to fighting if left alone and the pack had enough drama of late to warrant an attempt to curb any more of it.

The pups shot each other looks of annoyance, but stood and followed So Ra out of the room.

***

An hour later the two of them had been stuffed to the gills by So Ra, received a veiled lecture about the importance of friendship, and finally left alone in the dining room.

“Hun-ah…”

“Tao-“

They spoke at the same time, breaking their silence in tandem. They both laughed at their timing, breaking the tense atmosphere with a giggle. Then silence, because giggling was not yet warranted.

“I am sorry Hun-ah.” Tao spoke carefully after their moment of frivolity had passed.

“Me too”

“You know....”

“You don’t have to talk about the kiss if you don’t want to.” Sehun said quietly, figuring it was best to get that topic over and done with. Or not done with. Maybe just ignored, but consensually ignored.

“It meant something, I liked it, and I like you Hun-ah” It was bold. Tao’s face was deadly serious, causing Sehun to blush.

Sehun felt very shy all of a sudden. He looked down at his hands, which he was wringing out of nervousness.

“I…I liked it too.” He mumbled.

“Will you be my boyfriend? I mean, if you want to?”

The way Tao was smiling at him, the way Tao looked confident when Sehun knew damn well he liked to cry like a teenage girl did something to him. And made his answer easy.

“I guess I could.”

Tao’s smile grew wider. He leapt from his chair, almost knocking Sehun down as he pulled him to his feet and into a bear hug.

“You oaf” Sehun muttered into Tao’s shoulder.

“Princess” Tao whispered back.

“I am not a princess!” Sehun tried to struggle out of Ta- no, his boyfriend’s embrace so he could hit him for the comment, but the arms surrounding him were too strong. Instead his struggle only resulted in him rubbing himself all over Tao, which had an immediate result.

“Can I kiss you?” Tao asked, his voice suddenly low and husky, his mind swimming after Sehun had decided to practically dry hump him in his attempt to escape.

Sehun didn’t answer, he decided it was time he took charge. He captured Tao’s lips, attacking him with his own. Tao moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue find Sehun’s mouth, feeling satisfaction as Sehun moaned back.

Tao’s tightened his embrace, pulling Sehun into the kiss. Sehun found his arms wrapping around Tao’s neck, pulling him in, devouring him as they finally reached mutual ground.

“Jesus Christ you two- get a room!”

Sehun and Tao ignored the loud comment, shouted at them from the hallway. They knew it was Chanyeol, his voice unmistakable.

“Kids.” Chanyeol muttered after the pair continued making out in the middle of the dining room for anyone that walked by to see. “No shame.” He continued on his way, annoyed but a little bit happy the maknae’s had worked out their problems.

***

Minseok had looked at the slip of paper about a dozen times. He had the address memorized by now but he kept looking. Out of sheer anxiety, probably.

It was strange to think that his Father lived relatively close to where the Cloud Mountain pack had roamed for the last few years. Relatively close in Seoul was not very close – they weren’t neighbors by any means – but they were close enough that it would not be unimaginable that they would see each other on the subway or pass each other in a taxi cab now and then.

Staring up the steps leading to the rooftop apartment, Minseok’s heart skipped. What if his Father was not home? Or didn’t want to see him? Still, it was worth a shot. It had been running through his mind since he had ran into his Father the day before. Since he had laid awake in bed, looking at a sleeping Luhan. Since he had decided he needed to get to know the man more- had to get to know the man more – and figure out what was going on.

Minseok climbed the steps with an uneasy feeling. He stopped at the top of the stairs, taking in the scene. Potted plants dotted the rooftop, a grey and somewhat forlorn place, but familiar. Very like the place the Cloud Mountain pack had been forced to vacate (thanks Chanyeol).

“Minseok-ah?” It made sense that his Father knew he was there. He opened the door to his flat, taking in the sight of his son surveying his apartment.

“Um…” Minseok shifted his weight, “Do you have time to talk?”

“Of course. Come in” His Father stepped away from the door, holding it open for his son.

Minseok nodded, trying not to show too much emotion. He entered the apartment, not looking his Father in the eyes as he walked inside. He wasn’t comfortable showing such familiarity, at least not yet.

***

“Shot!”

“Shot!”

“Two shots!”

Luhan picked up the two shot glasses, double fisting his drinks as he gulped down one then another, slamming them down on the table with a thud. What was supposed to be a couple of drinks with the boys suddenly turned into multiple drinks with the boys. Which turned into a call for shots every few minutes, his vision getting a bit blurry, and his tongue getting loose.

“You know what I think…” Luhan slurred, “I think Minseok is probably the hottest-“

“Ge, we don’t want to hear about how great Minseok hyung is” Baekhyun, always honest, brutally so, took a swig of Soju. “You love sick puppy. Aish.”

“Fine. Let’s talk about…um…”

“Unicorns! Who says they don’t exist? We do...” Yixing was staring at the ceiling, reclining back in his seat he missed the fact the other three men were staring at him like he had sprouted a unicorn horn.

“Yeah, maybe they do. We should go find one Ge” Jongdae giggled, sipping on his shot.

“Yah! What’s next vampires?” Luhan shook his head.

“Maybe. I mean, why not.” Baekhyun laughed, ready to egg on the situation.

“Yeah, why not?” Yixing looked around the table, his expression serious.

“I am pretty sure we would have met one by now…” Luhan took another shot.

“Maybe not. Maybe they are looking for us?” Yixing pondered.

“Mind blown” Baekhyun laughed, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

“Let’s go get something to eat, I’m hungry” Jongdae blurted out, his head starting to spin.

“After a shot!” Luhan shouted, gulping down another, waiting for his pack members to accept his challenge.

***

The Eastern Dawn pack ended up at a street café, stuffing their drunk faces in silence as they wavered in their seats. Then the idea hit Luhan. He had started to feel a bit more sober than before as he ate, and now his mind wandered to the Lone wolf. Minseok’s father. Sung Woo. Whatever he should call him at this point.

“Hey, I am going to go for a walk.” Luhan stood up abruptly.

“Sure, Ge.” Yixing mumbled, his mouth stuffed with food.

It was easy to get away when the rest of your pack was hovering between intoxication and a food coma.

Luhan walked off. It was time to go see the old man. To find out more. To try to understand.

***

Minseok shifted. The chair was uncomfortable, the padding long since worn down. His Father’s house was sparsely decorated, with shabby furnishings. After hearing Luhan talk about how well connected his Father was, at least to Luhan’s knowledge, the abode did not match the status.

Sung Woo had offered his son some tea and fruit, seating himself in the brown patterned couch that took up the long wall of his small living room.

Minseok sipped his tea. It was bitter, just how he liked it.

“Minseok…” Sung Woo spoke slowly, carefully. The two had made plenty of small talk over the last few hours. Sung Woo now knew that his son loved reading, loved history, loved to learn. Minseok in turn heard about how his Father had a passion for motorcycles and rock music. It was a learning curve for both of them, a learning curve that they focused on instead of getting to the point. But Minseok needed to get to the point, so he took initiative, his heart pounding as he asked the question.

“When you said the government was after me, how do you play into that?” Minseok cut his father off, his words spoken with a confidence his father’s words had lacked.

Sung Woo lowered his head, staring at the floor he began, “I want to protect you.”

“They don’t know where I am...” Minseok mused.

“No, not yet. But they will.”

“How?”

“Because they aren’t alone any more. They have wolves working for them.” Sung Woo’s shoulders tensed, he raised his head to stare his son in the eyes. “And wolves will find you far better than any human ever could.”

“How could a wolf do that?” Minseok was genuinely surprised. The horrible past experiences he had in a lab made him question how any wolf could ever side with such monsters.

“They are stupid. They are beyond saving. They believe what they are told.” Sung Woo sat back on the couch, “I don’t want to see you disappear.”

Minseok swallowed hard. It wasn’t even a question of his own safety any more, he was pregnant. If they took him they took his pups.

“What do we do?” Minseok asked, his own voice surprising him. It was meek, it was quiet, it was less confident than he wanted it to be.

“I can help you son, but you have to let me.” Sung Woo never wavered his gaze from his son.

“How?”

“They want you because of your nature. They want you because your senses are heightened….whatever they did to you, somehow you are less wolf more human – but with senses that any wolf would be jealous of “Sung Woo paused for a moment, holding back the tears that threatened to appear, “Whatever they did to you in the lab they want you back. If they want you…they want what you are. What your pups will be.”

Minseok’s head jerked up. What was his father implying?

“Minseok” Sung Woo whispered, his voice harsh and packed full of emotion, “I hate even suggesting it…but…if you give them your pups I think they will let you be.”

Minseok stared at his Father, his head swimming. Was this reality? Was his Father honestly suggesting he sacrifice his children for himself?

“You…can have more pups, please.” Sung Woo grasp his hands together, his glance heated and full of pain. “Save yourself.”

Minseok suddenly felt sick, very sick.

***

Luhan had stumbled up the stairs, making far too much noise. Or at least he thought he had made his presence loud and clear. His inebriation was starting to wear off after his meal and his walk but he was still not one hundred percent sober. Therefore he was surprised the old wolf didn’t come out to greet him.

He caught the scent of his mate as he neared the apartment. It was Minseok. Luhan tensed as he thought of his mate meeting the lone wolf without telling him. But then his mind returned to their recent disagreement, of the meaning of space. The man was Minseok’s Father after all, even if Luhan was currently wary of him.

Steadying his steps Luhan approached the apartment, listening. He caught a conversation, words that were hard to make out until he crept nearer.

It was Sung Woo and Minseok and their words seemed guarded, thought out. He decided to wait, listen. Even if he had sworn he would do better, let Minseok have his time, be less clingy, his instinct got the better of him. He needed to know what was going on. Plus he hadn’t meant to follow Minseok here, it had just happened that way.

And then everything stopped.

When Sung Woo made the suggestion that Minseok sacrifice his pups- hell their pups- Luhan was a second away from barging into the flat and punching the old man. But he held back, largely because he heard, sensed, Minseok approaching- leaving the flat at the ludicrous suggestion. Afraid he would ruin everything he descended the stairs and made his way quickly down the sidewalk, aware that Minseok would be soon to follow.

As Luhan made his escape a fire course through him, anger being an understatement for what he felt at the moment. But now he needed Minseok to tell him about it, because he wasn’t supposed to be there. Wasn’t supposed to hear what made him want to shift and tear Sung Woo limb from limb. What made him feel like violence was justified.

***

Minseok entered the house, his mind still a jumble from what had happened. What his own Father had suggested. Sacrifice his grandchildren for his son? Minseok stormed up the stairs, ready to throw himself onto his bed and immerse himself in dark contemplation, in anger, in outrage.

“Hyung!” Tao shouted after Minseok. “I am dating Sehun!”

Minseok didn’t bother to acknowledge the pups’ confession. He didn’t have time for it. He ignored a sulking Tao, Sehun glued to his side.

He burst into his bedroom. Not Luhan’s room, where he had been sleeping for many a night, but his room. He plopped down on his bed, burying his face in the covers he began to cry quietly.

Minseok remained like that for a long time. Eventually a soft knock sounded, but he ignored it. He knew who it was any way.

Luhan entered the room, ignoring an invitation.

“Min, are you okay?” Luhan walked towards the bed, sitting at the edge he placed a hand on Minseok’s back and began patting him softly.

“Yeah” Minseok lifted his head, wiping a hand over his cheeks to dry his tears, “Must just be emotional right now, pregnancy and all”

Luhan gritted his teeth but remained silent. So this was how it was going to be? Minseok was going to hide it from him?

“Did something happen today?” Luhan asked, giving his mate a more obvious invitation to tell him about his Father’s insane request.

“No” Minseok answered. ”Nothing happened.”

Luhan’s blood ran cold at his mate’s words. Secrets that he had never considered sprung between them, building a wall he had never seen coming.

***

When Luhan awoke, sun streaming into the bedroom to signal morning had long since arrived, he regained his feeling of dread. Minseok was still asleep, his face buried in the crook of Luhan’s neck. That is the way they had fallen asleep.

Luhan had disliked having a secret between them; well, not exactly a secret since Luhan knew that Sung Woo had made the insane request of Minseok. It was just Minseok hadn’t told Luhan, which meant it was a secret, at least as far as Minseok was concerned.

Still, Luhan loved Minseok with all of his might- one secret would never change that even if it had taken him so off guard. He loved Minseok more than he could ever love anyone else. So it was not hard to hold his upset mate, to whisper words of encouragement and love, and to fall asleep in each other’s tight embrace.

Minseok shifted slightly, moving his arm to rest on Luhan’s waist. Luhan sighed. Tears stained Minseok’s pale face. His hair was rumpled, in a state of disarray that Luhan would normally swear is sexy as hell. But because his mate’s state was due to that old bastard and his suggestion, Luhan didn’t’ find Minseok sexy at the moment. He found him to be someone he wanted desperately to protect.

“Lu?” Minseok whispered, waking up slowly.

“Hmmm?” Luhan stroked a hand up Minseok’s back slowly, meant to comfort him as the memories of the day before flooded back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Luhan planted a kiss on the top of his mate’s head.

Minseok broke the embrace and propped his head up on his hands, a serous expression taking over.

“I love you and I love our pups. You know that, right?”

Luhan would have taken this as a rather endearing but overall innocent declaration if not for the events of the last twelve hours. Instead these words were fully loaded, and Luhan hoped they meant exactly what he guessed they meant.

“I know. I love them too.” Luhan placed a hand on Minseok’s midsection, looking down at the very small but still evident (at least to him) swell to Minseok’s belly. “Do you feel them move yet?”

Minseok smiled at his words, that gummy smile that never failed to make Luhan’s heart leap.

“No, not yet. The doctor said it would be sixteen weeks before I can feel them.”

“How many pups do you think we will have?” Luhan kept his gaze fixated on Minseok’s tummy.

“I was a litter of three. You were one, right?” Minseok asked absent mindedly.

“Wait? There were three in your litter?” This was the first time Luhan had heard this bit of news, it took him by surprise.

“Yeah, but I was the only one that survived beyond pup-hood. It was tough at that time for the pack.”

“Oh” Luhan didn’t know what to say to that.

“I guess I just always considered myself an only child because of that, but if we want to get technical I was from a litter of three. So…maybe two pups?”

Luhan brightened at the idea, “A boy and a girl!”

“I thought you wanted only boys?” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

“Well…”Luhan blushed a little, trying to keep his head down so Minseok wouldn’t notice.

“Well what?!”

“I think a little girl with your eyes would be the prettiest girl in the world.” Luhan replied, his blush intensifying.

“Yah! Do I look like a girl to you?”

“No, you look better. But if we have two pups I hope one is a little girl with my Minseokie’s eyes.” Luhan was fully ready to be hit, after all he had topped it off with that nickname that drove his mate nuts. He wasn’t hit though. Instead he was treated to another gummy smile.

“And I hope we have a girl that looks like you. Let’s face it Lu, you are pretty.”

Luhan’s face contorted into open mouth shock; that expression that made him loose his lower jaw. Like it was the first time he had ever been told he was pretty.

“But I like that about you.” Minseok followed up. He took his mate’s head in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips, lingering long enough for it to be anything chaste.

“You do?” Luhan kind of wanted to playfully hit his mate for the comment but he couldn’t exactly think straight with Minseok’s lips lingering near his own.

“Mmmmm. Now kiss me pretty boy” Minseok mumbled. Luhan was only too happy to oblige. The more serious matter could wait, at the moment they had something better to do.

***

“So, I was thinking, when you go into heat again-“

“Woah, woah woah!” Sehun threw his hands up, affronted. He was at the playground, well what he had come to think of as Sehun and Tao’s playground, sitting on his favorite swing. Tao had spoken the words out of the blue and Sehun was not sure he liked where this was going.

“What? We are dating, right Sehun-ah?” Tao looked confused.

Sehun huffed, “Yeah, but don’t think that means the minute I am in heat you are getting some.” He crossed his arms on his chest and narrowed his eyes, giving Tao a look that said “You wish”

“But isn’t that what mates do?” Tao looked even more confused.

“So you think we should be like everyone else?”

“Yes…I mean no. I mean…”Tao wasn’t sure what he meant at that point. He just wanted his Hunah to not go storming off or get mad at him. This dating thing seemed to be as tense as before they were dating, maybe more so. And it had been less than a day since they had solidified their relationship status.

“You look cute when you are confused.” Sehun smiled, easing Tao’s tension.

“I do?” Tao was not sure what this tactic was.

“Yeah, you do.”

They went back to silent swinging for a few minutes before Sehun vocalized his intentions.

“I just want it to be right, okay. When I go into heat I don’t want you to just jump me, okay? I want it to be something that makes sense. Right place, right time yunno.”

“I understand Hun-ah!” Tao swept his boyfriend in to a hug, pulling him from the swing, “And I can’t wait!”

It was a cheerful statement, not a charged one, but it still made Sehun roll his eyes. He had to admit it to himself though, he couldn’t wait either.

***

So Ra was eyeing three very hung over wolves with the look only a mother (well, pseudo mother) could give them – part disappointment and part compassion for their current state.

“Maybe if you hadn’t wanted a shot every two seconds!” Jongdae pointed a finger at Baekhyun, his pounding head making him squint.

Baekhyun threw up his hands, “What about unicorn boy over there?”

Yixing made a strange noise from his throat, his head down on the dining room table so the lights wouldn’t further his pain.

“The way it looks to me you are all at fault.” So Ra said, handing a plate of toast to Jongdae, “Eat and get your strength back. And don’t go drinking like that again for a while.”

Jongdae stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth before handing the plate off to Baekhyun. Yixing perked up and took his own piece, his hunger winning over his hangover.

All three men went back to grimacing when Kyungsoo and Jongin entered the room, hand in hand, looking so sickly sweet it did nothing for their nausea.

“Hyungs? Are you okay?” Jongin asked, concern in his words.

“They drank too much.” So Ra explained for them.

Kyungsoo’s mouth made a big O, before he took a seat next to Jongin near the end of the table (as if a hangover was contagious).

“Where is Luhan and Minseok hyungs?” Jongin asked, only to have Kyungsoo elbow him.

“That’s a silly question…where do you think they are?” Kyungsoo muttered. If the pack leaders were MIA in the morning they were probably locked away in their room doing things that Kyungsoo didn’t like thinking about – it was like his parents doing it or something.

“We are right here!” Speak of the devils- Minseok and Luhan, faces flushed, joined the mid-morning breakfast gathering.

Kyungsoo winced a little. Yeah, they had been doing it.

“How are you so chipper?” Jongdae asked.

“Well, you know….” Luhan smiled.

Kyungsoo winced yet again, yep they had totally been doing it. “We don’t need to know!” He spat out, hoping he wouldn’t hear any details of the pack leader’s bedroom escapades. The rest of the dining room shot him a look but went back to their hangovers / food/ significant others. And then the noise showed up.

“Hey guys!” Chanyeol practically bounced into the room, ignoring the dirty looks he plopped down on a seat opposite of Jongin. “Good news, good news!”

“Could you speak a little less loudly” Baekhyun held his forehead.

“Um, no.” Chanyeol grabbed some toast, scarfing it down in one shot. If you could one shot toast that is, “So, since half of you seem all gung ho about that university I took a look myself.” Chanyeol smiled widely, like it was some huge accomplishment for him to go online and look at class offerings, “And I think I am going to major in marketing! Quite the nightclub gig and get me an education!”

“That is good news?” Yixing looked confused.

“Yeah, legit conman work! Don’t you think I will be perfect?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. He felt Jongin squeeze his hand under the table, “Are you okay hyung?”

“Yeah, just annoyed” He replied quietly.

“That’s great news Chanyeol!” Minseok beamed at his pack member, “The chances of us being kicked out of our house due you working in marketing is slim to none!”

Chanyeol would have been offended if he did not understand his pack leader’s unique sense of humor. Instead he blushed slightly, mumbled a “sorry again hyung” and launched back into his story of how he would become the most amazing ad person (well, wolf) that the world had ever known.

After the pack had listened to his spiel (well, half of them ignored him) they started to make their way towards their daily activities. Yixing to take over at the Angel Café (for the recently hired college student they had employed there), Jongdae to go meet Suho for lunch and an apology for coming in drunk in the middle of the night, Kyungsoo and Jongin to get to the Angel Café for some serious baking and flirting, and Chanyeol to do whatever it is that Chanyeol does. Baekhyun announced that he would be in his room, sleeping. That left So Ra, Minseok, and Luhan alone.

So Ra had been waiting for the right time to talk to the both of them, and she decided to take the plunge at that moment.

“Minseok, I met with your Father.” So Ra started off slowly.

Minseok’s eyes widened. He had figured So Ra had known the old man but didn’t have any real concept of how close their relationship was (if they were close any way).

“I am worried for you. For you both.” She looked from Luhan to Minseok.

Luhan instinctively grasped Minseok’s hand in his own. “Why?”

“I heard him on a phone call and it didn’t sound…good. He’s is up to something and I have a feeling it has everything to do with hurting Minseok.”

Minseok didn’t really want to face the subject of his Father so soon after his own meeting with the man. Sung Woo had made his emotions go crazy. From what appeared to be showing genuine concern when he met him at the movie theater to asking him to sacrifice his young, Minseok was conflicted - angry and conflicted when it came to his Dad’s true motivations.

“I met him yesterday too...” Minseok knew Luhan would probably be upset he hadn’t told him yet, but if they were going to have the conversation now he had to lay his cards on the table. He took a deep breath before continuing “He asked me to give up our pups to the government. He said they would leave me alone then.”

Luhan gripped Minseok’s hand tighter. Of course he knew this, but Minseok had no idea that he knew.

“I am not going to do it, obviously. Sorry Lu I didn’t tell you before” Minseok’s eyes were growing teary. He looked at his mate, sincerity in his eyes.

“It’s okay Min, I know you would never do that” Luhan had a strong desire to pull Minseok into his arms, to try to sooth away the pain he was feeling, but he stopped himself. They had to have this conversation, strong embraces would come later.

“My fear is that we are going to be attacked here, especially if Sung Woo thinks we won’t comply with his requests,” So Ra continued, “So at this point I am proposing we make him think we are going along with everything. That is, until we figure out our own plan.”

Minseok looked at So Ra like she had sprouted a second head, “You want us to pretend like we are complying? Like I am giving him our pups?!”

Luhan began his own protests but So Ra spoke over them, “Yes, unless you two have a better idea. At this point we can tell him no, but I have a feeling that will only have us all dead or captured in a day’s time. If we can at least lead him on for a bit then we buy ourselves some time to plan.”

Minseok hated it. He really hated it, but he had to admit it made sense in the grand scheme of things.

“If he thinks you will sacrifice the pups we have months to plan. They aren’t due until late summer and I am confident that we can figure something out by then.” So Ra looked between the two men. She had always thought of Luhan like a son, it tore her in two to ask him to do something like this. And Minseok, as Luhan’s mate had found a special place in her heart too. She hated asking it all around.

“I think we need to figure out who exactly he is working for. My gut tells me he is hand in hand with the government, probably has been for years. But until now we never made that connection,” So Ra explained.

“He helped us for so long…” Luhan whispered.

“Yeah, probably because he still has some kind of soul when it comes to how much our kind has been oppressed. It also probably suited him, he knows the Eastern Dawn pack was one of the most powerful in Korea. Even with his ties, our own connections are nothing to laugh at. But now with his son here he has every reason to give him up to whoever he works for, especially if it is a matter of time before they find out about Minseok. But if we say we will work with him we can probably earn his protection for the next several months, keep the government off our backs, and figure out how to stop this.”

Minseok, after many moments of silence, muttered his agreement. He knew it made sense, he just didn’t like it.

“Luhan…” Minseok turned to his mate.

“Fine, but I don’t like it.” Luhan answered.

“Okay, then we need to discuss something’s. Firstly how we convince Sung Woo we are being sincere.” So Ra said carefully, “Let me know if you are ready.”

The two pack leaders simply nodded, hands still intertwined. They would get through this somehow, together, as a family.

***

The restaurant was a lot nicer than what Minseok was accustomed to. He was more of the street food cart kind of guy, but since he had started seeing Luhan he had his fair share of being put in situations that were outside of his comfort zone. Minseok shifted in his seat, stealing a glance at his mate. Luhan looked at ease, holding a wine glass gingerly in his hand.

“Is he usually on time?’ Minseok asked.

Luhan, for reasons good or bad, knew Minseok’s father better than Minseok did.

“More or less.” Luhan checked his wrist watch and took another sip of wine. Putting the expensive crystal glass down, his hand found Minseok’s hand under the table.

While he tried to look calm, Luhan was internally a ball of nerves. He knew Minseok was nervous too. After all this was act one of their plan – convince Sung Woo that they would, reasonably, give up their pups.

Even the thought of giving up his young made Luhan’s blood boil; having to sit down and tell someone he was totally fine with it would be a hard act to pull off. But for the sake of those same pups he had to buy them some time – right now this was their best option.

“Minseok, Luhan” Sung Woo found his way to the table, offering his greetings to the two younger wolves as he took a seat.

Minseok and Luhan stood and gave a small bow to the man. He was their elder after all.

As Minseok returned to his seat he surveyed his father. The man was dressed in a suit that just oozed money, a far cry from what he had seen the man wear on previous occasions. In a way it did not really surprise Minseok that his Father could go from street style to upper class chic – this man had a lot of secrets after all.

After a few minutes of masked pleasantries – how are you, were you stuck in traffic, what about the weather today – it is warming up – the topic was finally brought up.

“Um…Luhan and I talked about what you had asked.” When Luhan and Minseok had discussed how this would go down it was Luhan who was supposed to speak up – Minseok had just changed the plan. Luhan tried not to look surprised.

“Is that so?” Sung Woo took a drink of wine.

“Yeah, I mean…um, I mean yes.” Minseok was flustered and it annoyed him. Maybe he should have let Luhan speak first after all, “You made a good point. Maybe we can just end all of this if I …we….”

“I think that is the right decision. “ Sung Woo smiled, “Did you tell So Ra?”

“Yes, and she agrees. “ Luhan managed to get a word in, “But you know that means Minseok needs to be safe until he can deliver the pups. And after he delivers them, of course.”

“Of course.” Sung Woo smiled again, it made a shiver run down Luhan’s spine. How could he sit and smile after making a deal that would essentially see the murder of his grandchildren?

“His due date is August 28th. I need you to tell us what will happen between now and then.” Luhan was sure he looked pissed, even if he was trying really hard not to.

“I have some contacts, I’ll let them know when we get closer to the date. In the meantime I will do everything possible to make sure you are safe.”

“How?” Luhan really wanted - no – needed to know.

“There have been government agents snooping close enough to your house. I know their superior’s superior, I’ll have them taken off that assignment.” Sung Woo explained it all simply like it was something he did every day of the week.

“Will I get to see the pups after they are born?” Minseok asked, feeling tears coming forth. His emotional state was part acting and part real emotion – the thought of never seeing his pups was heartbreaking. So Ra had advised him to show some of that emotion to Sung Woo or the man would never be fooled.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Sung Woo answered, staring his son down.

Minseok reacted meekly, muttering a yes and letting a tear escape.

Before long dinner was brought out – and the conversation turned to more mundane things. After about an hour of wining and dining (and Minseok feeling like he was shoveling food in his mouth like a pig- his appetite was insane any more), Sung Woo excused himself.

“Thank you son. Thank you Luhan. I knew you would make the right choice.” He hugged both men without an invitation, taking them off guard. “Please, call me now and then. I want to spend time with both of you.”

Before they could even say goodbye he was stalking out of the restaurant.

“Do you think he bought it?” Minseok asked after his father was long gone.

“Yeah, I do.” Luhan smiled weakly at his mate. He was almost one hundred percent sure that Sung Woo had fallen into their lies, but of course he could not be completely sure. Especially with a wolf like Sung Woo.

“I certainly hope you are right.” Minseok sighed heavily, his mind full of what –ifs, of eminent disaster. Unconsciously his hand found his abdomen, patting it gently he internally promised his pups that he would never see them come to harm. As long as he was alive he would protect them with everything he had.

***

“It is boooring!” Tao’s face was scrunched into his best pout.

“Of course it’s boring. What did you think it would be?” Minseok asked the maknae.

“I don’t know!” Tao plopped into the overstuffed chair with a whoosh.

It had been a few days since Tao had volunteered his services in a game of cat and mouse - or wolf and wolf to be more accurate. He was busy tailing Sung Woo around town, staying far enough away to not be noticed but close enough to understand Sung Woo’s routine.

“The guy doesn’t even do anything exciting! He lives in that little flat, eats at roadside food carts, goes to the movies, and that is about it!”

Minseok figured as much. Sung Woo was not going to be an easy person to watch, his secrets would not be given up easily.

“Did he do anything out of the ordinary? Anything you thought was strange?”

Tao shook his head vehemently. The old wolf didn’t really do anything at all, much less anything that could be deemed strange.

“What about the movie theater, what did he go see?”

“I don’t know, I was too busy trying not to be caught up in that group.”

“What group?” Tao’s words had definitely piqued his interest.

“Some guys that showed up at the theater and went in the side entrance. They must have been important, people were bowing. I was hiding along the side of the building near where they went in. almost got caught because of them! If I didn’t have such excellent reflexes I would have been pushed into the theater by the crowd.” Tao looked very proud of himself. He looked less proud of himself as Minseok continued questioning him – like he should have known that these men were people to pay attention to.

“They were in black cars, um…maybe five or six main people. I think the rest were their assistants or something…”

“Did my father go into the theater first?”

“Yeah, a few minutes before.” The light bulb went off above Tao’s head, “You don’t think they were there to meet your Dad?”

“Actually I do. It seems odd that a group of wealthy men, who probably haven’t gone to a movie theater outside of their home theaters for years, would show up at a run of the mill movie house in the middle of the day- and enter through a side exit. Don’t you find that odd?”

“Well now that you say it…” Tao could be so thick sometimes.

“Do you remember anything else about them? Anything that would give away who they are?”

Tao rested his chin on his knuckles, trying to recall any detail.

“One of them had a briefcase with a logo!” Tao jumped up as he recalled the logo.

Minseok fetched him a piece of paper. Tao tried his best to draw out what he remembered. It was the words Club with an M intertwined in scrolling script.

When Tao handed him the drawing Minseok’s heart fell a little. He didn’t recognize it.

“Club..M?” Minseok enunciated the words, “Looks like we need to figure out where this place is and go from there. Thanks Tao.”

“Does that mean I can stop following Sung Woo?” Tao’s face lit up.

“No. You are doing a great job Tao!” Minseok flashed Tao a cheesy thumbs up as he took the drawing and went to find Luhan.

Tao mumbled under his breath as his pack leader scurried off. Some days it was hard being the youngest member of the pack. Most days in fact. At least Sehun understood how he felt.

***

The University was not very far from where the pack lived. It was a few neighborhoods over from the Eastern Dawn estate but a few neighborhoods in a sprawling metropolis was considered relatively close.

As they set out that morning half of the group wanted to walk (spring was beginning to show its face in Seoul) while half of the group wanted to drive. In the end they listened to Luhan, who had in no uncertain terms told the younger wolves that they were walking – because his Minseokkie needed some fresh air. They could take a taxi home. While said Minseokkie rolled his eyes at Luhan’s order, deep down he was happy they chose to walk, even if it was a little far.

The exercise cheered him up and took an edge off of his anxiety. Today was the day to purchase textbooks for the coming semester – the first time Minseok would attend any kind of formal school in his life. He had learned to read and write at an early age through a mixture of his Mother’s help and then self-study once he was on his own but he had no experience of what a real school was like.

Kyungsoo and Suho, who were also making the trek, had embarked on similar routes of self-study. Chanyeol, tagging along to pick up his books for his marketing class, was a little less than diligent when it came to self-study. To be honest Chanyeol was the one who worried Minseok the most. Chanyeol always had charisma going for him, Minseok hoped that was enough. Because if he had a lot of homework he doubted Chanyeol would be attending more than one semester.

Rounding out the group was Jongin, going to pick up books for his electives. The six of them would be starting school in a couple of weeks, Luhan and Jongin returning while the other four would be entering the university for the first time.

Luhan grabbed onto Minseok’s hand, swinging it playfully as they walked.

“I wish we had a class together…” He mused.

Minseok smiled, “I don’t think history and dance have many classes in common. Plus you are already done with your electives.”

“True, still.” Luhan squeezed his hand, “We could study together then.”

“I have a feeling studying with you would not end up with a pile of completed homework.”

“I am offended! I am very diligent in my studies!” Luhan faked being hurt by Minseok’s words, but he knew it was very true. He doubted he would pay much attention to a textbook if Minseok was next to him.

“Right.” Minseok smiled.

“Kyungsoo –ah!” Chanyeol screeched.

Minseok, Luhan, and Suho turned around to see Chanyeol grabbing his arm, giving the small omega an affronted look.

“You didn’t need to hit me that hard!” Chanyeol glared.

“You didn’t need to be stupid, either.” Kyungsoo smirked, leaning into Jongin, who had thrown an arm over his mate’s shoulder as they continued their walk.

“This semester should be interesting.” Minseok remarked, going back to ignoring the younger wolves and their childish arguments.

“Hmm. So remember what I said yesterday?”

“Yeah” After Tao had given Minseok that very important clue, Minseok had handed it over to So Ra and Luhan. It was fortunate that Luhan recognized the logo right away. It was for a club, members only, in Gangnam. It was well known as a place that drew movers and shakers – and apparently someone who had been meeting Sung Woo.

“Once school starts up I have someone you need to meet, someone who can help us piece together the connection to that place “

“He works at the school?”

“Yeah, he won’t be back until the semester starts, I don’t know how to contact him until then.”

Minseok wanted to ask more questions but he decided now was not the time. He just nodded, enjoying the remaining walk to the school bookstore.

***

Chanyeol had managed to knock a row of books over. That was after he had tipped over a rack of pencils into a tub of erasers, which had fallen all over the floor.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Chanyeol threw his hands up, his eyes pleading with the bookstore clerk (who looked about two seconds away from kicking him out).

“What are you looking for sir?” The clerk asked, patience apparently being one of his virtues.

“Oh, um” Chanyeol shoved his study list in the clerk’s hand, his face a bright red.

Minseok, who was watching from across the store, felt for him. Chanyeol had bad luck when it came to certain things, purchasing text books was apparently one of them.

“Found it!” Minseok turned his attention to Luhan, who was holding up a very thick history text book.

“Wow” Minseok knew textbooks, especially secondary school textbooks, were not small volumes to be consumed quickly, but the size of this book was kind of outrageous.

Sensing Minseok’s anxiety Luhan tried to comfort him, “Don’t worry, Min. They won’t cover everything in the book. Professors just like to force students to spend too much on material that they only cover half of.”

Before Minseok could make a snarky comment back – along the lines of how could teachers ethically be okay with poor college students spending money on stuff they didn’t even need – a voice called out Luhan’s name from across the store. A girl’s voice.

It was a flash of long black hair and the overwhelming scent of jasmine; a girl came practically bouncing up to where Luhan and Minseok were standing.

“What a coincidence to see you here!” She smiled at Luhan, completely ignoring Minseok, which annoyed him. He didn’t like this girl and he didn’t even know her name.

“Oh, um. Yeah. “Luhan gave the girl a small smile.

“I missed you during break!” The girl smiled again. Minseok thought it was a pretty fake smile. Went right along with all of that perfume she must pour on herself, not to mention her heavy makeup, “Are we taking any classes together?”

The girl rudely grabbed at Luhan’s study list, taking a peek at what he would be taking during the semester. What made Minseok more annoyed is that Luhan let her.

“Looks like we have two classes together!” Another fake smile. Then she acted like Minseok had just arrived, suddenly turning to him, “Who is this?”

What a polite girl.

“Oh, this is Minseok. Minseok this is Ahn Sohee. She is a dance major.” Luhan could feel the sudden tension and honestly he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Hi Minsoak. Luhan and I go waaaayyyy back. It is nice to see he made a new friend.”

This girl, Sohi or whatever her godforsaken name was, liked to emphasize the words that would piss Minseok off. Plus she had his name wrong. The little...

“Hyungs, are you about ready?” Chanyeol came to the rescue, his arms full of books. Jongin and Kyungsoo peeping out from behind his tall frame, carrying their own educational burdens.

“Yes. Let’s go” Minseok answered for Luhan, quickly pulling him with him towards the cash register.

“Bye Luhan…” Sohee called after Luhan, not bothering to even give a “nice to meet you” to Minseok. He really didn’t like that girl.

***

After the group had completed their purchases they strolled through the campus, making their way to where they could hail a taxi. Before the younger wolves could protest who rode with who, Luhan and Minseok jumped into a taxi and took off.

“I can explain.” It was kind of hard to not notice how much Minseok was scowling at him since they had happened to run into Sohee, “She isn’t even a friend. I have had a few classes with her over the last few years, and she just kind of…”

“Kind of what?”

“Attached herself to me. Decided we were friends. She even asked me out once, I turned her down.”

“She was pretty rude to me.”

“Sorry Min, I should have said something to her.”

“Yeah you probably should have, but I forgive you. “ Minseok would let it go, he had more things to worry about than a female college student, a human no less, lusting after his mate.

“But…come to think of it-“ a shit eating grin lit up Luhan’s face.

“What?”

“You guys kind of look alike. I mean you both have those chubby cheeks and your eyes-“

“Luhan so help me god- if you speak one more word of how that rude little overdone girl is anything like me I will hit you.”

Luhan laughed a little, “Promise, no more words. After all, you are far better looking.”

“Of course I am. And I wear a hell of a lot less makeup too.”

Luhan leaned over and gave Minseok a peck on the cheek, “You are cute when you are jealous.”

Minseok didn’t feel like arguing, so he turned his head and gave Luhan a kiss. On the mouth. Luhan didn’t expect it so he tensed, but only for a second. He eased into the kiss then, capturing Minseok’s mouth in his own.

The only thing that pulled them apart was a very loud and deliberate clearing of the throat from the taxi driver. The two men jumped apart, their faces red. Sometimes it was hard to remember they were public.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaisoo's Story

8 weeks ago

Jongin was minding his own business, or at least trying too. His efforts were going to waste as two of his fellow dance majors (along with a tag along gaggle of admiring co-eds) caught up with him. He had been walking alone, ear buds in, classical music soothing his soul. Now he found his neck in a playful stranglehold, courtesy of his classmate.

“Yah, Jongin! Where are you off to?”

“Practice.” Jongin didn’t bother pointing out the question was ridiculous since the three of them practiced around this time every day that school was in session.

“Of course! “ Jongin’s classmate -a friendly guy (known for his terrible jokes that no one laughed at) named Taemin, ruffled Jongin’s hair before releasing his hold on his neck. Taemin was a friend, but not a close one. Jongin didn’t really have close friends outside of his pack, it was a liability to get close to humans.

Jongin smoothed his hair and shot Taemin an annoyed look. The gaggle of girls that were following giggled, which annoyed Jongin just a tad bit more. His introspective walk had been completely ruined.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Taemin acted offended, but his smile said otherwise. He launched into a list of reasons why Jongin should be nice to him, but Jongin had stopped listening.

He had caught a scent, carried in the wind, a hybrid’s scent. It was not from a wolf he was acquainted with. It was a strong, almost musky scent. Jongin’s eyes wandered the campus before him, but he knew the scent was coming from behind him, from the other side of campus.

“Hey- I just remembered I forgot something back in the science building. I’ll see you guys later.” With that Jongin was off, pushing himself through the group of girls (who gave him an offended look) he backtracked his path. He heard Taemin yell something sarcastic as he was hurried off, but he didn’t catch what the words were. He didn’t really care to be honest.

The paths in the university had been salted, for the most part they were free of snow and ice. But there was still some slippery patches, slowing down Jongin’s journey.

The scent grew stronger and it did not seem to be moving. Closer and closer Jongin walked, his strides purposeful. He knew there was danger in confronting another wolf alone, but he also had a burning desire to know who this creature was. A desire that won over any potential danger he feared.

When he found the hybrid he stopped in his tracks. It was far from what he had been expecting, at least judging by the strong scent he followed there.

It was an omega, a rather small one. He was bundled up in a black puffy jacket, his breath steaming into the cold air. His eyes were seemingly darting around the university campus, taking in the scene. Then he noticed Jongin –their eyes locked.

Neither moved. Jongin was completely unsure what to do next. This man had the biggest eyes Jongin had ever seen on a human or a wolf. His face was composed and he didn’t really show any emotion- but those eyes made him seem surprised or scared, even if the rest of his face was expressionless.

Jongin took a step forward, towards the hybrid. It was the wrong thing to do apparently as the smaller man turned and retreated at a fast pace. Jongin could have ran after him, but he didn’t. Maybe it was because he thought the man was scared, would be more afraid and he would hate to make it worse.

It was only after a few minutes, after he could no longer make out the other hybrid’s form retreating down the road that he turned around and resumed his walk towards the practice rooms. It was about ten minutes later that he realized his breathing had gotten faster, deeper since he had caught the other hybrid’s scent on the wind.

***

7 weeks ago

Kyungsoo had been avoiding Jongin since he had so rudely walked into his room earlier in the day. Kyungsoo tried to tell himself his avoidance had everything to do with Jongin’s poor manners and nothing to do with what Jongin had saw – what had shocked the other wolf so bad he had basically stood still as a statue.

Now that dinner was over and most of the fighting was over (he was actually quite surprised that more fights hadn’t broken out between the two packs) the wolves dispersed through the house to do their own things. Kyungsoo made his way back to his bedroom.

He found himself shutting and locking his bedroom door. He made a beeline for the window seat that overlooked the gardens of the house. He sat down and pulled a pillow to his chest, hugging it he stared out the window absentmindedly.

He was tired, the last week had taken a lot out of everyone. He was angry too – at Chanyeol for causing this whole situation; for making them move in with this group of spoiled, jaded hybrids that they had nothing in common with. He had come to the conclusion he probably would never trust the Eastern Dawn Pack, after all trust was a hard thing to give.

It had taken Kyungsoo a long time to get used to the idea of trusting others to begin with. He had been cast aside by his own pack when he was only a pup, left to die in the woods. Something had awoken in him – maybe it was just pure survival instinct – when he had been abandoned. He would do anything to survive, and part of surviving was learning to only trust himself. Other wolves had hurt him, other wolves had abandoned him, humans had tried to kill him, and in his short life he had never met one single being he could trust not to fuck him over.

That had changed when Minseok, Chanyeol, and Suho had found him. He was near starvation, an undersized creature with open sores – they could practically make out all of his bones under the fur that hung on his small frame. Minseok was the one that had grabbed him. No, not grabbed him, held him. Took him along to Seoul. Petted him and told him it would be okay, that they would never hurt him. That they had been hurt too.

At first he had tried to run away, but Minseok caught him. He fed him, by hand, for the first few nights until Kyungsoo started to get his strength back. Later, before the pack had entered the city, it was Minseok and Suho that had taught the young wolf how to control his shifting, how to stay in human form for long periods of time, how not to get caught.

It was probably a year before Kyungsoo came to the realization he trusted the Cloud Mountain Pack, and that was a huge revelation for him. It had messed up his philosophy of this ugly world. He was still cautious, still reserved, but he had other hybrids to lean on. Which is why he would follow them to this rich hybrid’s mansion – because in the end he trusted them. He may not like all of Minseok’s choices, but he trusted that they were for the best.

Memories were flooding back. Amidst his introspection he failed to notice that a hybrid was looking up at him from the gardens below. He only discovered the fact when Chanyeol knocked on his door, asking him to open up so they could play a game.

Kyungsoo snapped out of his memories. He caught the voyeur then, locking eyes with the man. It was Jongin, staring. Just staring. Kyungsoo stared back for a moment before pushing the curtains closed. The last thing he needed was to make new friends- or get to know the enemy.

***

6 weeks ago

Jongin was sick of it. Kyungsoo had been avoiding him since the day he had moved in- and he was sure it had everything to do with what he had accidently seen on moving day. The scars that crisscrossed Kyungsoo’s back were ugly, terrible things that had made Jongin feel angry. He wasn’t sure why he was angry- he had seen worse scars in his life – but he was. And he needed to talk to Kyungsoo about it. But Kyungsoo wasn’t going to talk to him – ever apparently.

It bothered Jongin, to his very core. He was used to making friends (well acquaintances at least) easily. People liked him. He was never one to be too loud, too boisterous, talk too much or talk too little. He was a nice guy, loyal to his pack. And none of that seemed to matter to Kyungsoo.

“What’s wrong Jongin?” Yixing took a seat at the counter of the Angel Café, putting a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, he gave his pack mate a friendly squeeze.

Jongin considered telling his hyung everything that had happened – but he was smart enough to know that he would sound ridiculous. Instead he decided to take the vague route.

“Yixing, how do you talk to someone that doesn’t want to talk to you?” Jongin asked, keeping his gaze locked on the coffee cup in his hands.

“Hmmm. Do they hate you?”

“I don’t know. Probably.”

“I think Luhan would probably be the expert on this one but have you tried to find out why they don’t want to talk to you?”

“I know why.”

“Oh. Well then can you do something about that?”

Jongin thought hard. He couldn’t un-see, could he?

“Not really.”

“Well then I vote you make them talk to you. You know, get them alone and confront them.”

“That sounds…kind of aggressive?” Jongin did not want to be aggressive with Kyungsoo, he just wanted to talk to him.

“Take your pick. Maybe being a little more upfront would be the best route?”

Jongin let his shoulders fall. He gulped down the rest of his Americano in one shot.

“I guess I will try to be aggressive then.”

\----

Aggressive was easier said than done, and so was cornering Kyungsoo. Jongin knew his routine, and for the most part Kyungsoo was like clockwork. Unless Jongin tried to talk to him or be somewhere Kyungsoo was sure to be at, then the unchangeable set in stone schedule was magically adjusted.

Aggressive. Be more aggressive. Jongin kept repeating the words internally as he waited. There was no way Kyungsoo could ignore him here. Absolutely no way he could scurry off or have the foresight to change his plans. Nope- it was not going to happen. Because Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to do anything- or he would make it worse.

The sound of water running told Jongin it was time. So he went for it. It had been a rather aggressive move to snag the key to Kyungsoo’s room from where So Ra had it hidden. It had been rather aggressive to decide his plan of action. Yixing would be proud.

It had to be quick. So he unlocked the bedroom door, shut and locked it behind him and walked across the room to the bathroom. He repeated his actions – unlock, slam, lock. And he was sure Kyungsoo was three seconds away from screaming at the top of his lungs so he practically shouted – as quickly as he could- what he needed to say.

“I-am-sorry-I-walked-in-on-you-but-I-hate-whoever-did-that-to-you- someone-as-beautiful-and-kind-and-wonderful-as-you-should-never-ever-be-hurt-like-that-I-would-kill-them-if-I-could-I’m-sorry-hyung-please-stop-ignoring-me-I-have-my-back-to-the-shower-hyung-I-can’t-see-anything-so-don’t-worry-sorry-hyung.”

Silence. After the long string of words with barely a breath in between there was now silence. The shower was still running, the bathroom full of steam. From where Jongin was standing all he could make out was the white wall tiles.

“Hyung?” Jongin was scared. Kyungsoo wouldn’t shift and attack him, would he?

“Jongin, get the fuck out of my bathroom.” Kyungsoo finally spoke, which made Jongin’s face light up. But the words were not exactly what he wanted to hear…still at least he didn’t scream.

“Hyung you are going to just ignore me again.” Jongin whined.

“Did you mean that?”

“Huh?” Jongin almost turned around to converse with Kyungsoo but caught himself before he ruined the moment further.

“About wanting to kill whoever made those scars?”

“Yeah. I mean…I don’t know it just makes me so angry that anyone would ever hurt you. It makes me crazy.”

More silence.

“Why?”

“I um…I just….hyung, I like you a lot.”

“I guess so.”

“Does that mean you are going to stop ignoring me?!”

“Jongin, if you get the fuck out of my bathroom this instant I will stop ignoring you.” Kyungsoo answered.

“Yes-thank-you-hyung-you-won’t-regret-it-sorry-again.” Jongin practically ran from the bathroom, a huge grin on his face.

Once the younger man was gone Kyungsoo cried. His tears were mixed with the hot water of the shower, washing away the traces of his emotional state. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was crying, but he knew that it wasn’t anger that brought it on. It was a tugging at his chest, a feeling not unlike what he faced when he had made his first friends. When he had realized there were wolves out there that thought he was worth something, was someone who deserved a nice life. Sometimes realizing other people’s feelings were much more difficult than realizing your own.

***

4 weeks ago

“Hyung, I went to look for the chocolate but I couldn’t find the small bricks so I brought the larger ones.” Jongin set down a pile of baking chocolate on the counter. Kyungsoo just nodded, busy with his latest cake.

“Hyung, do you need anything else?” Jongin asked, “Are you okay? Warm, cold? I can ask Luhan hyung to turn down the heat.”

“I’m fine Jongin.” Kyungsoo put the mixer down and gave Jongin a heart shaped smile.

It had been three weeks since they had shattered the divide between them. If someone saw them now – baking happily at the Angel Café – they would never be able to believe that such a short time ago they were not even speaking to each other.

“That’s good. Hey, do you want to watch a movie tonight?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Another heart shaped smile. Jongin felt a flutter in his stomach. Kyungsoo speaking to him was better than the Kyungsoo who ignored him – but talking or not Kyungsoo was perfect. His Kyungsoo was perfect.

***

Present day

Jongin had carried Kyungsoo’s textbooks upstairs for him, insisting on it even though Kyungsoo was completely capable of carrying them himself. Kyungsoo didn’t argue though, because Jongin carrying his text books didn’t really make him angry. It was something he could imagine Luhan and Minseok fighting about – but they were different. They were a lot different than Jongin and Kyungsoo. Passion (not to mention their hot tempers) infused everything they did. With Kyungsoo and Jongin there was passion, but more overwhelming than the passion was unspoken understanding. A wonderful understanding.

“Hyung, when school starts you are going to have to have lunch with me, you have to promise.” Jongin set the books down on the desk in his- no - in their room.

“Of course I’ll have lunch with you. I don’t think I would be able to stand having lunch with anyone else.” Kyungsoo replied. It was a half-truth. He would be comfortable with his pack, but other than that it was Jongin. It was only Jongin.

“That’s why I love you hyung, because we like to keep to ourselves when we can.” Jongin hugged Kyungsoo from behind, pulling him into his arms.

Kyungsoo relaxed into the taller, younger man, feeling secure in his embrace. While it was true both of them avoided others at times, they never avoided each other. At least not yet. They had done too much of that in the beginning.

“Wait! Did you say you love me?!” Kyungsoo had barely caught it. He struggled to turn around and face Jongin but the younger man tightened his hold, pulling him closer. Jongin had never said it before, neither had Kyungsoo.

“Yeah. I do.” Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo thought for a moment before speaking out – his voice a whisper “I love you too.”

He had never spoken those words to anyone outside of his pack and most certainly not in the way he meant it when he told Jongin. But this was right, it felt right. He loved Jongin with all of his heart, he was certain of that. More importantly he trusted him.

***

It was a straight up howl, there was nothing else it could be. Luhan bolted up in bed at the noise, his mind operating in that hazy place between sleep and wakefulness. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness he reached a hand out to feel for Minseok but the other man was not there. Luhan threw off the covers and ran towards the source of the howl, anxiety coursing through him.

And then a growl. And then something less wolf like, the retching of a human being.

Luhan threw open the bathroom door, letting it bang hard against the tile wall. The sight before him made him feel sick, but he had little time to start throwing up when loud pounding sounded on his bedroom door.

“Luhan hyung, what was that howl?”

“Is everything ok?”

Of course the pack had heard it.

“Yeah, yeah – just go back to bed. Everything is fine.” Luhan yelled. He wasn’t really sure if everything was okay, but he didn’t need everyone and their brother rushing in to see the site. Apparently his words were enough because the knocking stopped.

“Everything is NOT OKAY!” Minseok was kneeling on the floor, his arms flung over the toilet. There was a spot of vomit on the floor near the toilet, apparently at some point he had missed his target.

“Minseokkie!” Luhan pinched his nose with a finger and crouched down to put a hand on Minseok’s back. It was evident that Minseok had shifted to wolf form and back before Luhan had entered the room.

Minseok yanked away from Luhan’s touch “I am sick and I feel like dying and it is all your fucking fault!”

Luhan tried to think of what he had done that would make Minseok throw up. He didn’t make dinner the night before – right?! So it wasn’t food poisoning. No…oh, of course.

“Is it morning sickness?”

“What do you thi-“Minseok retched again, throwing himself forward to ensure he made it in the toilet.

Luhan wasn’t sure what to do. No – he had absolutely zero idea of what to do. He looked around and found a towel, grasping it like a life line as he watched his mate puke his guts out.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Luhan stuttered. If Minseok wanted an apology he would give it (even if he was pretty sure he was not one hundred percent responsible for Minseok’s condition).

The retching stopped and much to Luhan’s surprise Minseok shifted into wolf form. He laid down on the cold tile floor, letting out a small whine.

Luhan tore off his clothes as quickly as possible and shifted as well. He may not know what to do with a sick human Minseok, but instinct would guide him when it came to a wolf Minseok.

Luhan neared his mate, his head hung low.

Minseok, who looked in every way the picture of weakness, sprung up and snapped at Luhan as he neared. And then he shifted back into human form and launched himself onto his mate.

Luhan let out a yelp. It wasn’t that he was actually hurt by Minseok’s actions, just really surprised. Minseok started to grab at Luhan’s ears when Luhan shifted back as well, leaving a handful of hair in Minseok’s grasp.

“Ow! Ow!” Luhan started shouting, struggling to get away from Minseok’s death grip on his scalp.

“It is all your fault!” Minseok yelled, and then he let go just as abruptly as he had attacked.

Luhan started rubbing his scalp, checking to see if he had a bald spot, when Minseok burst into tears.

“What’s wrong Min?!” Luhan hesitantly reached out for his mate, who looked all the more pitiful as he was currently nude, crying, and sitting on a bathroom floor.

Luhan was relieved (so was his hair) when Minseok fell into Luhan’s arms.

“I don’t know Lu” Minseok practically wailed.

“Shhhh...it’s okay.” Luhan had no idea if this was true, but he had a feeling that the hormonally driven mood swings he had heard about had just arrived.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Minseok sniffled into Luhan’s chest.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“And we have school in four hours.”

“Do you need to take the day off? The professors would understand-“

“No!” Minseok would not miss his first day of school. “Just, give me a little while. I’ll be okay.”

Luhan nodded, he knew there was no use arguing with Minseok, if he said he would be going to school he would be going no matter what Luhan tried to do to stop him.

Holding Minseok tight Luhan found one thought blaring in his mind, a new worry – something that could be very, very terrible. What if Minseok shifted at school by accident? What if he got sick and it just happened? Luhan breathed in deeply, hoping to whatever power that be Minseok would have a good first day of school – without accidental shiftings or vomiting all over the classroom.

***

The first day of school after the winter break was always a bitch. School in general was a bitch for Sehun. He never really cared for it and he could not wait until he would graduate from the infernal place and never have to set foot in a classroom again. One more semester and he would be free.

He repeated it to himself as he walked the familiar route to school. His hyungs were all off to the University or to work (or sleeping in until they could do one of those things). Leaving for school that morning had been kind of lonely, with only So Ra giving him a pat on the head and a good bye.

It wasn’t that he needed a big sendoff, he wasn’t a baby or anything. It was just nice to have a pat on the shoulder from his hyungs at least before going back to school. Was that so much to ask?

And Tao, he hadn’t even said a word to Sehun. In fact he had been gone before Sehun woke up. That fact had especially annoyed Sehun, but he wasn’t sure who he was mad at for it. Minseok and Luhan had been sending Tao out to tail god knows who – it wouldn’t be the first time they had sent him out really early in the morning or in the middle of the night. It could very well be one of their faults that Sehun didn’t get a goodbye kiss from his boyfriend that morning. Still, the least Tao could have done was leave a note or something- but there was nothing.

Sehun huffed. He knew he was frowning, his lips downturned in an expression his hyungs often called his grumpy face (they found it cute, which always annoyed Sehun more). He stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the walk sign to signal it was okay to cross the busy street.

Buses, scooters, and cars whizzed by- the morning congestions in full force. Sehun had long ago started to listen to music on his walk to school. He pulled out his phone and switched over to his newest obsession (which was really an older song he had recently discovered) and pushed play.

He knew when the light had changed because the crowd in front of him started moving across the street. He followed mindlessly, silently mouthing the words to the song as he walked.

Sehun was about halfway across the road when he felt a pain in his shoulder. A person walking the opposite direction had rudely ran into him and continued walking. The effect of the collision was Sehun’s phone on the road – with a very noticeable crack across the screen.

“Damnit” Sehun mumbled, looking behind him he saw the man was already across the road. It would do no good to go after him at this point so he just picked up the phone and ran across the street before the traffic would resume.

Sehun cursed under his breath as he fidgeted with his phone, trying to get the home screen to pop up. But nothing. This was certainly a horrible start to what would probably be a horrible day he decided. Tao and the hyungs be damned.

***

Minseok was smoothing his hands over his clothes for the umpteenth time that morning.

“You look fine.” Luhan smiled at his mate, putting an arm on the small of his back. They had taken the car to school, arriving a half an hour before classes. Minseok had insisted they were early, Luhan had went along with it. He was just glad Minseok had stopped puking.

Minseok took a deep breath. This was a lot harder than he had thought it would be and he hadn’t even sat through a class yet. He was plagued by gut wrenching anxiety. Here he was a hybrid at university. And what if he didn’t know as much as he thought? What if he failed his classes? What if the teacher called on him and he said something stupid? What if he puked in class? What if he looked dirty or poor? What if he didn’t buy the right textbooks? What if-

“Really, it will be okay.” Luhan offered up a wide reassuring smile.

“I am nervous.” Minseok said, like it wasn’t glaringly obvious.

“Just take it easy. I’ll walk you to your first class and we can eat lunch together, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Minseok grabbed Luhan’s hand. He needed as much reassurance as possible. He was seriously surprised that out of his pack he was the only one having this reaction. Suho and Kyungsoo had been pretty low key in coming to school, they didn’t spend two hours getting ready and they didn’t look like they wanted to hyperventilate either. Chanyeol – well, he was Chanyeol after all. Minseok didn’t expect him to get nervous.

“If you need anything today just call my cell, okay?”

“Thanks Lu. Sorry”

“Seriously stop apologizing or I am going to hit you.” Luhan teased.

Minseok flashed a gummy smile. He was so thankful Luhan was there, even if he had been cursing his existence only a few hours before. His emotional state had definitely become more precarious in the last few days (well, maybe weeks, but he didn’t want to admit to his mood swings going back thaaaat far).

They made their way to the humanities building, an imposing stone structure that was already bustling with students and faculty.

“The room is down this first hall at the end.” Luhan opened the door wide, ushering Minseok in.

When they arrived at the classroom Luhan squeezed Minseok’s hand “Remember, I am a call away. And you will do fine. Terrific actually.”

Minseok nodded. It was now or never – he was a man after all (well, a wolf, but still. Bravery was called for). He dropped Luhan’s hand and went into the classroom. He found a seat and took out a notebook and a pen. The classroom was about half full.

As the minutes ticked by more students arrived. None sat next to Minseok though, which made him wonder if he smelled bad. Maybe they knew he was a hybrid? Or he looked weird and they didn’t want to be near him. As his anxiety came roaring back he somehow failed to notice someone sitting down in the chair next to him.

“Minski, right?”

He smelled her first, that overwhelming scent of too much perfume and hairspray. Minseok turned slowly, a scowl already forming. Of all the people to sit next to him on his first day at school.

“I’m Sohee, Luhan’s best friend, remember?” She was extending a hand (with some very bright nail polish topping it off) in greeting.

Minseok would have shook her hand even though he didn’t really like her. It was polite after all – and even if she was a rude demon he had the decency to be polite.

But Sohee’s perfume was too strong, too overwhelming for Minseok to return the greeting. It was, however, the right strength to make his nausea return full force.

On the first day of Minseok’s school career, the first day he went to university, in his first class no less, he threw up all over his classmate.

Life was truly wonderful.

***

By the time Sehun reached the school he was even more pissed off. He had let his broken phone dominate his mood – he let the fact no one cared about his first day back at school drive his anger – and now he just kind of wanted to punch something or curse at someone.

When one of his lovely fellow classmates – a very sarcastic opinion given the fact he had been one of Sehun’s biggest problems throughout his high school career – decided now was the right time to greet his returning classmate Sehun was ready.

“Is baby Sehunnie having a bad day already? What’s wrong, still sad you don’t have parents or a family or anyone that likes you, you freak?”

Sehun knew that at some point during the semester he would probably punch someone. He hadn’t thought it would be on the first day though. He raised his fist, ready to clock the bastard when he felt his arm being held back.

As he whirled around to figure out who had stopped him he saw the bully’s eyes grow wide as saucers. He backed up a few feet.

“I would suggest you apologize.” It was Tao, staring circles of death into the annoying little shit that dared to mock his Sehun.

“Uh.” The kid looked genuinely frightened. After all it had been Tao that had rushed into the schoolyard so many weeks ago to end the ensuing fight between Sehun and himself – based on that experience he had a bit of reputation of someone not to trifle with (at least among the students). “I am sorry Sehun, please forgive me.”

The bully was on his knees in a second, pleading with Sehun to have some mercy.

“Yeah, whatever. Go.” Sehun rolled his eyes at the sight, not ready to give the kid any more than a way out of his sight.

The bully leapt up, threw out a string of thank yous and dashed into the school.

“Are you alright?” Tao reached out a hand to touch Sehun’s cheek. His eyes dashed up and down, as if to see if Sehun was hurt anywhere.

“Yeah. Nice to see you too!”

“Hey, what’s this? Are you mad?”

“No.” Sehun’s actions said otherwise as he turned his head as he said the word.

“Well then I would expect you don’t want these then.” Tao mumbled, pulling a small bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

“Flowers!” Sehun’s expression lit up. So Tao remembered! And he even bought him flowers! He caught himself then and went back to feigned disinterest, “Well, I guess if you bought them I will take them.”

Tao grinned, handing the bouquet over.

“Sorry I wasn’t around to see you off. But I am here now, right?”

“Yeah.”

Tao could swear a slight blush was creeping up his Sehun’s face.

“Have a good day Hun-ah. I will see you at home.” Tao stepped forward, reaching out he pulled Sehun into a kiss. A sweet kiss on the steps of his high school for all the world to see.

“Bye.” Tao winked at him as he turned and walked away, not even glancing back.

“Your boyfriend is so cool!” One of the female students whispered as she took in the scene.

Sehun ignored her. He watched Tao go, his face bright red and his expression full of butterflies and unicorns and no more thoughts of a broken phone or uncaring hyungs. Maybe this last semester would be a new start.

***

If someone had asked Minseok if throwing up on his classmate was a ticket towards popularity he would have answered with a resounding no. But reality was a strange lot as he found himself the new star of his first period literature class – all due to vomiting all over Sohee.

When he had thrown up on her his first reaction was to run out of the room in tears. But fate must have intervened because he couldn’t get up or he would risk throwing up again. He was still nauseas.

Sohee screamed which turned everyone’s attention to the situation.

“Oh my god!” Sohee was the one that leapt up and ran from the room.

“Are you okay?”

A few concerned students made their way to where Minseok was sitting, his head in his hands.

He nodded, not willing to remove his hands and show his face.

“That was kind of funny if you don’t mind me saying.”

Great, funny. Minseok was sure the tears would be flowing in the next few seconds.

“I mean, I always wanted to see someone puke on her and you did it. I think you are my hero.”

Wait? What! Minseok removed his hands and stared up in surprise.

The student leaning over his desk had a mirthful expression on his face, his eyes wide and his smile jovial.

“Here’s a napkin to wipe your mouth.” He offered to Minseok.

Minseok took the napkin, wiping his mouth he tried to discreetly check his clothes. Apparently his aim was spot on because he was clean and so was the desk in front of him.

“Sohee always wears that god awful perfume – I’ve been waiting for someone to finally give her the reaction she deserves.” The man continued, “Or when she opens her mouth I kind of want to puke on her too, but hey – maybe we can do that later. Changmin by the way”

“Min – um, Minseok.”

“Minseok? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“No, today’s my first day.”

“Oh, well welcome. Hey, if you want to avoid Sohee you can always come and sit by me.” Changmin motioned behind him towards where he was sitting.

Minseok took him up on the offer and he was very, very glad he did. Changmin was friendly and apparently pretty popular. Which means he met a whole slew of students before and after class – always introduced as Changmin’s “hero” without a trace of sarcasm to be noticed.

Sohee made her way back into the room right before class started. She had changed her sweater. She shot Minseok an angry death stare but he was too busy being introduced to someone to notice. She spent the rest of the class period pouting over what had happened.

As class ended Minseok felt like things might just be okay after all.

“Hey, if you are free for lunch you want to grab something to eat?”

“Uh, actually I am supposed to meet someone.” Minseok was not about to miss his lunch with Luhan.

“Are they a student here? Maybe I know them.”

“Luhan.” Minseok found talking to Changmin was easy, he readily told him anything.

“Luhan! Of course, we go way back. And not like Sohee and him go way back,” Changmin let out a laugh as he looked over at Sohee and rolled his eyes, “Do you mind if I tag along?”

“Well, um..”

“Hey, that’s cool, I understand. Just tell Luhan I said hi okay.” Changmin flashed a dizzying smile and said goodbye.

Minseok put on his backpack and made his way towards the door. College was certainly an interesting place.

***

“You threw up on someone!” Chanyeol exclaimed, his mouth hanging open to show his half eaten sandwich.

“Yes! Now close your mouth!” Minseok’s lunch with Luhan had turned into lunch with Chanyeol, Suho, and Luhan. Kyungsoo and Jongin were still in class. Minseok had wanted to shoo his pack mates away, but they probably would not have listened. They were too busy taking nonstop about their morning to care or listen.

“It was Sohee.” Minseok admitted, looking at Luhan for a reaction. He did not disappoint as he burst out laughing.

“You threw up on Sohee?” Luhan seemed to find this to be the funniest thing in the world. He may have shown some concern for his mate but Minseok seemed perfectly fine and pretty nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Yeah. She ran out of the room screaming her head off. “Minseok kind of felt proud of himself, no matter how wrong that was, “Then someone called me their hero.”

“Puhahaha. Hero? Seems like you are pretty popular already.” Luhan slapped his knee, still laughing.

Minseok smiled, “Oh, and Changmin says hi.”

Luhan stopped laughing. He shot Minseok an inquisitive look. “How do you know Changmin?”

“He was the one that told me I was his hero.”

“Who is Changmin?” Suho asked.

“An old friend.” Luhan replied, “Hey, is he in any more of your classes?”

“I’m not sure. Why?” Minseok rose an eyebrow at his mate. Was Changmin the person they needed to contact?

“Oh, just thought I could say hi to him. If you see him again tell him to call me, okay?”

“Yeah, sure Luhan.” Minseok answered, “So how was your day?”

“Wonderful, since I am having lunch with you.” Luhan flashed his greasiest smile at Minseok, causing the elder to roll his eyes.

“Luhan, if you don’t stop it I am going to throw up again.”

“Too strong for you?” Luhan rose his eyebrows a few times in a sleazy show, causing Chanyeol and Suho to groan and tell them to get a room.

Minseok just shook his head at Luhan’s cheesiness, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. His first day of school was going so much better than expected he couldn’t contain his happiness. It was an amazing thing indeed when things turned out a thousand times better than expected. If only everything could be that way.

***

Minseok hadn’t heard from Luhan since lunch, their classes occurring at opposite ends of campus he didn’t really expect to catch up with him at any point before they both ended their schedule for the day. He didn’t see Changmin again either, which was a little disappointing since Minseok had taken an instant liking to him. None the less the effects of Changmin’s reach were widely felt as he had classes with several students he had met in the first class, and all of them treated him like a shiny new person to befriend. They were all nice, helpful, and generally fun.

The last class that Minseok went to was his philosophy class. Minseok was less than excited for the class and to be honest he was getting tired. Being pregnant was starting to take its toll on him, he desperately wanted a nap. But he focused and made it through the hour as the professor droned on. When the class was dismissed Minseok felt a wave of relief rush over him. Finally.

Or not.

As the students started to file out of the room Luhan filed in. Minseok was confused, he didn’t remember Luhan saying he would be meeting him here. Before he had a chance to greet him Luhan walked up to the professor.

“Professor Jung, its been awhile.”

“Luhan! My favorite student that never visits.”

Minseok was surprised to see the professor skip over a handshake and give Luhan a warm hug. The remaining students filed out of the room, leaving Minseok alone in his desk.

“How have you been?” Luhan asked, still not noticing Minseok.

“Good, you know – took off to the jungle again. Didn’t find what I was looking for but I did meet some pretty interesting people if you know what I mean.”

“Ha, is that right?”

“Did you need something?” The professor noticed Minseok standing near the desks averting his eyes. The last thing Professor Jung wanted to do is get off on the wrong foot with one of his new students, he was a very caring teacher. If the boy needed something he would definitely help him.

Luhan turned to see who Professor Jung was talking to. When he saw it was Minseok his face lit up.

“Minseokkie!” Luhan rushed over and threw an arm over Minseok’s shoulder, “I didn’t know you were in this class!”

Minseok wanted to remark that Luhan had only looked at his schedule fifty times but he decided not to.

“Professor Jung, this is my mate, Minseok.” Luhan beamed proudly as he introduced Minseok.

The words rang in Minseok’s ears. Did Luhan just say mate…not boyfriend?

“So the little prince finally found a mate, huh. Guess you have been busy.” Professor Jung smiled at the pair. His face was chiseled, his smile warm, his eyes twinkling with something that seemed to be a mixture of kindness and an honest authority.

“Yep and I am going to be a Dad too.” Luhan gestured at Minseok’s stomach.

Minseok felt like punching Luhan – it seemed like Luhan was busy showing him off without really caring what he thought about the whole thing.

“A papa too?! My, my you have been BUSY.”

“A papa?” The door to the classroom shut causing the three occupants of the room to look over at the new comer. It was Changmin, “Would that explain why you needed to meet us? Did you finally make up your mind to work with us?”

Minseok looked from the professor to Changmin to Luhan. What in the hell was going on?

“Well that depends on our discussion. It turns out Sung Woo is working with the feds.” Luhan didn’t’ bother to say a word to his mate who was busy looking completely lost at what was happening before him.

“Hmm. I would have expected as much to be honest.” Professor Jung nodded.

“Wait- what is going on here?!” Minseok had enough.

“Oh, sorry Min. Um, I would like to meet Professor Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin, also known as Korea’s top hybrid rights activists.”

Hybrid rights activists? Minseok had thought he had heard of everything – hell, he was a wolf human hybrid for crying out loud. But humans that acted as hybrid rights activists? This was a first. Definitely a first.

“Oh, right. Hybrid rights activists.” Minseok nodded, his mouth hanging open after he spoke the words. Luhan laughed and reached a hand over to close his mate’s gaping mouth. Sometimes Minseok had the best reactions.

***

“So- let me just make sure I understand this. You are humans-“

“Yep.”

“Who are dedicated to hybrid rights…?”

“Uh huh”

“But you don’t do anything publically?”

“That’s right.” Professor Jung nodded and smiled.

“Exactly.” Changmin answered.

“Oh…that makes sense. I guess.” Minseok did not actually think that made any sense at all, but apparently the other three men did.

After Changmin had entered the classroom the four of them had taken a seat for a much needed chat. Luhan and the other two seemed to be on the same page (whatever page that happened to be) while Minseok was completely dumbfounded. In all of his time hiding in society he had never once heard of hybrid rights activists.

When the purge had occurred it had been something that was far from secret. When hybrids had been outed to the general public almost twenty years ago humanity had some thinking to do. The resolution to the hybrid “problem” was almost unanimous no matter what country of the world a hybrid called home – they were vicious beasts that needed to be eradicated. Some clung to religion, calling them abominations; others clung to health and public safety. Some governments blamed every violent act they could think of on the creatures. Regardless of the motivation, the hybrids were eradicated en masse.

Of course the public didn’t know that some governments had taken hybrids captive for purposes that were on the sadistic side. They were studied, tortured, injected, and pulled apart. The ones that were not killed or captured became boogey men – scary beasts that must be avoided at all costs. Creatures that figured out how to pretend to be human, to walk among humanity as a shadowy threat.

In the present day hybrids were feared but they were thought to be almost extinct. How any human being would have decided to stand up for these creatures in the face of such facts was beyond Minseok’s reasoning.

“Why?” Minseok decided playing the understanding card was probably not going to help him in this situation.

“Good question! I like you already Minseok. Luhan, I think you may be replaced as my favorite student soon.” Professor Jung shot Luhan a playful wink before launching into an explanation, “Because I have the common sense to know that killing of an entire species without real evidence of their destructive tendencies is both immoral and just plain stupid. Because I have known more than a few hybrids in my life that were better friends, hell – better creatures than most of the humans I meet. Because propaganda against hybrids is hurting society not helping it.”

Minseok kind of felt like crying, but he held back. Could it be that there really was someone who was willing to stand up for his kind? Someone that maybe just might be able to do something about the societal hatred towards his species? It was a push, but it was the first hope he had in this front in…well, forever. He had never even given himself the luxury of thinking of such a thing, it was outrageous.

“So why aren’t you vocal about it?” Minseok needed this piece of the puzzle filled in. He always thought activists were sign carrying, microphone toting, street corner shouting people. Their message was relayed loud and clear to whoever would listen.

“It’s too dangerous,” Changmin answered, cutting off Professor Jung’s potential answer, “At least it has been. The most secretive parts of our government are involved in the hybrid issue. We haven’t stood a chance. What we need is a lot of evidence. When we strike it has to be final – a blow to bring to light everything the government hasn’t told the people, a blow that will change people’s perception and bring down the governments experiments at the same time.”

Minseok couldn’t really argue with their reasoning. Going against the government, who had immense control over the media and therefore the public perception, was not an easy feat. Crying out for hybrid rights on some street corner would not exactly bring about change.

“And your mate here is someone we have wanted to work with for a while. “ Professor Jung threw an arm over Luhan’s shoulder, it was clear they were close, “But he never wanted to be the poster boy of the hybrid rights movement. I guess we have you to thank for his change of mind.”

Luhan felt the need to explain to Minseok, “I was afraid if we got involved it would mean the entire pack would be exterminated….I didn’t think we stood a chance. But now we have no choice – we have to stand a chance. We have to win.”

“That’s the spirit! Now we need a plan.” Professor Jung sprung up, “To the bat cave boys.”

“You have a cave?!” Minseok asked, causing the other three to burst out laughing.

“No, my god Minseok what do you think we are?”

Minseok blushed and looked annoyed, “Let’s just get to the planning.”

Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand and pulled him up.

“Thanks Min, sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get moving.” Minseok was ready to hear this plan. He fully expected it to be outrageous. Just how outrageous though surprised him.

***

The Angel Café was packed. With school starting up again the place saw a familiar influx of stressed out students added on top of the already regular customer base.

Yixing had been trying his best to fill the orders as quickly as Baekhyun took them but he was falling woefully behind. Where was Jongdae – he was supposed to be helping.

“Jongdae! Ya!” Yixing shouted out for the missing in action barista. Of course there was no response. Of course.

Baekhyun, whose temper was not his strong point, was pretty sure he would punch Jongdae as soon as he made an appearance again.

As the cash register popped open with a ring again and again, as the receipts piled up, the hybrids of the Angel Café neared a nervous breakdown. Thankfully help showed up just in time.

Luhan entered through the front door, seeing the situation he immediately threw on an apron and went behind the counter to help out. Within a few minutes Luhan’s help made all of the difference. The orders were cleared out and everyone finally had a second to breathe.

“If Jongdae actually DID his job-“Baekhyun launched into a ramble when the man himself appeared from the back room.

“Ya! Where were you?” Yixing let him have it first.

Jongdae’s face was red and he looked severely annoyed. “I wasn’t missing of my own accord. Hey Luhan-“ Jongdae gave a disgusted look at his pack leader, “You need to tell that Sohee chick that she can’t come around here anymore. She wouldn’t let me come back in from tossing out the garbage! It was all Luhan this and where is he and –“

“Is she still out there?” Luhan asked, taking Jongdae by surprise. Luhan looked…almost excited to hear her name, which would be a first.

“God, I hope not.”

Apparently overuse of hairspray must give people super hearing because just as Jongdae was cursing her name, Sohee practically skipped through the door to the counter.

“Luhan! I knew you would be here!” She smiled sweetly. Well, she was probably trying to smile sweetly. The only thing Jongdae saw was a little devil with a grin on her face.

And then the unthinkable happened.

“Sohee! Just the person I wanted to see!”

Yixing, Jongdae, and Baekhyun shot each other looks of pure confusion as they watched Luhan walk up to the girl, his expression full of happiness and welcome.

“What in the hell is going on….” Yixing whispered as he watched Luhan start to flirt with the girl.

“I don’t know but I will bet you a hundred dollars Minseok kills him before the day is over.” Baekhyun answered without looking away from the outrageous scene.

“I am not betting on something I am sure to lose on” Yixing answered

“Does he have amnesia or something” Jongdae was pretty sure something had happened to his pack leader.

Just what in the hell was going on?

***

The person that was sure to kill Luhan (at least according to the employees of the Angel Café) currently had his feet propped up. He was munching on a bag of chips, trying to curb his hunger until dinner was served. He idly flipped channels until he landed on a drama that he had been watching whenever he found time. He found himself so engrossed he didn’t notice So Ra walk in the living room.

She sat down next to Minseok, “It is strange to see you without Luhan nowadays.”

“Yeah, well he had something to do.”

“Is that bitterness that I hear in your voice?” So Ra had learned long ago that holding back her words with these boys was usually not beneficial to either party.

Minseok sighed. “Maybe.”

“Did you guys meet with Professor Jung?”

“Bingo.” Minseok shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

“And I am guessing whatever he had to say was not to your liking?”

Minseok swallowed the salty chips with a gulp, “Very observant.”

So Ra would normally give Minseok a verbal smack down for his attitude but she was also well aware of what he was going through – pregnancy did some wacky things to people’s emotions. Instead of scolding the boy she just went ahead with questioning him calmly. And that is when the flood gates opened.

After a good five minutes Minseok’s long rant was winding down, but the fury was still in his voice “And because that TART is the daughter of POLITICIAN WHATS HIS NAME they want Luhan to DATE HER. Do you know how ridiculous that is! Just to get information?! How could they even think that would work – for crying out loud it is her fucking Dad with all the power, why does Luhan have to go play with his daughter? What in the hell could he find out from that?!”

Now Minseok’s mood made sense. From what So Ra had pieced together from Minseok’s outburst Sung Woo was indeed associated with Club M- and that his affiliation was focused on one of Club M’s most senior members. Also known as Ahn Sohee’s father – national assemblyman Ahn Chil Hyun.

It was no secret Sohee had been chasing after Luhan for years, even So Ra knew the girl. She had never visited the house and as far as So Ra knew Luhan had constantly turned her down for a date – hell, for even a vague sense of friendship. But now that the connection between Sung Woo and her Father was known it made some kind of sense the girl could be of use to them.

“Do you want some ice cream?” So Ra knew anything she said to Minseok – any words about how much Luhan loved him or how much his “playing “ with Sohee meant nothing to his relationship with Minseok would likely fall on deaf ears so she did what she knew best. Feed the beast.

Minseok huffed before answering quietly, “Yeah.”

“Coming right up!” So Ra hadn’t lost her touch after all these years.

***

Luhan was pretty sure he had thrown up a little in his mouth.

“Oppa, can you buy me this?” Sohee did a little jump in front of Luhan, sticking out her bottom lip she did her best pout.

“Sure.” Luhan answered, mentally reprimanding himself when Sohee gave him a confused look.

“You aren’t mad, are you Oppa?” Sohee dropped the purse she had been holding up and practically wrapped herself around Luhan’s arm.

It had been an exhausting few hours. Since he had met up with Sohee at the Angel Café Luhan had taken her out shopping. Largely because she suggested it and he was in no position to say no. Shopping with Sohee turned out to be a never ending show of nauseating aegyo and constant wrist pulling towards the latest trinket that captured the girl’s eye.

“No, Oppa’s not mad. Just tired.”

“Do you want to go for some coffee?” Sohee asked.

“No, that’s fine.” What he wanted to do was run away but that wasn’t an option.

Sohee made a small noise of excitement, for what reason Luhan had no idea (he had given up trying to understand what in the hell this girl was all about) and grabbed his wrist yet again.

“Cool. Let’s buy this and then we can go to my ABSOLUTELY FAVORITE store of all!”

Great, just fucking wonderful. Her absolutely favorite store.

“Sounds great, lead the way.” He tried to candy coat his words as much as possible, but he still had a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Luhan had new respect for the acting profession. If his current situation was anything to judge by, his acting needed a lot of improvement. So did his gag reflex.

***

Tao was afraid of bugs. It was pretty ridiculous if you considered all of the other things he was not afraid of. But bugs – there was something about the creepy crawly disgusting little parasites that made Tao want to run away. It was too bad then that the place he found himself had plenty of spider webs. Which meant spiders. Which meant he was really going to have to work on not screaming his head off at the first sight of one of the pests.

Instead he focused on cursing Luhan and Minseok. They were the ones that had him trailing after the old wolf night and day after all. They probably didn’t even care he might get a spider bite from all of his efforts. Spider bites could become infected. What if he lost an arm?

Tao’s phobia was momentarily put on the back burner as he heard voices. Straining to hear he held his breath.

The men were talking in hushed tones, their words indiscernible even with the enhanced hearing range he possessed as a hybrid. Tao had followed Sung Woo to the complex of run down office buildings a little over an hour ago. He had kept his distance – he couldn’t get too close or Sung Woo would certainly catch his scent and the game would be up.

He had climbed to the rooftop of one of the smaller buildings and made his way towards the building Sung Woo had entered, listening closely to make sure his target was not close enough to detect him. And that is how he ended up in the cobweb filled storage room, trying to figure out what was going on.

The voices didn’t get any closer and the words did not become any clearer as the hushed conversation continued. Tao considered leaving the room to retreat back to the rooftop, at least then he would hopefully be able to see the men leave. Maybe then he could at least report back on who Sung Woo was meeting with.

As minutes ticked by and Tao still had nothing to report back but a quiet (and rather shady) discussion he finally made a move to sneak out of the room and back to the rooftop. He carefully inched the door open. When he did not see anyone in the hallway he crept out, his target the window at the end of the hall.

The voices grew fainter as he reached the end of the hallway. Tao put a hand on the window sill, ready to push himself through the half opened window that had gained him entrance to the place. As he pulled himself through the opening he felt resistance in the form of a hand grabbing his leg.

Tao reacted swiftly, kicking at the hand as he pushed himself through the window with all of his might. He broke into a run as soon as he landed on the rooftop, whoever had grabbed him was most likely not there for a friendly get together. As he ran down the fire escape, hitting the pavement hard, he chanced a glance back towards the rooftop. He could make out the outline of someone staring down at him, unmoving. More importantly he picked up a scent he did not recognize, and it was definitely from a hybrid.

There was no time to consider anything but how to get the hell out of the situation he was in, so he ran as fast as he could out of the complex, away from the place, cursing Minseok and Luhan and their god damn assignment the entire way.

***

Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Yixing had arrived home twenty minutes ago. After closing the café they had dragged their feet all the way back to the estate. Honestly they did not want to witness a murder and they were pretty sure one would (or had) occurred – that is if Minseok knew what his mate had been up to that night.

When they had found the place surprisingly free of blood they breathed a collective sigh of relief. Then they walked in on Minseok, face buried in a bucket of ice cream as he apparently ate every feeling he possessed. The three of them wanted to make a hasty exit from the living room, but Minseok had noticed them.

“Sit. At least you guys could keep me company.”

So they sat, their palms sweaty.

“So, uh, how was school?” Jongdae asked nervously.

“I threw up on someone.” Minseok answered, scooping another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“Ohhh, well that sounds nice.” Baekhyun said carefully, looking at the television so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with Minseok.

“Who is ready for some beer?!” And stupid had arrived.

The four denizens of the living room of emotions, ice cream, and an extremely uncomfortable atmosphere looked towards the doorway to see a smiling Chanyeol stride in, his arms full of beer.

“Hey boss, how was your afternoon?” Chanyeol asked, grabbing a beer and cracking it open, completely oblivious to the death looks that were being sent his way by Jongdae, Yixing, and Baekhyun.

“Oh, just great.” Minseok answered sarcastically.

“You want to know something funny?” Chanyeol took a swig from his beer, burped and then continued “My marketing professor says he has never seen a student like me. Like me. He loves me, already.”

“Is that so?” Minseok asked, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

“Yep. Hyung it looks like this school thing is just what I needed! You too, huh? Eating ice cream because you are so happy…” Chanyeol gave Minseok an idiotic smile.

Baekhyun tried to elbow Chanyeol after his comment, but his timing was too far off.

“You think I am eating ice cream because I am happy?!”

“Sure, why else would you eat ice cream?” Chanyeol answered, swiping the remote from the table and flipping the channel. Jongdae, Yixing, and Baekhyun made little noises of warning but Chanyeol seemed not to notice. As the three of them braced for the explosion that would surely happen (with visions of a dead Chanyeol floating around in their minds) a distraction occurred. Well not exactly a distraction – the main show had arrived.

Luhan walked in. He stopped in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Minseok.

“Oh god, he’s going to die isn’t he.” Jongdae whispered – too engrossed in the coming storm to look away.

“Hyung, you want a beer?” Chanyeol held one up, still flipping through the channels, still completely stupid to the tension in the air.

“Shut up- just shut up Chanyeol” Baekhyun elbowed him again, this time telling him flat out to stop talking.

“Why?!” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in annoyance. Baekhyun motioned towards Luhan, who was still standing frozen in the doorway. With wide eyes the four men looked from Luhan to Minseok and back. Minseok was staring at the television, not acknowledging Luhan’s arrival.

“Minseok. Please kill me.” Luhan whined.

The audience to Luhan and Minseok’s soon- to-be fight braced for impact. So he would ask for death so easily? Again they looked between the two lovers. Knowing they had no escape route they might as well take in the show.

Minseok remained silent.

“She made me go shopping for dog clothes for her designer dog. DOG CLOTHES. DOG TOYS. DOG….C…O…L…L…A…R..S “Luhan crossed the room swiftly, and in one fluid movement he was next to his mate with tears streaming down his face.

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Yixing were shocked. Luhan was not a crier but apparently his shopping trip had pushed him over the edge.

After a few tense seconds Minseok finally spoke.

“Serves you right.” He took another mouthful of ice cream. “Idiot.”

Luhan buried his head in Minseok’s shoulder, hugging him he ignored the other occupants of the room.

Minseok smiled slightly, which terrified the others.

“Um, are you guys going to fight?” Chanyeol asked in confusion.

“No!” Minseok and Luhan shot him an angry look and answered in unison.

“I should have placed that bet” Yixing murmured, wide eyed at how the two pack leaders were acting. What in the hell happened to a homicidal Minseok?

“Let’s go to bed Lu.” Minseok set his ice cream down and grabbed his mate’s hand.

As the two left, the room fell into astonished silence.

“What in the hell was that!” Jongdae asked.

“Beer?” Chanyeol asked, grabbing get ice cream tub that Minseok had left and taking a bite.

“Yeah, I think I need one.”

The four men sat and drank for a while, trying to figure out how anything that had just occurred made any sense at all. After a few minutes they heard a howl, and it was not the kind of howl that signaled distress. Nope, it was more of a …pleasurable howl. Love is a strange thing indeed.

***

Suho was sweating. He was just so, so bad at things like this. So very bad that he had no idea how he had persuaded himself that trying to be romantic was a good idea. But somehow he had decided that was exactly what he needed to do – and in no way was that influenced by the fact that Jongdae had been withholding sex from him for the last week because he was “ignoring the fact they had other things in common besides humping each other”.

Suho had vehemently denied that he had ever thought anything of the kind, even if his actions made it seem like he was a big jerk face. After Jongdae had become his mate they had slept together a bunch of times, so what if Suho liked that the best of all of their activities together. Jongdae seemed to be enjoying himself just fine until last week.

Stupid last week…

***

Jongdae had the day off from the café, he had ran his errands in the morning, and now he had nothing to do. It was beautiful.

He laid belly down on his bed, grabbed a bowl of popcorn, and decided to start watching his long neglected anime collection.

The lazy afternoon went on as his popcorn bowl got lighter, his eyes heavier, and his to-watch list a lot shorter. Drifting off to sleep Jongdae was completely oblivious to the fact that Suho had arrived home. That was until Suho plopped down next to him, spilling the remaining popcorn on the bed.

“Yah!” Jongdae slapped at his mate, annoyed that not only did he have a mess to clean up but he was so rudely taken away from his soon to be nap.

Suho muttered halfhearted apologies as he grabbed the remote control. “Catching up on Full Metal Alchemist?”

“As you can see. Hey, help me clean this up!”

Suho made a lazy attempt to gather the popcorn he had spilt into the bowl. Jongdae shot him an annoyed look.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Yeah, you were born.”

“Hey! That isn’t very nice!”

“Neither is ruining my nap”

“I thought maybe you would want to spend some time with me?” Suho tried to ask cutely, Jongdae made a vomiting noise in response while curling his fingers.

Suho just sighed, leaning back on the pile of pillows that took up a third of the bed. The first night he had slept next to his mate that he had a few things that were a necessity for Jongdae – lots of pillows, his two favorite teddy bears (which Suho wanted to make fun of but bit his tongue because it was kind of cute) and a full glass of water on his nightstand.

Jongdae put the bowl of popcorn on the floor and leaned back next to Suho. After a few minutes Suho reached out and pulled him closer. They cuddled into each other, their attention focused on the anime.

Until Suho ruined it a few minutes later.

“Jongdae” Suho whispered.

“Yeah” Jongdae asked, never taking his eyes from the television. Then he felt something wet on his collar. Looking down he noticed Suho had licked his finger and put it on his shirt.

“How about you and I get out of these wet clothes?” Suho whispered, throwing his voice into a husky tone.

“You have to be joking.” Jongdae wasn’t sure what to say. He had gotten use to Suho doing some cheesy ass things- but this? This was too cheesy to comprehend.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I will give it back.”

“Hyung who taught you these things?”

Suho didn’t answer, instead he moved closer until Jongdae was laying on his back with Suho hovering over him.

“Jongdae, do you have a mirror in your pocket?”

“No…I am kind of afraid to ask why?”

“Because I see myself in your pants.”

“Okay, that’s it!” Jongdae pushed Suho off of him. “I don’t know where you learned such stupid pickup lines but they are not going to work!”

Suho pouted. “I was just trying to spice things up!”

“Yeah, well you didn’t! Christ hyung, can’t we just watch television? Do we have to always be humping each other?”

“I thought you liked that best?” Suho looked genuinely perplexed.

“I like it when I want it, but you want it night and day! Maybe I need a break sometimes! Maybe I need to remember why I like it? Why we like each other?” Jongdae regretted most of what he said right after he had yelled the words because Suho looked so dejected. Yet he had to voice how he felt even if he may have amplified his feeling a tad bit for dramatic effect.

“You are my mate. I love you.” Suho said the words like it was the most obvious unarguable truth ever.

“I know. But show me sometimes, in ways other than trying to get in my pants.”

Suho cocked an eyebrow, bit his lower lip and nodded. This would require a lot of skills that Suho did not possess. It was time to visit the expert.

***

“How could that pick up line not work?”

“I don’t know.” Suho was just as confused as the person who had told him to say it, “Wait, did you ever use it on Minseok?”

“Me?! No!” Luhan took a bite of his salad. He hadn’t needed to use such pick up lines with Minseok (he liked to skip over the memory that he spent so much time fighting with Minseok in the beginning he never really had the opportunity to use pickup lines).

“Then how did you know if would work?” Suho was regretting asking for Luhan’s help to come off as a smoother, more romantic mate to Jongdae. It was just that Suho felt a little of what Jongdae did. He wanted their relationship to always be exciting, to be something more than the norm. Unfortunately his desire to spice things up had ended up with Jongdae finding his own fault with their relationship. Now he just had to repair the damage he had done.

“Seriously Suho, I have seen it done.” Luhan answered even though he had never seen it done. But he was pretty sure that those were the smoothest lines he had ever read online and were 100% effective if delivered in the right manner.

“Well he said I need to show I love him in a way other than trying to get in his pants...I don’t know what he wants…”

“Don’t look so glum, I have an idea.”

Suho’s face lit up. He was glad he had decided to get closer to Minseok’s mate. Luhan was not his favorite person in the beginning but the more he talked to him the more he liked him. He still had a ways to go to say he was a close friend but they had grown a lot more amicable. Lately he even refrained from immediately getting angry at Luhan when Minseok was pissed at him. Not to say his loyalty to his own pack leader was failing….it was just he was making a new friend, slowly.

“If Jongdae is looking for something romantic I think I have just the thing.”

“Okay, spill it.” Suho leaned forward as did Luhan, like they were discussing something of the utmost secrecy. They were in the cafeteria of the university, eating an early lunch together since they were the only two that did not have class at that time.

“Lulu, dear!”

“Crap” Luhan said under his breath as Sohee came skipping up to their table. Suho knew any conversation they had been having was now over.

He would have to wait to hear Luhan’s new plan. He just hoped it was better than asking about a mirror.

***

It had been a few days and Jongdae was still frustrated. He loved Suho, he did, but the man frustrated him sometimes. Most of the time he was a cheesy, dorky, adorable teddy bear that made Jongdae smile like crazy. Then every once in a while he was a greasy sex maniac that had no respect for naps. And now he was challenged to be romantic and he had done nothing. Zilch. Just come to bed and fall asleep next to Jongdae without any kind of words besides things about their day, about their pack members, and about general subjects like the weather or the latest anime.

“Hey, Jongdae come see me for a moment.”

Luhan had been in the office of the Angel Café for the last twenty minutes and Jongdae was pretty sure the man was hiding there. With a hungry Sohee stalking him via appearing at the café every minute she wasn’t in contact with Luhan, Jongdae understood why the guy was sneaking in the back door lately.

Jongdae followed Luhan into the small office and was surprised that the older man closed the door after him. It must be something important.

“What’s up boss?”

“Hey, I don’t mean to butt in or anything but are you having trouble with Suho?”

“No. Why?”

“Well, the guy seems to be really depressed lately. I thought maybe things weren’t going well between you two.”

Jongdae wasn’t one to share his burdens with others easily, even others in his pack. He was more one to give comfort to other people’s burden not add his own mess onto their plates. But this was Luhan and he was asking directly. “Maybe we are having a little tiff. The guy is just horny as hell – doesn’t really ever let me know he wants anything but sex.”

“I see.” Luhan looked thoughtful. “What do you want him to do?”

“Oh, I don’t know – something romantic.”

“Like?” Luhan looked at him in anticipation. This was certainly a little odd, Jongdae thought.

“I don’t know, show he cares about me as a person.”

“How could he do that?” Luhan asked trying to seem like he wasn’t looking for a specific answer. He failed.

“Did you teach him pickup lines?”

“No! Me?” Luhan panicked “I don’t know what you are talking about. Hey, um, thanks for the talk. Got to go.”

Jongdae watched Luhan retreat out the door. So he was working with Suho. That just annoyed him more, because his mate could not even think of how to tell him he loved him on his own. Now he was in a bad mood.

***

The next morning Jongdae woke up to a bed full of rose petals. Suho was long gone. It was unfortunate that Suho had no recollection that Jongdae had an allergic reaction to roses – even though Jongdae clearly remembered telling him the fact one night. His face was swollen and he was having trouble breathing when So Ra called the doctor.

That night Suho slept on the couch.

***

When Jongdae showed up at the Angel Café the next morning he barely had time to put on his apron before being interrupted by a knock on the glass door, still locked as they had yet to open. There was a delivery man at the door with a certified envelope addressed to Jongdae.

When Jongdae took the envelope to the backroom and opened it he got a surprise. A few seconds later his phone rang, it was Suho.

“Hey babe, did you get my present?”

“What in the hell did you buy me life insurance for?”

“What is more romantic than helping your loved one care for their lives in a financially responsible way?”

“You realize we are wolves and cannot have life insurance, right?!”

“Oh-“

“And are you thinking I am going to die soon?”

“No! I-uh”

Their phone call ends in hurt feelings and annoyance.

***

Later that night Suho buys Jongdae a ring. A promise ring if you will. He hides it in ice cream.

Jongdae eats the ring by mistake, never seeing it.

Suho is heard crying quietly in the bathroom in the middle of the night. Jongdae asks him what is wrong but gets no response. They both want their relationship to get better but are unsure of what to do.

***

“Take a deep breath Suho, you’ve got this.” He tells himself internally, trying to build up his confidence. At this point he wants to hurl himself from the nearest fifty story building. If this doesn’t work he is not sure what he can do to end this relationship stale mate.

A big part of his plan is riding on how well Jongdae takes the bait. He hopes it works. It better, because he is starting to feel mighty itchy in these clothes.

***

When Yixing called and told Jongdae he needed to get to the Angel Café ASAP – there had been a break in – Jongdae focuses on remembering where everything was when he had left the place. He desperately hopes that the thief didn’t take anything too valuable. Even if the eastern Dawn pack was wealthy they still practiced being responsible and not reckless with their spending.

When Jongdae found the café lights on and the door unlocked – but no sign of police officers or anyone else – he thought it was odd. Entering the café he yelled out for Baekhyun but got no response. He pulled out his cell phone, ready to give Baekhyun a call to confirm what had happened, but before he could dial he heard a noise from the kitchen.

“Who is there?” He said cautiously, inching towards the kitchen.

No response. He inched the door open, the kitchen was dark.

“Hey – who is in here?” He reached over and flicked the light on, fully prepared that something nefarious may great him.

“Oh….my….dear….god.” Jongdae was not conscious that he spoke the words, they just kind of…came out.

“Do you like it?” Suho asked shyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“This is so hot…wait…how did you know?” Jongdae knew he had never, ever told Suho about this. Because if he had he was sure that he would remember because it would be a really long conversation.

“I may have asked some people. And…uh, Jongdae I’m sorry. I do love you, I do want to spend time with you. I uh, I really want to get to know you even more than I do now. I want to laze around with you, I want to just spend a day talking.” Suho spoke the words earnestly despite his embarrassment. Jongdae noticed his new haircut, his new hair color to match the character.

“No talking- we can talk later.” Jongdae was across the kitchen in an instant, latching his lips onto Suho he pushed him against the wall into a deep kiss.

Suho wished he had just listened to his own hunches earlier. After trying out Luhan’s pickup lines, Luhan’s rose petal suggestion, and a suggestion from Yixing to give his mate a present he would want himself (life insurance) he had just done it. Went for what he would have wanted. To see his mate cosplaying his favorite character. It was a good thing that Yixing and Baekhyun could spout Jongdae’s favorite character and why by memory since they had heard it so many times.

And that is how Suho had quickly pulled together the best Captain Harlock outfit he could find.

And that is how Jongdae had broken a week long drought, with the realization Suho was hot as fuck as Captain Harlock and deep down had tried his best. Which was love. And more romantic than roses or rings or – damn Suho as Captain Harlock was hot.

And that is how Baekhyun had learned what blindness was – walking in on Suho and Jongdae the next morning with nothing to cover them but a black and red cape, an eye patch lying on the floor near them, a weird fake scar on Suho’s cheek. He swore to Chanyeol he threw up in his mouth at the sight.

***

Luhan was pretty sure that being thrown down a hill at full speed into a brick wall felt about as good as he did at the moment. His life had taken a brutal turn ever since Professor Jung and Changmin had pushed him towards Sohee. Sure he had agreed to it, saw a purpose in it, but it had made him more exhausted than he had ever been in his life. Because now he spent his time trying to placate a hormonally raging Minseok while being dragged around by the college age version of an annoying pre-teen girl who just found out she had an unlimited credit card and her favorite boy band member thought she was cute. Then there was the night.

Minseok, Luhan learned quickly, was really really good at getting his aggression out during sex. Really good. The best. Ever since Luhan had started “seeing” Sohee his relationship with Minseok had fallen into a pattern. At night Minseok jumped him – they had rough sex, amazing sex, but rough sex until they passed out. And then in the morning Minseok basically ignored him. He answered questions curtly, spoke to the pack members more than he spoke to Luhan, and generally pretended like Luhan had a disease that he did not want to catch. It sucked.

But then the school day came and Luhan’s mind was full of avoiding Sohee. She was a leech. He had been “dating” Sohee for the last week and a half and it had been only marginally better than having his head slammed into a concrete curb, or so he thought. But finally all his suffering paid off- he had met her father.

It was a chance meeting. Sohee had called him begging to see him, her Father and Mother were out of town and she had the family penthouse to herself. Luhan wanted to say no, he had been about ten minutes away from buying Minseok dinner. But he knew that he was doing all of this for Minseok too – for their pups. They had to figure out a way to insure their survival. So he said yes.

When Luhan arrived at the Ahn penthouse he was surprised. Largely because he did not know human politicians made that much money. The place was practically dripping with one of a kind pieces, chic patterns, and innovative designs. But then again Sohee’s Father was not exactly a straight and narrow politician, at least according to Professor Jung.

Sohee had pulled Luhan towards the couch.

“Let’s watch a movie” She had put in a scary movie, her intentions pretty apparent as she clung to Luhan every time anything remotely frightening happened on screen.

Luhan tried to act like he cared about comforting the girl but he had a hard time with it. Then the front door opened.

Sohee sprang up, shock in her eyes.

“Papa!” She smiled sweetly and went for the penthouse entrance as Luhan stood up in confusion.

Papa? Luhan smoothed his clothes, he needed to make a good first impressions. He heard a man greet Sohee with a few quiet words. He caught something about having to come back early for work, that he was sorry to take away her alone time. He definitely heard her say something about not worrying because she was just chatting with a friend, Luhan. She definitely said his name, which made him a bit nervous.

Then a few click of heels on the marble floor and Sohee was following an older man into the living area.

Luhan made an instant 90 degree bow.

“Father, this is Luhan. Luhan this is my Father.” Sohee’s voice took on a more reserved tone, Luhan noticed it. It was kind of surprising to hear her sound more…well…like an adult.

Sohee’s Father looked Luhan up and down and made no move to hide inspection. After surveying the younger man he held out a hand, “It is nice to meet you, Luhan.”

“Thank you. You as well.” Luhan smiled at the man. Sohee’s father had a youthful appearance despite the fact he had to be nearing fifty years old. A grey streak in his hair gave away the age that his face did not portray. His features were sharp, Luhan thought he must have been quite handsome in his day.

“Do you attend the university, Luhan?” Sohee’s father asked after taking a seat. Luhan sat in one of the side chairs after the man motioned him to do so. Sohee sat down next to her father, a smile never leaving her face.

“Yes, sir. I am pursuing a degree in dance.”

“And what do your parents do, Luhan?”

Sohee gave her father a slightly peeved look after he asked the question.

“My parents are deceased, sir. Sadly I lost them when I was young. When they were alive they ran an asset management firm, Sun Capital.” Luhan answered.

If Assemblyman Ahn tried to look into Luhan’s past he would find out that Luhan, on paper, was in fact the child of the owners of a very wealthy asset management firm. Which, through a series of very secret and well hidden connections, funneled back into the Eastern Dawn pack’s empire. But he wasn’t worried about Sohee’s Father figuring out the end user of the funds, because he was certain that his identity was well enough protected to not be found out through this connection.

“I see. Please, call me Father.” Sohee’s Father – no, Assemblyman Ahn – had taken a liking to Luhan. And Luhan was finally feeling like all of his pain and suffering was paying off.

“Father? I couldn’t sir.” Luhan knew how to be humble.

“Of course, we are not comfortable enough yet. Then we should become more comfortable – join me for golf on Saturday.”

“I would be thankful sir.” Luhan smiled. Now he was getting somewhere.

***

“Where are you going?”

“To dinner with my father.” Minseok was not ready to explain in full detail why he had made that decision.

“Can I come along?” So Ra would not normally ask such a thing but she had instincts, protective instincts towards Minseok. It had to be hard on him, being pregnant and spending the last few days alone as Luhan was out with another person. Even if Luhan’s reasons were tactical So Ra could fully understand Minseok’s discomfort and annoyance.

“Sure.” Minseok smiled at her. He had developed affection for So Ra over the weeks, largely because he recognized how much she truly cared for both packs. She could have given the Cloud Mountain pack the cold shoulder but she, probably more than most of them, made the effort to see the two get along. She cared for Minseok like she cared for Luhan and it had impressed him a lot.

A half an hour later Minseok walked into the best restaurant in Jongro-gu, So Ra walking behind him. The place was known for traditional Korean food, served in a traditional way. Minseok was happy to visit the place he had only heard about, even if he doubted his meal would be relaxing and happy.

When the hostess led So Ra and Minseok into the room they were not expecting to be greeted by two people- but Sung Woo was not alone, next to him was a woman, a hybrid. Once the hostess closed the door behind them a curtain of suspicion veiled the room.

“Who is this?” So Ra asked cautiously, thinking she had every right to know who this unknown hybrid was, especially at a dinner where her Pack leaders’ mate was in attendance.

“So Ra, Minseok, this is Victoria, a friend. She has been in Seoul for a long time, since she was a pup. She doesn’t have a pack and well - we just became friends” Sung Woo introduced the three quickly, “Sorry I did not let you know she was coming.”

“It is my fault!” Victoria smiled. Minseok noted how young she looked, probably not much older than himself, “It is very nice to meet you.”

“Yes.” So Ra smiled.

The four of them sat down. Their food had yet to arrive so they were without edible distractions from their awkwardness.

Minseok’s mind was focused on Victoria, he made sure he averted his eyes so it was not obvious. Tao had reported running into an unknown hybrid a week ago. Was this woman the culprit? And why was his father running around with her?

“How are you doing son? Have you been feeling well?” Sung Woo asked.

“Good – I mean fine, I have been fine.”

“I am surprised Luhan is not here.” Victoria commented.

If Minseok was in wolf form his hackles would be up at the comment – what did she know about his mate?

“Oh, sorry” Victoria giggled, noticing Minseok’s conclusion, “Luhan and I go way back.”

Minseok must have looked like a super bitch because Victoria quickly corrected herself, “Not like that! I mean as friends.”

“Oh.” Minseok was not impressed.

“Son, I have been meaning to ask you something.” Sung Woo tried to change the subject, “Would you like to take a trip back to the old pack grounds sometime?”

Minseok stared his Father in the eyes. He looked honest, he looked sincere but Minseok knew not to trust him. The old pack grounds – Mount Halla on Jeju Island. In all of the time he had been away from the place, more than half his life, he had never thought he would go back.

“Why?”

“Because that is your home, the packs home. I thought maybe we could see it together once.”

So Ra nudged Minseok as if to tell him to agree. He answered without much enthusiasm, “Sure. Yeah why not.”

“Great!” sung Woo looked like he had just won the lottery. “We should do it in the next few months. Maybe Luhan could come.”

“Yes, that would be great!” So Ra was putting on a pretty excited front, Minseok thought. She nudged him again so he gave a “Great idea!” before going back to giving Victoria the side eye.

After some mindless, light and very awkward conversation the food arrived. Minseok dug in, his appetite driving him to eat almost anything he could get his hands on. Being pregnant was difficult.

After the meal he excused himself to visit the restroom. He needed to splash some water in his face if he was going to stay awake. After exiting the bathroom he was surprised to see Victoria leaning up against the wall of the long hallway leading up the restrooms, waiting for him.

“Hey, you met Changmin, right?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah…?”

“Don’t hate me, Minseok. I am with you guys.” Victoria whispered it, leaning in close so the words would be only between the two of them no matter how many wolves strained to hear.

Minseok nodded. He hated her a less with her words, but he was still not exactly sure how much he could trust her.

“How do you know Luhan?’ He asked, his turn to lean in and whisper.

“What hybrid in this town doesn’t know their prince?” she answered, “We have to go back. You first, be there in a sec.”

She ducked into the women’s restroom leaving a confused Minseok to stare after her. What hybrid didn’t know Luhan? He was very much unsure of the answer to that question but he needed to find out.

***

Sehun’s left leg hated him. Every time he attempted to perform the choreography – pulling his left leg in as he popped his upper body forward – he failed.

“Damnit” He was frustrated. Sehun threw the water bottle he was holding.

“Is our little high schooler having a hard time?” Taemin asked playfully, ruffling Sehun’s hair.

Sehun had been in the practice room of the university dance department for the last two hours, practicing alongside Jongin and Taemin. And as much as they exceled at the choreography he failed at it.

“Shut up” Sehun jerked away from Taemin and stalked off to the other side of the room.

“He, you alright?” Jongin asked as he wiped a towel across his forehead.

“Sure, great. I just can’t DA-“

The door to the practice room opened, stopping Sehun midsentence. Tao strode into the room.

“Hi…I came to watch” Tao grinned at Sehun like an idiot as he sat down on the bench that ran across the far end of the room. Sehun pretended to be angry but when he turned his head he smiled. Because Tao was there to watch. Watch him. Now he had to just do a decent job.

“Can we do a different song? Lucifer maybe?” Sehun requested, not bothering to actually say hello to Tao. He had an image to maintain after all.

“So you can f that up too?” Taemin muttered under his breath, still going over to change the song despite his passive criticism.

But it all worked out for the better. After a near perfect execution of the choreography for Lucifer the boys were left panting and high fiving. Sehun was particularly proud he hadn’t screwed anything up.

“That is cool!” Tao walked up to the boys, standing in front of Sehun he grinned ear to ear.

“Really?” Sehun tried to look disinterested.

“Yeah, Hun-ah you looked cool”

“Are you guys gay for each other?” Taemin asked, looking from one to the other. Jongin nudged him hard in the ribs.

“What if we are?” Tao challenged, looking at Taemin with all of the badass he could muster.

“Well, uh, I guess that is…”

“Is…”Tao asked.

“Weird since Sehun has had a thing or Luhan for years.” Taemin responded, all innocence.

Jongin seriously wanted to kick the kid but he also knew Taemin was not harboring bad intentions. He had known Taemin for a while and the kid just said what was on his mind. He didn’t usually realize how wrong it was until the damage was done.

Sehun on the other hand had a deep need to smack the shit out of Taemin at the moment.

“Well he found someone better.” Tao answered, smiling at Sehun.

Sehun smiled back, hoping against all reason Tao was not going to dwell on this comment. Unfortunately time told him he was wrong, so very wrong.

***

Minseok had managed to give his father a hug after dinner. He even hugged Victoria, even if he didn’t exactly trust her yet. He had hailed a cab with So Ra and returned to the Eastern Dawn Mansion. And then the minutes ticked by without anything to do. Without Luhan. Finally he shot a text to Kyungsoo, who informed him Luhan was hanging out at the Angel Café. So Minseok threw on a jacket and went to meet his mate.

The café wasn’t busy at this time of night, not a lot of people wandered in for coffee as the stars made their way higher in the sky. When Minseok walked in the front door he found Jongdae wiping down the machines, Baekhyun sweeping, and Kyungsoo arranging the bakery items in the front case. They stopped to greet him when he arrived.

Luhan, it seemed, was in the office, so Minseok dropped his greetings and walked to the backroom.

When he walked in Luhan had his face down on the desk, asleep. Minseok stopped for a moment to take in the sight. No matter how much Luhan could annoy him he would never cease to find the man attractive, never fail to feel a tug in his chest when he saw his mate’s face in peaceful slumber.

When the door clicked shut Luhan sprung up, confused. After a second he realized Minseok was in the room.

“Min?!”

“Hey. Why are you sleeping on a desk?” Minseok wanted to ask why Luhan was not at home with him, in their bed, but he settled for a less aggressive question.

“Sorry” Luhan ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Minseok’s answer was short, not exactly dripping of friendliness.

“Have you thrown up lately? Are you sleeping okay?”

“It is funny you have to ask me this.” Minseok took a seat in one of the wooden chairs that sat at the other end of the desk. Nothing fancy, but comfortable.

“Min, I am sorry. Serio -“

“I believe you.” Minseok stared at Luhan, drinking in all of his tired anxiety “I am going to go to Mount Halla with my father.”

Luhan tensed at the words. Minseok knew how dangerous his Father was…or at least potentially was...”I am going with you”

“No, you are not.” Minseok crossed his arms, “And do you mind telling me why I was informed every hybrid in this city knows you? Or was that something you were going to tell me later?”

“What?!”

“Victoria? How about Professor Jung and Changmin? Who else do you know Lu? What else do you have planned and why can’t you tell me about it?”

Luhan was not sure how to answer. He had no idea how Minseok had run into Victoria but he could explain. He didn’t have a chance though because Minseok continued.

“My dad. You know my dad better than I do. And who else? What else?” Minseok had tears in his eyes, Luhan could sense his feelings of betrayal.

“Min..god, I am so sorry.” Luhan walked from behind the desk and approached his mate, who subsequently backed away from his touch. “I met Victoria a while ago, she is Changmin’s girlfriend. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hide it from you. I didn’t know it was important.”

Minseok stared at his lover, his mate, the father of his pups. He looked truly pathetic, dark circles under his eyes, his face flushed with emotion. It was hard to see him like this even if he was pissed. Minseok wasn’t sure if it was hormonal, emotional, or common sense but he felt like forgiving for the moment.

“Luhan.” Minseok whispered, stepping forward. Luhan was there in a moment, hugging Minseok close.

Minseok buried his head in Luhan’s chest, feeling the closeness that he so needed. The closeness he may curse the next day but he needed so much at the moment.

And then the door was thrown open. Minseok and Luhan jumped apart, alarmed at the sudden intrusion.

It was a wild eyed Yixing, his face white.

“What in the hell is wrong?!” Luhan asked, his hand on Minseok’s waist, pulling him closer after the surprise.

Yixing didn’t answer, instead he walked over to the small television in the office and turned it on. Luhan and Minseok stared at the television as it blinked on, a news alert appearing on the screen.

On scene at what the police are calling the full moon massacre, we have reports from several witnesses that a wolf hybrid attacked multiple citizens on the Seoul Metropolitan Subway a little after 9:00 PM. We have received reports that among the dead are children and elderly individuals. The death toll at this time is being reported at ten individuals but is expected to climb as the police and medical professionals’ survey the scene. This is the first reported hybrid attack that has occurred in Seoul. Witnesses’ report that the hybrid involved in the attack had ridden the same subway route multiple times – that he had never struck them as anything but human. Is this proof that the hybrids are still a problem- maybe even living amongst us, waiting to attack?

If fear could be described would it be likened to the intense need to just run away without looking back? What if you had children to protect? Minseok was holding his abdomen, staring in terror as the news played across the television. The world had suddenly become a much, much uglier place.


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you guys see this?” Luhan asked, throwing a newspaper down on the table. The headlines were all about the hybrid attack that had occurred the night before. It had taken the city and the press by storm. A total of twelve people dead, mauled horribly. The press was taking this gruesome event and piling on as much as they could about the ‘unknown hybrid threat lying in wait’. While the event was tragic, the press around it was sensationalism to the max.

“Unfortunately I did.” Professor Jung answered. “It is utter crap.”

“Complete and utter crap.” Changmin agreed, taking a sip of his coffee.

The professor and Changmin had arrived at the mansion a few minutes before Luhan had started manhandling the newspapers in frustration.

“Minseok, have you talked to your Father?” Professor Jung asked.

“No, not like he would tell me the truth if he knew it.” Minseok was not inclined to believe anything Sung Woo said, at least for now.

“True. Victoria said she had no knowledge of it and she has managed to insert herself pretty well with Sung Woo and Assemblyman Ahn.”

“Professor, Changmin” So Ra entered the dining room, giving the newcomers a nod in welcome, which they gladly returned.

“So it is being reported that the guy just snapped, which I think we all know is suspicious,” Professor Jung spoke while rummaging around in the leather briefcase he always carried with him. He pulled out a packet of papers, lying them on the table he continued, “His name is Yoo Jong Kook. Worked as an accountant at a midsize manufacturer. Apparently he had been in Seoul for at least the last twenty years, which puts his time here before the purge.”

“Did you ever meet him?” Minseok asked. He thought it was a fair question since Victoria had stated that every hybrid in Seoul knew the Eastern Dawn pack.

“No. But that doesn’t really surprise me since he was here before we were. And by the sounds of it he tried to lay low-“Luhan answered.

“Could he have just been depressed? Just snapped….” Minseok mused even if his instincts told him otherwise.

“It is possible, that is why we need to find out more about him. I can look into his past electronically but it might be beneficial to go scope out where he lived, talk to the neighbors, that kind of thing.” Professor Jung explained.

“Tao.” Minseok spoke up, “I can send Tao to do it.”

“Good. Then I think we need to start as soon as possible. I fear this was not an isolated incident, and if it that is true we need to work fast before anything else happens.”

Minseok nodded. He hoped that this was a onetime thing, just a crazy hybrid that had reached his breaking point. Because if it was not that meant something else was going on, something very bad. If more public attention was thrown onto hybrids, hiding among society would become even more of a liability - for all of them.

After some more talk of the event, and some catch up time between So Ra and Professor Jung (Minseok was pretty sure everyone liked So Ra) the unofficial hybrid rights activist association of Korea went their separate ways. For Minseok that meant following Luhan to the gardens. Luhan had told them they needed to talk, which worried him only slightly less than a wolf going crazy in a subway.

The weather was warming up, spring was basically upon them. The gardens were shaking off the winter, ready to be planted and rearranged for the coming summer. Minseok thought they made a great place to talk – especially if it was serious. All browns and muted greens finding life after the frost.

Luhan held Minseok’s hand as they walked, when they reached one the benches that were spread throughout the gardens he stopped and motioned for his mate to sit.

“Is something wrong Lu?” Minseok was on edge enough, he didn’t want this dragged on too long. If Luhan had something to say he needed to say it.

“You know I love you, right?”

Minseok didn’t like how this was starting out. After all their relationship had not been the best of late with the whole Sohee mess.

“Just say it Lu.”

“Oh – it’s nothing bad!” Luhan’s eyes got wide as his face contorted into a look only Luhan could give, “It is just uh, I know things have not been good lately, with that woman and um-“

“You mean that overdone tart?” Minseok didn’t like to mince words when Sohee was involved.

“Uh, yeah. So, I know things are still not great with the attack and all but I really want to make it up to you. To the pups.” Luhan reached over and put a hand on Minseok’s abdomen. Minseok was starting to show, he was nearing the end of his first trimester after all. The swell of his stomach was there, but not really noticeable under baggy clothes. “I was wondering if you would - when you have time - like to go on a date.”

Minseok burst out laughing. So that was what Luhan was so serious about?

“Why are you laughing? “ Luhan looked hurt by Minseok’s reaction.

“For crying out loud Lu, if you wanted to ask me out on a date you didn’t have to make it seem like you were breaking up with me or something!”

“I just didn’t know how to ask you…” Luhan frowned, “Plus we have never actually been on one.”

Minseok stopped laughing. It was true, they had never been on a date. It was kind of funny thinking about it, after all they lived together, were having children together. But yeah, that had just kind of happened – and happened without a courtship.

“I thought you might want to go get dinner or something. And I thought that might make the pups happy too, they like to eat a lot it seems!”

“Are you telling me I am getting fat?” Minseok asked. He couldn’t help what his hormones did to him sometimes and with his current situation and weight gain (even though it had been minimal) he was a tad bit sensitive.

“No! No! But the pups need to eat and you need to eat so…” Luhan looked panicked, “You aren’t fat! You are perfect!”

“Yes Luhan, I will go on a date with you- when we have time” Minseok knew that time was the key thing here, with everything going on time was of the utmost importance. Still the thought of an actual date made Minseok happy. He smiled the gummy smile that he knew drove Luhan nuts. And it didn’t fail.

Luhan smiled from ear to ear, “Really?! Great! Don’t worry about a thing, I am going to plan it all out.”

Minseok smiled back, Luhan, in all of his excitement, leaned forward and planted a kiss on his mouth. It started rather chastely, but escalated rather quickly. Minseok felt Luhan nibbling on his lower lip. He opened his mouth and Luhan took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue finding its way into Minseok’s mouth. Minseok didn’t mean to but he moaned into the kiss.

Luhan stopped his assault on Minseok’s mouth and began a seductive trail of kisses down Minseok’s neck, his mate’s enjoyment driving him further.

“Lu?” Minseok managed to whisper.

“Hmmm?” Luhan answered without stopping.

“I –“Minseok couldn’t finish what he wanted to say because Luhan had reached that one spot on his neck that never failed to drive him wild. He threw his head back instead, his mind thrown into confusion at the sensation.

“Let’s go to our room” Luhan stopped suddenly, pulling Minseok to his feet.

Minseok could do very little but follow Luhan, because damn if that did not sound like a good idea.

So Ra, who had been walking along the gallery on the second floor, witnessed her pack leader dragging his mate across the garden path back towards the house. Judging by both of their expressions they were seemingly getting along rather well, which was a relief given recent events. Life was always easier when the two pack leaders, living under one roof no less, were not at each other’s throats.

***

Tao was really considering asking for something big. Like a car or something. He wasn’t against helping out his pack – because in the end he was helping himself (and he loved his pack, truly). His pack’s survival was his survival, but damn if he wasn’t getting tired of being sent all over Seoul to do this and that with much of a story of why he was doing it.

Luhan and Minseok had found him after his morning walk and asked him to go investigate the hybrid that had been dominating the news. The story of the subway attack had scared Tao, hell it had scared all of them. So this assignment was an important one. He was happy they trusted him with it. But then again he really wondered what they knew that he did not – and that thought scared him and frustrated him into thinking of material compensation. Even if it was kind of petty at the time.

Tao had taken the subway to the neighborhood where the attacker lived, hoping he could at least scope out his apartment. He wasn’t sure he would actually get any information at this point – after all the police were probably still at the man’s house. But he could at least get a feel for where he called home, maybe hear a thing or two about him from just listening to what people were saying in the neighborhood.

Tao alighted the subway and maneuvered around the crowd. It was Friday so it was busy but not as busy as it would be come lunch time or after work hours. He stalked up the stairs of the station to the streets. He had memorized the address and how to get there – it would be a five minute walk from the station. A five minute walk that the hybrid, Yoo Jong Kook, had probably made every day – that is until he had decided to attack those who he probably passed by, mindlessly, for years.

Tao was lost in his thoughts of how a hybrid could do such a thing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Tao tensed as he turned around. And then he was met with a cup of bubble tea being shoved in his face. Tao grabbed the drink, revealing the person who was holding it.

“Why are you here?”

“Nice to see you too?” Sehun took a sip of his bubble tea after rolling his eyes.

“Did you follow me?”

“Bingo!” Sehun pointed at Tao as he said it.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Tao said in hushed tones.

“Why? I am the perfect person to take along with you. Who could question someone as adorable as me?” Sehun brushed his hair back from his face, looking smug.

“Hun-ah, I am serious. You could get hurt…” Tao was serious, because he didn’t want to see Sehun hurt. He had been struggling with feelings towards his boyfriend he couldn’t quite talk about – even since Taemin had nicely reminded him he was second best. But still, he could never – would never see Sehun in danger. The kidnapping some weeks ago had been enough, he couldn’t go through that again.

“So could you.” Sehun slipped his arm into Tao’s arm and tugged him forward, “Now enjoy your tea because I am not going anywhere.”

Truth be told Sehun had gotten rather annoyed at the lack of time he had to spend with Tao. It was all stolen kisses here and there, hopefully some time at night to laugh and be dumb together before falling asleep in each other’s arms. But it wasn’t enough.

Tao resigned himself to having Sehun along, at this point he wouldn’t be able to send him away anyhow- Sehun would just come back. They finished their tea as they neared the apartment, throwing their cups away at a convenience store about half a block away.

“Let’s go inside” Tao motioned for Sehun to follow him inside the store.

Once they were inside they noticed there was a gaggle of girls eating ramen at the counter. The girls noticed Sehun and Tao as they entered, giggling and looking shyly from their food to the boys and back to their food.

“Girls are so weird.” Sehun leaned over and whispered to Tao as they pretended to check out the coffee selection.

Tao ignored him, “Listen.”

And so they did. Unfortunately that meant having to hear the girls talk about how much better looking Tao was than Sehun then argue about how Sehun was actually probably better looking if he did something with his hair. And then they said something that made Sehun and Tao look at each other in surprise,

“Not like that guy with the purple hair. Who was he again – Eun..”

“That oppa was too old! I don’t know why he always thought coming around here was a good idea.”

“And that oppa with the cat! Like who carries a cat around?!”

“My Mom said they were hanging out with that hybrid-“

“NO”

“OMG!”

“That is SOOOOO creepy! You mean we talked to someone who was friends with that murderer.”

“Yeah. IKR!”

Sehun and Tao grabbed walked over to look at the snacks. They didn’t have to say anything to each other, after all they were more than acquainted with the man with the purple hair and the man with the cat. They had kidnapped them so many weeks back. Along with Sung Woo. And apparently they knew the Yoo Jong Kook too. A connection had been made.

***

Jongin was too busy doting on Kyungsoo to pay much attention to how stupid Chanyeol was being. Kyungsoo had a headache that hadn’t managed to go away all day and Jongin was seriously worried, even if Kyungsoo assured him that sometimes that just happened. But Jongin would not let Kyungsoo out of his sight just in case. And he insisted on pouring his drinks, on cutting up his food. Baekhyun scoffed at the sight – he was pretty sure Jongin would have hand fed Kyungsoo if the little guy had let him.

And then there was Chanyeol, being a dumbass.

“So, this girl in the class. Tae…Tae…something, comes up to me and says – You look like you know your stuff. And I was like-“

“Yah- sit down if you are going to tell the story! People are looking!” Jongdae tugged at Chanyeol’s arm, ready to pull him down if need be. They were in public after all.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun had decided to go out to eat. Well, to be honest, Jongin decided Kyungsoo was probably dying and should go lie down. Kyungsoo was ready to hit him so Jongdae decided leaving these two alone at the moment was not the best plan. Chanyeol insisted on going out to eat, Kyungsoo agreed in annoyance, Jongdae insisted they go to save Jongin from death, and then Baekhyun decided to tag along.

With the recent news of the wolf attack Luhan and Minseok had given their packs a stern lecture that morning – they needed to be as discreet as possible, just in case. While all of them had paperwork that made them as human as…well, any human, they were still hybrids. And that could be found out if they were ever subjected to any kind of medical testing. Which, logically would never happen unless they did something that gave them away to the public. Which Luhan and Minseok made them insist would not happen – or else.

“Hey, don’t be so jumpy. I was just telling a story!” Chanyeol plopped down, continuing his epic tale of his favorite marketing class by making overly dramatic hand gestures. Jongdae just put his head in his hands, frustrated.

The restaurant they were in was a little fancier than what the Cloud Mountain pack would have preferred – but Jongdae and Jongin insisted that it was the best place to go since Luhan had a tab that was never closed. Chanyeol seemed to adapt to the higher class environment by acting like they were eating at a street food cart while Kyungsoo, with his headache, remained pretty quiet and reserved.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Baekhyun asked, rolling his eyes at Chanyeol.

“Like you should talk.” Kyungsoo retorted. Chanyeol was his pack mate after all and Baekhyun was far from quiet.

“I can be quiet – I just always have something worthwhile to say.” Baekhyun shot back.

“Uh huh.” Kyungsoo nodded sarcastically. Jongin leaned in, trying to refill his drink. “Seriously Jongin, I am fine.”

“Just let me take care of you hyung” Jongin widened his eyes as if to plead with his mate.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and leaned back, not feeling like arguing anymore.

“So, I was saying –“ Chanyeol went back to his amazing story, “That chick, who has been a student for like four years, was telling me that I knew without even reading the text how much they focus-“

“Kang Woo?”

The entire table stopped. A man was standing a few feet away, staring at Chanyeol’s back. Jongdae had noticed him when they had walked into the restaurant, he was sitting across the dining room from where they were seated.

Chanyeol stiffened and his expression grew serious. He seemed to recognize the voice without seeing the face behind it.

“Is that you Kang Woo?” The man asked again, taking a few steps forward.

Kyungsoo looked at the man, all wide eyes and confusion. He looked from the man to Chanyeol and realized something was very wrong. Jongin was about to speak up to tell them there was not a Kang Woo there when Kyungsoo grabbed his arm, and held it tightly, distracting him from reacting.

“It is you, isn’t it you wolf bastard!” The man shouted loud enough for half of the dining room to hear. He went for Chanyeol but moved too slow. Chanyeol was up in a second.

“Run!” He shouted as he did just that.

The table was vacated with a few loud clangs, spilled glasses, and general chaos. Jongin had Kyungsoo’s hand in his despite his general confusion as they ran out of the restaurant as fast as possible.

“Damnit, damnit, god damnit” Chanyeol repeated over and over as they ran from the place, a blur of movement as they reached the street and kept going.

“What in the fuck was that?” Baekhyun yelled after Chanyeol, who didn’t bother to answer until they were halfway back to the house, which was miles away. It was a good thing that as hybrids they had excellent stamina.

As they stopped to catch their breath, panting heavily, sure no one was following, they turned their eyes turned scornfully to Chanyeol.

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Kyungsoo asked. “That guy you conned. Just tell me again how in the hell he knows you are a hybrid?”

“Uh…” Chanyeol looked panicked.

“You didn’t, did you?” Kyungsoo inched closer to him, fury in his eyes, his fists clenched at his sides.

“I, uh- it was his thing okay! I didn’t think he would do anything if I shifted once or twice! He didn’t even know my real name!”

“You fucking idiot.” Kyungsoo was on him in a second.

Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin looked on as Kyungsoo began hitting Chanyeol – who fell to the ground covering his head and crotch.

“Do you guys know what is going on?” Jongin asked in confusion, keeping an eye on his mate so he could step in if things got to rough.

“I am guessing that guy is the reason they moved in with us…and Chanyeol is the reason that guy knows they are hybrids.” Jongdae answered.

“Well that is just fucking wonderful. Can I kick him?” Baekhyun asked, taking a step forward.

Jongdae held him back, “Let Kyungsoo get his fury out.”

Kyungsoo did, in fact, finally get his fury out. Quite a few times in fact. Chanyeol covered his face and groin but for the most part let the smaller omega do his worse even if his worse was not that bad at all. Because he deserved it.

***

There were multiple things going through his head when he took the drink. But he acted like a man and drank the brandy in one shot just like they told him to.

“You handle your liquor well Luhan.”

A clap on the back and some chuckles from the older men.

“Thank you sir.” Luhan put the glass down and smiled.

Another clap on the back.

“Very good. Back to the game!” Assemblyman Ahn was amicable when he wanted to be.

Luhan had arrived at the greens earlier than the Assemblyman and the rest of the golf party. He was dressed smartly, in an olive and dark brown argyle, with khaki pants and no socks topping off his rich boy ensemble. He was dressed the part, he just had to act the part.

Luhan thought he was doing pretty well. He showed the respect that was due to the much older men that came to play the game alongside Sohee’s Father. He seldom spoke, but when he did he tried to prove he knew a lot about golf and business – well, as much as someone his age with his background should know. Judging by the responses he was getting everyone was pretty impressed.

As the golf party reached the 12th hole of the course Luhan checked his watch. Hopefully Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were having as smooth of a day as he was. By Luhan’s reckoning they would have another two hours or so to get into the penthouse and out – seeing as the maid should be done with work by this time.

“Mr. Ahn tells me you are the only son of Sun Capital.” One of the men, Mr. Lee something (Luhan couldn’t remember his full name), asked him.

“Yes, sir.” Luhan nodded. He knew it was this fact that had gotten him invited in the first place – if Sohee had brought home the son of the farmer he wouldn’t be offered an invitation to golf. The only son of a successful asset management firm was a prize – because Sun Capital was a very wealthy firm.

“You seem like a bright young man.” Mr. Lee continued, “Do you play mahjong, Luhan?”

Luhan had in the past, but he was far from skilled at the game. But they didn’t need to know that. “Yes, I enjoy it.”

“Ahhh. Are you a member of Club M?” Mr. Lee asked before making a comment on Assemblyman Ahn’s latest golf stroke.

“No, sir.”

“Well, consider yourself a guest. If you are free on Sunday you should come play with us. It is refreshing to have younger people around, especially someone as well-mannered and competitive as yourself.”

“Thank you sir, I would be excited to come play.”

Mr. Lee nodded and smiled, patting Luhan on the back, “Good, good. Your shot Luhan.”

Luhan gripped the golf club and approached the tee. It felt like he was getting somewhere. If he went to Club M he would be in the heart of the people who were the most suspect when it came to the government’s involvement in the hybrid “problem”. Maybe everything was worth it after all. Now he had to just pray that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo found something worthwhile as well.

***

Chanyeol was an idiot. Which is why he let Kyungsoo kick the crap out of him- he deserved it. Which is why he spent about an hour on his knees begging Minseok to forgive him. Minseok had every reason to be mad, and Chanyeol expected it. But he had apparently discounted his pack leader’s hormonally driven mood swings of late when he thought about his punishment- which made the scolding he received for revealing his hybrid nature a thousand times worse. There was yelling, some tears, and a few words that ripped his soul in two.

Finally Minseok had relented, telling Chanyeol he would forgive him if he did something useful – sooner rather than later- to help them in their quest for hybrid rights. Which is why he found himself with Kyungsoo scoping out the Ahn penthouse.

Luhan had assured them that the family would be out of the house for a period of at least two hours that morning. Sohee’s Mom was on a weekend trip to Hong Kong while Luhan was with Assemblyman Ahn at the moment. Sohee had dance practice that morning, which meant she would be gone as well. The maid usually finished up early on Saturday, and the security guards would be with the Assemblyman.

Kyungsoo was the natural person to break into the penthouse, he had made breaking and entering a specialty of his when the Cloud Mountain Pack had lived on the streets. Chanyeol was not lacking in the department either, having done his fair share of burglaries in order to find food, money or both. Minseok had lectured both on the need to not be caught on camera, which is why they had to cut the power to the penthouse prior to gaining entry.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would work together to reach the electrical box. They just needed to wait a little bit, the maid had left only a few minutes ago.

“If you f*** this up you know Minseok hyung is going to kill you.” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly, focused on the candy bar he was eating.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Chanyeol stared up and down the street, checking the side mirrors and rearview mirror. It was a good thing they had a van (courtesy of Luhan), it made sitting and waiting that much easier.

“No problem” Kyungsoo answered flippantly, finishing up his candy bar.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but his head was turned so Kyungsoo didn’t notice the rebuke. Chanyeol knew the plan, heck he had memorized it well. He was sorry, very sorry, for his stupid mistakes that had effected his entire pack. He wouldn’t mess this up.

Another few minutes and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gave each other a reassuring looks before leaving the van. They had to do well. The plan was to enter through a utility door, posing as utility workers. If everything was in order, as Luhan told them it would be, they would be able to get past any security or other workers. Apparently manufacturing a work order for their services was fairly easy given Luhan’s resources.

Kyungsoo opened the back of the van and pulled out a tool box, Chanyeol grabbed a clipboard. They walked with the utmost confidence to the utility door, near the back of the imposing building. Chanyeol had to block the camera from capturing Kyungsoo’s lock picking so his position was extremely important.

Standing where Tao had told him, he read his clipboard while talking to Kyungsoo. His words were not important, they were an on camera diversion to not raise any suspicions. Apparently the omega had not lost his touch as he managed to open the door within a minute. Chanyeol turned, following him into the apartment complex.

The 32nd floor was their destination. They had to take the service elevator. Thankfully the hallways that played host to housekeeping, building maintenance, and security were empty. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol reached the elevator without any issue.

Once they were on the 32nd floor Kyungsoo worked quickly, cutting the power to the CCTV and the upper third of the building.

After the lights flickered off Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, hurrying him along to the stairs. They didn’t speak as they climbed flight after flight to penthouse. Luhan had warned them about the tight security here – with the power off the door would be on lockdown. They had to pry it open.

Chanyeol managed to jimmy the door open without making a lot of noise, revealing a small hallway that fronted the penthouse. Kyungsoo did the rest – the backup power for the penthouse’s security system was still on. The omega approached the door, passing a key card in front of it. As expected a click was heard as the door unlocked, he thanked the heavens they had the funds nowadays to purchase something as useful as this. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a nod as they entered the penthouse.

It was grand, that was for sure. Kyungsoo realized that this politician had to be on the slightly crooked side to live in a place as luxurious as this, especially given the fact his family background did not add up to a wealthy lifestyle.

Quickly dismissing questions of wealth, the pair of hybrids had a job to do. The best case was that they were able to find something related to the hybrid purge in Assemblyman Ahn’s home office. Pessimistically the man was far more intelligent and would have nothing to incriminate him at his place of residence. But they still had to try.

Luhan had mentioned that Ahn’s study was in the eastern part of the penthouse, which is what the two made a path for. As they neared a double door, which according to Luhan was where they could find the office, they heard a loud noise behind them.

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm at the noise, looking around wildly he pulled the smaller man into a room and shut the door. The two listened as they heard the front door of the penthouse open, too afraid to breathe.

***

“Who are they?” Minseok asked, stuffing his mouth with another lettuce wrap.

“Who?” Sung Woo asked, half ignoring his son as he fed another bite of a wrap to Victoria.

“The ones that were with you when you took Sehun and Tao.” Minseok said like it was nothing. Yesterday Tao and Sehun had reported that the wolf involved in the subway attack was affiliated with the same men that had helped Sung Woo kidnap them. This news had not really come as a surprise given the fact Sung Woo and Assemblyman Ahn were as good as partners in crime.

Still, Minseok had to try. With Luhan out playing golf with the enemy and the Chanyeol and Kyungsoo doing a little breaking and entering, Minseok felt like he needed to do something as well. So he had asked his father to lunch.

“Those guys?” Sung Woo looked a little surprised, “Why?”

“I thought maybe you hired them. I…um..Luhan and I were wondering if they were for hire, hypothetically I mean.”

“Why would you need to hire them?” Sung Woo raised an eyebrow at his son’s question.

“Well, with the recent attack I am getting a little nervous. What if we are attacked by humans or something?” Minseok asked, trying to play the worried card. It seemed to work.

“You won’t need to hire them, but yeah, they are pretty much mercenaries. If you need them let me know, I will contact them.” Sung Woo answered firmly.

“Thanks” Minseok didn’t know how else to respond without raising suspicions.

“By the way, where is Luhan? Is he not taking good care of my son?” Sung Woo asked, noting that once again he was seeing his son alone.

Minseok wanted to yell, scream at these words. While Luhan loved him, loved their pups, his own father was willing to sacrifice his grandchildren. And he had the nerve to comment that Luhan was neglecting him- it pissed him off.

“I am sure he is just busy.” Victoria flashed a smile. She had made sure that once Sung Woo mentioned seeing Minseok for lunch she was tagging along. It was much easier for her to play the charming one, because as unfortunate as it was, she probably had Sung Woo’s trust more than his own son did.

“Yeah, he is at dance practice.” Minseok smiled. It was fake as fake could be because in all reality he was a little torn inside that yet again Luhan was tending to something Sohee related. Yet he couldn’t hate him for it because all of it was for them- for both packs, including the unborn pups. He had to be the better person here.

“Tell him I want to see him soon, he is neglecting my son.” Sung Woo took another big bite of wrap, chewing loudly.

“I will tell him.” Minseok answered, staring into his bowl of rice. He would tell him, at least in order to voice his frustration at his Father’s words – hopefully after he came home with good news. And then there was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo…he dearly hoped they were okay too.

***

Chanyeol stiffened. Someone was most certainly walking around the penthouse, making as much noise as they pleased.

“WTF! Why are the lights like this?” It was Sohee, with all of her frivioloity, making a heck of a lot of noise.

An upbeat pop song rang out.

“Hello?”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol listened. She must have received a phone call. They were not sure what room they were in at the moment, hopefully it was not somewhere that Sohee was thinking of entering. To be sure Chanyeol held the doorknob tightly.

“Yeah, so um….I didn’t, but I am going to today.”

They listened to the one sided conversation, unable to ignore it given their current circumstance.

“I know – right! But seriously, I don’t know how he is going to take it.”

Sohee was getting closer, her voice was louder.

“I mean he is like BFFs with Dad now, but still….”

“Yeah, he should be cool with it. I mean, how many other people are asked to be the face of a campaign?! It is so good papa thinks he is worth it!”

There was some inaudible squealing that Kyungsoo thought sounded like a dying pig, then Sohee continued.

“He is sooooo husband material! Seriously, you can be my bridesmaid! Like I was thinking...”

And she dawdled on and on and on. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder, give a reassuring squeeze. If they made it out alive from listening to Sohee talk on the phone it would be a miracle – because it felt like their brains cells were slowly dying from just listening to the girl.

***

Luhan found Minseok asleep, buried in blankets as he napped on their bed. It was a beautiful sight to see after such a tense morning.

Luhan had arrived home a few minutes ago. Suho had assured him that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were fine – they had shot him a text as they left the penthouse, letting his mind go into an easy state. That is until he saw his mate, the person carrying his children, look so damn good. Then his mind wasn’t easy, it was busy.

He crawled into bed slowly, trying not to wake Minseok. At this point he wanted to do things with his mate that were not related to sleep, but he knew Minseok needed rest so he cuddled up to his mate instead. Minseok made a small noise and moved back, fitting himself into Luhan’s arms.

“How did it go?’ Minseok asked groggily.

“I got an invitation to Club M.” Luhan whispered, planting a kiss on his mate’s cheek.

“Hmmm. That is good.” Minseok muttered, cuddling into Luhan.

“Yeah.” Luhan gripped Minseok tighter, relishing the contact.

“Wait -Are Chanyeol and Kyungsoo home?!” Minseok shot up, leaving Luhan to fall a bit against the bed as his hold was broken.” I shouldn’t have fallen asleep!”

“Suho said they are on their way back.” Luhan giggled at his mate’s tired and excited expression, it was adorable. “So, how was lunch?”

Minseok took a deep breath, it was a good think Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were safe. He really would never have imagined falling asleep while his pack members were doing something so dangerous- but he sat on the bed after he got home and was asleep almost instantly.

“He said he could call them if we needed them – in other words I don’t need to know.” Minseok answered, smoothing a hand through his messy hair recalling how his Father had shut down any questions about the rogue wolves.

Luhan sat up next to him, “Sounds about right” He put his arm on the small of Minseok’s back, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. You?” Minseok asked.

“Sure, if you will go on a date with me tonight that is?” Luhan smiled that eye crinkling smile.

“Tonight?” Minseok questioned. With everything that was going on he didn’t expect the two of them to go on a date for a while. After all they were all busy with current events.

“Yeah. I think we can spare a couple of hours.” Luhan moved his other hand to take Minseok’s hand, gripping it lightly he continued, “Minseok, will you spend the night with me?”

“You are so greasy.” Minseok snatched his hand away and laughed, “Yes Luhan, I will go on a date with you. As long as EVERYTHING is okay.”

A loud knock sounded on the door, like Minseok had beckoned it with is words, “Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are back.”

It was Suho. Minseok and Luhan were quick to drop their flirtations and make their way to the study, where the two men waited for them.

When they entered the room it was evident that things did not go smoothly.

“How do you put up with that girl?!” Chanyeol asked, standing up to approach Luhan in a pleading manner.

“Right?” Minseok muttered under his breath.

“What happened?” Luhan asked, alarmed at the sight of the two.

“We spent an hour listening to her talk on the phone! I thought she was supposed to be at dance practice!” Chanyeol asked, near mock tears.

“She was...” Luhan sat down, thinking “Did she skip it?”

“According to her phone call she got cramps and left. “ Kyungsoo looked from Minseok to Luhan and back to Minseok, “And I hope you know she is going to ask lover boy here to be the face of her Father’s campaign.”

“What?!” Luhan and Minseok asked simultaneously.

“Yeah – she said it during her call. Luhan hyung, looks like they want you as a spokesperson you lucky dog you. Sounds like Dad is going to be asking you to be the young face for the next Presidential campaign” Chanyeol grinned, but quickly changed his expression to a frown when Minseok shot him a death look.

“Oh chri-“Luhan shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. Sohee would be the death of him -that is if Minseok didn’t kill him first, “Did you find anything out besides a modeling offer?”

Luhan had an inkling that Assemblyman Ahn would probably be running for president in the next year – heck, the rumor was everywhere. But still, choosing him as the youth representative of the campaign was nothing he had considered.

“Well, he isn’t an idiot.” Kyungsoo said, pulling his phone from his pocket, “But he isn’t a genius either. There was a safe but the only thing in it was money and a few keys. I found this in his desk drawer.”

Kyungsoo turned his phone to Luhan and Minseok to show several documents he had taken pictures of.

“If I read this correctly it identifies a likely location for a hybrid experimentation lab.”

Minseok snatched the phone from Kyungsoo’s hand. The location of a lab would be extremely helpful in their fight for hybrid rights. Swiping through the documents he noticed the recurring mention of a site somewhere north of Seoul.

“It doesn’t say it directly, but the language suggests it.” Kyungsoo explained.

The words had a lot to do with issues, with security threats, with Assemblyman Ahn and his expertise. If this wasn’t about hybrids it was still important – maybe his involvement in a camp for humans would be just as beneficial in winning this war.

“Good job guys.” Luhan, looking over Minseok’s should, paid the two a compliment.

“Thanks hyung.” Chanyeol smiled brightly. He hoped this was at least a start towards redeeming himself for his past mistakes.

***

Minseok could, on some level, understand Sohee. After all it was understandable that she was obsessed with Luhan. While Minseok spent more than a little time hating his mate in the beginning, as his opinion towards the man warmed he had to fully admit he knew how to charm someone. It was just his personality- the way he could switch between an endearing, almost childlike, personality and then back to a strong and determined individual could thaw the coldest of hearts. And then there was the fact he was hot, that helped too. No wonder the girl was obsessed with him.

“You think I am handsome, don’t you?” Luhan grinned at Minseok. They were seated in the town car, making their way towards the location of their date. Minseok had no idea where they were going – Luhan had promised that he would plan it all after all. After putting on a nice button down shirt and slacks, making sure his hair was just the right mixture of mussy and styled, Minseok had followed his mate to the waiting car – ready for wherever it would take them.

“No.” Minseok turned his head to look out the window.

“Pshhh.” Luhan couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Finally he was taking Minseok on a date. A date that he deserved. Happiness was not a strong enough descriptor to explain what Luhan was feeling at the moment.

“Close your eyes.” Luhan nudged Minseok.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Minseok obliged, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. The car ride went on for a few more minutes with Luhan placing a hand on Minseok’s thigh in a rather flirtatious manner.

“Sorry, just a little bit more” Luhan explained, “I want you to be surprised.”

Finally Minseok felt the car come to a stop.

“Can I look?”

“No, just hold my hand.” Luhan placed a sleep mask over Minseok’s eyes before taking his hand (making Minseok wonder why he had to close his eyes to begin with, but he just gripped the hand in front of him tightly and followed along).

“Watch your step.” Luhan guided him up a few steps. Minseok took a deep breath, trying to sightlessly identify where they were, but nothing.

Luhan was leading him up another set of stairs, which made thing familiar. Minseok didn’t ask, but he had a sudden feeling he knew exactly where he was. And then he felt Luhan let go of his hand and step behind him. With his hands on Minseok’s waist, Luhan urged him forward. Then he heard it, the faint tinkling of music. Soft but so pretty.

“Take off your blindfold” Luhan whispered, his breath ghosting against Minseok’s neck.

Minseok lifted off the blindfold to reveal a room – a room that was painted in blue, with murals on each wall – of mountains, of a forest, of the sea, of the night sky. A room that had olive green accents, had two cribs decorated in pale green. A changing table, a toy box, two mobiles with animals playing soft music as they spun around.

“Do you like it?” Luhan whispered, his hands tightening around Minseok.

Minseok wasn’t sure what to say. Of course he liked it. He realized he was home – Luhan’s date had taken him back where they had started, but it had revealed something he did not know existed. When did Luhan have time to set up the nursery?

“Everyone is gone – sent them to the hotel. So it is just us here” Luhan kissed Minseok’s neck, still waiting for a response from his mate.

“I love you.” Minseok answered not trusting himself to turn around. If he did so Luhan would see the tears.

“Dinner is ready downstairs if you want to love me over food.” Luhan laughed as he planted another kiss on his mate’s neck.

“Really?” Minseok smiled, a few more tears falling. A few months back he could not even imagine this scene – how he stood staring at a nursery for his pups. For their pups. For their family. It was too much.

“Don’t cry.” Luhan had sensed it. He released Minseok so he could turn him around to face him, “You know I am always going to take care of us, right.”

Minseok sniffled, “So will I.”

“Then we should be all set.” Luhan smiled, tears in his eyes as well. The emotional connection he felt with Minseok always seemed to trump any kind of friendship, any kind of sense of family, any sense of belonging, he had ever felt in his life. There was something there he could not describe in words. When they said they would take care of each other they meant it – even if they had not known each other for years their trust was already complete. Brushing a tear from Minseok’s cheek he took his hand in his and led him to the dining room.

The dining table was beautifully set, a flower arrangement bursting with spring colors in the middle of the heavy wood table.

“I will be your waiter tonight, my dear.” Luhan did a mock bow as Minseok took a seat, “So bear with me.”

“If I have to” Minseok grinned, eager to watch Lu-waiter in action.

Luhan scrambled to the kitchen, silently praising So Ra for helping him set everything up. The main course should be in the oven on low heat – ready to serve. Of course there was the first course, which was also prepared and ready to be served.

Minseok waited patiently for Luhan to return, still not finished with his overwhelming feelings concerning Luhan setting up the nursery. It was actually a pretty brave act from his mate given the fact that Minseok could fully admit that he was not the easiest person to please. So seeing such a beautiful room prepared for the pups was touching. By Luhan no less. By his Luhan.

Minseok played with the napkin in front of him as he thought back to everything that had happened lately. To how bad things had been – but how good they had been at times too. He was so deep in thought that he jumped when his cell phone rang.

He noticed it was Chanyeol’s number. Luhan was still busy in the kitchen so he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hyung! Hyung!” Chanyeol sounded out of breath, “Hyung there was another attack...” panting, gulping, as Chanyeol caught his breath, “It was at the hotel.”

Minseok felt his blood run cold. Ice cold. An attack at the Eastern Dawn’s hotel?

Minseok didn’t have time to respond to Chanyeol before he heard Luhan yelling- likely getting the same type of call.

“What…what happened?” Minseok asked quickly.

“I don’t know, there was just a commotion in the lobby. Hyung….god, there was blood everywhere. Another hybrid attacked people. Hyung…”

The door to the kitchen opened slowly, revealing Luhan with his phone to his ear. His face was pale, he looked sick. Minseok stared back at him, his own phone to his ear, certain he did not look any better.

***

When Minseok and Luhan arrived at the Eastern Dawn hotel they were greeted with utter chaos. Minseok found Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, eyes wide, waiting for them at the service entrance. Luhan left to talk to the staff and the managers, it was his hotel after all, while Minseok discussed the attack with the pack members.

“What happened – I want every detail.” Minseok asked his scared pack mates. As he questioned them the rest of the hybrids came out of the woodwork, all looking as equally startled.

“Kyungsoo and I came down to go for a swim and...” Chanyeol was unusually having a hard time with words, Minseok could tell the event had shaken him to the core.

Kyungsoo picked up where Chanyeol had left off “We were by the pool entrance when we heard screams. Hyung, it was terrible! When we got to the lobby there was blood, so much blood...”

“Did you see the attacker?” Minseok asked. He had gathered enough on the ride over to know the hybrid had been killed by the police – just like the hybrid involved in the first attack.

“No.” Chanyeol had tears rolling down his cheeks, his face pale.

“Fuck” Minseok turned from the boys, pounding a fist into the wall. Another attack – and this time on their home ground. Someone was trying to send a message and if it happened to be his own father then there was hell to pay.

“Go home, I’ll wait for Luhan.” Minseok gave the orders out to his pack and to Luhan’s – none of them argued. Well, except for Suho, who showed his usual concern for his packleader.

“Will you be all right hyung? Do you want me to stay and wait with you?” Suho asked, his arm around Jongdae.

“No, I’ll be okay. Go, please. It isn’t going to be calm around here for long.” Minseok knew he should probably follow his own advice and leave, it would only be a matter of time before the media was swarming. Luhan, even as a silent owner, may become a target of the media, which meant that Minseok would be too – especially if he walked out of the building with his mate.

Suho nodded sadly. A few hugs and goodbyes later and Minseok was alone. Just what in the hell was going on?!

***

Luhan and Minseok had arrived back at the house near dawn. Luhan had talked to the managers of the hotel, questioning them on any detail of the attack they could give. Minseok was honestly surprised at the loyalty Luhan had instilled in his staff – not one of them spoke to the media or gave away his identity as the owner of the establishment. Once all of the questioning was done Luhan found Minseok waiting. Unfortunately the staff had little to report other than a crazy attack by someone they did not recognize. For now the hotel was closed, for an indefinite period of time.

“You should be home.” Luhan had scolded Minseok. Minseok answered with a hug. A hug that lasted for a few minutes as the two of them considered what this meant, what this attack signaled for themselves and their unborn children.

On the drive back to the estate they remained silent, their hands clasped together as they were lost in their own thoughts; thoughts that were ultimately shared concern for each other.

“You should sleep for a few hours Min, the doctor will be here soon.” Luhan whispered to his mate as he led him to their bedroom.

“You should too” Minseok muttered, grasping Luhan’s hand. Their mutual concern became a solid plan as they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

***

Sung Woo was not supposed to be anywhere near the Eastern Dawn Pack’s estate- but he was. In fact he was standing in the grand entry way, staring up at the grand staircase. That is how So Ra found him.

“Sung Woo…what a pleasant surprise.” So Ra tried to display a calm façade, but her heart was racing. Sung Woo at the estate, especially given the recent attacks, was not a good sign.

“So Ra, is my son around?” Sung Woo’s expression was serious, haggard even.

“I am not sure. Would you like to have some tea and I will go check?” So Ra turned on her charm as she motioned towards the small sitting room nearest to the entry way.

“No, I think I will go check.”

Sung Woo was bounding up the stairs before So Ra could say another word. She followed behind him quickly. This was bad very bad.

***

The physician had arrived promptly at eight o’clock a.m. with his equipment in tow. A house call was really the only way they could safely be seen by a doctor – because they needed a physician they could trust with their true nature.

The physician that the Eastern Dawn pack had been relying on since before the purge was one Yang Hyun Suk, a man who was beyond dedicated to his profession and beyond dedicated to keeping their secret. They could trust him through and through- he had been present at Luhan’s birth, he had treated Luhan’s Father’s wounds. He was their doctor, he “belonged” to the pack when he was not busy with his “human” practice.

Doctor Yang was looking forward to this day, it was the day he would give the pack leader news about the next generation. It was time for Minseok’s ultrasound, it was time to figure out how many and what sex their pups were.

The ultrasound equipment was unloaded by two wolves that Doctor Yang recognized belonged to Minseok’s pack – they both looked frazzled. No doubt it was because of the latest hybrid attack – he did not doubt it was stress on all of the hybrids in Seoul, whether they belonged to a pack or lived solo.

The hybrids carried the equipment to the second floor, up to the large master suite where the leader of the Eastern Dawn pack and the leader of the Cloud Mountain pack called home. Doctor Yang grabbed his bag from the van, checking to make sure he had everything he needed, he proceeded to make his way upstairs for the examination.

***

Sung Woo was at the top of the staircase when So Ra found her breath again. Minseok was there, like a flash, in front of his father.

“We need to talk.” Sung Woo was lacking in greetings, getting right to the point.

“About what?” Minseok questioned.

“I can’t tell you here.” As Sung Woo spoke the words Luhan appeared from the hallway, standing behind Minseok he put a hand on his mate’s shoulder.

“Luhan” Sung Woo nodded at his son’s mate, “I see you didn’t abandon my child after all.”

“That is out of line.” Minseok spoke up. The events of the last night had him beyond giving a shit if he mouthed off to his Father – no, to Sung Woo. At the moment his focus was around making sure Sung Woo did not go upstairs and find Doctor Yang setting up ultrasound equipment.

If Sung Woo saw this he would know the truth immediately – Minseok was not going to give up his pups. After all, why would he need a checkup if he was about to hand his children over no questions asked? Why would it matter how many pups he was carrying or if they were male or female if he was ready to abandon them?

“Let’s go to the study.” Luhan tried to keep a cool head even if he felt like pushing Sung Woo down the stairs. He had little doubt the man had something to do with the hybrid attacks- not to mention his affiliation with the shady Assemblyman Ahn – oh, and the fact he was ready to see Luhan and Minseok’s pups die at the hands of the government was just the foundation of a fire burning inside Luhan.

Sung Woo agreed to Luhan’s suggestion, the three of them retreated to the place Luhan had often felt the most comfortable. That is until Minseok had moved in, now it was their bedroom where he felt comfort, where he felt like he was truly home.

Once they were seated – Minseok and Luhan in two adjoining overstuffed chairs and Sung Woo opposite of them – Sung Woo began to talk.

“Your Mother is alive.”

Minseok felt like the floor had fallen out from beneath him. He barely registered Luhan’s hand finding his own, squeezing in reassurance.

“What do you mean Mom is alive?”

“I just found out….I….she is still in a lab.” Sung Woo choked back a sob.

“How?! How did you find out?” Minseok was yelling without realizing it.

“I…they told me when I told them about the pups, about how we are giving them up. They said they would free her…”

Luhan had the deep desire to leap out of his chair, turn into wolf form, and rip Sung Woo’s throat out.

“What do you know about the hybrid attacks?” Minseok’s voice was unnaturally steady given the information his father had just revealed. But how could it not be? The fact he tied his Mother’s life to sacrificing his pups made the news suspicious. He couldn’t trust Sung Woo.

“Nothing. I...I just wanted to tell you that we have to do this more than ever now son. Please.” Sung Woo’s eyes were teary as he pleaded with his son.

“I understand. Go, I get it.” Misneok stood up, staring down at his seated father, “I know why we are doing this, okay. For the hybrids, for Mom. For you. I get it so you can go now.”

Misneok stalked out of the room, leaving Luhan and Sung Woo alone.

“Do you need me to see you out?” Luhan asked, trying to sound friendlier than he possibly could be given the way Sung Woo had just tried to play Minseok’s emotions in the most horrible way possible.

“No…I can do it myself.”

“Bye.” Luhan commented, leaving the room to find his mate.

So Ra was not long in coming into the study. She exchanged pleasantries with Sung Woo before making sure he left the house in due time. Luhan had whispered it to her “Make sure that bastard is out of here – soon- or I will kill him myself.” She would have argued with the tone and the swear word but she understood, what Sung Woo had come to spout was terrible for Luhan and probably worse for Minseok.

***

“Do you hear that?” Doctor Yang asked, his face bright and cheery. “The heart beats of your pups”

Minseok was entranced by the small screen. Granted it was all fuzzy black and white images, numbers that he did not understand displayed at the bottom of the screen. But as the device was moved across his abdomen, sliding across the cold gel, he could see his pups. He could finally see the pups who were growing inside of him – his pups, Luhan’s pups.

“How many are there Doc?” Luhan asked. He was equally entranced by the screen. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, holding Minseok’s hand in a vice grip of joy. Once Sung Woo had left they had returned to their bedroom, eager despite the chaos surrounding them to have one hour (okay maybe two hours) of time to be a couple expecting children – to see their kids for the first time, to learn if they were having boys or girls.

“Two, and they look mighty healthy! Steady heartbeat, just what I would expect.” Doctor Yang moved the device slightly, pointing at the screen he explained, “That is a head…oh, and there is the other pup’s head. You can see their limbs start to develop here.”

Misneok felt the tears starting to stream down his cheeks freely, he made no effort to brush them away.

“What is the sex?” Misneok asked cautiously.

“Let’s see” Doctor Yang made another movement, the device tickling as it glided against Minseok’s tummy, “It looks like a boy and a girl. Congratulations.”

Luhan squeezed Minseok’s hand harder even- though it was doubtful a tighter grip was possible. They were having two pups – a boy and a girl. Life was great indeed.

***

The doctor had left twenty minutes ago. After Doctor Yang left Luhan had pulled Misneok back to their bedroom, collapsing onto the bed as he held Minseok tight.

“A boy and a girl, huh?” Luhan practically laughed the words, happy.

“Hmmm.” Minseok turned on his side, cuddling into Luhan.

“Min?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe your father?” Luhan hated bringing it up, but it was something they had to discuss.

“No. Do you?”

“Not really – and I kind of wanted to hurt him for saying all of that.” Luhan turned on his side, pulling Minseok closer. Minseok buried his head in the space between Luhan’s shoulder and his neck, breathing into the pillow as Luhan wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist in a tight embrace.

“We have to figure out who is behind these attacks.” Luhan said, not expecting a reply, just stating the facts. Nonetheless he felt Minseok nod his head into his shoulder.

“I hate saying it, but I wanted to rip your Father’s throat out earlier.”

“So did I.” Minseok answered, his words muffled against Luhan’s shirt.

“We should pull everyone together soon, talk about what happened.” Luhan was making a to-do list “We need to send Tao after Sung Woo again. And I am going to Club M soon…”

Minseok was silent, breathing in his mate’s scent.

“Have you thought of any names?” Luhan asked after a few precious minutes of silence.

With the question Minseok lifted his head up, propping himself up on his elbows he looked into Luhan’s eyes with a serious expression.

“I want to name our daughter after my Mother.”

Luhan felt embarrassed he had to ask, but honestly he had no idea what Minseok’s Mother’s name was.

“Her name is Sunhi.” Minseok said quietly, “Even if my Father says so, I don’t think she is alive…”

Luhan reached a hand out to caress his lover’s face.

“But I still want to remember her.” Minseok flashed that crooked smile.

“We should. I like that name.” Luhan answered, his face full of love.

“What about our son?” Minseok felt weird saying the words “our son” but he guessed he needed to get used to it- quickly.

“Our son…well, how about we name him Yunho. If that is okay anyway?!” Luhan’s expression turned a bit worried at his suggestion.

Minseok laughed “Yeah, I like that.”

It was a great tribute to the professor that was working towards a future for their kind. It was fitting.

“Sunhi and Yunho. I like it!” Luhan leaned forward and planted a kiss on Minseok’s lips. “We are fighting for them now.”

“And we aren’t going to lose” Minseok answered, his expression serious as he looked at the man he loved more than anything else in this world. If it was the last thing he did he would make sure they were safe, all of them.

“No, we are going to win.” Luhan kissed his mate again, “If that is the last thing we do.”

Minseok smiled at him, “Now let’s get our present day kids together- we need to talk to everyone about the attacks.”

Luhan groaned but conceded as Minseok grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the bed. It was time to figure it all out. It was time for the Cloud Mountain Pack and the Eastern Dawn Pack to plan their next move – together.

***

With the packs both gathered in the large living room of the mansion, Minseok and Luhan announced the good news.

“That is adorable!” Tao let out a loud pitched squeal at the news that they his pack leader was expecting two pups- a boy and a girl.

Sehun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s outburst but still managed to mutter a congratulations.

With another round of positive comments it was time to get down to business.

“I don’t have to tell you guys how dangerous it is becoming right now, “ Luhan looked around the room, making eye contact with each and every one gathered, “Last night’s attack is likely not the last. We have very good information, thanks to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, information that will likely lead us to one of the hybrid labs. We need to do everything we can to find out more about the lab – any evidence we collect about the way the government is treating our kind will help our cause in the end.”

“I can scope it out.” Chanyeol, still feeling horrible guilt over his missteps, volunteered.

“Thanks Chanyeol” Minseok flashed a smile, “Tao – if you are up for it we need you too. Suho, you too – you are used to being in dangerous situations. Kyungsoo, your security system expertise will be needed as well.”

At the mention of Kyungsoo, Jongin put slung an arm protectively around his mate’s shoulder “I can go too.”

“Jongin – you don’t have any experience with these sorts of things.” Luhan pointed out. It was true. While he would trust Jongin in a fight he knew the boy wasn’t used to sneaking around with an end goal of planning a very dangerous break in.

Jongin frowned, “But you would send Kyungsoo?”

“Hey! I will have you know I have broken into dozens of buildings. Maybe even hundreds.” Kyungsoo gave Jongin a glare.

“Sorry hyung, I just worry about you.” Jongin looked apologetic, causing Kyungsoo to smile at him and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Ewwww, get a room you two.” Sehun shot them a disgusted look.

“Like you should talk- you and Tao are practically humping in the streets anymore.” Kyungsoo, ever the ball of fury, shot back.

“Enough with the teasing. The Cloud Mountain Pack will be in charge of scoping out the lab, but we need to pay a visit to Professor Jung first – for some more details. You guys,” Luhan motioned around to his own pack members, “I need you to do some investigation into the latest attack – find out who did it, where they lived, and who they knew. And be discreet about it or so help me-“

“Lu, calm down.” Minseok, who could be very harsh at times, still knew that the best way to get people to do what you wanted was not always to threaten them. “Luhan will be at Club M this evening for a Mahjong game. We are hoping he will meet with more than a few of the people that Assemblyman Ahn has joined hands with. And I am going to be with my Father, unfortunately.”

Minseok listed everything off, making sure it was transparent they were all doing their part. Now that it was more dangerous than ever they needed to all pitch in. His role was fairly simple but not something he wanted to really partake in. He had to keep his Dad occupied, so on the off chance he had any reason at all to be at Club M that reason would no longer exist. If Sung Woo caught Luhan at the Club everything would be over for them – Sung Woo would know they were carrying out surveillance on Assemblyman Ahn and by association they would know Minseok and Luhan did not trust Sung Woo’s intentions.

The problem would be having to sit with a man who, just that morning, made it loud and clear he would use his own son – and do so by tormenting his emotional state. Trying to play nice with his Father would be even harder now. But he had to or Luhan would be in danger. He would be in danger. They would all be in danger.

“I feel like we need code names or something.” Jongdae’s eyes were alight.

“You watch too much anime.” Yixing mumbled, “Now where do we start with the investigation?”

“Tao- I trust you can give them good direction.” Minseok answered, noticing Tao smiling proudly at the suggestion. The youngest member of his pack was a good kid, he loved praise and was a ray of sunshine when complimented.

“Sure thing.” Tao’s said with just a hint of pride in his voice.

“All right guys, let’s get this done. Everyone stay safe. If anything happens call Minseok and myself – and remember that So Ra will be here if anything comes up and you need assistance.” Luhan couldn’t hide the worry in his tone. He loved his pack – hell, he even thought he was starting to love Minseok’s pack too. He couldn’t bear to see any of them hurt.

A loud ring sounded as the group dispersed. It was Luhan’s phone. Checking the number he saw that it was Sohee. His groan told Minseok exactly who was calling.

“Hello?”

Minseok listened in, a sour expression on his face. He would be happy when Sohee wasn’t needed any more.

“Really? Oh, um that is really flattering, really it is, but…”

Minseok guessed this was the big invitation to be a spokes model for Assemblyman Ahn’s campaign. It would never happen -even if for some whacked out reason Luhan wanted it. If Luhan was linked to Assemblyman Ahn Sung Woo would know about it – and this would be yet another way their true intentions would be discovered.

“Yeah, sorry darling I really can’t. I just can’t. I am too shy.”

Minseok groaned in disgust at Luhan calling Sohee darling.

“What? No, I am alone. It must have been the phone” Luhan gave Minseok an annoyed look, which set Minseok off more.

“Yeah, I just can’t. That’s final, okay.”

Minseok mouthed the word darling at Luhan, who stepped forward to push his shoulder lightly.

“Yeah, I am meeting your father for a game of mahjong this evening.”

“Really, oh, that is great. I will call you later, okay?”

“Bye.”

Luhan hung up the phone, “Do you want her to find out?”

“I want her to walk into a brick wall.” Minseok retorted, “Darling”

“Minseokkie! You know I didn’t mean it.” Luhan whined. It never failed to surprise Minseok how much his mate could go from being all serious and strong and confident to a whiny baby in a few seconds.

“Prove it.” Minseok challenged.

Luhan was happy to accept the challenge. Now that they had the room to themselves it was easy for him to step a few feet forward and pull Minseok into an embrace.

“Gladly” Luhan captured Minseok’s mouth in his own in one swift movement, letting his mate know who he loved more than anything else in the world.

***

Pundits shouting about the hybrid attacks filled the news channels. Even the more central leaning news stations were in full panic mode, buying into a hybrid terror that would eat Seoul alive. Professor Jung and Changmin had long ago stopped listening to the lies being spouted on the television, but they kept it on. If something changed – if something developed – they wanted to know right away, even if that meant having to kind of listen to the din.

When Luhan, Tao, Chanyeol, Suho, Kyungsoo, and Minseok walked into the large basement office at the university they found the two men hunched over their computers. The television caught the newcomer’s attention due to the loud volume hyping up the messages of hate.

Luhan was used to this place – it was their so called “bat cave”. Professor Jung had been at the university for a long time, long enough to finagle the use of this previously discounted room. It was a dirty, dusty place when he decided to take it over – and it was perfect. It was in one of the lesser used buildings, it was in the basement – essentially it was somewhere no one else ever visited unless they were coming to see him.

“Can we turn that off?” Kyungsoo asked, disgusted at what he was hearing.

“My favorite student!” Professor Jung brightened, “And his merry band. I was expecting you.”

“Professor Jung, Changmin “Luhan nodded at the men in greeting, “I want you to meet Tao, he is in Minseok’s pack. I think you already met Chanyeol, Suho, and Kyungsoo at school.”

Tao did a small bow. He had been taken aback at knowing there were humans that were willing to help the hybrid rights cause, but this bit of knowledge made him happy. For one he felt like he was finally being let in on the full picture of what was going on. Two he was still riding the high of having been the one to direct the Eastern Dawn pack in their fact finding mission.

“Nice to meet you, Tao.” Professor Jung smiled, “Please, sit.”

The group sat in the simple wooden chairs that were scattered about the place. While the office was effective as a place for Professor Jung to carry out his activities as a hybrids right activist it was far from comfortable or modern regarding furnishings.

“We did some investigation into the location that you gave us.” Changmin began talking without looking up from his computer screen. Luhan was used to this too, but the rest of the group looked a little lost as to why he was babbling on without stopping his current task, “And the Professor and I agree – it is a likely place for an experimentation lab.”

“The government acquired the land in the 1970s and have kept it hush hush since then. Rumors have pegged it as everything from a secret base for extraterrestrial visitors to the location of the President’s nuclear bomb shelter.” Professor Jung explained, “We have satellite images from a United States government satellite and I can tell you the place is not a base. There are four buildings in total on the site and by all indication they are not used for defensive purposes.”

Professor Jung turned his computer around to show the group, who inched closer to take in the image. Four large buildings stood out as white rectangles on the screen. Surrounding the buildings was what appeared to be several iterations of fencing.

“That is electric fencing you see, and there are likely landmines planted here too.” Professor Jung pointed at one of the spaces between the fencing, “There is only one way in and one way out of the place – and that is a heavily guarded fortification”

Minseok shivered as he took in the sight of two concrete towers emerging from the fencing, indicating the entrance to the facility. He had once been in a place like this and it was all too familiar, even if it was a grainy satellite image.

Luhan noticed his mate’s reaction. He reached out and took Minseok’s hand in his, squeezing it. Minseok had yet to tell him, really tell him what it was like being in the lab. He knew his mate was mentally scarred from it and because of that he would never question him about it – he knew Minseok would tell him when the time was right.

“If you want to get in here you are going to need to do it quickly and you are only going to have one chance” Changmin, still typing away, explained “Your best bet is to go through the security fencing – and to do so after you disable the security cameras. Once you are inside you have five minutes at best, maybe ten if you are lucky.”

“Changmin is correct. Even if you cut the cameras and manage to hack the security system controlling the doors the guards in the place make regular rotations on a five minute basis – meaning you are not likely to get past them on the outside for long. The inside…we don’t know the guard rotations.”

“Are there hybrids in all of the buildings?” Minseok asked, his voice far quieter than he would have liked, betraying his unease at the subject matter.

“We can’t tell. Your other danger is that the hybrids that are on site will sense you and react, letting the guards know of your arrival. There is also the very real possibility that some of the hybrids that are now working with the government have been trained as guards and are working at the facility.”

“This sounds like a suicide mission.” Suho said under his breath, vocalizing what the rest of them were thinking.

“Not exactly, “Changmin finally stopped typing, pushing his computer away he stood up, “Victoria managed to meet one of the scientists at the facility. If she is correct, and she usually is-“

“Get on with it lover boy.” Professor Jung teased.

Changmin sighed. He was as close to the Professor as he had ever been to anyone excluding his family in his twenty some years, but sometimes the man could get on his nerves – especially given the fact he teased him about his love life at every opportunity.

“As I was saying, if Victoria is correct this person is a very viable allie, if we are able to convince them they have little choice but to help us.”

“How will we do that?” Luhan asked.

“I would love to say the man is all gung ho about helping but in all honesty – blackmail.” Changmin smiled, “He has a pretty bad gambling addiction and a vice for room salons. He is married to the daughter of a moderately successful factory owner and has two little angels to boot. Vic is working on catching him in the act, but we need to make the final kill. And by we I mean you guys.”

“So we need to blackmail him into helping us?” Suho asked. He didn’t like the sound of this, but then again he never liked the sound of dangerous things. How he had survived so long in the criminally adventurous Cloud Mountain Pack was kind of a mystery, until his sheer loyalty was taken into account.

“Bingo. Make contact with Vic and figure out your next move. I wouldn’t dare get near the place until you have his support. If he can help get you in, direct you into the right building, this task may end up with some of you surviving.”

“We have a plan.” Luhan looked around the room, seeing a mixture of fear and excitement on the other hybrid’s faces. He hoped that their plan, still in its infancy, would turn out well for the lot of them.

***

Minseok had called his Father a few hours ago, right after his pack had arrived back at the mansion. Luhan had talked to Victoria and was told to hurry up and wait, she was working on getting the scientist right where they needed him. With nothing left to do Minseok had made the phone call.

It was a brief conversation but it had the intended result. Sung Woo happily accepted Minseok’s suggestion that they have a late dinner together at Sung Woo’s place. Minseok tried to sound as apologetic as possible about the events of that morning – even if it made him sick to his stomach to do so.

At a quarter to nine Minseok took a taxi to his Father’s rooftop apartment, a bundle of food that So Ra prepared sitting on the seat next to him. His mind was filled with the things he could talk to his father about, all things that he really didn’t want to talk to his father about. Small talk – discussing his short time as a university student, comments on how Seoul was witnessing spring in full bloom, remarks on how happy he was that he finally found a decent café in the city (the Angel Café, of course).

When the taxi stopped in front of the apartment Minseok had thoughts of running away. But they were just that – thoughts. There was no way that he would abandon his dinner date because that would mean leaving Luhan to walk into a potential lion’s den. Or human plus one wolf den to be exact.

Grabbing the carefully packed food he paid the taxi drive and exited the vehicle. Staring up the stairs he sighed heavily. He took a careful step, one, two, three. And then his phone range. Setting down the food he pulled out his phone, seeing that the number was Sung Woo. He answered it quickly, wondering what his father could be calling about.

“Misneok-ah, I am sorry but something came up. I won’t be home to have dinner.”

Minseok’s blood ran cold. If something came up, was Luhan in danger?  
***  
Club M was every part the high class club on the outside. A white federal style building, complete with a doorman, acted as a convincing façade for any kind of wrongdoings that took place behind closed doors. Of course they were the wrong doings of the upper class, all shady negotiations, cutthroat power struggles and money talks.

Luhan’s name had been added to the guest list, all thanks to his new “in” with Sohee’s Father and his friends. Luhan had taken extra care with his appearance, making sure he was dressed smartly in a designer suit. He hoped that this game of Mahjong was worth it – specifically he hoped the game would give him more certainty, more information, regarding who else Assemblyman Ahn was working with.

The doorman let Luhan into the building without a question, once he reached the large mahogany doors to the club’s main room his name was checked against the list. As a guest he was let in via all of the practiced courtesy of a well trained staff.

The game was played in one of the private rooms at the back of the club, or so the person at the door had directed him. It was nine o’clock sharp as Luhan stepped into the main area of the club. The room was huge, all dark woodwork, secluded booths, even more secluded alcoves, and a spacious bar. A dozen or so men and women lounged about the place – Luhan guessed that if you added the cost of their outfits and jewelry together it would equal well over five hundred grand.

Other than a few side glances no one paid him any mind, which he was grateful for. He had a role to play – the only son of a Sun Capital dating the only daughter of the Ahn Political Family. He didn’t have time to meet people who were not associated with that role, who were not part of the objective.

When Luhan reached the door to the private room he was greeted by another staff member, a short older man who was dressed almost as well as the patrons of the club.

“May I help you sir?”

“Um, yes. My name is Luhan. I am a guest of Assemblyman Ahn.”

“Oh, of course!” The man answered, acting as though he had been expecting Luhan all along, “Please go in sir.”

Luhan smiled slightly, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He took a deep breath. Minseok, the ultrasound pictures, the Eastern Dawn pack, So Ra, the Cloud Mountain Pack – all of these things flashed briefly in his mind as he opened the door. The reasons, his motivation.

The sounds of men talking, laughing, glasses clinking, game pieces skidding on tables greeted Luhan as he stepped into the room. The private area was almost as large as the main room of the club and was decorated in much the same way. Tables were scattered about, with about twenty or so individuals playing mahjong with varying degrees of drunkenness, cheer, and competitive fury. Luhan looked around until he spotted Sohee’s father. He was sitting at a table with two other men, one of whom he recognized as Mr. Lee from his previous golf outing.

Luhan approached the table with confidence, he had to be confident – it was his role after all.

“Luhan!” Assemblyman Ahn spotted the younger man as he neared the table, “I was wondering if you would come. We like to get here a little early” The assemblyman chuckled “As you can tell we have a passion for the game.”

“Sir” Luhan bowed in greeting, smiling warmly.

“Have a seat – if you are going to play mahjong it best be with me.”Ahn motioned to the empty seat to his left.

As Luhan walked around the table to the seat Assemblyman Ahn offered him, the other two men sitting at the table watched him. Luhan had been unable to make out one of their identities as the man had his backs to him as Luhan approached; Luhan stole a glance as he took his seat. And that is when he felt like running. Or shifting and attacking. Or screaming out. He thought he was going to be sick.

Sung Woo was sitting opposite of him, his staid expression not betraying a hint of recognition. Luhan’s mind was flooded with panicked thoughts. If Sung Woo was here, where was Minseok? And if Sung Woo was here…everything, all of their planning, had just been destroyed. They would be hunted down within the day, the government would be on them as soon as Sung Woo relayed the information that the Eastern Dawn Pack and the Cloud Mountain Pack were not about to play nice.

“Ahn, is this the future son in law you were telling me about?” Sung Woo asked.

“Ahh, I don’t know about that. But Luhan is from a good family-the only son of Sun Capital.” Ahn smiled warmly at Luhan, emphasizing Luhan’s background as if to relay his potential candidacy as Sohee’s husband.

“It is nice to meet you Luhan. My name is Kim Ji Hong – of Kim Finance.” Sung Woo greeted him.

Luhan was not sure what was going on, instinctually he stood and bowed in greeting – but inside…..inside, he felt a turmoil that had not overtaken him since the fight so many weeks ago, the fight that Sung Woo had started through kidnapping Tao and Sehun, the fight that had resulted in Sung Woo revealing himself as Minseok’s Father, the fight where Luhan thought he might lose Minseok, lose the love of his life, lose his mate.

Time seemed to stop as Luhan raised his head, purposely looking Sung Woo straight in the eyes.

“It is nice to meet you too, sir.” Luhan greeted Sung Woo in return, matching a lie for a lie.

***

It had been eating at him – gnawing away at the thing that had made him the happiest person he had been in a long time. His relationship with Sehun was completely unforeseen, completely unexpected, but it was just what he had needed in his life.

“Weird since Sehun has had a thing for Luhan for years.”

Time and time again he thought about it – tried to reason it out. Tried to make it seem insignificant given their current relationship. But it didn’t matter, really it did not. Because he could not un-hear the words, nor could he discount them. He was Sehun’s second best, like it or not

***

As the afternoon dragged into the evening Sehun found himself bored. The Eastern Dawn’s “important recon mission” was being led by Yixing and Jongdae, Sehun was all but excluded from the majority of the investigation. In fact he had been told to go back to the estate lest he screw something up. Besides, the pack had made little ground, the police were in the midst of their own investigation, seriously hindering any outside investigation of the facts of the case.

Sehun would have normally argued against such an order– if it was something that he wanted to do any way. What he wanted to do at the time, in all honesty, was find Tao. He was not an idiot, he had noticed how his boyfriend, who was usually the first to cuddle, the first to pull him close, had become unusually silent when they were alone – ever since Taemin had blurted out the truth of Sehun’s long standing crush on Luhan. While Tao was his usual self in front of others Sehun could still sense it. Sehun’s long standing crush on Luhan had become a factor in his relationship with Tao.

Sehun wasn’t sure how to fix things with Tao because he wasn’t exactly sure of his own feelings. He had never really had to consider it all, never really sat down to think about how much Tao meant to him compared to Luhan. Largely because in his opinion all of that would be an exercise in pain and disappointment.

With Tao on his mind Sehun returned home, hoping to find his boyfriend waiting. He had shot Tao a couple of texts, but there was no response. When he arrived home and found the house practically empty (other than So Ra) Sehun considered his next move. He could mope up to his room (the room he shared with Tao) and wait – or he could go in search of his boyfriend. He chose the latter, bundling up against the slight chill of the burgeoning spring weather he went out, hoping he could find a wild eyed panda wondering the city.

***

The playground was deserted, just as it should be at that time of night. As the clock approached nine o’clock the kids should all be in bed. Hell, Tao should probably be doing something other than swinging absent mindedly, hanging out at a deserted playground. Their playground.

He thought back to when Sehun had kissed him for the first time, at this exact place.

“You are second best”

Tao didn’t hate Luhan. How could he? Luhan had made Minseok happier than Tao had ever seen him. In fact he liked Luhan, a lot. Even if his pain was derived from Luhan, well, more specifically how Sehun felt about Luhan.

Tao thought long and hard. Was it loyalty? Was it blind devotion? Or was Luhan something Tao could never, ever hope to live up to? Was Tao a person that could never measure up, was he a poor substitute? Tao hung his head, disturbed by the thought.

***

Sehun loved the way Tao looked when he was deep in thought. There was nothing sexier than seeing his boyfriend serious, his mind turning and his facial expression registering a dangerous seriousness. It was damn sexy, because Tao was damned sexy.

Seuhun watched Tao from the darkness. The light on the lamppost casting on the playground at the right angle to make out his boyfriend but not hitting where Sehun lurked at the outskirts. It was all to Sehun’s advantage to be honest.

Did he ever look at Luhan like this? Did he ever look at Luhan from the shadows and think about how much better it would be standing in the light next to him? Did he ever consider why he thought Luhan was his one and only?

***

Sehun had been just what Tao needed. Tao’s life wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t necessarily terrible. He had his pack who loved him more than a biological family ever could. He had his rambles around town, he had his tasks to complete for the pack (legal or illegal). He had his emotions, which could be a whirlwind, but were never anything but honest. He was honest. So why was Sehun hiding his crush? Why…

***

Luhan was like a prince. Sehun had always thought so. He was the chosen one, the leader of a glorious pack. One of, if not the only, glorious and prestigious wolf pack in Korea. He was someone to look up to, someone to respect. And he was nice, he was caring, he was affectionate.

Was it teenage hormones that drew him to Luhan? Was it the fact that out of everyone he knew, hybrid or human, Luhan seemed like the only one he could spend the rest of his life with? Was it because Luhan, distant and unmovable in his resolve to stay friends- and that’s it- was a challenge that Sehun yearned for?

Tao was a challenge too. He was a stranger, a tough stranger, with a lifestyle that was completely opposite of Sehun. Tao felt strongly, loved strongly. He was genuine, and damn if he wasn’t sexy…

***

Tao knew he loved Sehun. He could say in all certainty that there were only five people he ever truly loved in his life – four of those people were in his pack, the other was Sehun.

Sehun, with all of his vulnerability, with all of his mixed emotions, with his poker face. Sehun didn’t want to admit what he felt, but Tao didn’t need him to admit it. He sensed it. He knew it when Sehun gave him a shy glance, when Sehun readily came into his arms, slept in his arms. He knew it when Sehun laughed at him, throwing his head back flirtatiously.

Was Sehun ever like that with Luhan? Tao thought back. No, he wasn’t. Not when Tao was around at least. But maybe that was the point.

***

Sehun took one step, then another. He stopped just clear of the reach of the light cast from the lamppost. He stared at Tao, seeing his boyfriend look utterly depressed.

It was because of him, wasn’t it?

What if it was Luhan…?

Sehun would have walked forward and told his hyung to cheer up. That is what would have happened if it was Luhan. He would have felt bad. But this – he felt like his heart was being ripped out looking at Tao, staring at the ground. He wanted to cry, he wanted to make it better as soon as possible. He knew, Luhan was second best. Luhan wasn’t the one he loved. Luhan was a teenager’s pipe dream. Tao – well, he was the person he loved. And damn if he wasn’t sexy.

***

Tao was so deep in thought he did not hear the sound of the swing next to him find an owner. The creak of the metal chain on the metal bar was lost on him.

“Do you come here often?”

Tao’s head shot up, turning to his side in surprise.

“Hey.” Sehun smiled, then looked away, “I thought you might be bored.”

“Hun-ah” Tao said in surprise.

“Hmmm. The one and only.” Sehun made a move to swing higher, pumping his legs.

Tao remained silent, but followed his boyfriend’s motions. They both kicked off and swung like a couple of small boys, finding joy in the playground.

After a few minutes of silent play Sehun spoke.

“I love you more than anyone else.” He spoke as he continued to swing, his words a variation in noise as he passed Tao, busy on his own swing “I hope you know that.”

Tao didn’t answer, he didn’t want to. He kept swinging, until Sehun stopped. Then he stopped too, letting his feet act as a brake against the sand under the swings.

As he puttered to a stop he spoke “Hun-ah…you don’t need to say anything you don’t mean.”

Sehun sprung up from the swing at that moment, stalking over to Tao he stood in front of him, grabbing the chains of the swing as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“I love you.” Sehun looked down at his boyfriend’s face, “I…I made a mess of it, didn’t I, Tao?”

Tao removed his hands from the chains that held up the swing, moving them to Sehun’s waist. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug that found Tao’s face against Sehun’s stomach.

“Damnit, tell me if you forgive me.” Sehun muttered, the anxiety eating him up inside.

“Sehun…why do you love me?” Tao asked quietly, not letting go of Sehun’s waist.

“Because you are Tao. Because you are sexy as hell. You cuddle the best, you hit me when I am stupid. You want me….for me.” Sehun felt like puking after he said it, but it was all true. How did he end up so sappy? “Why do you love me?” Sehun chanced, wanting to hear the response.

“You are Sehun. You are cute, and moody, and I want to take your clothes off when we cuddle. Because you know when to tell me off, because you would sleep outside a room I was crying in. Because I make you happy and you make me happy.”

Tao stood up, pulling Sehun closer.

“And you are damn sexy.”

Tao loved the way Sehun kissed, and this time – well, was this what making up meant? Because damn – Sehun planted wet, licking, amazingly seductive kisses down Tao’s neck, to his collarbone.

“F**k Sehun” Tao muttered, falling back into the swing. Sehun continued his assault, only stopping when Tao informed him if they continued they would be naked, like it or not. Sehun blushed, and the two of them started the walk back to the house, hand in hand – knowing they had solved their problem their own way, with a hell of a lot of making out.

Sehun would think back to this time as the moment they truly became a couple, because it was at this moment they both recognized their relationship for what it is. For what it meant. For what it spanned. Forever, if they had their wish.

***

The way mahjong tiles hit the table, the way they clicked as they hit another tile – that is what Luhan focused on. If he spent too much time looking at Sung Woo he would be found out, he was sure of it. Because his inner monologue was full of curse words, of suspicion, of distrust for his mate’s Father.

So Assemblyman Ahn knew Sung Woo by another name? Why? Luhan played his tiles, smiled and laughed at the game – all while trying to reason out the scenario. Was Sung Woo being careful because that was his nature? Or was there some other game the man was playing?

“I will have you know I cancelled a previous dinner engagement for this game.” Sung Woo smiled, pushing his tile out in his latest play. The words stung, but only for Luhan. Because Ahn knew nothing of what the words meant- but Luhan did. Sung Woo had cancelled dinner with Minseok to be here. It was a statement that could be interpreted as a provocation.

“I am thankful you did, sir.” Luhan gave his best eager grin, playing his own tiles.

“So am I.” Sung Woo smiled back at Luhan, his eyes registering what his words would not. I know you Luhan, I know you and you know me. So what is the next move?

Luhan’s cell phone rang, loud enough to distract the table next to them. Luhan could not answer it without appearing rude, especially given the role he was playing at the moment- the boyfriend of Ahn’s one and only precious princess.

“You can take the call, Luhan.” Ahn smiled at Luhan, giving him permission.

“Thank you, sir.” Luhan stood, eyeing his phone he saw the call was from Minseok. He walked towards what he assumed was the back entrance to the club. The staff member tending to the door opened it for him, paying him all of the respect that was befitting a guest of Assemblyman Ahn.

Luhan stepped out into the night, lifting the phone to his ear.

“Hello.”

“Lu- Sung Woo cancelled on me an-“

“I know. He is here.”

“What?!”

Luhan walked further up the alley, looking behind him to make sure no one was following.

“Sung Woo is going by a different name in front of Ahn…”

“What?” Minseok tried to register what this meant, but his panic overrode any reasoning.

Luhan could hear what sounded like a sob on the other end of the line, ripping his heart in two. He knew it the moment he saw Sung Woo at Club M. Their surveillance meant only one thing once it was discovered by Minseok’s Father- and that was the reality that Minseok and Luhan were suspicious. They were suspicious and investigating, with no intentions of ever giving their pups up to federal agents.

“I don’t know what to do…” Luhan whispered into the phone. It was true, he had never really considered their next steps if he was found out like this. Maybe they had been too confident, too sure of their planning.

“Luhan?”

Luhan jumped in surprise. His name had been called from down the alley, from the darkness.

“Min, someone is here.” He whispered, then asked in a loud voice, “Who is there?”

“A friend.”

Out from the shadow stepped a familiar looking man, with purple hair. Behind him was a man holding a cat. Hybrids, the same hybrids that had kidnapped Tao and Sehun.

Luhan held the phone away, insuring Minseok would hear what was going on.

“What do you want?” Luhan was cautious of them, he had every right to be. They had attacked Minseok’s pack, they had attacked his own pack. They had been the ultimate tie between Sung Woo and the hybrid that had carried out the first attack on the subway.

“To talk.” The purple haired hybrid took a step forward, causing Luhan to take a step back.

“I don’t think we are on friendly enough terms to be talking.” Luhan replied, fully ready to run. He was outnumbered, who knew where the rest of the hybrids were hiding.

“Friendly is a relative term for our kind, is it not?” The hybrid holding the cat commented, “Aren’t you friendly with Ahn? And what about Sung Woo?”

Luhan felt sick to his stomach, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Without another viable option he turned to the door he had exited, pulling it open. It worked – the hybrids did not follow him in. How much it worked though, in the grand scheme of things, was negotiable. He was back where he started- in a room with Sung Woo and Assemblyman Ahn, putting up false pretenses.

***

Sehun and Tao arrived back at the house, hand in hand. A shy smile, a kiss, a deeper kiss – and well, if Chanyeol was around, he would be screaming at the top of his lungs “Get a room you two”!

But Chanyeol wasn’t there. Minseok was.

When Minseok collided with Tao, apparently oblivious to his surroundings as he made a dash for the door, Tao stopped his pack leader.

“What is going on?” Tao held Minseok by the shoulders, thoroughly annoying his pack leader. Why was the youngest member one of the tallest? One of the strongest?

“Let me go Tao – Luhan is in trouble” Minseok was breathless, focused.

“Where?!” Tao asked, ready to do what he did best. Ever since the rest of his pack had started school he had found himself taking comfort in the fact he did one thing better than the rest of them – surveillance, being the tough guy, being the one that still clung to his street smarts to make a living. If he was honest with himself it was the best thing for him. He was not suited to university life. He was suited to rambling around, discovering, reporting, understanding.

“Let me go!” Minseok pushed at his pack’s maknae, not ready for any kind of explanation. He needed to go and he needed to go now.

Before he could get any further, before he could run out the door and leave Tao and Sehun to watch him go, his mate arrived.

The front door opened, Luhan walking into the house. His face was flushed, Minseok could tell that he was running on adrenaline, on panic.

“We have to go. NOW!” Luhan shouted, his voice echoing in the foyer.

So Ra, hearing her pack leader’s shout, appeared at the top of the stairs.

“What happened?!” So Ra asked, noting that the younger wolves appeared frozen in the face of a panicked Luhan.

“A lot - Is everyone here?” Luhan practically shouted his response, stalking ahead to grab Minseok’s arm, his face full of worry.

“No…the rest of the Eastern Dawn are out investigating. I think the others are at the café.” So Ra, as expected, knew their whereabouts.

“Get them together- now -or I doubt we will survive the night.” Luhan, holding tightly to Minseok’s wrist, pulled him towards the staircase, “Min, we have to pack. Tao, Sehun, you guys get what you can together.”

The maknaes were too scared to ask more questions, their usual snark long gone in the face of such a serious order. They scurried up the stairs toward their room.

“I’ll get everyone back here.” So Ra said firmly, knowing better to question the order.

“What is going on?” Minseok asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as Luhan led them toward their room.

“Take anything that has your identity, take anything that could give us away.” Luhan didn’t bother to comfort his mate, there was no time.

“Lu- tell me!” Minseok stopped in his tracks, offering resistance to Luhan’s brutal guidance.

“Your Father is damn ready to kill us, the hybrids that kidnapped Sehun and Tao know where we live, and Assemblyman Ahn has more than an inkling of who we are. Good enough?” Luhan’s words came out much more roughly than he meant them to, but it didn’t matter at this point. Minseok shut up and followed his mate, his blood running cold as he considered the possible scenarios before them. The end of the Eastern Dawn and the Cloud Mountain packs – in one fell swoop.

***

Minseok remembered what it was like to be a hybrid living in the forest. It was a distant memory, but it was there. After a hellish night, full of anxiety over who would make it and who would be left behind, they all made it. Luhan, Minseok, Suho, Yixing, Jongdae, Chanyeol, So Ra, Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin were present, all gathered together with the utmost haste. They had piled into two vans, hightailing it out of Seoul with one thing ringing in their ears “make sure we are not followed”. They were not, at least by their reckoning.

When they arrived in the rural location they did not sense another hybrid either, which bode well for their escape.

“So, is there a house somewhere around here or we going Robinson Crusoe here?” Chanyeol asked as the twelve of them departed the vehicles. Minseok shot Chanyeol an annoyed look which Chanyeol ignored.

“Follow me.” So Ra announced, taking the lead.

Minseok guessed So Ra was their guide because she was the only one that remembered the location of where they were headed. Which meant it was most likely somewhere the Eastern Dawn pack had not visited in many, many years. Probably since before the purge.

It had been a long voyage towards the south east. Hours had passed as the packs sat in silence, too afraid to really question what was going on. Minseok had an inkling- he had questioned Luhan in the time it took for the rest of the hybrids to gather.

Luhan’s story was short, concise: he was approached by the hybrids that had kidnapped Sehun and Tao. Sung Woo knew about their surveillance. And the final blow – the reason they were making an escape from the city- came courtesy of Assemblyman Ahn. After the most uncomfortable game of mahjong Luhan had every played came to an end the Assemblyman asked him to go to the bar with him, for a drink.

“I know what you are doing hybrid. I know and don’t think I won’t see you dead like the rest of your kind.”

It was enough for Luhan to leave, to run, to get back to the family he had to protect, and order them to evacuate. Everything was closing in on around them.

The forest path was overgrown, but there was a path here at one time, that was certain. Minseok grabbed onto Luhan’s hand as he navigated the underbrush, a difficult path for even a hybrid.

“Oh!” Minseok turned back at the noise, seeing Yixing bend down to pick a white flower growing on the forest floor, “Rare beauty!”

Chanyeol nudged Yixing forward, making the other hybrid frown. As Minseok looked back he had caught a glimpse of their packs – all walking with their mates (or stopping to pick flowers, in the case of Yixing). He felt a pang of sorrow run through him, sorrow at the fact he had to drag them into this remote place because of recent events.

Turning his attention back to the trek, Minseok focused on how his hand felt in Luhan’s. How much it meant that in the hell that was their reality he had someone to hold onto.

Eventually the path began to encounter less underbrush, the forest clearing little by little.

“Ahhh, it is here.” So Ra said, stopping at a clearing.

Minseok stopped alongside Luhan, taking in the site. A large, dilapidated stone house sat in a space carved out from the wilderness. It was in need of some serious repair, but appeared to at least be functionary as a shelter.

“No one, and I mean no one, will find us here.” Luhan whispered as if to answer Minseok’s internal monologue. Why here? Why not a hotel, or a place in another city? Because, this place was off the grid. So off the grid no one would think of it.

“Home sweet home” Yixing mumbled, taking in the sight.

***

The outside of the stone abode was in far worse shape than the inside, which was something that made all twelve of the new residents happy. With some intense cleaning and organizing the place was almost hospitable.

So Ra lit a fire as the sunlight waned, the rest of the hybrids sat on the dusty couches and chairs that made up the living area. Certainly this place was not even close to where they had come from in terms of square footage or grandeur, but it was suitable. Anything was suitable as long as they were hidden.

“So what is this place?” Kyungsoo asked, wide eyed as usual, Jongin cuddled into his side.

“This is where Luhan was born.” So Ra said quietly, tending the fire, “This was the home of the Eastern Dawn pack years before the purge.”

Luhan remained silent, nothing to add. He had an arm around Minseok’s shoulders as they sat on the couch.

“If they found you guys here once what would stop them now?!” Suho asked, skeptical that this was a hiding place if it was the site of an incident during the purge.

“They didn’t” So Ra remarked, moving from the fireplace to sit down on one of the threadbare chairs, “This place was abandoned before the purge, for a different residence. I wasn’t sure it was even standing, to be honest…”

“Has anyone seen Sehun?” Tao asked. He had been busy still cleaning the kitchen and had walked into the living area to a surprising lack of Sehun. All eyes turned to Tao, their faces half shadow and half-light among the glowing fire.

“Wasn’t he with you?” Baekhyun asked, sitting on the floor a few feet from the fireplace he did not bother to turn around to answer Tao.

Luhan and Minseok both looked at the Cloud Mountain pack’s youngest member, their faces concerned given recent events.

“What is that smell?!” Suho asked quietly, looking around the room.

Like a chain reaction the alphas in the packs seemed to perk up.

“Oh god…he is in heat…” Tao whispered, his attention directed towards the delicious smell that had flooded his senses, directing him towards the back room of the house.

It was not more than a few seconds later that Jongdae stood and ran from the room, Suho trailing after him.

Minseok and Luhan stared into each other’s eyes. Of all times. Of all fucking times.


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun had been hauling the latest armful of rubbish from the kitchen to the garbage pile at the edge of the clearing when it hit him. It was a familiar feeling, the coursing warmth that was almost painful. And it had to hit now of all times. Now, when the pack was far away from the city and their usual grounds. Far away from the hotel and the method So Ra dictated to protect the omegas from the alphas.

Sehun collapsed to the ground as the first wave hit him. He felt the warmth in his core, he could smell it, he could feel the liquid pooling. Groaning, he managed to prop himself up. Damn, why now. Why?

When the heat hit him he could not think straight, he could not reason out his next move. He didn’t plan, he just did. Which is exactly what happened. He shifted, his clothing being torn to shreds with his transformation.

In wolf form he had more strength, more mobility, even in his heat. He began to slink towards the cover of the forest, as far away from the house as he could get. It would only be a matter of minutes before the alphas – before Tao, knew he was in heat.

The forest was thick around the house, disappearing should not be that much of a problem. At least disappearing from sight. His scent that was the problem. It would lure any hybrids from a few miles around – the alphas at least.

Sehun whined, continuing to make his way through the forest slowly.

***

To say the living room of the stone house was in chaos was an understatement. Heat had hit the pack and every alpha and omega had lost their mind. Well, other than So Ra. Jongdae and Suho had thankfully made it for the nearest room in which they could mate, and were taken out of the equation. But as for the rest of them – suddenly everything turned to pure lust and violence.

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo behind him, just as Chanyeol had picked up Kyungsoo’s scent. It mattered little to Chanyeol that Kyungsoo was already mated to someone previously, because the scent was all that mattered. The desire, fulfilling that need. Chanyeol shifted and lunged, just as Jongin did the same.

Luhan was quick to push Minseok behind him as well, but that did little. The pregnant pack leader was not about to see Chanyeol accost their youngest Omega, so he shifted too. The heat had yet to hit Minseok, he was pregnant so he wasn’t exactly sure that it would. He had no experience with how this worked, but he was damned sure that he would put Chanyeol in his place for going after Kyungsoo.

Luhan had no choice but to shift, which ended up with the rest of them shifting. A room full of wolves was a sight indeed, especially wolves fighting.

Minseok latched onto Chanyeol’s hind leg, biting hard to yank him away from a cowering Kyungsoo and a furious Jongin. Luhan had enough sense to tell the both of them to get the hell out of the room while Chanyeol was preoccupied with a raging Minseok holding him in place. Jongin and Kyungsoo did just that, rushing out of the living area and up the steps to whatever secluded corner they could find to be alone.

Chanyeol turned on Minseok then, his mind hazy with the prize he had just lost. That was a big mistake, because Luhan was on him in a second. The instinct to protect his mate was strong, and he was ready to do it at all cost.

Luckily for Chanyeol he didn’t need to. Chanyeol let out a yelp but backed off – largely because something else caught his interest. Minseok and Luhan looked over to the far corner of the room to see Baekhyun cowering behind So Ra, who was even more formidable in wolf form. Standing, hackles low, growling, was Yixing. Baekhyun was in heat too, and So Ra was resolute to protect the omega even if she had to fight to do so.

Chanyeol went for Yixing, and the older hybrid returned the favor. Luhan and Minseok considered their options, which involved getting in the middle of the fight over Baekhyun- largely so Yixing and Chanyeol wouldn’t kill each other. But they found another slice of luck in the middle of the chaos- So Ra leapt on Yixing, pushing him down. Yixing yelped, but a decision had been made. So Ra would always protect an omega from being taken against their will, but if their mind was made she would back off.

Chanyeol found Baekhyun then, and there was no fight for what happened next. So Ra nodded at the leaders to go, she would see to Yixing. And by see, it was fully evident that she would drag him from the room (which probably wouldn’t be that hard given the fact once an omega was spoken for – in the middle of mating any way – the fight was no longer carried out. Yixing should go willingly, being the only one unmated this time).

Minseok and Luhan, not wishing to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun mate in the middle of the living room, decided it was best they go. Not bothering to shift back to human form, Luhan followed Minseok, who pushed open the front door and trotted to the forest.

***

Tao was not present for the brawl because as soon as he had picked up his boyfriend’s scent he was gone, on the hunt. He shifted, knowing full well Sehun was in wolf form as well just by his smell. He followed the trail Sehun left behind, the strong and alluring scent. Through the thick forest, the branches scraping against him he followed. But he didn’t care, he had tunnel vision. He had to find Sehun, and quickly.

It wasn’t long before the scent became overwhelming, Tao was already hard when he found Sehun lying on the ground in a small opening in the thick trees. Sehun was whining, the heat in full force he did not notice as Tao approached him.

Tao knew that Sehun had wanted their first time to be special, that he had said before he didn’t want the first time they slept together to be because of their instincts brought on by the heat. But Tao didn’t really give a shit at the moment, because Sehun looked so damn good lying there, waiting to be dominated. He wasn’t going to wait, he knew that much.

***

A painful bite pulled Sehun’s head up from the ground. Through his hazy vision he could see who it was. He could smell him, and he wanted it. He wanted Tao inside of him. Sehun was so far gone, so far overtaken by his need, he simply whined and pushed against the wolf who had pinned him down.

Tao responded with a low growl. Sehun rubbing against him made his dick grow harder, his desire increase. He wanted to take him like this, as wolves. As animals, caught up with their base instinct. Sehun made another move, rubbing against Tao’s erection again, teasing him.

Tao had enough – his mouth found the scruff of Sehun’s neck once again. He pushed his face down into the dirt, letting Sehun’s ass stick up in the air, dripping with heat. Asking to be taken.

Tao mounted Sehun without letting go of his neck. He felt how wet Sehun’s twitching hole was, the warmth inviting him, engulfing him as he pushed his dick in. Tao let out a low and husky growl, still holding onto Sehun’s scruff, as he seated himself balls deep.

Sehun jerked forward with the intrusion. He had never mated before – in human form or wolf form. And Tao was large, filling him, making him feel like he would split in two. Sehun whined, but instead of a whine of need it was a whine of pain.

Tao heard his mate, but he couldn’t’ stop if he wanted to. He was already too far gone – Sehun was so warm and tight, he felt too damn good. Tao began pumping at a furious pace, unable to control the speed even if he wanted to. His mate didn’t seem to mind. After the first whine of pain he felt Sehun pushing back on his dick, matching him thrust for thrust, pushing his dick in deeper.

Sehun liked it like this, he just had never known it before. He liked how rough Tao was being. He liked having his face shoved into the dirt while he was filled up, while his partner displayed no mercy in his thrusts. Sehun’s dick was rubbing on the ground, it was painful and pleasurable at the same time. He moved back, trying to take Tao in deeper. The end result was Tao fucking him harder, his cock being shoved into the ground with more force. His bundle of nerves being assaulted over and over again by Tao’s rough actions.

It was too much. Sehun threw his head back, coming in strings of white painted on the ground, rubbing down the length of his cock and ending up on his stomach as Tao became even more aggressive.

Tao felt Sehun’s walls clench on his dick, felt his mate come with a shuddering force. He was so close, so goddamn close. He bit down hard then, marking Sehun as his own. It was only a few more deep thrusts before he felt his knot taking form, with one last powerful motion he lodged it in his mate.

Sehun cried out as he was filled more, as the previous pain he had felt became nothing in the face of this new intrusion.

Tao, shaking through his orgasm, spilt his seed, white hot, in Sehun. He shifted then, and Sehun did almost immediately as well.

“Shhhh…. Hun-ahhh” Tao tried to speak, but he was still in the throes of his orgasm, of his knot spreading Sehun further – filling him with his seed.

“Tao” Sehun whined, trying to move away. But he could not. Tao pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck, nuzzling the bleeding bite mark that would tell the world Sehun was his and his alone. Tao’s knot was so deeply lodged in him that he doubted he would be moving for a while. Now he knew why Jongdae had made a comment about mating being amazing, until the end. It hurt, it hurt so badly.

He was being filled, claimed, by his mate. He would not be going anywhere for a while. He had to bear the pain.

Tao, coming down from his high, began trailing light kisses down Sehun’s neck, as if to say he was sorry for the pain. Sehun felt a tear escape his eyes, but he started to relax into Tao’s affection. After all, this whole mating thing was kind of amazing. Okay, it was fucking amazing.

***

What started as Luhan following Minseok was soon turned around – Luhan took the lead. Minseok wasn’t sure that Luhan knew where they were going any more than he did (Sora had mentioned that Luhan had left here as a small pup) but he thought he would take his chances.

As they made their way through the woods they smelt Tao and Sehun, and steered far, far away from the area. The last thing either one of them wanted to see was their maknae’s mating. Finally, after about a half an hour of half walking, half running, the sound of water could be heard.

Luhan slowed, making his way through the underbrush, holding branches back for Minseok to pass. When Minseok struggled through the last ring of thick foliage his breath was taken away. Rock ledges jutted out, encasing a beautiful waterfall. The water fell into a pool of water, which narrowed into a stream. Moonlight played on the cascading water, tinging the landscape with a sort of magic.

The stars were clear here, trees did not block the view as they did in the woods. Buildings and pollution did not choke the view as it did in the city. It was the first time that Minseok had seen the night sky, as it should be seen, since he had been taken during the purge.

Luhan shifted to human form as he approached Minseok, his mate did the same. They were both naked, their sudden shift having been performed without care for their garments. But somehow it was fitting that they would both stand nude in this magical place, this place of nature that was likely long forgotten by humans and hybrids alike.

“It is beautiful” Minseok whispered, feeling Luhan’s hands snake around his waist, encircling him, resting on his growing stomach.

“Isn’t it.” Luhan took a deep breath, appreciating the clean air.

They stood that way for minutes, not speaking, not moving.

Minseok broke the silence first, jumping in surprise. “Lu- did you feel that!”

Luhan had tensed, because he had felt it.

“They kicked! Yunho and Sunhi kicked!” Minseok put both of his hands on his stomach. It was the strangest feeling, like he had butterflies in his stomach but stronger.

Luhan spun his mate around to face him, putting his hands over Minseok’s. In the last few weeks Minseok had begun to show more, his stomach protruding in a way that was far more noticeable.

“Do it again little ones.” Luhan smiled at Minseok and then down at Minseok’s stomach.

They waited, with baited breath, until they felt the movement again. Words were not really needed, they were insufficient for the situation. Tears were in both pack leader’s eyes as they marveled at their pups first movements, their family becoming a more solid reality every day.

***

Three days had passed since the heat had hit the pack, and the instability it brought had become a thing of the past.

Minseok had not gone through heat, which answered the big question of if it could happen when one was pregnant – apparently it did not. But Minseok had never had a regular set of hybrid characteristics, so in the end the jury was still out on this fact. So Ra told them it usually did not, but it could happen. Either way Luhan and Minseok had been busy, just not with a raging instinctual need driving them.

The big news came the evening of the third day. The members of both packs were back to normal, albeit some of them were celebrating a new relationship milestone. If Tao and Sehun had been clingy before it was nothing compared to how they acted post-copulation. Sehun was sporting a deep bite on his neck and a smug face – and he never left Tao’s side, not even for a minute. They even showered together.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the odd couple that no one had seen coming. The two of them had fought more than they had gotten along in the weeks they had lived together, how they decided it was a good idea to mate was lost on almost everyone. Except Yixing, who was heard to tell many of his fellow pack members he saw it coming “I never stood a chance”.

Luhan felt a little sorry for Yixing, since he was now the only unmated member of the pack, but Yixing assured him all was well. He had, after all, found some time to wander out to the forest where he found an injured rabbit, which he promptly brought back to the house and was busy nursing back to health.

“I think I found my calling hyung! It isn’t even afraid of me when I shift!” Yixing exclaimed, confusing Luhan as to why he had shifted in front of the bunny (but he decided that question was best answered another day). Yixing had named the tiny furry creature Kris, which no one bothered to question.

As the moon rose on the third day after the heat had taken hold, a new scent was introduced to the mix, putting everyone on edge. Well, more than on edge, they were fully ready to fight to the death.

Through the open window it drifted.

“It is a female” Minseok remarked, perking up. The rest of the pack had followed him, their alarm raised.

“It is Victoria” Luhan calmed his mate after picking up the scent himself “I left instructions for her”

Minseok knew Luhan trusted the hybrid, Changmin’s girlfriend, implicitly, if he had given her an idea of where they would be. He was a little hurt Luhan had not confided this detail to him, but at the same time he understood how it could happen given the way they had to escape Seoul.

Victoria followed the scent of the packs, arriving at the house a short time later. So Ra was at the door, welcoming her in.

Victoria was given the most comfortable chair in the living room (which was not saying much) as the rest of the packs gathered around, filling the small space completely.

“What is going on in Seoul?” Minseok asked, his tone full of worry.

“There was another attack, this time in front of the Eastern Dawn mansion” The news had all of them looking around the room, trying to gauge how insane all of this was, “There is no way you guys can return there.”

“What about Ahn?” Luhan questioned.

“He has been everywhere on the news - espousing his campaign platform of finding all of the hidden hybrids and eradicating them.” Victoria looked sad as she reported the latest, as she should be. She had as much to lose as the rest of them, “Sung Woo….”

Minseok swallowed, waiting to hear what he knew would be tough news, “Has disappeared. The day after you guys left.”

“Disappeared?” Minseok was trying to digest the words. He assumed his Father had done something wrong, not disappeared.

“I have every reason to think he was taken to a lab. He served his usefulness for Ahn, who knew a lot more than he let on. I am sorry Minseok.” Victoria gave Minseok a sorrowful look, reaching out her hand to pat his knee in sympathy, “He thought he was playing Ahn, but Ahn has had someone in the inside for a while.”

“Who?”

“Do you remember the hybrids who took your youngest?” Victoria shot a look at Sehun and Tao, who frowned at her, “Sung Woo trusted them with too much, and Ahn had them in his pocket the whole time. They were let go from the lab for that purpose, but your Father never saw it coming. Ahn played Sung Woo – until he was more of a liability than an asset. Once you guys left he knew Sung Woo could do nothing to keep you guys in check. So he had him captured.”

Minseok felt sick. His father wasn’t a good man, he wasn’t a compassionate man. But he was still his father, and now he was back where he had come from.

“What about you?” Minseok raised an eyebrow, questioning how Victoria, an associate of Sung Woo, could still be free.

“Changmin and Professor Jung were tipped off, I got away. And before I did –“Victoria took a packet of photographs from the bag she was carrying, throwing them on the beat up table in front of her, “I managed to get this.”

Minseok and Luhan looked at the pictures in interest, the rest of their pack mates leaning over to get a peek too. The pictures were of an older man frolicking in a room salon, at a casino too.

“We have what we need to blackmail the scientist at the hybrid lab. Changmin is meeting with him tonight. After he gives us the sign we need to infiltrate the lab – and this may be our only chance. Whatever we find there we need to document.”

The hybrids were silent, only nodding in agreement. This was their chance, maybe their only chance.

“If we can’t get any evidence of what the government is doing to our kind…the fight is probably lost. I doubt any of us can show our face in the city again…” Victoria looked sad as she spoke the words.

“We understand.” Luhan spoke up, “We are going to do whatever it takes.”

A retching sound was suddenly heard, causing all eyes dart to where Sehun was standing next to Tao.

Sehun had felt a bit nauseous earlier, but he had ignored it. But now, it was too much. He doubled over, Tao’s hand on his back as he began throwing up all over the wooden plank floor.

“Hun-ah, are you okay?!” Tao asked, ignoring the concerned looks.

Sehun held a hand up as if to say he was, but in all honesty he felt like shit.

So Ra took a deep breath before delivering the news calmly, decisively “Sehun is pregnant.”

Tao looked like he was about to faint while Sehun, still throwing up, threw a disgusted look at So Ra.

“How cute!” Minseok exclaimed, putting all of his cheesiness into the statement just to annoy Sehun, who subsequently flipped him off while he was still vomiting.

Soon they would have more members in the Cloud Mountain pack, more members in the Eastern Dawn pack. It was more important than ever they suceed, for the pups that had yet to meet such an ugly world, a world where their kind was hunted. Minseok prayed they would succeed.

***

The warm night air hung over the landscape, signaling the coming summer. Minseok felt the heat, it bothered him. It contributed to his restlessness – it was another excuse for why he couldn’t seem to fall into effortless slumber. It was almost three in the morning and he had spent a few hours changing positions, throwing off his covers, pulling them back over himself and throwing them off again. Yet sleep eluded him, try as he might it would not come easily.

Minseok sighed. Luhan was next to him, snoring lightly, oblivious to his mate’s discomfort. Finally sick of his endless struggle to get comfortable, Minseok left their bedroom and made his way to the living room. Lately he had fallen asleep effortlessly, especially since he became pregnant. He was far more tired than he had been pre-pregnancy, his body worn out from carrying the pups. But tonight was different and he had no idea why.

He decided it must be intuition that drove his insomnia, a decision that was based off of a familiar scent carried on the warm night air. More than one scent actually, one of which he had not experienced in decades. One of which he dreaded, one of which he never believed he would ever experience again.

***

Tao had quickly discovered that a pregnant Sehun was ten times as demanding as normal Sehun. As in he had decided Tao was a very adequate butler, waiter, foot massager, and anything else he needed at the moment. Tao complied, because to be honest he was still scared shitless at the prospect of becoming a parent. So much so, he was at a loss for what to do next.

In a way he was happy Sehun knew what to do next – tell Tao what food he wanted, tell Tao that he felt sick, tell Tao to rub his tired feet. It was something, if not exactly a parenting guide, maybe a narrative through the first week of pregnancy at least. It was the middle of the night and Sehun wanted some of the leftover steamed potatoes, so Tao agreed readily to go get them for his mate. A rough guide to pregnancy.

Dressed in sweat pants, shirtless, Tao made his way to the kitchen. It was a much smaller room, well area- it couldn’t really be called a room – than what they had in the mansion, but it still had counter space and a sink. For Tao it was good enough, considering the Cloud Mountain pack had once called the streets home. Sehun complained there was no ice dispenser or water filter, but Tao just smiled. It was adequate.

As Tao walked into the living area he noticed Minseok, standing near the door.

“Hyung, what are you doing up?” Tao was used to late night orders as of late, but Minseok was usually fast asleep at this time.

When Minseok didn’t answer Tao approached his hyung, calling his name again. Still nothing.

Victoria, who had been sleeping in the small room off of the kitchen, was soundlessly behind Tao in a matter of seconds. Tao had jumped when she grabbed his arm, but at her motions towards silence he wisely complied. He understood why as soon as he picked up the scent. There were hybrids, unfamiliar hybrids, nearby.

***

The forest at night was a long forgotten memory, flooding back in waves. Clean air, the sky that revealed itself through the few openings in the thick brush. The sound of night, of animals, of insects, of a place where the complications were not manmade.

Her breath was raspy, pained even, as she sucked in the feeling of freedom. She was stumbling, her legs full of pain. Her legs had hurt for a long time, but she had not had the opportunity to walk more than ten feet and feel that pain – not for years. It was all cramped spaces, metal, antiseptic smell. Needles.

She began pulling away, the flashes in front of her bringing her back to that raw place that told her the only thing to do was try to run, try to drag herself to the furthest space she could find away from that horrible reality.

A strong hand kept her upright, pulling at her wrist painfully. She screamed – or at least tried to scream. It was more of a hoarse coughing. Did she know how to scream anymore?

Trying to fight now was as useless as it had always been, but she had to try. She always made an effort. Because she had a will to survive. Because she had to see her pup one more time before she died.

***

“Do you think this is the best way…”

Professor Jung answered confidently, because he truly believed it. “Yes, I do.”

Changmin nodded. He was not one to always follow after Yunho, but he trusted him. He trusted him, and only called bullshit if he had a better plan or deciphered a clear flaw in the Professor’s reasoning. He didn’t have a better plan at the moment. Victoria, the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was as good as dead if she ever set foot in Seoul again. He needed a plan at the moment.

“They will be arriving soon if my calculations are correct.” Professor Jung commented a few minutes later. The headlights of the small, beat up car were the only man made illumination for miles. They had started the journey hours ago, on a hedged bet that the scientist would do exactly what he said he would do. What they told him to do, or else.

“What happens if they get there first?” Changmin asked quietly.

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” Professor Jung whispered. If that happened there was no way to calculate the damage that would be done.

***

Luhan bolted upright. He had been deep in sleep, dreaming a fuzzy scenario that had him carrying his pups to soccer practice – Minseok behind him nagging the whole time about making sure their pups would be safe. Funny how he was the one scolding Minseok only a couple of months before for the same thing, safety during a rough soccer game. Funny how it worked.

He wasn’t sure at first what had driven him out of his slumber. Luhan was confused, even more so when he realized Minseok was not next to him. He stood, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to his darkness. It was a few seconds later before he registered the foreign scent. Someone was nearby, someone he didn’t recognize.

***

The dead leaves, left over from the autumn, thawed in spring and still coating the forest floor, rustled as she dragged her feet. It was a weak resistance in the face of such a powerful force dragging her. She tried, she tried.

He didn’t care. He couldn’t care. She was not in any more pain than she had been. No, she would be better now. They would be better now. If he could get her there, if he could move her. If he could ignore her small whines, her raspy moans of pain and displeasure and panic. She may not know him anymore, but he knew her. He knew her more than he had ever known anyone in his life. He knew her….and this was for the best.

***

Suho nudged Jongdae awake, putting a finger to his lips he beant down and whispered in Jongdae’s ear “Someone is coming”

Jongdae blinked rapidly, adjusting to the darkness. He could smell it too. When Suho grabbed his hand and helped him up from bed he followed, groggily. They made their way down the small hallway to the living room. Jongdae could make out Tao, Minseok, and Victoria’s silhouettes standing near the door. Their postures were stiff, evident even in the darkness.

Suho grabbed Jongdae’s hand tightly. They waited, breathing in the approaching unknown.

***

Professor Jung had made the decision easily, once he had considered all of the facts. If the Eastern Dawn and Cloud Mountain packs had infiltrated the lab – even with the help of an insider – there was a damn good chance at least one of them would not be coming back.

Was it an easy way out? Was it the right way? He hoped so.

“He said he would get them out….” He repeated over and over in his head. It had to be true. If it wasn’t true they were back to the beginning, their leverage gone. If it was a lie, which it could be, he had failed them all.

***

Luhan ran to the living room, hitting his shins on the door frame in the process. Ignoring the pain he found his mate in the living room, ready for what was coming.

“Who is it?” He asked, only to have Victoria loudly shush him.

He was quick to Minseok’s side.

“It is my Mother….” Minseok whispered, not moving.

Luhan felt cold, suddenly very cold. Wasn’t Minseok’s Mother dead?

“My mother…” Minseok repeated, never looking away from the door, from the open window.

***

She was crying, but it was guttural noises of frenzy not an expected sob. He didn’t care, he was so, so close. He dragged her into the clearing, seeing the stone house in front of him. He could sense their child was near.

It was adrenaline driving him, he turned and swept her into his arms. He carried her to the entryway, not bothering to knock or give a shit what would welcome him, he threw open the door.

It was an instant commotion as the door hit the wall with a thud, the falling of plaster.

“Minseok!, Min!” It was his son’s mate, his voice a chocked sob.

“Hyung!” He recognized the voice as another member of his son’s pack, his voice full of distress.

The woman in his arms was struggling, but it was a weak fight. He ignored her, his eyes glued to the limp form on the floor, surrounded by four other hybrids. His son was not moving, he could make out a small pool of blood forming. The woman in his arms struggled still, but it didn’t’ matter. Did anything matter anymore?

***

“I should kill you.”

When So Ra was angry..well, she was angry. Chanyeol hid his face behind Baekhyun’s shoulder as he witnessed So Ra’s full wrath for the first time. He was just happy he wasn’t on the receiving end.

“Sorry.” Professor Jung spoke earnestly, his face pale and sickly. His sorrow was evident to anyone that just looked at the man.

“Why? Tell me fucking why this was a good idea?!” So Ra was only inches away from the Professor’s face, staring him down.

“Because it was the only way I knew one of them wouldn’t die.” Professor Jung answered solemnly.

“And one of them MIGHT die” So Ra shouted back. If there was one thing that could anger this woman more than anything else it was an injury paid to her pack. Or the future generation of her pack.

“I am so, so sorry.” Professor Jung hung his head low, the tears flowing.

***

The air on the mountain was clean, the night sky was clear. It was winter on Mount Halla – a time when all of the residents of the mountain became hungry foragers finding solidarity in the cold and brutal months.

As the cold hung over them, surrounded them, housed them, he couldn’t understand why the pups were sent to bed before the nighttime hunt. Why was he sent to bed before his Mother and Father joined the others to stalk the large game of the mountainside? In the summer the pups were alongside them – well a good enough space behind them – learning to hunt from afar.

He whined that night, nudging his cousins awake in his frustration.

But his Mother had stayed behind then, grabbing him by his scruff she had cuddled him into her warmth.

“You will grow up to be the mightiest wolf of all” She had sang to him in low, melodic tones that put his anxiety to rest. He had fallen asleep, his face buried in his Mother’s fur.

It had been the day before the humans had shown up. The day before the death of his innocence.

***

“I will kill you.” Luhan had Sung Woo against the wall, his eyes flashing a hint of his wolf form – of the anger coursing through him.

Sung Woo let the younger man back him up against the wall. He deserved it.

“Stop..” So Ra put a hand between the two, the only one that would dare to do so.

Luhan still had Sung Woo’s shirt in his grasp, but he leaned his weight back a bit, giving the older man room the breath.

“Luhan..” A familiar voice spoke his name.

Luhan hadn’t even realized Professor Jung was there. Minseok had collapsed, hitting his head, bleeding from a nasty gash. It had happened as soon as Sung Woo had come bursting in, a crazy hybrid woman in his arms. Minseok’s Mother? Luhan didn’t care at the moment – what he cared about was his mate, his pups, and the way Sung Woo never failed to damage them at every turn.

“Professor?” Luhan let Sung Woo go, “Why?”

“Luhan, I can explain – “

“Please do.” Luhan directed his rage towards the new comer. When Victoria had arrived at the house she had confirmed exactly what Luhan knew to be true – they would be infiltrating the lab soon. They would record the experiments being performed on hybrids, they would gain evidence to bring to the populace.

Professor Jung took a deep breath, because he had known hybrids long enough to know that their anger should be sated quickly, “If you had gone to the lab, one of you would probably not have returned. It was a suicide mission, at least for one of you. After we analyze the site more…there was no hope for all of you to get out. We bribed the scientist to let Sung Woo go…along with Minseok’s Mother. He will help you now – Sung Woo knows how Ahn incited the hybrid attacks. And he has evidence from the lab.”

Luhan considered the words for a moment, knowing the honesty that the Professor abided by.

“I hope you are right, or I will kill both of you.” Luhan turned and stalked back into the bedroom where his mate was lying, unconscious.

***

Tao held a wet cloth to Minseok’s forehead. He had cleaned the blood away, the cut was not as deep as he had first suspected. Minseok had hit his head on the stone floor when he fell, he probably had a slight concussion, but he was not near death.

Luhan entered the room. Tao didn’t even bother to look at Luhan’s face, he knew the man was angry. When Tao thought of the same thing happening to Sehun he understood how Luhan felt. If he was in Luhan’s place he would probably have ripped Sung Woo apart.

“I think he is going to be okay.” Tao tried to reassure Luhan.

“Thanks Tao.” Luhan sat on the edge of the bed, raising a hand to stroke Minseok’s cheek, “You can go now.”

Tao was not about to argue, he left quietly, snaking past the dramatic scene in the hallway. He found Sehun in their room, his face buried in a pillow.

“Can we just have a peaceful day?” Sehun mumbled into the pillow.

“Hopefully someday, Hun-ah.” Tao laid down next to his mate, pulling him close.

***

So Ra stared at the woman before her. No- the hybrid woman before her.

She was broken, crazy even. Skin and bones. She had bruises covering her pale skin, her eyes dull like the fire of consciousness had long gone from her body.

“Your son is here”

Professor Jung did not have to fill So Ra in that this was Minseok’s Mother. One look at the woman and you could see the uncanny resemblance.

So Ra had taken this confused soul to one of the upstairs rooms, trying to soothe her and calm her down. She was frantic but too weak to really put up any kind of resistance to any direction.

“You must have felt so much pain.” So Ra kneeled down, looking the scared creature in the eyes.

The woman darted her gaze to a corner of the room.

“Minseok is here. And he is going to have pups of his own.” So Ra said quietly, “You are going to be a grandmother.”

The woman looked at her then, a light firing behind those cold grey eyes, “M…mmm-iiinnn”

“Yes, Minseok. Your son.” So Ra smiled at the woman, “He is here.”

***

He regained consciousness slowly. It was the ceiling, all dark wooden beams and plaster that greeted him first. As his eyes adjusted he could make out a fuzzy form above him.

“Min?”

It was Luhan. Thank god it was Luhan.

Minseok tried to sit up, but Luhan shot an arm out to gently hold him back, “Rest.”

“My mom…”

“Yeah. Let me explain.”

***

It was a lot to piece together. Professor Jung had made an executive decision – picked plan B when they only had plan A. It was too risky to infiltrate the lab, especially after he learned the extent of the hybrids guarding the place.

The scientist that they had blackmailed had offered up a mutually beneficial scenario – he would let Sung Woo and Sun Hi escape. He had the ability to transport inmates to an outside medical building for experimentation. He ordered it for the couple, and loaded them up on a transport out of the facility.

The transport took the duo within fifty miles of the refuge place of the Cloud Mountain and Eastern dawn packs. From there Professor Jung had arranged directions to meet in place near the outskirts of the forest – a place that Sung Woo never appeared at. Professor Jung knew well enough that Sung Woo was going to find Minseok on his own, the Professor be damned.

"My Mother…she is here?” Minseok asked the Professor. After telling an overprotective Luhan to back off and let the professor in, Minseok was full of questions.

“Yes, but she has been confined for a very, very long time Minseok.” Professor Jung explained, “She is not the same person that you remember.”

Minseok swallowed. He spent a few years in that hell himself, he wouldn’t expect her to be a whole person after spending far longer being tortured. He remembered how his Father had told him as much, that his Mom was still alive in a lab. Could he trust Sung Woo?! A little…

“What about Sung Woo? Why trust him now?”

“He knows what he did wrong” Jung shook his head, as if to show disappointment at Sung Woo’s previous actions “He isn’t going to make that mistake again.”

Minseok took it all in. “Now what?”

“Your Father has evidence on the lab, and he knows how Ahn incited the hybrids into the attacks in Seoul. We have what we need.”

“So this is it?” Minseok asked, squeezing Luhan’s hand. Luhan had remained silent, staying at Minseok’s side, sitting on the bed next to his mate as he listened to the conversation.

“Maybe. We have more than we have ever had…we need to go back to Seoul.” Professor Jung looked from one man to the other, “If you are both ready for it”

They answered in unison, their resolve clear. If they were going to have a future, if their pups were going to have a future, the answer was clear. They had to go back to Seoul and fight

***

She took her coffee black. Strong. And she downed it like it was a one shot.

Minseok stared at the woman rather blankly, masking how much he was considering her demeanor, masking how much anxiety she gave him.

“If this goes live, and it will if I have a say, you know you won’t be anonymous again.” She took a bite of a cookie, rather roughly shoving it in her mouth, if Minseok could describe the action. Her smile after devouring the sweat was endearing, friendly.

“They understand that, but are ready for this.”

Her face was all crumbs, her blouse was all crumbs. She quickly brushed off the front of her shirt, taking another gulp of the steaming drink. “Okay, good. Honestly I would not doubt this will win an award.”

“If you post the story, my support will not be far behind.” The man beside the coffee obsessed woman took a sip of his own caffeinated beverage, albeit in a far daintier way, “which means we can strike a final blow to Ahn and his cronies.”

“When are you due?” The woman asked, making an offhanded motion at Minseok.

“At the end of summer. Sixteen weeks.” Minseok answered, unconsciously placing a hand over his bulging stomach at the question.

“We don’t want our pups brought into this.” Luhan spoke up, grabbing Misneok’s hand under the table as he declared his wish for their children to remain uninvolved in the current crisis.

“Smart man.” The woman remarked, “I will send a camera crew to the hotel tomorrow night, I trust you will be up for it.”

“They will.” Professor Jung answered for them. It was a few more words of logistics and then the reporter and the politician were gone, leaving the office of the Angel Café in as little fanfare as they had arrived.

Minseok let out an audible sigh as they left. “Is this really the right way?”

“It is.” Professor Jung shot Luhan and Minseok a smile which was meant to be reassuring. Instead it was a tired smile, fatigue wearing on the professor’s face.

“Where did you meet them?” Luhan asked, only getting a partial explanation of Jung’s connection with the two before their meeting. They had arrived back in the city the day before, quickly holing up in the Eastern Dawn Hotel, the one place they thought they could be safe among the madness of the city. It helped that the suite could be essentially locked down, including individual rooms. It turned out to be a blessing, given the fact that Misneok’s Mother was, for lack of a better description, a raving mad woman.

“I have known Amber for a while, we went to school together.” Jung dragged a hand through his messy hair, his unkempt look making him look even more fatigued than his face gave away “Onew and I were in the same fraternity in college, he turned out to be a far more upright person than I originally gave him credit for. If we want to win we need them both – the media and a politician.”

“We should get back to the hotel.” Luhan stood, gently pulling Minseok to his feet as well. It made him nervous to be out and about in the city, even if he was in his own café.

Minseok agreed but didn’t say anything. The hotel suite was playing host to the Cloud Mountain Pack, the Eastern Dawn Pack, Sung Woo, Minseok’s Mother, and Changmin and Victoria. It was packed full of people – and hybrids – that were in desperate need of a hiding spot. It was a safe place, but it was crowded.

“Let’s go.” Jung motioned towards the door, hoping against all hope everything would work out. Luhan deserved it, Minseok deserved it, hell his sleep schedule needed it.

***

“Hyunnnng.”

Kyungsoo hated when Jongin whined. Okay, he loved it, but he was never ever going to admit that.

“What?”

“Come to bed, I am tired.” Jongin had taken the relocation (or as he thought of it – the “we move yet again” exercise) rather well. Other than his concern for his hyung, that is.

Kyungsoo shot Jongin an annoyed look, but it was a façade for how much he wanted to cuddle. Because damn if Jongin wasn’t a good cuddler. Relenting Kyungsoo fell next to his mate, burying his head in the crook of the younger man’s neck.

“You smell good.” Jongin breathed heavily against Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Mmm” Kyungsoo answered, burying his head further into Jongin’s chest.

“Hyung, if this is over soon….do you, um, maybe want to um…”

Kyungsoo stiffened. Most of Jongin’s suggestions involved going out to make cute couple items, going to the market to buy ingredients for Kyungsoo to cook, or watching a ballet performance. But Jongin’s tone seemed a bit different this time.

“Maybe we could, uh, try for pups.” Jongin seemed to be embarrassed by his own suggestion as he grasp Kyungsoo tighter into his chest, “I just…you have such nice eyes and sometimes I imagine our pups with such big eyes and cute and adorable and-“

“I am not adorable!” Kyungsoo lifted his head and stared his mate down, “I am fierce!”

“Of course you are!” Jongin realized his mistake right away, “And I want fierce pups!”

Kyungsoo stayed silent for a moment as he drank in his mate’s features. Bronze skin, deep brown eyes, lips that begged to be kissed. Damn Jongin was hot.

“I love you” Kyungsoo muttered, going back to burying his head in Jongin’s chest, “And I want to have your pups.”

Jongin nodded, his actions felt by his mate. A wide smile broke out on his face, because damn. Thinking about his pups, Kyungsoo’s pups, was enough to make him the happiest hybrid alive.

***

“Bubble tea. Choco bubble tea!”

Tao reached down, grabbing the cup from the floor. If there was one thing he had learned in the last week it was how to keep a pregnant Sehun happy. He knew damn well what his mate was going to ask for before he demanded it – yes demanded – and he had started to come prepared.

Sehun gave him a shifty glance as he took the aforementioned prize, slurping up the treat hungrily.

“Hun-ah...” Tao said quietly, slightly fearing how Sehun seemed to have wild mood swings of late. Minseok, who was also pregnant, had become moodier after about the fourth week of pregnancy; Sehun seemed to be on an accelerated plan – his mood swings were already something to contend with.

“Hmmm?” Sehun answered, still slurping up his favorite drink.

“If we have a girl I thought of a name.” Tao looked at his mate, who was all sorts of hot as he laid back, his collar bones exposed through his tank, drinking liberally from the straw.

“Hmmm?” Sehun didn’t bother to stop drinking.

“Candy.” Tao spoke the name slowly. He had really thought about it, hard. It would be perfect, so pretty for their pup to be named after a sweet darling thing – a sugary concoction so hard to resist.

“Candy?!” Sehun stopped drinking right away, shock tacking over his face in an angry wave, “What kind of name is Candy?!”

“I think it is pretty!” Tao protested.

“For a stirpper!” Sehun practically shouted.

“Hun-ah” Tao whined, “I got you bubble tea!”

Sehun seemed to realize the drink once again and slurped down the rest of it, leaning back on the bed with a heavy sigh, “I will think about it.”

“Thank you Hun-ah” Tao laid down on the bed next to his mate, pulling Sehun close. “I think you will like it if you think about it more.”

“Maybe.” Sehun answered, “Do you have more bubble tea?”

“Do you like the name Candy?” Tao challenged, his face remaining serene.

“Fine. Just get me some more bubble tea!”

Tao could be clueless, emotional, and even socially challenged if you examined certain interactions in his past. But one thing he was not clueless about was the way to Sehun’s heart.

“Bubble tea it is.” Tao answered, pulling another drink from the floor. He knew how to get what he wanted.

***

“You are a silly little bunny, Kris.” Yixing fed another baby carrot to his pet rabbit, “You think just because we left the forest you need to be a mighty bunny.”

Yixing had noticed the change in his pet since they had made their way back to the city. Kris had become cold, less willing to cuddle, more willing to give that serious bunny stare that looked like he was trying to be a predator he was not.

Yixing rubbed behind Kris the bunny ears, causing the rabbit to stop nibbling on the carrot and lean into the caress.

“Did you have a bunny family back in the woods?” Yixing asked absentmindedly, wondering where this marvelous rabbit came from.

Of course the rabbit did not answer. Instead he enjoyed the caresses and went back to chewing on his favorite snack.

“I can be your family now.” Yixing smiled down at the little creature, “Hmmm?”

The rabbit didn’t answer with words, but he seemed to answer none the less. He hopped on Yixing and gave him a head butt of affection, then promptly went back to acting like a cold and distant animal. Yixing laughed, how could such a tiny little thing be so concerned with his own persona?

***

“You only like me because you hate me.” Chanyeol threw the video game controller, well threw it lightly, against the plush carpeting.

“Maybe.” Baekhyun answered, “But you like me because you like me.” He made a cute face.

Chanyeol groaned. Why? Why, if he was going to find a mate, was it this hybrid that could go from cute to vindictive back to cute in a few seconds?

“Come here.” Chanyeol leaned back on the couch that made up the sitting area of their hotel room (alongside two plush chairs), beckoning the little aeygo filled Satan to sit on his lap.

Baekhyun easily complied, plopping down and throwing his arms around his mate. It had been a rather easy choice when all was said and done – to pick Chanyeol. They were friends, they were rivals, they hated each other at times, and damn was the sex good.

“You know you love me” Baekhyun smiled cutely. He knew this was Chanyeol’s Achilles’ heel.

“Get in bed.” Chanyeol ordered, basically pushing his mate off of him. There was fire in his eyes.

***

“If you really think that Dragonball can bea-“

“I don’t think, I know.” Suho answered smugly. Jongdae was next to him, they were both lazing about in their room catching up on animes. This was his happy time, sharing his hobby with the man he loved.

“Hyung, you have such bad taste.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, throwing a few kernels of popcorn at Suho.

“Do I?” Suho considered the words, eating the popcorn that landed on him.

“Why are you so serious?” Jongdae laughed, throwing a few more pieces of popcorn at his mate.

“Why are you always so ready to troll me?” Suho asked, again eating the food that hit him.

“It is too easy.” Jongdae smiled, going back to watching the anime that was flashing across the screen.

“Do you think they are making progress?” Suho asked quietly, reaching out to put an arm around his mate’s shoulders, pulling him close in the process.

“Yeah, Luhan and Minseok know how to get things done if anyone does.” Jongdae was sure of it. He had known Luhan forever, and Minseok…well he was a force to be reckoned with.

“I hope you are right.” Suho commented, taking another mouthful of popcorn. If there was something he had missed while living out in the forest for the past week it was the food. There was not a whole lot of junk food to be found in the middle of the woods.

***

Sung Woo had not left his wife’s side since they had arrived at the Eastern Dawn Hotel. So Ra could attest to that – she had watched them like a hawk. She couldn’t trust either of them at this point, and was not about to let Sung Woo drag the packs into a situation they could not get out of.

The fact he seemed so attentive to his wife, to Misneok’s Mother, gave him major points with the elder of the Eastern Dawn Pack.

When Doctor Yang showed up to treat the woman Sung Woo stayed close, a concerned look on his face. He asked a lot of questions, he tried to comfort her even when she shoved him away. So Ra dared to think that perhaps, just perhaps, Sung Woo had one motivation in life – and that was to see his mate well again.

“She is still in shock, and I am not sure that she will fully recover from the abuse.” Yang had explained to Sung Woo and So Ra, “Give her this,” He held out a strong anti-anxiety mediation, “and make sure she eats. Don’t press her to talk about anything, let it come with time.”

So Ra took the medicine, “Thank you Doctor.”

“Call me if you need anything, anything at all.” Doctor Yang said before he left, looking a tad bit concerned for the woman who was little more than a scared animal.

“Sung Woo, we need to talk.” So Ra had stopped Minseok’s Father from returning to his wife’s side.

He agreed, because he knew it had to happen. If he was going to gain their trust he had to get over the wall that was So Ra.

After some tea the two old acquaintances began their conversation.

“I want to trust you, but I don’t” So Ra was always honest, she had to be.

“You shouldn’t. Not until I give you reason to.” Sung Woo answered, holding his tea cup and staring into the empty glass.

“If you hurt any of them I will hunt you to the ends of this earth.” So Ra angry, was, once again, a very scary sight.

“And you should.” Sung Woo took a deep breath, “So Ra, I have done wrong. A lot of wrong. But I need to do right – for my mate, for my son.”

“I hope that is true” So Ra stared Sung Woo down, “Because if it is not you will need a lot of help to get past me.”

Sung Woo nodded in silence, knowing the Eastern Dawn elder meant every word she spoke.

***

Minseok stared at the door with apprehension. He had tried to converse with his Mother more than a few time since she had appeared back in his life, and none of it had mattered. To him, maybe, but she was a rambling mess. She did not know him, she did not know anyone anymore it seemed.

He opened the door, shutting it quickly behind him lest she make a run for it. It was just the two of them. Minseok and his Mother.

“Mom.” Minseok whispered, nearing the woman who was huddled in the corner of the room, “I think it will be over soon.”

The woman remained silent, unmoving.

“I am Minseok, your son. Do you remember?” He tried yet again to gain her attention, to jog her memory.

She didn’t answer. Minseok sat on the floor, cross legged, and stared at her for many minutes. She didn’t move, he didn’t speak. Then finally she seemed to return to the present day, at least for a moment.

“I had a pup once.” She whispered, “But he died.”

Minseok wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t sure how to tell her he was that pup. She probably wouldn’t believe it anyway, so he just played on his own instinct.

“I am going to have pups of my own.” He said quietly.

“Pups?” She looked at him, wide eyed, interested.

“Two of them. I hope that you will get to see them, hug them.” Minseok had tears in his eyes is he spoke the words.

“What happened to my pup?” She asked, quickly becoming hysterical as she grasped at Minseok, pleading with him to bring her the pup she lost. Sung Woo and Luhan rushed into the room, having been loitering near the doorway in case of the situation that had just happened.

“Shhhh.” Sung Woo pulled his mate from their son, holding her close, “Shhhh.” He patted her head as she struggled hysterically.

“Come on.” Luhan helped Minseok to stand, “Give her time.”

Minseok was crying, his heart breaking in two. If he needed more resolve, more reason to destroy Ahn and the government that did horrible things to the hybrids, this was it. His Mother, lost in her own mind, dead inside after years of torture.

Minseok let Luhan lead him out of the room, the tears still flowing.

***

Shocking evidence has surfaced concerning the government’s role in the recent hybrid attacks.

Sung Woo [hybrid]: I cooperated because I thought I had no choice

We have several sources that report Assemblyman Ahn was behind the recent hybrid attacks, inciting the violence in order to campaign with a strong anti-hybrid platform.

Assemblyman Onew: I was shocked to hear of it, but I was not surprised. There have been a lot of rumors of Ahn’s involvement in shady dealings, especially surrounding his desire to paint hybrids in a negative and dangerous light.

Proof of the government’s involvement in hybrid experimentations has become overwhelming

*Satellite images flash on the screen, showing the location of hybrid experimentation labs. Images from inside the labs, of hybrids being tortured play on the screen in bursts *

Minseok [hybrid]: I was in a lab for a few years when I was younger. They rounded us up, brought us to the laboratories and did little more than torture us. I was injected multiple times with some unknown chemical.

So how can they be trusted?

Professor Jung [Seoul University Professor]: After the overwhelming evidence, it is difficult to not identify the government’s role in this atrocity.

Luhan, a hybrid, has given millions in aid to several human charities over the years, benefiting from the past- a past that saw his hybrid family cooperating with humans for the betterment of both species. He has hidden in plain sight, too afraid to reveal his true nature in fear of persecution. Too afraid to be anyone but that anonymous donor, helping humans and hybrids alike.

Luhan [hybrid]: We are not a threat, but the government thinks we are, in fact Ahn threatened me in the past.

*Evidence of Ahn’s threats are displayed through several documents, directed at Luhan as well as other hybrids*

Sung Woo [hybrid] *shows several scars that he claims are from the labs*: My wife was subjected to their experiments for over a decade. I *tears form in his eyes* I ….can’t begin to explain what it was like, to see your entire species wiped out.

When asked for a comment, Assemblyman Ahn was unavailable.

The evidence against Assemblyman Ahn and the government is solid, undeniable. It is no wonder Ahn has denied our requests for an interview.

Sung Woo [hybrid]: The lab outside of Busan was full of hybrids when I arrived there many years ago…they are all gone now.

As compassionate beings can we ignore this injustice? Can we ignore the injury paid to a species we have taken no time to understand – a species our government has chosen to eradicate instead of assimilate – how can these actions be seen as anything less than genocide?

Sung Woo [hybrid]: The recent attacks were incited by Ahn- I have proof.

What kind of proof could he have? How could this hybrid, attacked from all angles, fight so bravely for his own kind?

*Evidence of drugging, blackmail, initiation of violence, are played out*

What will you do? Stand by the side of a man who wants to win a vote or stand by those who have been injured, killed, ripped away from their family in the name of politics? What will you do? Stand by the government, who kills and tortures those who are different from themselves…or stand up for what is right? Stand up for a man whose wife was tortured, stand up for a man who has given so much to humans and hybrids alike, stand up for a species that was not a threat until it was politically advantageous? Are you sucked in by the propaganda or ready for the truth?

Minseok was crying, the tears would not stop flowing. It was happening. God it was finally happening.

***

Three months later

Minseok’s swollen belly was making it a tad bit difficult when it came to hurrying from classroom to classroom. His speed had decreased and his discomfort had increased, apparently his offspring liked soccer as much as he did. Or they just liked kicking, because damn were they good at it.

“Settle down kids.” Minseok scolded his still growing pups as he made a beeline for his history class.

It had been a wild three months. Ahn had been arrested, the packs had moved back home. His Mom was still out of it, but he would rather have her out of it in this reality than in the past. At least now they were no longer hunted. At least now they could live their lives.

Of course it had become awkward to see his face, Sung Woo’s face, Luhan’s face as the poster children of the hybrid right’s movement. But awkward feelings were better than outright fear.

Minseok was so busy trying to settle down the pups and their kicking that he didn’t realize there was someone in front of him until it was too late.

A loud scream sounded as he collided hard with someone in front of him.

“Yah!”

Minseok would recognize that shrill shout anywhere. It was Sohee. As Minseok looked down he saw the daughter of the most hated politician in Korea lying flat on her back, her face painted in rage.

“Sorry.” Minseok offered the tart a hand, even if he would rather leave her be.

Sohee huffed, ignoring the offered hand, and helped herself up.

“I think I sprained my wrist” Sohee whined, rubbing her wrist with an over exaggerated expression of pain on her face.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked, concerned, cursing himself for blurting out the words, because deep down he truly hated Sohee.

“Like you care.” Sohee spun on her heels (literally, they were Loubitans or something, perfect for spinning) and stalked off.

Minseok recovered quickly, regaining his drive to make it to class on time. He maneuvered past the cliques of students hanging out, loitering with nothing to do but recount the latest party they attended. He dodged a food cart, pushed haphazardly from the cafeteria, as he neared his intended destination. But the shock was too much.

“HYUNG!”

Minseok grabbed his abdomen in shock, hitting the tall and lanky form full force.

“Hyung?” Chanyeol looked down in concern as Minseok fell to the laminate floor, clutching his middle.

He had only meant to surprise Minseok with a late lunch – the mocha bread his pack leader so loved held up high in a brown paper bag. Maybe he was a little uncoordinated, causing Minseok to run right into him.

“Hyung...” Chanyeol spoke the word again, holding Minseok’s head up, “Are you okay?!”

“Call Doctor Yang.” Minseok gasped, “I think the pups are coming.”

Chanyeol, wide eyed, grabbed his phone. Shit, oh shit. Luhan was going to kill him.

***

“I should f-ing kill you!”

Yeah, those were the first words Luhan spoke after Chanyeol explained exactly how Minseok had fallen down right before he went into labor. So it had happened just as Chanyeol had expected, death threats and all.

“Sorry hyung! I am really sorry!” Chanyeol kneeled down, begging for forgiveness. Luhan didn’t seem any less angry despite his pleading.

“Luhan, you should come in here.” So Ra called for Luhan, rescuing Chanyeol from his vigorous apology session.

Luhan quickly forgot about Chanyeol, he wanted to be by Minseok’s side for the delivery. In fact he had only stepped out of the room because Minseok had told him to- well, ordered him to leave using a string of profanities that included several accusations of “this is all your fault you f-er”.

Minseok was at home, set to give birth at the Eastern Dawn mansion. Doctor Yang was there ready to deliver the pups. It was better this way than in a hospital, where the staff would probably not know how to fully handle hybrid births. At least Dr. Yang was an expert and So Ra was more than qualified to assist in the delivery.

Luhan walked back into the room, So Ra grabbed his arm as he entered “It will be soon” She whispered.

Minseok let out a loud wail. His face was covered in sweat, flushed. His expression was contorted, telling of the pain he was in.

“God damnit Lu!” He yelled as soon as he noticed Luhan had reentered the room.

Luhan ran over to his mate, grabbing his hand tightly no matter how hard Minseok tried to yank it away. He felt like crying at the sight of Minseok in so much pain.

“Min, I’m here.”

“That is the fucking problem! This is all your faauuuuu-“Minseok’s head fell back, his curses became a scream.

“Breathe Minseok, breathe. Now push.” Doctor Yang, situated at the end of the bed, instructed his patient.

“Push Min.” Luhan seconded the doctor’s instructions.

“Go to hell.” Minseok managed to say in between deep breaths.

“Good, good. Push.” Doctor Yang instructed.

“Push dear.” Luhan once again seconded the doctor’s orders.

“Gooooo tooo-“Minseok cried out, “Heeelllllll”

Luhan nearly fainted at what happened next. It was a blur if he tried to recount the events. There was a whine, Minseok was still yelling, breathing, pushing, and then another whine. And then he saw them, his children. Their children. The doctor delivered them, handing them off to So Ra. She was holding one...was it Yunho or Sunhi? He couldn’t be sure, the tiny little thing was covered in blood, in the fluids of birth. Then there were two. And they were perfect. They were so fucking perfect.

Luhan came back to earth as Doctor Yang told Minseok he had done a good job, to relax.

“Min, they are perfect.” Luhan whispered, holding Minseok’s hand. This time Minseok did not yank his hand away, he squeezed it instead. They were both crying as So Ra and Doctor Yang brought their children to them.

They were so little, their eyes still closed. Like most hybrids they were born in wolf form, they would learn to shift to human form in the coming weeks. For now they were tiny little wolf pups. Yunho had a dark coat, almost as dark as Minseok’s. Sunhi was lighter, her coloring closer to Luhan’s.

Minseok took his son and daughter into his arms, Luhan sitting next to him. Was this what it felt like to be complete? A void that Minseok had felt his entire life seemed to suddenly be filled.

“They are perfect.” Minseok, tears of happiness streaming down his face, whispered.

The new family didn’t notice when Doctor Yang and So Ra left the room, giving them time alone. They were in their own little world, a world they had worked so hard for.

***

“Is everything okay?!” Sung Woo asked So Ra as soon as she walked into the living room. Fifteen other worried faces lit up as soon as they saw the Eastern Dawn elder, all of them concerned for Minseok and the pups.

“Everything is fine. You are a grandpa now, congratulations.” So Ra patted Sung Woo on the shoulder. The old wolf seemed relieved and ecstatic at the same time. Minseok’s mother was sitting on the couch, calm and distant as she had been for some time. When Sung Woo explained that she was a grandma she flashed a tiny smile, whether it signaled she understood the words (So Ra doubted it) the reaction was still fitting.

“Oh, thank god.” Suho exclaimed, relieved. He had been beyond worried for his pack leader, his best friend, since Chanyeol had told him what had happened. “Are the pups healthy? A boy and girl, right?”

“Yep. Yunho and Sunhi.” So Ra could not help but smile widely as she recalled how happy Minseok looked holding the tiny little pups.

“Wait…they named him after me?” Professor Jung had rushed to the house as soon as he heard that the newest hybrid generation was soon to enter this world, he had no idea that they were planning on naming their offspring after him. He was shocked and extremely flattered.

“It appears so.” So Ra answered.

“You lucky bastard.” Changmin muttered, holding onto Victoria’s hand as they reclined in the small love seat.

“Hey! I will have you know I am a very upstanding individual!” Professor Jung protested, but Changmin was no longer paying any attention, he had turned his attention to the excited group of hybrids in front of him.

“I knew hyung would get through it okay.” Tao smiled brightly.

“Really? Then why were you crying a half an hour ago talking about what would happen if he did not?” Sehun rolled his eyes at his mate.

“Yeah, you were totally freaked out a few minutes ago.” Baekhyun joined in.

“Hey, let’s not forget what is important here. It was Chanyeol that started this whole thing.” Jongdae didn’t miss an opportunity to make a dig at the cheerful oaf.

“Hey! How was I supposed to know he would go into labor like that?” Chanyeol threw his hands up, exaggerating his frustration.

“Um…because you should know better than to scare a pregnant person half to death?” Kyungsoo joined in.

“Yeah, I would think that is just common sense.” A deep voice added his two sense.

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement before it hit him – he had never heard that voice before. He whirled around to see who had just spoken.

“Wait…who in the hell are you?” Chanyeol asked, the entire group turning in alarm to see the new comer.

He was tall, blonde, and had an oddly familiar face. Where had they seen him before?

“Are you guys serious? You know me.” He answered, tilting his head in a cool and unassuming way.

“No...We don’t.” Kyungsoo answered as Jongin stepped in front of him, always ready to play the protector for his mate.

“Sorry guys!” Yixing practically tripped into the room. They hadn’t noticed he had stepped out until now. “I meant to tell you…”

“Tell us what?” Suho asked, his eyebrows cocked in confusion.

“Uh, well, um…this is Kris.” Yixing rubbed a hand through his hair, his dimples popping up as he looked sheepish.

“The bunny?!” Everyone seemed to exclaim at once.

“I prefer rabbit.” Kris answered, walking over to an armchair and taking a seat.

“Uh, yeah. Seems we aren’t the only hybrids.” Yixing answered, still looking a tad bit embarrassed he had forgotten to clue his pack mates in, “But he is harmless! I swear!”

“I am not harmless, I am fierce.” Kris explained, examining his nails and attempting to look bored with the entire situation.

Chanyeol burst out laughing, and Sehun, Baekhyun, Tao, and Jongdae quickly joined in.

“You? You are a tiny adorable little bunny!” Jongdae was practically doubled over with laughter.

“I am not a cute little bunny! I am a cool, stylish…”

Kris’s explanation was cut short when Doctor Yang entered the room.

“They said visitors are welcome, but only one or two at a time.” Doctor Yang looked tired but happy, just like the rest of them.

Shouts of me first were heard throughout the room as everyone argued who would get to be the first of the hybrids to see their leader’s pups.

“Sung Woo first.” So Ra stopped their arguing immediately, noting how much Minseok’s Father’s eyes lit up at her words.

“Me?” He asked, his voice shaky. While he had been instrumental in putting forth the hybrid rights movement he was also someone who had treated his son very badly in the past. Their relationship was beginning to heal but was far from perfect so he didn’t expect to be the first to see his grandchildren.

“Yes, Minseok requested that you be the first.” Doctor Yang seconded So Ra’s words.

Sung Woo took a deep breath, it was time to go see his grandchildren.

***

Minseok had shifted into wolf form, he needed to nurse the pups. He marveled at how they naturally knew how to nurse, even with their eyes closed. He marveled at how it felt to give nourishment to his pups – from outside the womb.

Luhan had shifted as well, he felt like it was the only thing to do. They were lying on the bed, the pups at Minseok’s side, Luhan lying behind him, taking in the site of his mate and their offspring.

They didn’t speak for many minutes, communicating as they knew how in this form, all slight gestures and body movements.

The pups finished nursing, falling asleep burrowed in Minseok’s side. Visitors would be coming soon, but neither man wanted to shift back. So they didn’t.

When the door opened and Sung Woo stepped inside, Minseok looked up at his father, drinking in his face, drinking in the fact the old man was crying. When Sung Woo noted their form he shifted too, after stepping into the bathroom of course to stop the embarrassment of disrobing in human form (or ripping his clothes to shreds).

Sung Woo as a wolf was a brute- a big black wolf with visible scars if you looked hard enough. Minseok noticed a streak of gray was evident in his coat now, a sign of his age.

Minseok welcomed his Father close, Sung Woo approaching the sleeping pups cautiously. Minseok thought it was better like this, that this was how his Father met his grandchildren. In their wolf form they did not need to speak, they just did. They just acted. And everything about the way Sung Woo acted told Minseok more than words probably could – he was happy, he was relieved that Minseok was safe and healthy, and he was overjoyed to see his grandchildren.

After many minutes the pups woke up, squirming away from Minseok in a small sign of independence. They sensed their grandfather, or at least it seemed like they did. Sung Woo picked them up by the scruff of the neck, one by one, and nuzzled them. Luhan and Minseok looked on, finding a sort of contentment from seeing their children meet their grandparent for the first time. Life was truly wonderful.

***

“So which pack do they belong to?” Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun smacking him on the arm as soon as he blurted out the question.

Minseok and Luhan were back in human form, the pups sleeping soundly in a small crib. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had won the intense game of rock paper scissors that had decided the next visitors after Sung Woo and Professor Jung (who had cried as well at the site, and thanked both of them for naming one of their children after him).

“Yah! They belong to both packs.” Baekhyun had one wish for Christmas and that was Chanyeol learning to control his mouth.

“Hey! What was that for?!” Chanyeol rubbed his arm, pretending the slap hurt far more than it actually did, “Usually pups would belong to the Alpha’s pack.”

Luhan and Minseok looked at each other. In all honesty they had never really discussed this, after all the packs had been living together for months now. Even if they were technically two different packs, in practice they lived as one.

“I think-“Luhan started, but Minseok quickly cut him off.

“They can decide once they are old enough.” Minseok smiled, looking over at the pups.

“That is great hyung! I will try to convince them to join our pack!” Chanyeol said energetically, earning another slap from Baekhyun. Luhan and Minseok just laughed, imagining Chanyeol’s future join our pack campaign.

***

“Did it hurt?” Kyungsoo was holding his hyung’s hand.

“Yeah, a lot.” Minseok answered.

“He told me to go to hell at least a hundred times while he was in labor.” Luhan was holding Yunho, who had woken up a few minutes before.

“Hey, don’t swear in front of the kids!” Minseok shot Luhan an annoyed look.

“You were swearing when they were born!” Luhan shot back.

“I think hyung is right, you probably shouldn’t swear. Who knows how early they can pick that up?” Kyungsoo backed up his pack leader.

Luhan had learned over the last few months when to back down, so he did. He turned his attention to Jongin, “Do you want to hold him?”

“Me?!” Jongin looked afraid.

“It will be fine Jongin. Besides, what will you do when you have your own pups?” Luhan held Yunho towards Jongin.

Jongin blushed at the mention of pups of his own, Minseok noticed the shy little look that passed between Kyungsoo and Jongin at the mention of children. Jongin took the pup in his arms, holding him awkwardly.

“He is so tiny.” Jongin whispered, staring down at the tiny thing. Kyungsoo beamed at the sight of his mate holding a pup, imagining how it would look when he was holding their own children.

***

“We should start them on Dragon Ball soon, maybe tomorrow?” Jongdae was cradling Sunhi in his arms, surprisingly a natural when it came to kids.

“You are not showing my kids anime on their second day on this earth.” Luhan shook his head and sighed.

“Three days then?” Jongdae tried again.

Suho was busy leaning over Minseok, staring at Yunho. He had refused to hold him because he was too afraid he would drop him accidently, but he was fascinated by the squirming little pup.

“Do you think they know they are hybrids?” Suho asked, hesitantly petting the small pup on the top of the head gently.

“I don’t know. If they did they would probably want to watch Dragon Ball though. Isn’t that right Sunhi?” Jongdae cooed.

“All right, get out and stop corrupting my daughter.” Luhan shooed Jongdae away much to his annoyance.

***

“I bought the light pink, navy blue, orange, lime green, periwinkle and red ones because I wasn’t sure what color they would like.” Tao had entered the room with his arms full of outfits.

“He is clearly suffering from too much free time now he doesn’t have anyone to follow around.” Sehun sauntered in behind Tao, his own baby bump evident now that he was further along in his pregnancy.

“Thanks Tao.” Minseok smiled at his pack’s maknae. Tao always meant well, even if his actions didn’t always seem like it. “I am sure they will like them all.”

“Ohhh my god! They are so cute! Hun-ah they are adorable!” Tao squealed, dropping the outfits on the dresser and rushing over to where Luhan and Minseok were holding the pups.

Luhan instinctively held Yunho tighter at the sight of Tao rushing over.

Sehun looked at his mate ahhing and ohhhing over the pups, and he had to admit he liked the site. The pups were adorable, a perfect mix between Luhan and Minseok. They were so tiny, so fragile. He put a hand on his stomach, thinking about his own pups. Doctor Yang had confirmed that he was having an unusually large litter, five pups in all. He wondered what it would be like when he gave birth, when Tao was making a fuss over their pups.

“Hun-ah, he burped!” Tao held Sunhi closely, smiling.

“She burped” Minseok corrected, “That is Sunhi.”

“Oh, sorry, she burped.” Tao moved on from his mistake quickly by starting to sing a lullaby to the pup.

Sehun walked up to his mate, taking the small baby in his arms when Tao offered to hand her over. She was certainly beautiful.

“Congratulations hyungs.” Sehun said, staring at the tiny pup. He meant it too, for all of the ill will he had towards Minseok in the beginning, for all of his moodiness, he truly meant it.

“Thanks Sehun.” Minseok smiled, truly happy at how things had turned out.

***

“Who in the hell are you?!” Luhan asked, stepping forward to back the stranger out of the room and away from his family.

“Hyung! Hyung! It’s okay. That is Kris.” Yixing threw himself in between Luhan and the tall blonde man.

“Who in the fuck is Kris?” Luhan asked.

“Stop swearing in front of the kids!” Minseok shouted, not ready to let this rule go even if a stranger had invaded their room.

Yixing ignored Minseok and launched into an explanation, “Do you remember my bunny?”

“Rabbit!” Kris corrected him.

“Uh, yeah, well sorry I didn’t tell you but he is a hybrid too.” Yixing explained in a hurry.

“Bahaha! You are the bunny?” Luhan couldn’t control his face when he laughed (as usual), his jaw seeming to become disjointed with his laughter.

“I am not a bunny!” Kris hated it. Why did everyone call him that?

Minseok was laughing too, which apparently set off one of the pups, who began to whine.

Yixing looked worried that he had caused the commotion. “Sorry hyung. Is it okay if he visits too?”

“Sure. What is a bunny going to do?” Luhan chuckled, returning to Minseok’s side.

Yixing felt relieved. Kris felt annoyed. They both took a few minutes to appreciate how cute the pups were before they returned to a room full of people ready to tease the bunny. It was funny how things turned out.

***

Three weeks later

So Ra had been happy to puppy sit. If she hadn’t been (which was probably never going to happen) there were ten other people that would have been happy to do it. The only problem was that Minseok and Luhan had varying degrees of faith in how well those ten people would do taking care of young pups. So it was a good thing So Ra had said yes.

It was the first time they had been away from Yunho and Sunhi since the pups were born, but the night before they had decided they needed a couple of hours to themselves. The pups were a joy, except when they decided to wake up every hour (taking turns waking up of course, so sleep was nonexistent) or when they made it loud and clear shifting was fun to do when they were busy filling their diapers (which usually ended up in a mess all over their crib). Luhan and Minseok learned quickly that life as parents meant changing a lot of things – like what their life revolved around. It was the pups now, and even if they loved it, they needed a little break.

They were both too tired to make grand plans so instead they decided to go to the café for some coffee and then take a long walk. The café was returning to its busy season with students returning to high school. Luhan and Minseok had both taken the next semester off of college to ease into their parenthood without distraction.

They found a seat near the window. Yixing delivered their drinks with a big smile and a “fighting”, which made both men grin and look a tad bit embarrassed at the same time.

Minseok took a big drink of his Americano, savoring the taste.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you drink coffee?” Luhan flashed a cheesy smile.

“Has anyone ever told you that you suck at pickup lines?” Minseok smiled back.

“Uh…well…” Luhan looked around, “Hey, what do you think the pups are doing?”

“Probably shitting and pissing or eating or sleeping.” Minseok answered, taking another drink.

“Hmm, probably.” Luhan agreed. As cute as they were they were still babies and that is what babies do.

“It was nice to have my Mom visit them the other day.” Minseok and Luhan had not really talked that much about Sunhi visiting her namesake, but it had gone remarkably well. She was calm, fascinated actually. She was not ready, at least mentally, to realize what the tiny pups were to her, but she was kind to them nonetheless.

“It was.” Luhan reached out for Minseok’s hand.

Minseok reached right back, taking Luhan’s hand in his own. They sat that way for a bit, drinking coffee and holding hands. Making small talk, laughing about the latest errand Sehun had sent Tao on. Joking about how long it would take Kyungsoo to kill Chanyeol for his latest infraction. Talking about the packs, talking about how Professor Jung (much to his embarrassment) was recently featured on a news program as a man who had dedicated himself to hybrid rights and deserved an award. A man to be admired.

“Are you Minseok and Luhan?” A soft voice sounded. Minseok and Luhan looked up to see a teenage girl standing and staring down at them. “Uh- I- uh sorry to interrupt but I saw you on television and I think it is really great what you did for hybrids. You are both kind of my heroes. Can I have your autographs?”

The girl held a notepad out, a pen in her hand.

Minseok was a little surprised but he hid it behind a smile.

“What is your name?”

“Wendy.”

Minseok signed quickly, making it out to Wendy and adding a note “If you believe in it you can do it.” He handed the pen to Luhan, who added his own message of “Fight for what is right.”

“Oh, thank you! I really respect both of you!” She held the notepad close as she bowed.

“Thanks.” Minseok and Luhan bowed slightly in turn, smiling as the girl retreated back to the table with her three friends.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are cute when people are busy telling you that you are their hero?” Luhan asked, smirking.

“Shut up pretty boy.” Luhan could swear he saw Minseok blush, “Let’s go for a walk.”

***

It was still hot in Seoul, but the temperature was beginning to drop as the sun set. Hand in hand they walked, away from the Angel Café. They did not have a destination in mind, instead they wanted to ramble and enjoy a stroll.

They talked about a lot of things, none of which were terribly important in the grand scheme of things. Luhan talked a lot about soccer, Minseok did too. They discussed how horrible Suho was at cooking but how Kyungsoo should really open his own restaurant. They talked about fashion, and how much Minseok had started eying up Givenchy outfits (“I thought you hated rich boy clothes” Luhan teased).

Before long they had reached a familiar place, the university campus. Neither man had to say a word because they both were thinking, remembering, something from many months ago. They both stopped, hand in hand, and looked at the university courtyard.

It was months ago, in the throes of winter. It had been snowing, the air had been frigid and dry, opposite of the current climate.

“Thanks for picking my pocket that day.” Luhan squeezed Minseok’s hand, smiling at the memory. It wasn’t a happy thing at the time, but it had turned into the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“No problem, pretty boy.” Minseok answered, turning to Luhan.

“It was a bit unexpected.” Luhan grinned, pulling Minseok into his arms. Minseok turned his face from where it was buried in Luhan’s chest so he could survey the campus alongside his mate. They both looked over the landscape, remembering what had happened last winter.

“It was unexpected. I kept thinking that night that I should have known better”

“Hmmm. It was unexpected, but unexpected is good. Great actually.” Luhan whispered, his breath ghosting over Minseok, causing Minseok’s heart to pound just a bit harder.

“Do you want me to steal your wallet again?” Minseok asked quietly.

Luhan laughed, tightening his embrace. “No.”

“I already did.” Minseok pushed away from Luhan in a flash, running across the courtyard with Luhan’s wallet held high.

Luhan laughed, a loud and exuberant sound that echoed as he began his chase. His favorite chase. His unexpected chase. The best chase of his life.

END


End file.
